Mi Chico Ingles!
by amary-san
Summary: Ella es una chica arrogante y orgullosa pero enamoradiza.. El es un chico tozudo, amable pero que siempre consigue lo que quiere.. amando por demas a los !RETOS! Y ella, supone uno.. por sobretodo los demas porque es su... ALUMNA!
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Chico Ingles**

Capitulo 1: ¡Mi vida!

Todo en mi vida era un dulce, pues la verdad me sentía tranquilamente con todo a mi alrededor…

Vivo con mis padres y un hermano de lo mas fastidioso; en el colegio tengo a cuatro amigas geniales que son de lo mejor ya sean en las buenas o en las malas.

Mi amigo Haruka era el mejor pilotos de carreras que hubiera conocido, pero mas allá de eso era el hombre que se había ganado por primera vez mi corazón y rechazándolo con mucha delicadeza mucho después…

Luego, Mi amigo Andrew, ohh!! Andrew… es un rubio hermoso, con un entusiasmo diferente a los demás, estudia mercadeo en la Universidad de Tokio y en unos meses se graduara, pensé que estaba enamorada de Haruka a mis 12 años, pero la verdad que no dormía, ni comía con Drew en mi cabeza caminando todo el tiempo con esa camisa verde que le resaltaba sus ojos y ese pantalón beige y sus zapatos casuales marrones… ese cabello corto y lacio que me dejaba sin aire cuando se movía al compás del viento; su manera de hablar tan comprensiva y animada o sensualmente atrayente cuando me quería obligar hacer las tareas del colegio luego de jugar en el Crown Center, local que le habían dejado sus padres y que manejaba en la mayoría de su tiempo.

Raye, Lita, Amy Y Mina son las mejores amigas en este planeta siempre tan compresivas, alocadas y diferentes, todas tenia siempre algo que decir sin ningún miedo al que dirán o al mañana vivían el presente al igual que yo .. SIN MIEDO!

Mi vida era, levantarme tarde todos los días, bajar las escaleras darle un beso a mama y a papa en la mejillas, un coscorrón a Sammy y salir corriendo con un pan tostado en mi boca mientras corría desesperada las 5 cuadras hasta el colegio. Llegaba en la ultima campanada al colegio y mientras me deslizaba al salón encubierta y la profesora Mónica me tiraba el borrador dejándome siempre fuera en la primera clase cargando libros pesados o cubetas llenas de agua!

Luego, entraba a clases pero el hambre me vuelve hiperactiva así que no presto atención a la clase sino al reloj que esta encima del pizarrón, mientras cuento los segundos y salir disparada a la azotea donde las chicas y yo nos reunimos y charlamos de todo. Después de comer y volver a las aulas siempre me quedo dormida con la clase de historia y el profesor ese que solo habla y habla.. **OJALA CAMBIARAN AL PROFESOR!!!**

Se acababa la clase y teníamos que salir literalmente disparadas para el gimnasio donde la profesora Telu, nos sacaba literalmente la chicha!! Yo feliz, porque la educación física era mi materia favorita solo me reía de dejar a todas atrás, en algo como la actividad corporal.

Me contente mucho cuando nos dijeron que podíamos irnos, mientras las chica y yo salíamos, nos encontramos con Richard y Nicolás parejas de Amy y Raye. Conversando y divirtiéndonos nos fuimos separando cada quien a su casa y yo para la de mi querido amor platónico, Andrew…

Pero todo cambio… _**cuando llego el!!**_ No pude menos que quedarme estática unos instantes y luego sacarle la lengua pero solo era… teatro!

Iba entrando al Crown y Andrew estaba detrás de la barra hablando con un chico bastante guapo también que estaba sentado en frente de mi rubio. Andrew voltea y sonríe inmediatamente, mi corazón no late tan rápido como antes por el, pues mis ojos solo miran a ese extraño que esta con la taza de café en sus manos con los ojos cerrados.

Queriendo quitarme esa sensación de inquietud en mi interior volvía a ver los ojos verdes de Andrew y le sonreí con todo lo que tenia para ofrecer y saltando hasta donde el estaba lo abrace, el chico que me había llamado la atención me miraba extrañado por mi reacción y lo mire de igual forma pero un poco mas fascinada…

Andrew me lo presento como su amigo de la infancia que había llegado hace poco de Inglaterra. El me extendió la mano y yo se la estreche un poco temblorosa, pero cuando vi su sonrisa traviesa y esos ojos picaros de azul intenso juro que le apreté el hombro a Andrew que me volteo a mirar extrañado de mi gesto, le di un besito en la mejilla a modo de respuesta y el chico oji-azul nos miro de nuevo contrariado.

Drew le hablo en ingles y el sonrío asintiendo, que le dijo.. Pues **NI IDEA!!** Soy mala en ingles… entonces me miro y frunció el ceño y molestándome un poco le saque la lengua, un gesto por demás infantil, pero aun no lo puedo sacar de mi personalidad. Soy una chica muy arrogante y algo orgullosa, debe ser por eso que siempre me peleo con Raye…

El chico lindo me miro de arriba hacia abajo y le pregunte incomoda si le gustaba lo que veía y me respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica y diciendo algo en ingles a lo que Andrew río por lo bajo, mirando a mi rubio bonito y luego al taradito este, bufe fastidiada, tendría que buscar un diccionario y perder que repitiera lentamente cada palabra.. ¿¿Se podría??.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando pronuncio su nombre con ese acento tan extrañamente llamativo, estaba roja como la grana y quería salir corriendo lo antes posible de allí...

Me sentía sofocada al tener su mirada en mi, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente como si hubiese corrido un maratón desde México hasta aquí; comenzaba a híper ventilar y las manos parecían ropas mojadas de lo mucho que sudaba… no aguante mas y di una excusa estupida a Andrew que quedo decepcionado porque no me quedaría a hacer los deberes con el! me despedí con la mano y la mirada en otro lado del chico ingles, me voltee y Salí corriendo de allí como si hubiera un monstruo amenazándome la vida…

Eso paso hace dos semanas y no me e vuelto a entrar al Crown desde entonces; la solo idea de volverme a encontrar con el chico Ingles me da un bajón, me sofoco y las manos me sudan mucho… las chicas dicen que es porque el chico ingles me gusta realmente, yo personalmente creo que me impresiono mucho y por ello no coordino muy bien mis ideas…

Desde hace dos semana pienso en el mas que en cualquier otra cosa!; desde hace dos semanas creo que Andrew es una amigo adorable; desde hace dos semanas pienso que lo de Haruka fue solo una ilusión precoz y lo de Andrew un cariño confundido…; desde hace dos semanas atrás creo que quede prendada sin evitarlo de un chico ingles! Y vaya chico ingles…

Si con mi ilusión precoz solo imaginaba, con este sentimiento hacia mi chico Ingles sueño y creo cosas que solo en mi cabeza pueden tomar forma. Con Andrew quería tener a alguien con quien hablar y amar libremente y hacer de parejitas en el parque como Raye y Nicolás; pero con este chico Ingles el sentimiento va mas allá de querer tomarlo de la mano.. Quiero.. Quiero ¿amarlo?

Oh!! Oh!! Dios dime que no dije lo que pienso que dije… Amo al chico Ingles! Y solo lo vi una vez, con Haruka fue dos meses después de que me di cuenta, Con Andrew después de un año de conocerlo fue que confirme mis sentimientos!! Pero con el, con el… solo 2 SEMANAS!!! No lo puedo creer… estoy.. ENAMORADA POR PRIMERA VEZ?? ó solo será una ilusión como las demás… espero que no, porque cuando pienso en eso me entran ganas de llorar y mi corazón se encoge de nostalgia…

Lamentablemente soy tan cobarde que no puedo asistir al crown este fin de semana así que el lunes de clases voy Y me pongo al tanto de las tareas con el!

Temprano ese día me levanto ansiosa temprano para ir al colegio y me arreglo un poquito mas de lo normal, pues me coloque unos zarcillos de oro blando con figura de luna que me regalo Haruka y un brazalette de mi cumpleaños pasados, se me hizo tarde de nuevo corro a la cocina después de despedirme de la forma habitual de mi familia corro a la preparatoria como una loca perseguida llego justo a tiempo y mientras hablo la puerta del salón escucho mi nombre de la voz de la señorita Mónica, entro a paso seguro y muy ansiosa, Richard me pica el ojo pues hemos sido amigos desde la infancia y yo le correspondo el gesto…

Todo el día fue diferente e prestado atención a las clases y en el almuerzo me e notado muy animada, mas de lo que soy diariamente, las chicas ríen de mis chistes malos hasta que suena el timbre, camino con Amy Y Lita a la próxima clases… INGLES!! Con esa profesora cuatro pepas y no solo eso sus dientes chuecos y de conejo, ofendiendo a los pobres conejos que no tienen la culpa y son tan adorables como yo! Jajajaja que ego.. no??

Entramos al salón y aun no llegaba la vieja jorobada, de mal aliento y escúpelo todo que además era la esposa de nada mas, ni nada menos que el director del colegio Juban!! Me siento de tercera en la ultima fila mientras Amy se sienta delante, Lita detrás de mi! Seguimos conversando hasta que se escucha la puerta todos se acomodaron en sus asientos y yo boto una carcajada por el cuento de Lita que estaba muy bueno, pero entonces una voz irrumpe mi risa…

Yo también me quiero reír, señorita, cual es el chiste..?- juro abrí enormemente los ojos cuando vi a esa figura sentada en el escritorio mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa tan pero tan bella que no pude contestar a pesar que abrí y cerré la boca dos veces…- bueno ya que la señorita se quedo muda, entonces puedo presentarme- dijo refiriéndose al salón y obviándome a mi!

Me llamo Darién Chiba y desde hoy seré su nuevo profesor de Ingles provisionalmente- comenzó el a decir pero yo Serena Tsukino, no le escuche mas nada…

No pude, mis oídos se cerraron y yo estoy anonadada. De seguro estoy durmiendo y mi hermano me despertara con un pellizco, de seguro, estoy segura…

Señorita?- escuche a mi alrededor y era mi chico ingles- estamos esperando por usted- dijo con una ceja levantada.

Perdón?- respondí sin saber que decir..

Diga su nombre, edad y que le gusta de la materia!-repitió el con una sonrisa que me haría desmayar.

Pues, me llamo Serena Tsukino, tengo 16 años y…- me encanta, me fascina **USTED!!!!**- …no me gusta el ingles!- advertí el asombro por el levante de sus cejas- gracias!- y me senté como si nada a mirar por la ventana a mi lado izquierdo.

Nos dieron los pronombres y algunos verbos y por primera vez en toda mi vida, entendí ingles pero todo tiene su fin y yo me sentí desgraciada por eso… todos salimos de clases y yo cuando pase por su escritorio, me llamo y me entrego un papelito donde decía claramente una advertencia:

…"_le recomiendo aprenda a querer el ingles"…_

Usted y quien mas me obligara?- pregunte altanera y el alzo de nuevo un hermosa ceja.

Es solo una advertencia- dijo en un tono agradable pero advertí la seriedad y yo fruncí el entrecejo arrugándole el papel lo tire en el basurero y mirándolo directamente a sus ojos azules oscuros y retadores que tenían un haz de luz de diversión, yo por mi parte me quede viéndolo un rato mas molesta por su _"querida advertencia"_ sonreí sarcástica y acercándome a su rostro de marfil y hermosamente varonil, el cual no se inmuto por ello como los chicos de mi salón, aproveche y susurre…

Ahórreselo!-Salí del salón y cerré la puerta de un portazo, que se creía este individuo, una cosa es ser el chico que me gusta y la otra es dársela de profesor preocupado, sino fuera educada le diría una cosa menos decente como por ejemplo…

**¡¡¡VAYASE AL DIABLO!!!**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Holaaa!! Buenas, buenas!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia que puede y ustedes al principio digan, "esto ya lo leí"… "es un cliché"… "alumna-profesor otra vez?"…_

_Pues váyanse olvidando de eso mis niñas que mis historias son totalmente diferentes pero sin salirse de los parámetros! Espero les guste esta pequeña introducción y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo, que espero y sea prontísimo!!_

_Me despido con muxos besitos y abrazos…_

_Amary-san_

_(^^)_


	2. ¡PASTELES DE CHOCOLATES!

**Mi Chico Ingles**

Capitulo 2: ¡Pasteles de Chocolate!

**//Serena//**

Ya hacia un mes que mi querido chico ingles había entrado a trabajar en el colegio como profesor provisional, y créanme que me había hecho la vida cuadritos multiplicado por otros miles de cuadritos de las demás personas…

El día después de aquella "advertencia" que estaba por demás retadora, nos dio una clase de verbos en presente, pasado y futuro y sus conjugaciones, hasta allí vamos bien, pero con lo que no contaba era que iba a tomarme **a MI** para ser su bufón personal, cuando el mal intencionadamente pidió un voluntario y yo como bostece me hizo pasar al frente y hacer un ejercicio que según mi querido chico, era muy "fácil"…

Yo entrecerré mi mirada y refleje una molestia gigante hacia el mientras que el esperaba con un brazo extendido a que tomara el marcador y pasara a la pizarra, no había prestado para nada atención pues me había quedado viendo hasta tarde Special A, no podía perderme el maratón de capítulos, por eso estaba mas perdida que un bruto con brújula…

Mi amiga Amy me susurro la respuesta pero solo alcance a escuchar un murmullo, mala suerte la mía, que solo escribí el: YES, I DID… y CASUALIDAD no era esa la respuesta sino: NO, I was… Dios, el me vio con una diversión inmensa y por si eso era poco los muchachos en el salón aguantaban las ganas de reír, pues era el hazme reír de todos allí así que cuando me di vuelta toda roja para sentarme el se despidió de **MI** con una frase celebre: "siéntese Tsukino, y sepa que estamos en el 2010 por si acaso se le olvida en que tiempo vivimos" todos rieron a partir de allí y desde ese instante me dicen la chica ESPACIAL!!! Que mierda de VIDA!!!

Y no ha parado, pues cada jueves es una excusa perfecta para hacerme pasar pena y rabiar enfrente de sus alumnos cosa que logra de vez en cuando pues a veces se me prende el foco y logro hacerle una maldad, como aquella de llevarle la carta administrativa al director y pedirle que le diera la tarde libre pues tenia una actividad en casa, bueno ya saben lo que hice, jajajaja le dije al director que el profesor Chiba tenia dos horas libres y que quería dar unas clases de cocina, dicho sea de paso que el odiaba, así que bueno se paso la tarde enseñando a cocinar un huevo.. JAJAJAJA!! Si me encanta la **VENGANZA!!**

En fin, ayer luego de que salimos de clases, las muchachas y yo fuimos al Crown a pasar la tarde entre videos juegos y saludar a Andrew que lo teníamos bastante abandonado, bueno para ser precisos, yo, pues las chicas generalmente estaban acompañándolo en las tardes, cuando entramos al edificio sonó aquella canción de "los rabanes, llamada te gusto, te gusto" canción que siempre nos a movido el cuerpo a Mina y a mi, ella iba a mi lado y al oír lo mismo que yo, pensamos de igual forma, así que abrazándonos por los hombros empezamos a cantar la frase que dice:

**En el mar junto a mí,**

**dancing in the island…**

**Siente el sol y el calor que tengo para ti,**

**Shake it up shake****, it up shake it up,**

**Meneando tu cintura…**

**No hay otro que te recoja (no)**

**Como yo mami****…**

Y mientras saltábamos, cantábamos las estrofas y hacíamos morisquetas, movíamos las caderas y volvíamos a saltar mientras cantábamos, ya estábamos en nuestros mundos pero entonces vi a Raye que estaba risa y risa con Amy así que saltando nos acercamos a la barra, muy divertida estaba cantando la canción con Mina cuando escuche esa voz antipática y provocadora…

Mira a quien tenemos aquí…- dijo con ese acento Japonés muy fluido, que me daba envidia pues yo no lo hablaba tan bien y eso que era originaria de este grandioso país- Se escapo una mala estudiante- lo mire con odio entrecerrando los ojos y el sonrió dejándome tonta muchos, muchos segundos- Casualmente estoy calificando **TU **taller con la señorita Mizuno- Yo sonreí pues sabia que íbamos a salir muy bien, Amy a diferencia de mi si había prestado atención- Y saben cuanto sacaron..?

No- le conteste con ironía para luego levantar una ceja y agregar- pero se que usted me lo va a decir… o no?- dije socarronamente pero el se rió tan lindo que no pude menos que tragar grueso.

Pues claro que se lo diré- dijo con esa voz tan orgullosamente atractiva- Mañana en clases, claro..- Lo mire con infinito **ODIO**, y casi me le salto encima sino fuera por Andrew que llego con el café que yo quisiera ¡ENVENENAR! para ese "queridísimo" profesor.

Hola Seré- me saludo con esa cordialidad mi hermoso amor, que actualmente era del pasado- me tienes en el completo abandono preciosa!- se quejo con un gracioso puchero que me hizo sonrojar pero también reír.

No sabes la suerte que tienes amigo mió- dijo el insulso ese que me gusta, las chicas se echaron a reír y a mi se borro la sonrisa mientras que en su rostro aparecía una gigante risita.

Ay cualquiera cae que me detestas, profesor provisional- dije sacándole la lengua y volteando a ver a Drew- Hola Drew- conteste el saludo y mirando por el rabillo del ojo supe que mi hermoso profesor también nos miraba con el rabillo- Y no crees que es mejor el abandono que el olvido, pues aunque no te venga a visitar a menudo siempre me tienes por el teléfono o en las mañanas cuando paso corriendo hacia el colegio- le sonreí de vuelta con cariño y el me lo devolvió.

Eso es cierto linda, siempre me saludas- dijo muy contento- ¿quieres lo de siempre?- yo asentí y el se fue en busca de mi almuerzo PREVENTIVO, ya en casa comería de nuevo…

Serena acuérdate que tenemos que ayudar este próximo fin de semana con el festival de San Valentín- me recordó Raye, yo abrí los ojos de asombro pues ya se me había olvidado- Se te había olvidado verdad…- dijo ella viendo me con reproche así que yo solté una risita en respuesta y ellas suspiraron mientras mi lindo profesor se echaba a reír.

Aquí tienes, Serena- dijo Drew un poco rojo por el calor- Vaya!! Que calor hay..- Pues si había calor o era yo que estaba tan cerca y lejos de mi bello profesor.

Profesor Chiba- dijo Amy y yo voltee con media hamburguesa en boca y la otra en mano- ¿ya escogió el club al que usted va a dirigir en el festival?- muy buena pregunta Amy, ojala fuera mas inteligente…

Pues eso, según la carta de dirección que me fue entregada hoy, la elección será por los mismos alumnos- Y…con esos datos mi diablito interno surgió- en que club están ustedes..?- pregunto mi lindo profe con cierta curiosidad en esos ojitos azules...

Bueno, Lita que es la chica alta esta en tenis y cocina, Mina esta en teatro y arte, Raye se encuentra en música y cocina, Serena esta en cocina, gimnasia rítmica y básquet mientras que yo estoy en el de ajedrez, cocina y música-respondió con gran orgullo nuestra amiga y es que no había porque hacerlo del modo contrario, pues todas teníamos un fuerte..

El de Lita era la gastronomía…

El de Raye era la música…

El de Mina era la actuación…

El de Amy eran los estudios…

Y el mió los DEPORTES!!!

Vaya, vaya.. Quien diría que ustedes eran un quinteto bastante completo- yo sonreí con la comida en la boca- de ti no me sorprende Mizuno, de la señorita Aino tampoco y menos de Hino pues tienen notas muy buenas pero… de Tsukino…- Yo voltee a verlo con precaución y con un gesto que parecía una sonrisa prosiguió- permíteme dudarlo…

Cuando, donde y siempre que puedas, pues me imagino que a **TU** edad se te hará difícil moverte, te lo demostrare, profesor provisional- respondí con mucha altanería y en respuesta alzo una de esas hermosas gruesas cejas negras.

Con que a _**MI**_ edad…- fue lo único que contesto y yo me sentí dichosa pues tenia una vena latiéndole.

Ay profesor es algo normal envejecer, que usted se haga el loco y se olvide de sus añitos, pues no es mi problema…- dije alzándome de hombros mientras veía latir mas fuerte esa venita y yo con mucho gusto me termine de comer mi dos hamburguesas, mi malteada de chocolate y mi rebanada de pie de manzana- En fin, Andrew te espero para que me ayudes con mi tareas como siempre ¿si?- pregunte y el sonrió como siempre indicándome que si.- hasta luego, profesor provisional…- y me aleje de la barra mientras sentía en mi espalda aguijonazos azulados, deben ser miradas envenenadas de mi bello profesor…

**//Darien//**

¿Entendido alumnos?- pregunto Darien calmado y con ganas de venganza, ya veríamos como saldría esta chica de esta- Bueno, ahora haremos esta dinámica en la cual me dirán una frase en inglés, puede ser en cualquier tiempo y de cualquier cosa que ustedes quieran decir a la clase, vamos a ir pasando de alumno a alumno por cada fila, ¿entendido?- pregunte de nuevo y vi que a la mayoría le encanto la idea, aunque cierta rubia ni atención presto.- bien, comenzaremos con la fila de Tamaki…- que se sorprendió un poco, nervioso se levanto de su asiento y dijo: **the rolling stones are the best!**

**I agree with you, Tamaki** (Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Tamaki)- todos aplaudieron y así continuaron pasando y diciendo sus frases que iban de las comidas, bandas, ropas, materias, favoritas hasta chicas, actores y actrices como amores platónicos.. Ay que vida tan linda disfrutan estos adolescentes, en fin, llego el turno del quinteto complejo, así las llamaba en silencio…

**I'm cool or not? ****(**Soy genial o no?)- todos los chicos gritaron un furioso "SI" y con eso quedo satisfecha la rubia llamada Mina, vaya que si era vanidosa, algún día llegaría la horma de su zapato.

**I would like to become one of the best doctors in the state **(quisiera llegar a ser una de los mejores médicos del estado)-Yo asentí y le regale una sonrisa ha esa jovencita llamada Amy, me agradaba mucho se parecía a mi en los estudios aunque en personalidad era completamente contraria a mi, en fin sigamos con las frases.

**I love to go out with a very handsome boy ... ****any available?** (Me encantaría salir con un chico muy guapo... alguno esta disponible?)- lo Admito, no aguante una risita al igual que muchos de los chicos en el salón, porque ella si bien era una chica bien linda, pues ella era fuerte y muy alta, casi nadie quería salir con una chica así de alta, pero un chico llamado Kai, se levanto era del grupo de fútbol americano que a la mayoría de las jovencitas las traía locas se levanto con pena, pero dijo que quería salir con ella y bueno Kino, no pudo mas que llorar y sentarse en su puesto, aunque antes de hacerlo grito un fuerte ¡si!…

**What a wonderful surprise! ... ****Time is now Tsukino**(que sorpresa tan maravillosa!... ahora es el turno de Tsukino)- pero la chica en cuestión estaba dormida, asunto si, vuelvo a admitir me dio un poco de hastió, pero creo que lo disimule así que haciendo uso de mi cerebro en vez de mis instintos que me gritaban asesinarla me encamine por la fila hasta llegar al puesto de la rubia, mientras sentía las miradas atentas de los demás alumnos ansiosos por lo que iba a hacer con la rubia, pero no pude evitar ese sentimiento de ternura que me invadió alejándome poco a poco esos pensamientos asesinos ¿Por qué?... pues, esa rubia dormía gloriosamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios, la hacían ver como un angelito, esa chica era muy linda y me sacaba de quicio el echo de que aun no se diera por vencida con tantas cosas que le había hecho, una vez no tenia quien me acompañara a la lavandería a las 8 de la noche y llame a su casa para que lo hiciera, aunque a regañadientes lo hizo… Volví a la realidad con una sonrisa torcida en mis labios pues la verdad no era justo despertarla… PERO ¿QUIEN DIJO QUE **YO** ERA JUSTO?

Me acerque a su oído y le susurre su apellido, pero la rubia loca solo removió susurrando a un tal **Kei Takishima **y luego con mi lapicero empecé a hacerle cosquillas en el oído pero la chica solo pataleaba como los perros mientras se reía en sueños, pero no se despertaba, eso añadía muchas mas ternura, aspecto que me hacia sonreír con ánimos de venganza y simpatía, pues vaya que si tenia el sueño pesado esa niña.

Bien, si no se despierta con esto, entonces…- Tome uno de sus cachetes y lo estire con fuerza, pero la chica aunque se quejo no se despertó... Todos mi alumnos tenían unas grandes gotas en la cabeza pues la chica parecía en coma, sino fuera por sus reacciones daría ese diagnostico- Bueno, intentaremos con el plan D, chicos les recomiendo muevan sus pupitres a los extremos, es decir, a las paredes- Los alumnos hicieron por sobre-vivencia lo que había pedido, mientras asomaba una sonrisa descarada, me devolví a mi escritorio y me senté con la vista fija en cabeza de Chorlito, que era el apodo mas fiable para esa rubia orgullosa, dándole un poco de tiempo a ver si se despertaba tome un poco de agua y luego, aspirando mucho aire grito con mucha fuerza- **PASTELES DE CHOCOLATE !!GRATIS!!**-Mi sorpresa fue ver como una Serena despelucada, con una hoja de papel pegada con baba a la mejilla, con los ojos como pasteles, tomando su carterita casi vacía se dirigía como alma que lleva el diablo hacia **MI** escritorio, se preguntaran como estaba pues… estaba rojo de las ganas de reír.

PASTELES, PASTELES, PASTELES- era lo único que decía Serena mientras lentamente salía del letargo del sueño y escuchaba las grandes carcajadas de sus compañeros y amigas de clases, para cuando se despertó me tenia en frente a ella mas rojo que un tomate tapándome la boca para no ser tan malvado con ella y reírme en su rostro, la verdad me daba cosa ser tan rastrero y hacerlo, aunque ganas no me faltaron así que solo entrecerré los ojos con burla reflejada, eso no lo podía ocultar.

Pero ¿de que se ríen?- pregunto la rubia tallándose los ojos inconcientemente o inocentemente, la verdad no se, pero se veía tan coqueta, como una muñequita de porcelana muy antigua y realmente cuidada pero que traía un mal consigo, era realmente ORGULLOSA, para cuando reaccione ella se estaba pasando la mano por su rostro, lo noto mojado y mas allá de eso tenia un papel pegado, Dios, si quería divertirme un rato y vengarme por no haber pasado aquella tarde con mi primas, pues lo había logrado, sin provocarlo yo, y con creces, pues cabeza de Chorlito se había quedado dormida de nuevo en clases, y no era una clase común, sino en la clase de su peor enemigo, YO, el profesor de Ingles…

Demonios!- soltó por lo bajo y su amiga la alta le aviso con señas que el cabello también lo tenia desordenado así que deduzco que tragándose todo su orgullo, ahorrando todo el valor y olvidándose con MUCHO esfuerzo de la gran pena que estaba pasando pidió permiso con mucha calma mal disimulada- Profesor, ¿puedo ir al baño?- Fue lo único que dijo, quieren la verdad, pues me debatí en dejarla o no ir hacia los baños, pero Darien Chiba no era tan malo y la risa atragantada en mi garganta ya no me dejaba respirar bien, asentí ella se dio la vuelta lentamente hacia la puerta, yo sentía que cada paso era una agonía, ¡**QUERIA REIRME**!, y cuando Serena apenas puso un pie fuera del salón estallaron mas fuertemente las carcajadas de sus compañeros, pero la que mas resonó sin duda alguna, fueron las mías que salieron roncas…

//Serena//

Cuando volví al salón de clases no sabia como disimular el rojo escarlata que tenia en mejillas, la pena interna era mucha y que decir de la externa, era como decir miles por millones de veces triplicada… si así de gigante era…

Abrí la puerta y observe a mi apuesto profesor entregando los talleres del jueves pasado y no pudo disimular la risa que aun le provocaba la situación pasada; pedí permiso y entre como si nada, observe que todos tenían botellas de agua, ¿será que la saliva se le acabo de tanto chiste que di?; ahí pues ya ni me interesa, me senté en mi puesto y vi que todos me miraban disimuladamente, en respuesta, solo me encogí en mi puesto de nuevo aquella gran vergüenza le estaba ganando terreno a la poca valentía que tenia, quería irme inmediatamente a casa..

Era mejor despistarme así, que voltee hacia la ventana y empecé a ver el grandioso día soleado que había como paisaje y juro que me entretuve bastante pues se me olvido el dichoso asunto hasta que la campana sonó y los alumnos se fueron retirando lentamente, yo recogí mis cosas poco a poco y escuche que Lita me grito que tenia clases de cocina hoy, así que despidió… Luego Amy, iba a perfeccionar sus estrategias en ajedrez pues dentro de poco comenzarían las estatales… Mina tenia todos los días clases de teatro, punto menos, por lo que solo se despidió a todas esta me despedí solo levantando la mano izquierda pues con la derecha guardaba todos los implementos de clases…

Cuando levante mi mirada, tenía al profesor aun sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio apoyando su rostro en la mano izquierda observándome socarronamente, y ese fue la gota que derramo el vaso, fruncí el ceño y empecé a caminar como un toro en búsqueda de una gran embestida hacia su enemigo pero lo que hice fue dar vuelta hacia la puerta pero entonces como que corriendo el riesgo de DESAFIARME así molesta como estaba pronuncio mi apellido.

Tsukino, su taller en conjunto con Mizuno- Me voltee lentamente y camine igual de despacio hacia su escritorio me detuve en su frente y le arranque la hoja del taller, me iba a retirar rápidamente cuando de nuevo me llamo- Su nota es 58 y la de Mizuno 98…- Fue lo único que dijo ese descarado y yo no pude mas que enfurecerme de nuevo y le conteste como se debía… con ironía.

Eso es todo lo que me tenia que decir, o cuando este en la puerta me llamara de nuevo para comprarle un café..- dije sumamente furiosa entonces se dejo de apoyar en su mano izquierda y se coloco en pose de pensarlo.. **QUE HOMBRE TAN FRESCO…**

**¿Lo harías?-** fue su escueta respuesta y mi vena empezó a brincar incesantemente, lo mire con ironía y le dije en un susurro.

No te aproveches de mi buen humor…- el abrió la boca sorprendido y me respondió con mucho mas descaro.

Jamás, Tsukino, jamás haría algo como eso, sin embargo, aquí tienes los 4 yenes que vale el café, que este bien caliente porque sino no es agradable…- Lo fulmine con la mirada tire el maletín y fui a comprarle su café, pero ya_** vería**_ al regreso…

Le compre el café e iba hacia el salón de nuevo, cuando llegue tome una bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta con una sonrisa… ¿hipócrita?, si esa palabra la definía muy bien, el alzo de nuevo la ceja y me observo con precaución. Camine lentamente hacia el, moviendo inteligentemente mis caderas y así lo pude distraer un poco..

Aquí lo tiene profesor provisional-dije cuando estaba enfrente de el y este siguió con la misma reserva, pero yo solo estire el brazo hacia el con el café en la mano el aun no lo tomaba- De paso que me tiene como su cachifa personal no quiere el café después de que prácticamente le rogué a la vendedora para que me lo diera- le dije a modo de reproche pero el solo sonrió.

Bienvenida al mundo real- me contesto con arrogancia y yo sonreí.

Gracias por nada, profesor chimbo- el hizo un gesto con la mano y cuando iba a coger el café**.. "SIN QUERER" **se le cayo en su camisa blanca, de armani, muy bien planchada y puedo decir hasta recién comprada…- Ohh, ohh- fue lo que me salio de los labios después de lo que "sin intención" había hecho..

Pero que rayos…- fue lo que dijo mi profe lindo y luego me volteo a ver con caras de pocos amigos mientras que yo cambiaba mi rostro de risa totalmente macabra y colocaba carita angelical...- Tsukino, Tsukino…- dijo pasándose la mano por su rostro tan estupendo- a esto se le conoce como "venganza" o "Karma"..?- me pregunto directamente y yo sonreí macabramente como la vez pasada.

Se llama no **ME JODAS LA PACIENCIA!!-** entonces recogí mi maletín y el se quedo con los ojos abiertos- ahh, por cierto mi frase es **!FUCK YOU!-** El me vio con cara de pocos amigos.

Me dirigí a la puerta y no escuche mas que la patada que le dio un profesor enojado al escritorio, la verdad jamás quisiera reencarnar en objetos de cuatro patas y mucho menos en pared.. Pero en estos momentos lo que si quisiera ser es una cámara fotográfica, estar en un huequito y así captar todo el enojo de ese hombre tan…** PATAN!**

_Hola niñas, tiempo sin hablar con ustedes pero no es porque no haya tenido la actualización desde hace meses lista, sino que mi computadora se averió completamente así que me borraron todos los archivos inclusive las actualizaciones.. Si es terrible, pero ya estoy de nuevo compartiendo con ustedes otro capitulo… BIEN!!!! _

_Bueno aquí se demostró realmente la maldad de Darien y un poco de sus pensamientos, al principio pensé que iba muy rápido con eso de lo bonita o no que se veía Serena a través de los pensamientos de Darien, pero nahh... es mejor ir así que tenerlas en ascuas como a mis otras fans del fic PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!, jajajaja si soy mala con ellas…_

_Bueno el próximo cap lo tengo en mente me falta plasmarlo, espero tenerlo dentro de dos semanas, la verdad no me gusta estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar y este fic esta que arde con esos dos orgullosos seres.. Pero que son extremadamente llamativos.. Me encanta sus personalidades..=)_

"_**NOTA DE PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO: **__Chicas, lamento no haber actualizado en diciembre como prometí, pero mi compu. Se daño completamente y bueno se borraron todos los datos e INVLUYENDO EL CAP listo para subir, que rabia me dio, en fin.. Ya lo estoy rehaciendo y créanme que esta quedando mucho mejor que la vez anterior.. así que no se preocupen que la espera valdrá la pena, besos y abrazos para todas ustedes!!!! Las quiero…."_

_Bueno, bueno aquí están algunas respuestas a los rw, gracias por su apoyo!!_

Moonlove: hola nena.. FUISTE LA PRIMERA EN LEERLO, gracias, jajaja aquí esta el cap, espero sea de tu agrado… te deseo suerte y éxito!! Besos..

Dahe-Li: Hola linda, jajaja ya compartes algo con Serena, a ella detesta el ingles.. Pues espero que este cap te guste y me dejes tu opinión, un beso gigante…

sailor mercuri o neptune: Disculpa la tardanza amore, pero no fue mi intención retrasar tanto la actualización, tratare en lo posible ser mas puntual en cuanto a eso… besoss!!

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt: hola linda… jajaja nos encontramos de nuevo ah…! Hahahaha en fin corazón, gracias por leer y apoyarme en este fic.. Pues esperemos que Serena al menos entienda el ingles.. O será que lo llegara ha amar??? Mmm.. Bueno, eso lo veremos, la verdad me da un gusto que me apoyes de nuevo, gracias, espero tu rw, un beso gigante…

liebende Lesung: HOLA AMIGOCHAAA!!! Ya leí los dos one-shot y bueno muerte pasional estuvo demasiado bien!!!!! SIMPLEMENTE ME ENCNTAN TUS FIC!!! Jajaja pues veremos quien le tira el gancho a quien amiga, lo cierto es que habrá pelea y amor entre tantas discusiones y maldades entre esta pareja, jajaja y trankila amiga que tratare en todo lo posible de hacerlo lo mas nuevo e IMPREDECIBLE POSIBLE!! Espero tu opinión.. Un abrazo!

Neo Reyna Serenity: hola lindaa! Jajajaja ya leí tus fic y me dejaron con ganas de mas!!! Dios, escribes muy bien.. ENSEÑAME! Bueno, bueno, esperemos que estos dos desaten pasiones y no tantas discusiones.. Cierto…? Jajaja un besooo!! Cuídate! Ahh, espero tu rw…

MoonStaR: hola!! Primero que nada.. Me encanta tu seudónimo, es tan genial!!! Haha me agrado tu comentario y déjame decirte que hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para darte una buena lectura en cada actualización.. Aquí esta la reajuste dos, espero tu rw, con grandes expectativas.. Besos..

Usagi Tsukino de Chiba: holaaa!! Yo también quisiera saber que pasara entre estos dos orgullosos, jajaja así que gracias por tu apoyo y bueno espero tu respuesta sobre este cap, besoss!!! Nos vemos!

sailor lady: HOLA LINDURAAA!!! Que lindo rw el tuyo, como siempre destacando.. Gracias por apoyarme siempre!!! Te quiero mucho, mucho.. Y siiii aquí hay una lucha de poder fuertemente marcada por orgullo veremos quien da primero su brazo a torcer, espero y te guste este segundo Cáp., te quiero muchote, un abrazo y un beso!!

Desire: holaaa!! Jajajaja me pareció que captaste todo en el apto. jajaja muy audaz de tu parte, ya serena esta boba por nuestro profesor.. pero que crees tu sobre el.. Bueno espero tu respuesta a traves de un lindo y gracioso rw.. Un abrazo!!

Princesita Serenity de chiba:holaaaa!! Aquí esta la actualización, tratare en la medida de lo posible seguir haciéndolo mas a menudo!! Espero y te agrade este Cáp., cuídate mucho y nos leeremos en el proximo cap! besoss

sandy-serena: hola lindaa!! Jajajaja dios, tu realmente me lees hasta las letras pequeñitas de la historia jajaja me encantan tus rw, jajajaja bueno aquí esta el segundo cap que espero sea de tu agrado, me atrevo a decir que si pues te conteste lo del comentario pasado.. hahaha!! Un beso y espero tu opinión en este cap!! UN ABRAZOOO!!

Dianis: hola linda! Gracias por tus palabras me alentaron mucho y te aseguro que no será un tabú, será puro amor, diversión y reto…!jajajaja gracias por tu rw, espero que me acompañes en este segundo cap!! Besoss!!

Nikona: HI!! Espero no sea la ultima historia que leas de mi y que me acompañes en muchas otras mas!!! Tu seudónimo es muy lindoo!! Jeje cuídate mucho, y espero que este cap te guste bastante tanto, que me dejes tu comentario… abrazos

isabellita cullen: hola bella! Te aseguro que cuando leí tu rw me puse a trabajar en el cap y buee sucedió lo que vistes, mis historias siempre las completo porque para eso las subo, menos mal y la casualidad existes pues gracias a ello listes esta historiaa!! Un beso gigantee! Y espero tu comentario!! YA ACTUALICEE!! Jajajaja =)

Seiya-Moon: hello!! Jajajajaja me encanto tu comentario pues así mismo pensaba yo sobre los profesores pero no hay nadie que se parezca a Darien.. buuu… pero bueno, espero y lo hallemos, un beso gigante y espero tu rw con ansias..

CissaCheshire: holaaaa!!hahahaha nahh no te me adelantes a los hechos compañera!! Vamos paso por paso!! Jajaja me agrado tu comentario temerario!! Así que espero uno igual de este cap... Besoss

lucecita moon: GRACIAS!!!!!! Ese es mi saludo para ti… de verdad que tu rw fue un aliviooo!!! No esperaba tanta aceptación y contigo lo entendí.. Espero y te agrade este cap... Y me dejes tu comentario, te mando un beso gigantee!! Cuidatee!! =)

**!!!NOS VEMOS PRONTO!!!**


	3. Aproximaciones Intensas

**Mi Chico Ingles**

_Capitulo 3: Aproximaciones Intensas.._

Era otro jueves y como siempre me había quedado sola recogiendo mis cuadernos y libros hasta que supe que no solo estaba yo, pues… también estaba mi chico Ingles, cosa que era normal, hasta que me buscaba la lengua con su cinismo y yo como fosforito le respondía con la misma ironía hasta que llegamos a un punto sin retorno…

-Creo que entonces esto es la guerra...- me dijo desafiante pegando su frente a la mía.

-Cuando ha habido un tratado de paz…- respondí con sarcasmo volteando los ojos.

-Pues cuando madures tal vez podamos hablar como seres adultos- exclamo molesto y yo entrecerré la mirada, aparentemente si estaba muy molesto.

-Cuando seas mas cuidadoso con lo que dices, un poquito mas sensible y te considere _**humano**_ entonces hablaremos…- replique empujando mi frente y con ello la cabeza de ese hombre tan arrogante. Me miro con esos ojos azules tormentosos y rabiosos sabia que estaba llegando al límite de mi paciencia, pero no nos aguantamos y seguimos...

Bruja

Tonto

Gritona

Arrogante

Glotona

Profesor de cuarta

Estudiante de quinta

Patán!

Tonta!

Y mientras seguíamos con los insultos me iba calmando pero no por eso bajaba la guardia, el también estaba en la misma situación…

-Porque me sigues los juegos infantiles- empecé a decir, el levanto una ceja y trato de responderme pero yo agregué- se supone que tu eres el profesor, _"el adulto"-_ el sonrió ladinamente.

-Pues hay muchas represiones emotivas por hay, yo, en cambio me encanta dejar a mi niño infantil salir, opinar, así soy mas feliz- respondió orgulloso.

-Si, eres feliz-dije con una sonrisa también- **A COSTILLAS MIAS ¿VERDAD?-** el me miro furioso de nuevo en búsqueda de una respuesta más dura, pero de repente cambio esa pose de rabia y sonrió ladinamente, me tomo de la cintura acercando mucho su rostro al mió, dejándome en un estado de sorpresa y haciendo que los colores me subieran al rostro.

-Eres linda cuando te sonrojas- me dijo con una voz suave y sexy, yo me atragante con mi saliva, y puse mis manos en su duro y trabajado pecho solo se sentían músculos en todo su tórax_**, ¿para que puse mis manos allí?**_ Me pregunte a mi misma… AH! Si para alejarme pero no funciono pues mi cuerpo dice una cosa y mi mente otra, por lo que mis manos se aferraron a su camisa bien planchada.

-Q, Que estas diciendo, profesor de cuarta?- dije tartamudeando por lo rápido que latía mi corazón pues esos ojos no se despegaban de los míos y me tenían bajo un completo control, el sonrió de nuevo y se acerco lentamente a mi rostro y mientras lo hacia mi respiración era nula, mis colores se hacían mas vivos pero entonces escuche un susurro y su aliento en mi oído con una voz grave que me erizo toda la piel, pero mas aun lo que me dijo..

-Yo te gusto ¿verdad?- luego volvió a mirarme y yo como una estupida asentí el sonrió con mas autosuficiencia- Tu, cabeza de chorlito, me encantas…- y sin mas pego sus labios a los míos, mientras yo no cabía de felicidad y sorpresa respondí lentamente el beso, que mi chico Ingles me daba, no se como tome confianza y subí mis brazos a su cuello enredando mis manos en su dedos y denso cabello.

El me apretaba más hacia su cuerpo mientras sus manos jugaban entre mi cintura y espalda, no podía creer lo que sucedía mi profesor y yo nos besamos sin ningún tipo de miedo al mañana, sin querer ser descubiertos pero haciéndolo en medio de un lugar publico... Pensé que seria de mi sin ti…y recordé que debía respirar pues ya se me agotaba el aire y a el también, pues perezosamente se fue alejando de mis labios, yo quería seguir, estúpido aire, y mientras las sensaciones me recorría no pude abrir mis ojos…

-princesa, el dulce néctar que he probado hoy, jamás, podrá ser tocado por nadie mas- dijo pegando su frente a la mía como respuesta yo asentí- me encantas que seas tan _OBEDIENTE…._- **COMO?... WHAT? **

**- NOOOOOOOOO!- **grite cuando me desperté de mi sueño-pesadilla abriendo mis ojos como dos huevos fritos- mierda.. tan bonito que estaba el sueño, y la vino a ca…- pero no termine la frase pues mi mama me llamo, hoy era jueves y había practica de básquet, YUPI, así que me iría mas temprano a la escuela para poder aprovechar la tarde y jugar hasta la noche..

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

-Hola Lita- salude a mi amiga mientras ella se volteaba toda roja a verme- hey, que paso? Que pensamiento cochambroso has tenido eh?- le dije picoteándole el costado y ello aumentaba su color- Ok, ahora si me preocupo que paso?; lo siento pero no soy lesbiana..- dije en respuesta y Lita se puso mas colorada, yo me reí un poco pero en eso llego Mina con una sonrisa y ojos en estrellas.

-Hola Seré, que tal?- saludo como si nada- ya te has enterado el porque Lita esta de ese color como si tuviese catarro- no aguante la risa y bote una carcajada mientras Lita miraba furiosa a Mina- creo que no…

-De que me perdí?- pregunte muy intrigada y a Mina no le costaba decir un chisme.

-Pues a Lita le dieron calabazas el martes, sabes, el chico que quiso salir con ella en la clase del Profe papi- hice una señal de asco metiéndome el dedo en la boca como si fuese a vomitar- si, si, si a otro perro con ese cuento- me eché a reír pues a si no iba el refrán pero así era Mina- Bueno, entonces, la poderosa Mina le dijo unas cuantas palabras al troglodita ese avergonzándolo en medio de los del equipo de Fútbol Americano, el chico no dijo nada, y yo pensé, que me tendría que decir si se perdió a una gran chica- Yo asentí, era cierto no habría una mejor mujer que ella- en fin,- dijo en un suspiro- lo cierto es que cuando Lita y yo veníamos en camino a la escuela, nos conseguimos a Andrew y adivina QUE…?-dijo saltando de alegría.

-Jajajaja, QUE?- le seguí el juego con una sonrisa y ella me tomo de las manos haciéndome saltar también.

-Dará clases de cocina…- yo me quede con cara de ¿Y?- adivina de quien se enamoro Lita?- abrí los ojos lo mas grande que pude y me voltee a mirar a Lita que solo jugaba con su falda- ella es la mas grande de las cinco así que considero debemos darles nuestra ¡bendición!- dijo Mina con alegría pero yo solo me emocione tanto porque aunque ella no lo supiera pasaba por los mismo que yo.- ¿Que opinas Serena?

-Pues, la verdad me sorprende de Lita, pero si, le doy mi bendición…- dije sin preocuparme pues JAMAS Darien me haría caso y mis sueños al descansar nunca se hacen realidad, así que estaba despreocupada.

-Gracias amigas!- grito Lita mientras nos abrazaba fuerte; Mina y yo nos reíamos de esta locura de secundaria.

…MI-*-*-CHICO-*-*- INGLES…

Estábamos esperando al Profesor de Ingles que, extrañamente, no había llegado estaba hablando con Amy sobre unos ejercicios de Física, cuando escuche que me hablaban…

Oye, Seré- me llamo Richard, unos de mis mejores amigos desde la infancia- Vamos a jugar béisbol este fin de semana en el campo que esta en la Avenida 13, te unes a mi equipo como siempre..- pregunto con una sonrisa y saltando del pupitre grite un SI- vale, te esperamos a las tres y media- yo sonreí y me volví a sentar.

En eso entro mi tormento tanto en vida como en sueños- Buenos días, Jóvenes- saludo mi chico Ingles pero solo me acomode en asiento para mirarlo mejor, el día de hoy venia con su bata de medicina y en su rostro habían unos lentes que lo hacían ver mas sexy de lo normal, tenia ojeras al parecer el trabajo de medico era forzado, o por lo menos eso pienso, tenia una camisa manga larga de color rosado acompañado de unos pantalones azul oscuros y zapatos casuales negros.

-Disculpen la tardanza, tratare de que no pase de nuevo- sonrió para nosotros y las muchachas soltaron un suspiro que yo suprimí no le daría el gusto de saber que muero por el- Tsukino, por favor, búsqueme las hojas de asignación que deje en la copiadora- y allí comenzamos lo de siempre.

-Es que usted esta invalido para no ir por usted mismo a buscarlas…- le respondí mirando hacia la ventana como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

-Lo que pasa es… que no te pedí opinión, te dije que lo hicieras- me respondió con autoridad y yo me enoje.

-Si quiere una sirvienta, búsquela en el periódico- respondí levantándome del asiento y mirando esos ojos, que pensé centelleaban de picardía, realmente estaban apagados así que entendí que no lo hacia a propósito, mientras mis compañeros se extasiaban de nuestras peleas, yo lo vi diferente.

-Yo voy!- dijo Amy picándome un ojo y yo me volví a sentar mostrando una gran sonrisa, que tenia de trasfondo preocupación, mientras los compañeros se reían bajito pues el profe, había perdido.

-Bueno ya que la señorita Mizuno fue tan amable y MADURA de ir a buscar las asignaciones, mientras llega porque no hablamos del festival que esta encima de nosotros- dijo sobandose las sienes y las muchachas empezaron a decir que haríamos una obra de teatro y bla bla bla, la verdad todo eso me daría sueño, pero esta vez me preocupaba por mi chico de ojos azules profundos. Aunque eso no dejo de que diera mi venganza tardía.

-Levante la mano mientras mi chico Ingles me veía con cara de recelo y note que tenia los ojos un poco rojos, pero yo seguí mi faceta de niña buena, me dio la palabra y entonces solté mi expresión- Profesor según nos dijo el director usted se iba hacer cargo del club de cocina, cierto?- Darien abrió grandemente los ojos- que voluntarioso de su parte después de haber acabado con la docena de huevos y parte del club vuelva a querer entrar en la cocina, yo no se ustedes Chicas, pero hay que darle un aplauso a este profesor tan caballero- empezaron los aplausos aunque por detrás de ellos se escondían las risas por la ironía- Profesor yo que usted me compro un traje especial, no se, por si a las moscas….- concluí con una sonrisa retadora y este me miraba con la rabia encima mientras Lita acoto.

-Profesor seria agradable que se quedara dando ingles- allí bote mi carcajada y mas detrás de la mía le siguieron las otras, Mientras que el Profesor me miraba algo enfadado, pero yo solo me revolqué, patee el piso, golpee el pupitre, daba saltos de por aquí y por allá y por ultimo llore tomándome la panza de la risa en ese preciso momento llego Amy.

- Ah?- fue lo que dijo al vernos a todos riéndonos y a un profesor con el ceño fruncido, yo me removí las lagrimas y me acerque a buscar las hojas, luego me dirigí a donde estaba el profesor cuando llegue añadí en voz baja para que solo el profesor escuchara, entonces fue allí que note que me veía a través de aquellos cristales y pestañaba mucho, ¿estaría enfermo?

-De todas forma a usted le encanta hacer pasteles de chocolate, no?- no tuve que decir mas pues era pura venganza, pero no se porque luego me arrepentí, pues el solo se me quedo viendo con mucha seriedad, coloque las hojas en la mesa, me voltee y camine hasta mi asiento y cuando me voltee, el había comenzando a copiar en la pizarra.

La mayoría del tiempo garabateé en mi cuaderno mientras el daba la clase que fue bien corta, nos dio una asignación en grupo, fue entonces que Amy, Richard Lita y yo nos colocamos juntos, así que Amy y Richard copiaban las frases traducidas Lita y yo buscábamos en los diccionarios la palabras que ellos no entendían que por cierto eran pocas…

-Serena, puedes preguntarle a el profesor Chiba, que significa esta conjugación?- yo le hice caritas pero no me presto atención solo volvió a copiar con Richard las frases del taller, voltee a mirar a Lita pero estaba muy entretenida con el diccionario… si… que casualidad!.

Me dirigí a donde mi querido profesor y me di cuenta que estaba recostado en una mano mirando hacia la ventana sin ningún tipo de interés. Que le pasaba?; hoy no era el petulante, desagradable, fastidioso y mandón de siempre.

-Que te pasa?- le pregunte sin querer hacerlo, pero mis ojos seguro reflejaron preocupación, el me miro sin mirar y como saliendo de su estado mental me respondió.

-¿Ah?- con cara de que pasa, yo suspire y le di un coscorroncito pequeñito y sin dolor- Ouchh, que te pasa ¿eh?- me pregunto y le di otro coscorrón (golpecito en la cabeza por si no saben).

-Pues es eso lo que te pregunte cuando saliste de tu burbuja mental- le manifesté con voz neutral- se puede saber que te pasa..?- el cambio a una mirada de niño regañado y haciendo un puchero respondió "nada",.- Mmm, si claro, bueno solo te engañas a ti mismo, en fin, Amy quiere saber que dice en esta conjugación?- el la miro con desden y me respondió " ellos generalmente"- Ok, gracias- le dije pero el respondió " gracias a ti"; me voltee inmediatamente pero ya el había vuelto a su burbuja personal.

….MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*- INGLES…

**/ Darien/**

Cuando se volteo de nuevo pude mirar que se rasco la nuca en búsqueda de una respuesta coherente a mi última frase.

La verdad es que me sentía mal, pero no podía faltar a clases, no por el dinero sino por la responsabilidad como profesor y por la cabeza hueca de Serena Tsukino… Me encanta pelear con ella y descubrir diferentes rasgos, pues es una personita inusual, polifacética, linda, si…sobretodo eso... Por lo menos, hoy descubrí a una chiquilla preocupada, es tan mona…

Pero por otro lado, es cierto lo que dice Andrew, las altas horas de trabajo, mas las preparaciones de clases, la familia hace que no tenga tiempo para mi… Uff, pero no quiero dejar ninguna de mis actividades, pero sino lo hago seguiré recayendo con mi salud, porque, porque seré tan débil…

La vuelvo a mirar y se ríe con el novio de Mizuno, al parecer ella no tiene complicaciones tan graves, y eso es bueno porque así pongo mas distancia entre los dos- coff coff- Dios, vuelvo a toser tal vez tenga fiebre ya que me arden los ojos, pero quien soy yo para quejarme tanto, debo esperar a que ellos entreguen y luego ir al hospital, puede que sea una gripe por el estrés de la vida agotante… si seguro es eso (y mirando a Serena de reojo quedo en toda la tarde…

….MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*- INGLES…

**/ Serena/**

-Bien, ahora a casa- dije cuando me había bañado y salía del colegio, pero me encontré con mi chico Ingles que se tocaba las sienes y estaba apoyado en la puerta de su deportivo rojo era eso lo que no lo dejaba en el suelo. Me acerque corriendo hacia el pero no volteo cuando llegue- Que tienes, patán?-Dije golpeándolo en el hombro con suavidad a ver su reacción y lo que hizo fue caerse al suelo, asustada fui a ayudarlo y vi que estaba rojo y respiraba con dificultad, tomándole la temperatura con mi mano, descubrí su fiebre- Dios, con que eso era…- le di palmaditas en su rostro hasta que reacciono abrió lentamente sus ojitos pero solo fue un poco, los mantenía entrecerrados- Profesor…?- pregunte preocupada.

Con voz ronca me respondió- Tsukino…- dijo con dificultad- que haces aquí, aun…- yo solo negué con la cabeza pensando rápido.

-Profesor, ¿en que parte de la ciudad vive?- el me respondió y con una fuerza de no se donde lo levante- bien iremos a su casa.

No puedo, debo ir al... Hospital- decía con cada suspiro agotado pero yo lo agarre de los hombros colocándome de puntas pues el es muy alto.

-Tu te vas a casa y ya!; ¿de acuerdo?- el negó, pero a mi no me importo solo salimos del estacionamiento y casualmente pasaba un taxi- a la avenida 27, por favor- mientras el conductor me ayudaba lo subimos al taxi.

Íbamos en camino, le abroche la camisa manga larga y lo abrigue con la bata medica que aun tenia puesta- debes estar realmente mal para no haberte quitado la bata- susurre pero el no se movió, aproveche la situación para tocarle sus cabellos pues su cabeza reposaba en mis piernas, acordándome de mi sueño y haciendo similitudes con el real, descubrí que eran iguales de sedosos, frondosos y azabache, era perfecto…

Su rostro compungido, sus mejillas rojas y todo sudado, era un aspecto que jamás quisiera volver a ver en el, la única parte que no estaba de ese modo eran sus labios, esos, que había besados en sueños, eran cautivadores, atrayentes, eran, eran… bellos… tenían la forma mas perfecta, sinceramente como puede existir un monumento como el, quien seria la persona indicada para el… de seguro otra que no soy yo…

-Llegamos- dijo el conductor que me ayudo a llegar al Lobby del Edificio y pude notar que el oficial del complejo conocía a Darien pues al verlo corrió hacia mi.

-¿Que le paso?- pregunto tomándolo del otro brazo, pues lo cargaba de hombros.

-Tiene fiebre- explique el me miro de arriba abajo y sonreí- soy su prima- dije y el asintió no muy complacido- llevémoslo a su habitación rápido para cambiarlo y auxiliarlo.

Así lo hicimos, el señor lo llevo hasta su habitación, y mientras lo cambiaba, yo estaba en la cocina preparando compresas de agua fría y buscando ollas para poder prepararle un caldo y así bajarle un poco más rápido la fiebre.

-Señorita, el señor ya esta cambiado- yo asentí y el se me acerco- eso le pasa por trabajar tanto…- dijo sentándose en el sofá un momento- trabaja en ese colegio, luego va al hospital, llega tarde y se va dos horas después a ver a su familia, era normal que el estrés y el agotamiento tanto mental como corporal lo agobiara… además su madre esta enferma…- al decir esto me voltee con angustia- tiene cáncer…- Me lleve las manos a la boca exclamando en silencio, pues ese sufrimiento lo había pasado mi abuela paterna y yo lo había vivido en mis días jóvenes, recordarlo me hace querer llorar.

-Pobre de mi Chi.. Primo…- dije y el señor se levanto asintiendo y despidiéndose se marcho- uff, si me contó eso es porque no me creyó lo de mi primo ni nada... Buee la verdad es que no volveré mas por aquí…- me convencí a mi misma sin querer darme esperanzas pero observando el espacio de mi profe, era grande tenia muchos cuadros, una sala de estar agradable y una cocina espaciosa, de verdad parecía mas un Penthouse que un apartamento- en fin voy a cuidar a Darien…- dije y me dirigí por un pasillo que tenia la primera puerta abierta, allí lo vi respirando con dificultad, arropado y quejándose de un dolor de garganta.

-Profesor...- dije cuando me senté a su lado, puse las compresas en la mesita de noche y comencé a limpiarle el rostro, y dejándole las compresas que rápidamente se colocaban calientes, cambie el agua varias veces y de a poco le fue bajando la temperatura. Cuando estuvo respirando más o menos normal, llame a casa.

-Madre, si ya sé, pero surgió una emergencia, mañana te cuento solo, regresare más tarde si- escuche su regaño y luego el de papa- si, si está bien, ok, hablamos más tarde- dije en un suspiro y tranque; luego llame a Amy me dijo que medicina darle y además debería buscar un termómetro.

Deje encargado del señor oficial del complejo mientras hacia las compras, las medicinas y el termómetro fue lo primero que compre, además de unas verduras y un pollo para realizarle una sopa bien cargada y para que se recuperara pronto, vi mi reloj de mano y eran las 9.30 de la noche. Cuando llegue el señor estaba saliendo del ascensor me dijo que le había vuelto a subir la fiebre, corrí hacia el apartamento y cambie la compresa por otra más fría, Que hizo que se relajara y suspirara con alivio.

Comencé a realizar la sopa y con ella estaba más alerta que lo normal con mi chico ingles; cuando la termine me dirigí a la habitación, para cuidarlo con mas precisión.

Le cambie la compresa y me quede sentada a su lado mirándole descansar con tranquilidad, parecía un niño pequeño; aunque cada vez se hacia, mas y mas sexy de este modo que con los lentes y su porte arrogante que siempre lleva…

Suspiro derrotada, estoy irremediablemente enamorada de Darien… este chico Ingles con ojos azules petulante, sarcástico, con diez años de diferencia; Dios, si yo supiera que esto solo es un amor pasajero te juro que no me empeñaría tanto en el, pero porque siento que algo inexistente me une a el, mas de lo que yo quiero…

Cuando sus ojos me miran siento correr corrientes eléctricas en todas las direcciones por mi cuerpo… cuando sonríe me siento con vida pues se que debo trabajar en pro de búsqueda de que vuelva resurgir esa sonrisa socarrona… cuando se enoja me hace sentir que tengo sentido pues se vuelve tan lindo la sincronización de sus cejas con su comentario que no puedo evitar quedarme en shock…. **MALDITA SUERTE LA MIA!**

Enamorarme de un profesor… de paso, que da una materia que odio… que no le gustan las chicas como yo… que es muy guapo… y que además está enfermo…. _**Me lleva la que me trajo...**_

No me había dado cuenta de que le estaba acariciándole el cabello lentamente, apartándole los mechones que estaban revoltosos alrededor de su frente ocupada con el pañito que tenía puesto, se veía tan tranquilo pero aun mantenía fiebre y estaba colorado, todavía no podía irme…

De un momento a otro escucho mi nombre, no mi apellido, MI NOMBRE!

-Serena…- pensé que era un suspiro pero dirijo mis ojos a los suyos y esto están entreabiertos dejo de acariciarle y respondo luego de un millón de segundos sorprendida.

-¿si?...- pero el solo se levanto y se acerco a mi colocando su frente junto a la mía, y allí pude sentir mil corrientes suaves y calidas dejándome estáticas que eran producto del hechizo de sus ojos azules… pero no se quedo allí, para mi sorpresa coloco su mano en la mía y la apretó fuertemente yo baje mi rostro para ver nuestro enlace, me parecía tan irreal tan mágico.. Tan hermoso… _**tan Imposible para mi…**_

Y como si fuera poco para dejarme sin respuesta, me tomo de la barbilla y volví a caer en el hechizo visual de su mirada, que se hacia increíble atractiva entrecerrada, parece que escondía mas de un sentimiento…

Quiero escapar, déjame salir de aquí, un golpe y lo mandaría a dormir de nuevo pero **YO**, no podía, no tenia fuerzas para mandar esas acciones al demonio y quedarme con la duda…

Y mientras **yo** estaba en esta disyuntiva el de un impulso…

…

…

…..….

….

…..

_**Me beso... **_

Si, Darien Chiba, mi profesor de Ingles, mi querido amor platónico, el hombre arrogante que a cada instante me lleva a la locura con cada frase suya, ese que me saca de quicio con cada mandado suyo… ese… ese… imbécil del que estoy brutalmente enamorada…

….MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*- INGLES…

**Hola nenas! Como andan por allí mis lectoras… espero que muy bien! Yo quiero disculparme con ustedes por la tardía actualización pero no podía actualizar aunque yo quisiera pues las clases me tenían en un encierro total, disculpen de verdad…**

**Bueno creo que me redimí a pesar del que el cap, esta un poco serio, creo que desde el principio se esperaba un beso real, que sin elogiarme mucho ME ENCANTO! Fue así sin saber si lo iba a hacer o no… lleno de misterio y con un aura de atracción entre ellos dos… me pregunto a cuantos lectores, le podrá gustar un beso de ese tipo…. Mmmm…. No see! Jajajajajaja**

**Bueno integre a dos participantes mas veremos que se me ocurre para ellas, sobretodo para Mina… jajaja sorpresas y mas sorpresas vendrán…**

**Esperemos que les guste esta actualización y espero sus rw… aquí voy con las respuestas de los rw anteriores… Tan bellas.. las adoro… Besos:**

_**Neo Reyna Serenity**__**: **__me alegra mucho de que te haya divertido el cap anterior esperemos que este también te guste… espero tenerte a lo largo de mi historia, y lo que se halaga es para que siga mejorando amiga… asi que continúa haciéndolo mejor cada día… TUS HISTORIAS SON BUENISIMASS!_

_**Nikona: **__Pues me encanta tu seudónimo… es lindooooo… en fin jajaja gracias me encanta tu comentario, es tan divertido saber que es buen entretenimiento mi fic, espero que este cap te guste y me dejes tu opinión.. Besos y abrazos chiquilla.._

_**Seiya-Moon**__**:**__ tus comentarios si que son divinos! Me alegra saber que sigues leyéndome amiga! Jajajaja trankila que vendrá mas capítulos de esa calaña jajaja por ahora tuvimos un cap mas serio y espero que te guste, pues si que HUBO UN BESO! P.d: YA DESCUBRIRA LO QUE DIJO Darien a Andrew… besos…_

_**Lucecita moon: **__bueno linda, creo que fuiste complacida, Serena no es bruta y nunca fue mi intención colocarla de ese modo, gracias por tu sugerencia. Creo que te gustara este cap, espero que si! Besos y abrazos súper megas fuertes! =) nos leemos en el próximo cap…_

_**Mitsuko:**__ para ti un gigante GRACIAS! Tu me animas a seguir escribiendo y que las ideas fluyan.. Eres buenísima animando jajaja.. espero con ansias tu rw… jajajajaa.. cuidate… besos…_

_**liebende Lesung**__: Amigocha y ahora yo que hice…? Jajajajajajaja ay gente que a veces no les gusta nuestro trabajo pero bueno, tranquila ay otras que si y eso es lo importante… jajajaja TE FELICITO COLEGA, PUES YO TAMBIEN ESTUDIO PSCIOLOGIA… aunque ahora estoy de vacas… YUPIIIII…. Desde que me dijiste de tu fic no me e podido pasar por el.. Que rabia me da.. Déjame y lo leo para dejarte un rw.. Tú sabes de los súper alentadores…. Jajaja pues esta bien, mi querido darien admitió que esta loco por Serena y Serena por el… Beso y todo.. lo que no hay en "PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO" trankila que ya lo habrá y de menos te imagina… jajajaja… no digo mas… te quiero mucho mucho… nos leemos pronto espero tu rw…_

_**Dahe-Li**__**:**__ tus rw son cortos pero como me hacen ver que te agrada el fic, gracias por eso, amiga de verdad eres una de mis animadoras favoritas. Espero y te agrade este cap, besos y abrazos… ESPERO TU RW…_

_**natsch**__**: **__BIENVENIDAAA! Gracias por tu rw y espero que me sigas leyendo hasta el final.. besos y abrazos espero tu review en este cap! _

_**Dianis:**__ hahaha, chica pobre de Darien y de tu novio… jajajaj la venganza no es buena…. JAJAJAJAJA trankila que si tomare en cuenta eso de la confesión… jijiji… gracias a ti por estar apoyándome en mi historia.. espero y te guste el cap… besos y abrazos._

_**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt**__**:**__ jajajaja como siempre acertaste con Darien… jajajaja amiga, hay beso… así que comente… besos y abrazos…_

_**princess-serena-stukino-any-17**__**:**__ jajajajaja jamás dejo de subir mis historias… siempre las continuare… así que no te preocupes por eso… besos y abrazos.._

_**sailor lady**__**:**__ holaaaaaaaaaaa! Como estas lindaaa.. Pues que quieres que te diga, prácticamente use tu rw para la primera parte del cap, jajajajaja pero en fin… jajajajaja los dos están locos y enamorados por el otro… me encantan tus rw asi que no te cohíbas.. jajajaja si ya termine semestre y ya tengo el cap de "PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO" casi completo asi que te digo lo mismo que a __liebende Lesung__ HAY BESOOOOOO… y de la pareja que menos creessss… asi que esta atenta a la actualización… besos y abrazos… ÉXITO MUNDIAL para ti mi querida amiga…_

_**sandy-serena**__**:**__ hola holaaaaaaaaa! Tan bella tu amigaaa! Bueno ya qves que no esta tan difícil Darien a dado el paso en los dos, sueño y realidad… jajajaja INCREIBLE NO! Jajjajajaja veremos tu respuesta a esto… y bueno lo mismo que le dije a las demás en "PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO"… ta ta ta ta ta channnn… HAY BESOOOO… SIIII… un kisss… de la pareja que menos esperas… jajajajajaja cuidate te espero en este cap.. Espero que te guste este también…. Besos y abrazos._

_**Luzdeluna:**__ BIENVENIDAAAAAAAA! Claro.. Complacida aquí tienes un cap mas de esta historia tan lokitaaa… espero que te guste y me sigas acompañando en su avance… besossss…_

_**Bueno por ahí me pidieron el msn y es este:**_

_**Damaris1194 arroba Hotmail. Com…**_

_**Jejeje así que a todas las espero en el cuarto capitulo que se titulara:**_

"_**EN EL MISMO EQUIPO QUE MI ENEMIGO"**_


	4. En el mismo equipo que mi enemigo

**Mi Chico Ingles**

_Capitulo 4:__ "En el mismo equipo que mi Enemigo"_

Volvía lentamente a la conciencia y mientras abría de a poco mis ojos me encontré con el blanco techo que me devolvía la misma imagen a cada instante. Fue allí donde sentí que me ardían aun los ojos y apreciaba algo de frió en los brazos, de seguro aun tenia fiebre…

Concebí un peso que me adormilaba el muslo, lleve mi mirada allí y me encontré con un manto dorado que se extendía como un camino a lo largo de la cama, dejándome sorprendido, era mi _**alumna…**_

Comencé a sentirme mareado por las preguntas ¿Que hacia Serena aquí?; ¿dormida sobre mi? Y sobre todo.. ¿QUE HACIA ELLA EN MI CASA?... la verdad me importaba un comino el "caso" de que estuviera entonces, dije inconcientemente, me gusto despertar y verla allí dormida y suspirando de vez en cuando con una sonrisa simulada en su rostro.

Rayos… volví a caer preso de la moralidad, ella tenia alrededor de 16, estudiaba preparatoria y además era _mi alumna… _

Estaba en mi disyuntiva entre el querer y el deber, cuando sentí que me recorría la sangre de nuevo por el muslo, dándome cosquillitas que demostraban que ella tenia tiempo recostada allí. Pronto comenzó ha estirarse y cuando abrió sus ojos, me encontré con el cielo que aun no me había asomado a ver, sin duda alguna… me gustaba esa chiquilla.

Ella me sonrió y supe que no tendría mas remedio que responderle y cuando mi razón dio la orden de sonreír, ya mis labios tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; ella se dio de cuenta porque su sonrisa se amplio lentamente dándome ganas de botar un suspiro, y como no.. Solo le faltaban las alas y la aureola, era el ángel mas hermoso que había conocido.. Pero no era mió...

Celos, si eso sentía del insulso mortal que podía llegar a albergar si quiera la idea de tenerla a ella, ella que era un ser fuera de este mundo y que me tenia, sin saberlo, bajo su completa disposición.

Ella se acerco a mi y un abrazo con fuerza me regalo, ok, ya no quería nada material para navidad.. Pero si ella me regalaba otro abrazos de esos, me volvería adicto... era afectuoso, calido, preocupado, radiante y… acogedor… yo respondí como pude con torpeza por el miedo de que fuera mentira y se acabara mi ilusión; ella de a poco se separo de mi para quitarme esos mechones negros que le obstruían el paso para encontrarse con mis ojos, y sin querer queriendo tome su mano que se deslizaba por mi pequeña melena para apretarla con desesperación, ella lentamente fue llevando su mirada a la mía y bajando nuestras manos, la colocamos en mi mejilla izquierda. Entonces ella se levanto y se acerco peligrosamente a mis labios, yo abrí ampliamente mis ojos cuando de la nada me beso con cariño y acabadamente lento.

Desesperadamente respondí e impuse mi ritmo que por cierto era mas rápido; sentí que se reía en el beso y yo le seguí el juego, era increíble poder cumplir ese sueño, luego seguiría torturándome con la maldita realidad, esa que me hacia pensar que era un pedofilo sin remedio…

Nos separamos para recoger algo de aire pero nuestras frentes se mantuvieron juntas y sonriéndome me dio los buenos días.

Buenos días…- pero de a poco su imagen se hizo borrosa hasta desaparecer- Serena..?- pregunte al no verla- SERENAAA!- grite y entonces su cara apareció en frente de mi dando me un susto de infarto.- que te pasa eh?- le pregunte entre enojado- contento por verla de nuevo.

Jajajajaja! Me encanta tener perritos falderos como ¡TU!- Dijo dándome un besito en la nariz y yo… me quede en shock.

Me desperté muy sudado, y me encontré con la cara de mi abuela Luna, quien retiraba una bandeja de la mesita de noche.

Buenos días- me dijo con cara preocupada le sonreí acomodando mi cabello, de seguro estaba hecho un desastre.

Buenos días, abuela- conteste con la voz rasposa me dolía e incomodaba mucho la garganta me lleve una mano allí y mi abuela se acerco a mi dándome un beso en la frente.

Mi niño, en que pensabas haciéndome preocupar tanto ah!- me sonroje, siempre me decía ese diminutivo tan propio de ella- si no hubiese sido por esa chiquilla que por cierto es muy guapa ehhhh….!- dijo con ojos picaros y no se porque pero me sonroje- Ya no tienes tanta fiebre, lo que te queda es el malestar de garganta que con algunos remedios caseros en dos días estarás listo para que puedas seguirte matando entre tus tantos trabajos- levante una ceja, sabia que diría algo así, ella siempre se metía en los asuntos ajenos.

Ya entendí abuela, dejare uno de los trabajos- dije y como diciendo las palabras mágicas ella me abrazo delicadamente y me dio de nuevo otro beso en la mejilla, avisándome con un "ya vuelvo", se retiro de mi habitación.

Me senté en la cama y recordé el beso entre mi ángel y yo, para luego verle la cara de burla de ella hacia mi y me enoje muchísimo con mi inconciente- Maldición- solté con esa voz rencorosa que a veces salía al aire, pero no todo es malo, me lleve las manos a mis labios y sentí una sensación de que algo había pasado y yo ni siquiera sabia que era…

Entonces recordé el comentario pícaro de mi abuela, "chiquilla guapa"- ¿quien seria…?- me pregunte receloso, quien se atrevería a cuidarme toda la noche y avisarle a mi abuela…- ni idea- me respondí a mi mismo sintiéndome estupido por hablar conmigo mismo. En eso llego la abuela con un sobre blanco, de seguro la correspondencia del día, los recibos de las cuentas de servicios…. Nunca me imagine que era "ESO".

Abuela, ¿quien era la chica hermosa?- pregunte en Japonés, a mi abuela no le gustaba el acento ingles y con gallardía, eso le encantaba, ella suspiro con fascinación por mi encanto, y coqueta se acerco, Si, ella era toda una Afrodita.

Mi niño, ella era inimaginablemente tan guapa como tu- me sonroje, mi abuela siempre me colocaba en unas comparaciones- solo que de un modo diferente- aclaro con una cara de travesura que solo ella poseía- tenia un peinado peculiar y era rubia, con unos ojos azules encantadores y un fuerte carácter casi como el mío, claro que le falta mucho para llegar a mi nivel, además que no creo que haya salido con tantos chicos como los que yo rebotaba en mis tiempos de juventud y hermosura, que por supuestos que en estos años dorados aun poseo- siiii, ella tenia un ego mas grande que el mío, pero aun así el abuelo y yo, la teníamos en un pedestal, era nuestra luz celestial privada.

Abuela, eres mas hermosa que todas las mujeres de Japón e Inglaterra juntas- dije besándole la palma de la mano que me extendió, era cómico ver como se aireaba mi abuela con unos cuantos piropos que entre mis primos y yo, le decíamos para luego salir corriendo cuando Yaten le decía que era una completa mentira.-Pero la chica, no te dijo su nombre?- pregunte con una persona en mente por la descripción dada de mi abuela.

Si, mi niño, se llama Serena, aunque yo le apode Seré…- dijo como si nada y yo abrí la boca hasta quedarme sin quijada- Pero hijo, cierra la boca que sino se te ensucia más la garganta- y subiéndome la quijada se rió de mi incredulidad hacia sus palabras, bueno las creía porque era ella quien me las decía.- ¿mi niño?- me pregunto mi abuela cuando no le respondí.

¿Serena?- fue mi tonta palabra ella asintió y se sentó a mi lado mientras me brindaba un vaso de agua que bebí con cuidado, pues si que me dolía la garganta- Abuela que fue lo que sucedió, porque no entiendo nada…

Hay! A veces eres igual de bruto que tu abuelo Artemis- dijo dándome un coscorrón, sinceramente me dolió, hice un puchero y ella empezó hablar- bueno, hace unas horas recibí una llamada de una jovencita que decía que mi nieto favorito estaba enfermo, me vine en seguida y me encontré con una chica muy hermosa que parecía un ángel, sin duda- estamos de acuerdo abuela, solo que cuando habla todo cae a un infierno, sin duda alguna- Bueno, se quedo un rato mas conmigo me dijo lo que había hecho, lo que te administro y también te dio de comer o al menos eso fue lo que entendí- Ok, dame un respiro abuela porque lentamente me estaba volviendo inesperadamente un tarado…

yo que siempre la sacaba de las casillas, ni que decir cuando le respondía mal, que la alejaba de mi con cada comentario por ser menor, por creer que ella no entendería nada de nada lo que me sucedería, se había quedado a cuidarme en todo el sentido de la palabra. Lo había logrado… me sentía un miserable con ella…

Entonces su teléfono empezó a repicar como loco, sus padres estaban atosigándola para que llegara a casa después de estar casi dos días fuera - ¿QUE?; bien dije miserable, retírenlo me siento, sin palabras…-Si mi niño, estuviste por dos días con esa fiebre y bueno creo que ella ya no te podía cuidar porque al mediodía me llamo y a las dos horas se fue… de verdad que en esa hora y media que la conocí, me sentí muy identificada con ella, algún día deberías llevarla a la casa para seguir hablando con ella- me disculparía con ella y seria su esclavo de por vida, así la cuidaría a ella con todo el placer del mundo, si ese era mi pensamiento hasta que recordaba su parte burlista, y se acababa el encanto….- Pero al parecer todo el trabajo difícil lo hizo ella, porque estas hablando y todo- hay caí que había faltado al hospital y creció rápidamente en mi, una incomodidad.

Abuela, el hospital…- ella me interrumpió con una sonrisa.

Seré, los llamo ese mismo día que te enfermaste y bueno te dieron una semana de alta- levante un puño de pura alegría, sin duda, veneraría a Serena, era genial- y del colegio dijeron que hasta el próximo jueves darías clases pues ya la profesora se había recuperado- eso si que no le gusto y ahora como vería ha Serena…

Hey!, que paso con ese animo- hay, abuela si supieras que es allí donde conocí el carácter de mi linda alumna- ah, ya entiendo no veras a Seré y eso te tiene triste ¿verdad?- rayos, mi abuela tenia una especie de doctorado en ver a través del alma de los demás y en especial de la mía- ya estas pensando en mi doctorado de almas ¿verdad?- me recrimino y yo solo le envié un beso, como negárselo si era la mera verdad- Bueno pero tranquilo mi niño, que por algo eres mi nieto, se te debe de ocurrir algo genial y después me dirás mil y un piropos por lo grandioso que fue tu idea.

Eso espero abuela, eso espero- dije con los ánimos levantados.

Ahora recuéstate y tomate esto- me dio la pastilla y un poco de te de manzanilla, lentamente caí en un sueño que me enredaba mas y mas en un idilio con mi bello ángel…

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Ok… no era JUSTO!; yo solo había cuidado a mi amor secreto por un día y medio, entonces ya todos en casa pensaban que me había secuestrado los extraterrestres y según Sammy me devolvieron porque era un caso diferente y sin relevancia para su clasificación, un homero Simpsom cualquiera, quería estrangularlo.

A mi madre/padre no se le ocurrió otra cosa que me fui a acostar con cualquiera por allí y bueno me dieron el discurso del año sobre la abejita y la flor, por dios, ellos nunca sabrían que había estado a punto de haberlo hecho, pero no con la persona indicada…

Que sabia dar respuesta a besos de lengua que provocaban mas que un simple beso.. Pero no echaría mas leña al fuego, trate de explicarme como MIL VECES pero ellos no daban razón para querer procesar el mensaje así que con el autoestima, moral y cansancio por los suelos me fui a mi habitación con un buen dolor de cabeza, unas ganas de llorar inmensas por la frustración y además desprestigiada por mis padres.. Que confianza la suya ¿no?… Esperaba que ellos se dieran de cuenta sobre lo que decían y se retractaran, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Solo Sammy, me pidió disculpas y me abrazo con algo de penas a altas horas de la madrugada en las cuales seguía llorando.

Me desperté la mañana del Domingo con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, baje por un vaso de agua, mire el reloj del microondas, eran las 10.30 de la mañana. Mama me vio con cara preocupada y me pregunto como estaba.. JA! Que quería que le respondiera, fue por el idiota con el que me acosté… reprimí el deseo de hacerla enojar y solo suspire para calmar mis ansias de venganza. Solo respondí un "nada" y busque el vaso en donde vertería el agua que me bebería.

Sammy se me acerco y se burlo de mis ojeras, y yo con genuina maldad a flor de piel, me burle de sus orejas. Bufo molesto y yo reí con ganas mientras escuche la voz de papa, me puse seria y me bebí mi agua lentamente, mientras escuchaba lo que le decía mama a papa de mi estado.

Kenji, creo que nos pasamos con el regaño- el me miro mientras yo veía la escena de reojo- Serena tiene ojeras y tiene un humor de los mil demonios- Vaya, mama si que me conocía- quitémosle el castigo, total no sabemos si es cierto que se fue con un hombre- mmm, ahora que lo pienso eso fue algo infundado… pero… ¡por quien?, cuando supiera quien fue el responsable lo arrastraría hasta las líneas de trenes y lo amarraría en unos de los carriles pero… por la parte de abajo y que viaje a toda velocidad por 20 horas! A ver si se le quita lo imbecil y CHIMOSO!

Mama, creo que te haré caso por esta vez- Ja! Por esa vez y aquellas que han sucedido antes de esta, en mis 16 años de vida siempre había hecho lo que mama decía.- Serena, necesitamos hablar- empezó mientras yo me bebía en un ultimo trago el agua que me refrescaba la mente además de mi garganta. Me volví lentamente hacia ellos con una expresión de calma pero por dentro me moría de rabia e impotencia- Hemos decidido quitarte el castigo, vemos que has pasado mala noche- dijo con rostro serio mi padre, "mala noche" fue lo que dijo, sin querer fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños queriendo ahogar la ira que aguardaba en mi interior por querer explotar.

Ok- fue lo que pude decir con una voz apacigua fingida y comencé a caminar a paso rápido hacia mi cuarto, no quería hablar con personas que me creían mediocre, una regalada sin moral y por supuesto… una puta en servicio.

Serena- me llamo mi padre de nuevo y tuve que mandar miles de veces el mensaje a mi cerebro para detenerme en mitad de la escalera. Apreté los labios con ahínco, no quería decir una barbaridad.

¿Si?- respondí con voz atragantada, pero no me volví hacia el.

Se mas conciente de lo que haces, no quiero volver a regañarte por el mismo tema- ¿Qué? No se van a tomar la molestia ni de siquiera averiguar si el tema en cuestión era mentira, bien, ya se a que atenerme cuando ocurra otra situación, apreté mis puños mas fuerte por si fuera posible y empecé a reír como una loca por la rabia.

Entonces debes decirle a tu informante que de mejores MENTIRAS antes de insultarme como anoche, de todas formas puedes empezar a venderme al mejor postor- dije volteándome a verle con furia- Gracias por retirarme el castigo… PAPI!- dije irónica y el frunció el ceño.

¡Serena!- exclamo con molestia y mi mama se llevo una mano a la frente mientras negaba lentamente, seguí mi camino hacia el cuarto, cerré con llave la puerta y me tire boca abajo en la cama, no quería saber de nadie en la casa, de nuevo tenia dolor de cabeza, quería salir y despejarme de esa nube negra que tenia sobre mi, Dios, mi propio padre me insultaba como la propia ramera y luego decía esas palabras tan hirientes, no creo que vuelva a pensar de la misma forma de el, que se olvide que tiene una hija.

Nunca le di problema, jamás le dije algo más de lo debido y de ninguna forma inapropiada… Entonces de cuando acá esa desconfianza. Apretó con fuerza la almohada y recuerdo el suceso de hace un día atrás, _Darien_, ese hombre tan locuaz, exasperante y bello, me tenia con el cerebro, el corazón y la razón hecha un nudo de dudas..

Se acordaría del beso…?

Que pasaría de ahora en adelante…?

Solo fui un juego o solo incoherencias de enfermos..?

Que haría cuando lo viera de nuevo..?

Que le diría al tenerlo en frente y me pregunte de la situación pasada…?

DIOS…. Eso era lo que provocaba Darien Chiba cuando me besaba, un enfrenamiento entre mi amor, la razón y la realidad…

Amaba a Darien Chiba, de eso no había duda, pero… ¿el me amaba a mi?.- nop lo creo- me respondí con necia realidad- que daría yo por ser quien te cuidara siempre, pero hay muchos factores de por medio que afectaban a mi querida relación unilateral..

**Primero**: no sabía si le gustaba…

**Segundo:** éramos profesor-alumna

**Tercero: **el era diez años mayor que yo….

**Cuarto:** el vivía en Inglaterra y pronto se iría…

**Quinto:** tenía demasiadas ocupaciones como para ser niñero...

Hay estaban mis serios factores, no quería que existieran pero allí estaban en toda la extensión de la frase, "serios factores"... MALDICION! Porque no me podía declarar y sentir su rechazo de una buena vez… ¡Ja! Por orgullo… simplemente por eso… no quería salir con el orgullo herido por mi chico ingles, eso seria un golpe muy bajo... y sabría que no seria capaz de recuperarme rápido.

Me volteo y empiezo a ver el techo... Espero haberle caído bien a la señora Luna, era una señora muy agradable, apenas llego me abrazo y se fue directo a la habitación de Darien en búsqueda de algo peor pero solo lo encontró dormido, se sentó donde hace momentos yo estaba, así que me fui a la cocina permitiéndole privacidad y me dedique a preparar te, lleve tres tazas por si Darien se levantaba y se le antojaba..

**** Flash back****

¿Desde cuando esta así?- pregunto la señora Luna, la cual tenia una mano de Darien en medio de las suyas- Parece estar mas recuperado- me volteo a ver con cara solemne y le sonreí.

No se preocupe ya esta estabilizado- le dije para tranquilizarla- esta así desde ayer en la tarde, de hecho nos fue a dar clases así, pero cuando Salí de práctica de básquet el estaba apoyándose dificultosamente de pie, en sus delirios le pregunte donde vivía y bueno así lo traje con ayuda del portero que lo engañe diciendo que soy su prima- dije con el rostro sonrojado mientras la señora me devolvía una sonrisa picara- y bueno desde ayer lo e estado cuidando- aclare como si fuera obvio.

¿Como obtuviste mi numero?- pregunto de nuevo, ok, Esto era un interrogatorio.

Revise el celular del pa…- diablos se iba a salir la palabra patán- del profesor- eso! Bien dicho Serena.

Ahh… - fue lo único que dijo y luego de unos minutos nos bebíamos lentamente el te- Me llamo Luna querida, soy la abuela de Darien, gracias por avisarme de su estado pero y sus deberes hay que avisarles además de ir a buscar el carro al colegio y…- Yo la interrumpí con pena..

Al hospital llame y me dijeron que le daban una semana de alta para que se estabilice completamente de su estado de salud, cuestión que me parece buena idea- la abuela asintió- llame al colegio para lo del carro y me dijeron que aun se encontraba aparcado en donde siempre, y el portero iba a ir en cuanto acabara su turno para traerlo ya que no me permitió hacerlo, así que todo esta bajo control…- dije y empezó a sonar mi teléfono era Mina así que colgué.

Gracias pequeña, pero como te llamas- TONTA! Si eso era no había dicho mi nombre.

Con pena le respondí- discúlpeme se me olvido decirle mi nombre, bueno me llamo Serena Tsukino- dije con una sonrisa y ella me respondió con otra, sorbí un poco de mi te y de nuevo sonó mi teléfono era Lita, también le colgué.

¿Te puedo llamar Seré, pequeña?- asentí un poco sorprendida- Nunca había visto alguna bondad tan bonita como la que habías hecho, quieres alguna recompensa por ello- dijo con ojos entrecerrados, eso me molesto.

NO! Gracias, no lo hice con esa intención y me molestaría de sobremanera que insistiera en el asunto- otra vez sonaba mi teléfono, esta vez era Amy… colgué de nuevo.

La señora Luna sonrió y me dio una mano- bueno, creo que seremos amigas, linda, te gusta mi nieto, ¿no es verdad?- Me atragante con mi saliva y apenas si sentí mi respiración. Ella tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba bebiéndose el te que con cortesía le había dado… no lo negaría, pero tampoco afirmaría.

Da igual, ¿no?, lo que importa ahora es que Darien se sienta y este bien- la abuela asintió con una sonrisa que me recordó un dicho, _"mas sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo"._

Mmm… Si, linda, tienes mucha razón...- otra llamada, ¿Raye?, por dios que era lo que pasaba porque estaban insistiendo todas en mi desde temprano.- ¿tienes problemas?- me pregunto la señora al verme con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

No, solo que mis amigas me tienen atosigada para que vaya a clases- se me escapo un bostezo y la señora volvió a sonreír- Disculpe mi educación...- sonreí avergonzada.

No te preocupes, linda, yo te entiendo, mi Darien es un chico inteligente pero algo testarudo, su padre vive en Inglaterra sabes, por eso a los doce años se fue a estudiar allá, aunque haya nacido aquí…- Mmm, así que mi lindo chico Ingles era Japonés, por eso su habla tan fluida- Su madre, mi hija Sakura, ahí es bella debes conocerla- dijo con orgullo la señora Luna.

Con gusto, Señora Luna- ella hizo una mueca ante el formalismo.

Abuela, dime abuela Linda, el señora es muy feo para una agraciada mujer como yo- me reí por su vanidad pero era cierto.

Tenía un cabello negro corto, por los hombros muy lisos; sus ojos eran violetas y para ser mayor apenas y se le veían las arrugas; era una mujer que destilaba educación y algarabía… en un futuro quisiera ser como ella… Llevaba un kimono violeta con flores Sakuras tejidas que hacían un buen contraste, y unos destellos brillantes que la hacían ver muy elegante.

Ok, abuela – sonreí de nuevo y comenzamos hablar de mi familia, mis estudios y mis amigos, la abuela también me contó sobre su juventud y sobre su esposo, se notaba a leguas que seguía tan enamorada de su esposo como desde el primer momento. Que envidia sentir que ella era correspondida mientras yo a apenas y sabia que era lo podía llegar a sentir Darien, suspire derrotada.

De nuevo sonó el teléfono era de Casa…

¿Alo?- respondí con cautela

_¡Serenity!- _exclamó mi mama con ansias-_ se puede saber ¿que es lo que te pasa eh? que ni un mensaje mandas para saber que estas bien- _mi madre me cuidaba mucho, a veces atosigaba. Suspire de nuevo.

Voy para allá... – colgué cuando mama me respondió un _"esta bien, pero que sea rápido"_- discúlpeme, pero me tengo que retirar- dije con un poco de nerviosismo, me la estaba pasando realmente bien. La abuela Luna sonrió con agradecimiento y se levanto para ir al cuarto con mi Darien. Lo iba a extrañar…

Ella asintió y se levanto y yo le seguí, recogí mis cosas y me arregle un poco antes de salir tenia tanto sueño, me senté en el retrete y me quede dormida.

No se cuanto tiempo fue, pero fueron geniales, los minutos que dormí, aunque luego la pena de no saber si roncaba o no, me habían puesto colorada. Cuando Salí del baño la abuela Luna estaba junto a su nieto acariciándole los cabellos y arropándolo como solo lo hace un familiar… con cariño.

Perdón- dije cuando se volteo y me observo ella negó lentamente pero no dijo nada- aquí esta todo- le dije entregándole lo que Darien cargaba anoche- y esto es de mi parte, se lo podría entregar…?- pregunte colorada ella asintió con devoción y yo la abrace con ansias- espero verla de nuevo abuela,- ella me acaricio la mejilla y se me humedecieron los ojos.

No llores querida, le diré al testarudo de mi nieto que responda por lo que te ha hecho pasar- sonríe y negué con la cabeza, pero tenia la intuición de que eso seria inútil, ella haría su voluntad- Visítame pronto… ¿si?- sonreí y asentí vivazmente.

Hasta luego abuela!- me separe de ella y me fui con paso cansado a mi casa, en donde me esperaba mi madre y padre con insultos que nada tenían que ver con la realidad.

**** Fin del Flash back****

Sonreí al recordar que podía visitar a la abuela Luna, jeje… Sentí la música de mi teléfono, era un mensaje…

_**Hola Seré, que tal?**_

_**Quería avisarte que el juego de hoy se cancelo. **_

_**Y se paso para el próximo jueves!**_

_**Crees que podrás asistir y ayudarnos a vencer.. **_

_**Al equipo contrario?**_

_**Atte: Richard!**_

Rayos! Se me había olvidado el juego de béisbol! Menos mal y lo había dejado para la semana que viene, reí con ganas y le conteste:

_Hola feo, pues llevándola.. Tu sabes como es!_

_Hoy no podía ir, a la final estoy castigada!_

_El próximo jueves seria genial!_

_Estaré allí a la hora que me indiques.._

_Sabes que siempre los vencemos!_

_Atte: Sere!_

Envié el mensaje y espere el de respuesta, el jueves vería a Darien de nuevo, ahhh, que lindo seria de nuevo ir a cuidarlo.. (*3*), Escuche el sonido de mi celular y vi la respuesta..

_**¿Feo? Ja! Quisieras salir con este bombón tropical, pero...**_

_**Lo siento estoy ocupado por mi linda Amy!**_

Que egocéntrico era este muchacho! Me reí siempre le había puesto apodo a mi amigo, recordé que mi primer beso me lo había dado el, guacala, jamás le daría otro beso… seguí leyendo el mensaje:

_**Que habrás hecho? Me muero por saberlo.**_

_**Bueno, entonces cuento contigo, tasmania**_

_**Es a las 4.30 luego de clases de ingles!**_

_**Claro con tus piernas de futbolistas distraes a los demás!**_

_**Jajajajajajaja**_

_**Nos vemos luego! tqm**_

_**P.D: NO LE DIGAS A AMY LO DE TUS PIERNAS!**_

_**ME MATARIAAA! **_

Me reí del mensaje, no era mentira generalmente el equipo contrario perdía por mis short cortos que hasta Richard no se perdía de ver, descarado... Hombre al fin!; el y yo como amigos desde el kinder, era normal que nos tratáramos con tanta informalidad, lo quiero y me quiere pero como hermanos.. Por eso le perdono que me mire las piernas…

Me sorprendió que se enamorara de Amy luego de una semana de haberse presentado, y vaya que fue más grande el asombro cuando luego de un mes de conocerse ya se habían hecho novios... No era envidia, ni celos... Pero Amy era la más reservada de todas y fue la primera en conseguir novio. Mmm, las calladitas se las traían… Fue lindo que por primera vez fuera muy feliz, claro que no contaba que en su primera pelea me agarraran a mí como doctora corazón.

Bueno esa era una de las cosas de la amistad…

Tengo sueño- y como diciendo las palabras mágicas caí en brazos de mi Darien, y soñando con su carita de ángel me dormí…

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Jueves 2.00 p.m. / Instituto Juban

¡Amy!- grito Serena con apremio.

¿Que paso, Seré?- contesto la chica con susto.

Hiciste el resumen de historia sobre la revolución alemana!- exclamo Serena y todos los alumnos la miraron mal.

YA TODOS LO HICIMOS!- contestaron a coro en el salón hasta Mina lo había hecho.

Uy! Sí, todos modositos no!- los demás se echaron a reír y ella siguió con su amiga- Amy préstamelo solo para guiarme, te juro por todos los santos, dioses o en lo que creas que no lo tipeare igual!- Amy suspiro y le paso el trabajo, siempre era lo mismo- GRACIAS!, oye pero aceptaste muy fácil…- dijo Serena con precaución.

Bueno, entonces- se lo iba a quitar pero Seré se alejo rápido- me preocupa el hecho de no hayas hablado con tu padres desde hace una semana – la rubia se encogió de hombros.

A veces es mejor lo que sucede, lo bueno es que ahora mama es la que me habla y no es tan rígida como el tonto de papa.- suspiro la rubia con desconsuelo- bueno al menos ustedes me trataron de avisar y yo no les atendí, a la próxima ya estaré advertida- respondió sonriendo mientras Amy negaba con la cabeza.

Amiga…- suspiro Amy, Serena Tsukino era una necia.

Buenas Tardes, Jóvenes!- Dijo Darien entrando con mucho estilo mientras que los alumnos se sentaban inmediatamente en sus puestos y Serena tomaba asiento entre Richard y Lita en la ultima fila al lado de la ventana- Hoy tengo una agradable noticias para ustedes…- dijo y yo hice una mueca ya sabia de lo que iba…

Al parecer su Profesora Tsuruga, ya se recupero de su torcedura de tobillo- maldición, maldición, ya no vería a Darien mas nunca y todo por culpa de esa vieja cuatro pepas, con dientes chuecos, de verdad, que ahora si que odiaría esa materia...- me imagino que estarán contentos de que me vaya- entonces las chicas del salón empezaron a gimotear y a Darien le salio una gotita en la nuca- vamos chicas, cuando quieran pueden preguntarme alguna duda- entonces sonrieron con estrellitas en sus ojos y aplaudieron, mientras los chicos del salón solo aplaudían al cielo de que se fuera ese hombre y volvieran a poder a cortejar a las chicas..

Bueno, ya que les dije la información vamos a dar la última clase de los verbos en gerundio pero en tiempo futuro- sonrió para todos y empezó a escribir en la pizarra.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Estaba a punto de terminar la clase y entonces sintió que algo le golpeaba la cabeza, era un papel arrugado, volteo a los lados para ver quien era el chistosito y reparó en Zafiro que le saludaba, un chico de lo mas lindo, cabello corto azulado, ojos azules vivarachos y un cuerpo de muerte… le sonrió como tonta y recogió el papel y leyó la nota, quiso ahogar una exclamación, aunque fue muy tarde ya sus compañeros habían escuchado el grito.

¿Le sucede algo, Tsukino?- pregunto algo inquieto por la cara sonrojada de su rubia platónica que echa la loca escondía el papel arrugado dentro de su cuaderno.

No sea metiche- respondió en voz semi-alta y sus amigos empezaron a reír.

¿Perdón?- dijo Darien con una ceja levantada a lo que había escuchado y Serena tomando aire respondió con una linda sonrisa.

Nada, querido profesor- Darien no quedo satisfecho, pero le debía una grande así que lo dejaría hasta allí, se volteo y siguió copiando ejemplos…

Serena suspiro y volteo a los lados, Todos volvieron a sus cosas menos, Zafiro, quien tenia una linda sonrisa pintada en su cara, Serena se sonrojo y asintió para voltear rápidamente hacia la ventana y suspirar; aunque el asunto no paso desapercibido para el profesor astuto que arrugo el ceño.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

_Me llamo Zafiro Black._

_Me encanta tu manera de ser y bueno…_

_Quisiera ser tu amigo... Si tú me lo permites _

_¿Podemos almorzar mañana juntos?_

_**P.D: ¡ME GUSTAS!**_

Nadie se me había declarado indirectamente y bueno se que al aceptar almorzar junto a el implicaría que también aceptara que me cortejara, pero que tenia de malo estar con alguien y bueno a la final Darien ni sabia que existía, así que, mejor darme una oportunidad con alguien, era lindo después de todo y muy amable, inteligente, agradable y bondadoso… ¡ay!-suspire- que daría yo porque fuera Darien Chiba…

Terminamos la clase jóvenes, les deseo mucha suerte en sus exámenes próximos, fue un gusto trabajar con ustedes y luchen por sus sueños…- Dijo Darien con una sonrisa encantadora y yo agradecí por estar alejada de el, suspire de nuevo, lo extrañaría como una loca, era mi motivación en ingles y ya no estaría, que suerte la mía…

Todos salieron de clases pero como siempre me quede de ultima esperando a hablar con Darien y preguntarle de su salud y si se acordaba de aquel ¿beso? Dios, estaré como un tomate en estos instantes pero que rayos importa, aunque este salio muy rápido después de quedarse en el salón cinco personas, incluyéndome… uy! Odiaba a Darien Chiba, primero por fastidiarme la existencia y luego por esquivarme en lo que era su ultimo día.

Me fui como alma que lleva al diablo hasta la cancha de béisbol, tenia que jugar y sacarme la rabieta de encima…

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Hola!- dijo Lita y sonreí por su gesto.

Hola!- dije yo también y mire a nuestro equipo el mismo de siempre aunque a quien mas trataba era a Nicolás, a Lita por supuesto, al fastidioso de Richard y a mi chico ingles, claro esta… un momento…

_**¿QUE?**_

¡Que hace el profesor de Ingles aquí!- exclame a Richard que se rió nervioso.

Bueno Takashi tenia practica de Kendo así que nos toco buscar suplente y bueno… aquí esta!- respondió rápido, ja! Me conocía molesta.

¡Diablos!- murmure aunque no fue lo mas bajo porque una personita me oyó.

Le molesta mi presencia, Tsukino- dijo para provocarme.

Ja!, haga lo que le venga en gana aunque ¿ya hizo el calentamiento?- pregunte viéndolo con inocencia, receloso contesto.

Si… ¿por?

Nah, no mas pregunto por su edad, usted sabe siempre se comienza con un resfriado- dije sacándolo de sus casillas, el hizo una mueca con sus labios y luego sonrió con ironía, si, lo admito me daba miedo esa mirada socarrona y esa sonrisa... y juntas, Dios me ampare…

¿Que te parece si apostamos?- dijo con voz indulgente.

Mmm, y que debemos hacer…?- pregunte, ahora yo, era la recelosa.

Jugaremos béisbol ¿no?- dijo y asentí- bien, entonces el que haga más anotaciones en el juego gana- dijo tomando un bate y ejercitando brazo, bateaba en el aire a una pelota imaginaria.

¿Y que apostamos..?- inquirí movida por el entusiasmo de ganarle en deporte.

Mmm… que quieres apostar?-devolvió mi pregunta, hice un mohín y el siguió con su ejercicio.

Bueno si yo gano, usted me dará clases particulares de ingles, para no ir a reparación el mes que viene, aunque le pagare por cada clase, claro esta…-dije con el dedo índice en mi barbilla, así estaré mas cerca de el con esa excusa prolongando así el tiempo y no me quedaría ingles, soy, simplemente genial.

Me parece bien, pero si yo gano lo haré gratuitamente- dijo Darien cansado de jugar con la pelota imaginaria, aunque soy yo la paranoica y ¿acepto muy rápido y sin quejas…? mmm, tal vez y este planeando algo.

Mmm… ¡bien!- dije asintiendo contenta después de todo y mi chico ingles se volteo a verme, tenia esa mirada tan tranquila y profunda; si ya estaba recuperado… aunque ¿se acordaría del beso.. O tal vez no le dio importancia?- Trato hecho- dije y le extendí mi mano que el apretó semi- fuerte con su mano tres veces mas grande que la mía.

Trato hecho- dijo también y se alejo de mí con una sonrisa bonita...

Prepárese.. Porque aunque sea por un tontería ganare…- dije con algarabía y trotando empecé darle una vuelta al campo, bah, tal vez dos, de todos modos estaba feliz, por fin Darien y yo jugábamos para el mismo equipo, aunque fuéramos enemigos…

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

_**Hola niñas! Como están chicas? Espero que bien.. Bueno aquí les presento otro cap, espero y sea de su agrado jeje. Quise hacer lo mismo del sueño pero con Darien, además de que de a poco estamos descubriendo mas cosas de el! Y leo por ahí en sus rw que eso les agrada! Y yo feliz de que lo estén.**_

_**Por otro lado, quiero adelantarles que el próximo cap empezaran dos parejas mas con su aspecto amoroso, ahora a ver.. Quien quieren que sean? **__Están Mina- Yaten; Lita- Andrew; Raye y Nicolas…__** mmm y bueno si quieren a otra solo háganmelo saber… jejeje…**_

_**Bueno sin mas que agregar, vamos a los rw, se que les gusta mis respuesta! Muakk:**_

**Seiya-Moon****:** hola linda! Jajajaja bueno aquí amos con otra actualización! Jajaja espero y te agrade bueno, mas adelante te complaceré con mas pucheros marca Darien Chiba =) cuídate, besos y abrazos! Muak!**  
**

**natsch****:** hola amiga! Gracias por tus porras son excelentes, aquí esta la actualización de tus dos fic favoritos, cuídate mucho, espero tu comentario, UN BESOTE! Nos leemos!

**Dayanna****:** BIENVENIDAAAAA! Gracias a ti por tomarte un tiempito y leerla, el placer es mió! Jajajaja si es un amor de ese tipo pero a que es divertido? Jajajaja aquí esta la actualización que tanto esperabas, y tratare de complacerte en cuanto a ello, aunque ya se lo que vendrá en cap próximo.. así que no desesperes.. Bueno un beso gigante, cuídate, muakk! NOS LEEMOSSSS! =)

**Angel Negro 29****:** BIENVENIDAAAAA! Espero y nos acompañes hasta el final! Un beso gigante, cuídate! Muakkk.. Nos leemoss! =)

**Malua**: hey! Que paso con Nikona? Buaaaaa! A mi me gustaba tu seudónimo! Bueno, aquí esta la tan esperada actualización, espero tu comentario cobre el mismo, un beso gigante, abrazos, cuídate! Nos leemos =)

**Liebende lesung:** hola cariño mió! Que tal las clases, espero bien! Y bueno aquí esta la actualización, ya deja las ansias asesinas contra a mi! Jajajajaja, aunque eso es una de las cosas que te caracteriza jajajaja un beso amiga; mmm no te adelantare nada de lo que sucederá pero el beso del cap pasado si te gusto, logre el cometido juju… como no tengo Internet tratare de leerlo cuando pueda! Iré a un cyber y bueno tratare de estar al pendiente… bueno linda, te mando muchos besos, suerte y buena vibra! Cuídate, espero tu comentario! Muakkk! Nos leemos =)

**CONEJA****: **hola linda! Pues poco a poco estos dos se irán acercando y bueno tranquila que a paso lento todo es mejor, espero y te agrade este cap y me dejes tu comentario... un beso inmenso, cuídate.. muakk!

**Neo Reyna Serenity**: hola linda! Pues si hace muy bien tu trabajo.. Bueno espero y te agrade el cap! Cuídate mucho, te deseo lo mejor… tu comentario lo estaré esperando, cuídate muakk!

**Luisi:** Bienvenida! Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te agrade este cap para que me dejes otro! Jejeje cuídate mucho, besos y bueno nos estamos leyendo! =)

**sailor lady**: Hola cariño mió! Que tal estas? También extraño las conversaciones contigo, y ahora mas que no tengo Internet, uyyy! En fin! Cuídate eh!; De nada, sabes lo que me encanta actualizar y mas cuando dejan esos comentarios que me alientan a realizarlos mas rápidos. Pues si amiga, Darien a la defensiva solo esta protegiendo a su ángel, porque de que la quiere la quiere, muy diferente al otro Darien verdad! Jajajaja… de ahora en adelante iré soltando lentamente datos de Darien y Serena! aunque conociendo me iras a regañar sobre los padres de Serena, pero lo creí necesario.. Ya veras porque! Jujuju. Aquí esta el cap 4 y espero y te guste te mando un besote grande y un abrazo inmenso! CUIDATE MUCHO, SUERTE EN TODO LO QUE HAGAS! Y nos leemos pronto aunque estarás saltando de la alegría cuando veas las dos actualizaciones… P.D: pues si es el rw mas corto que has escrito! =(...

**sandy-serena**: hola bella! Y yo que pensaba que me habías abandonado ah! Jump! No me des esos sustos! Mala, mala… jajaja vaya que te emocionó el beso de Darien y Serena y me gusta el eso, porque lo escribo para ustedes y su disfrute. Aunque te quiera mucho, no te adelantare nada de nada así que no te diré si Darien se acuerda o no del beso, jajajaja si, lo se soy mala! Jujujuju me imagino que estaras sumamente feliz porque actualice los dos al mismo tiempo, y me alegra que te guste los dos fic, gracias por tus porras siempre tu de agradable, cuídate mucho amiga! Un abrazo inmenso, muakkk! Nos leemos.. P.D: espero tu rw prontito ehhhh!

_**Bueno aquí les dejo mis agradecimientos por sus rw pasados:**_

_**Un adelanto del cap 5: **_

_No te la pondré fácil, queridito!- pensó Serena con una sonrisa socarrona mientras veía directamente a Darien._

_Ja! Veremos quien será el reto de quien, angelito con mente de diablilla- pensó Darien a su vez con una mirada y sonrisa irónica._

_**¿**_**Que pasara?**

_**¡Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo!**_

_¿Mala? Jajaja si! Lo soy! =)_

_Se despide... _

_Amary-san**_


	5. Cubriendo Necesidades!

**Mi Chico Ingles**

_Capitulo 5:__ "cubriendo necesidades"_

A veces quería gritarle a su madre lo mal que la pasaba cada vez que le empujaba a realizar alguna actividad extra porque necesitaba dejar en claro que, Mina Aino era talentosa en cualquier arte, baile o tarea a su querida "Alta Sociedad"…

Allí iba de nuevo empujada o mejor dicho motivada por el deseo de querer agradarle a su madre. Pero, cada vez que hacia algo grandioso solo le sonreía con arrogancia, y, ese siempre había sido el único halago que de madre a hija daba. El auto se detuvo y ella vio un edificio de ladrillos con grandes ventanales que dejaban ver a gente que se movían al son de una música revuelta... ¡ah! Claro ese era la nueva tarea de su madre… aprender a bailar salsa y merengue; realizarían un cóctel en unos de los clubes más famosos de Tokio y ella, Mina Aino tenía que impresionar a todos... De nuevo…

Cuando se dio cuenta, iban saliendo del ascensor y cuando salieron fue prácticamente jalada por su madre hasta el salón donde se impartían las clases. Su madre se detuvo en frente del salón 115 que tenia un cartel que decía _**Prof. Yaten Kou**_. Pues, si le preguntaban diría que no le gustaba ese nombre sonaba a comida y no podía comer grasas porque su madre se empezaba a volver histérica, sonrió con tristeza en vez de suspirar de cansancio…

Entraron con prisa y al abrir la puerta sonó la música al son de los instrumentos, había música en vivo y que genial se movían esa pareja que bailaba a la par en medio de aquel espacio, parecía que se decían con cada paso que se deseaban pacíficamente a través del baile, era genial…

Aquí esta la nueva estudiante- dijo una de las chicas socarronamente que de seguro era otra alumna.

¡Ah!, la que se lleva el premio gordo- contesto la otra y comenzaron a reír, simplemente las ignore, no se porque siempre hablaban a mis espaldas sin conocerme, sonreí al recordar a mi amiga Serena, ella no juzgaba a nadie, Mina Aino respetaba y admiraba esa virtud.

Termino de sonar la música y con ellos se nos acerco un chico alto, de cabello rubio casi blanco y este era largo estaba ajustado con una coleta baja, de ojos… mmm… creo que verdes. No era musculoso pero estaba proporcionado. Iba con unos zapatos semi-formales negros y un pantalón casual del mismo color pero tenia una camisa blanca con los tres botones abiertos que le deba un aire algo juvenil aunque parecía ventiañero. La verdad el chico no estaba mal, pero tampoco era de su gusto, suspiro de cansancio y no había empezado.

Hola, soy Yaten Kou- se presento cuando quedo en nuestras narices mi madre lo miro de arriba abajo con ganas y yo cerré los ojos con pena por un instante y luego los abrí para ver como el, le sonrió coqueto y luego volteo a verme con una ceja arqueada- hola- saludo con una sonrisa cordial mientras me analizaba completamente.

Zapateé molesta por su análisis y conteste arisca- Buenas tardes.

Muy buenas tardes- contesto guiñándome un ojo, me cruce de brazos y le retuve la mirada hasta que mi madre volvió a hablar roja del encanto.

Bueno, la dejo en tus manos querido- empezó ella como siempre pasándole el dedo índice por el brazo para mi escándalo- espero que en estas dos semanas me la dejes con doctorado y maestría en tu hobbie- el soltó una carcajada y asintió con ganas.- Bien, hasta pronto Mina- dijo sin mirarme y aunque siempre era así, perpetuamente esperaba a que cambiara algo, siempre era tan vacía conmigo que algún día me quedaría sin motivos para esperar una reacción de ella, volví a suspirar desencantada.

¡Hey!- dijo aquel imbecil- ¡ánimos!; todavía no empezamos y apuesto a mi academia que ya quieres irte…- dijo sonriente y yo lo mire mal en respuesta.

Te equivocas y me ganaría tu academia en un dos por tres sin esfuerzo, pero sí estoy aquí es porque me gustaría aprender pero sino quieres darme clases entonces...- me voltee para salir pero me tomo de la mano y volvió a hablar sonriente.

Ok, déjame y relevo a la clase anterior para comenzar contigo.- me soltó la mano y mientras los despedía a todos incluso a los músicos poco a poco aquel grupo de personas se fue despidiendo hasta que solo quedamos el y yo.- Bien señorita…

Mina Aino- le dije para que comenzáramos esa clase y terminarla rápido para poder irme a mi casa y encerrarme a mi cuarto.

Ok, hoy nos conoceremos un poco a nivel de baile. Mmm, ¿sabes algo de salsa o merengue?- negué con la cabeza- ¿quieres comenzar por un poco de historia súper interesante..?- hice una mueca de fastidio, salir del colé para entrar a un extra.

Capaz y me duermo- susurre pero él me escucho y se carcajeo- disculpa, pero no le veo el chiste- dije un poco hosca y el siguió riéndose- ok, payaso personal- me señale y me cruce de brazos nuevamente pero sin querer asomé una sonrisa al verlo tan concentrado en reír.

Disculpa linda, pero tu rostro me dice que te va a gustar el merengue y que al igual que dos chicas que entraron hace cuatro meses, aseguro que te vas a volver una impresionante estrella del baile tropical- lo mire con escepticismo y él me devolvió fue una sonrisa- escuchemos música mientras te cuento unas historias que a mi también me provocaban pensamientos de coma!- dijo simulando un bostezo y ella después de todo le regalo una sonrisa- ¡Eureka!; por fin me regalaste una sonrisa y es preciosa, mi niña…- le guiño un ojo y se encamino al equipo de sonido mientras dejaba un poco lela a Mina y cuando salía de ese letargo, tuvo un pensamiento algo esperanzado…

_**Puede que… después de todo no sea tan malo…**_

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

7 carreras a favor de Darien y 5 en desventaja para Serena.

Maldición…- susurro por lo bajo mientras veía batear un cuadrangular a Darien de nuevo; golpeo la malla y se sentó pateando la arena con manía y observaba a correr a su Chico Ingles, eso si tenia su recompensa.. Ver esos glúteos subir y bajar mientras corría era genial.

Para ti, para mi- empezó a contar cuando subía el glúteo derecho y luego el izquierdo- ¡Oh por Dios y esas piernas que Dios me ampare cuando pueda verlo en short o boxer!- exclamo por lo bajo y empezó a babear hasta que sintió un zape por parte de Richard.

¿Ya le vistes todo...? Puedes dar tu aprobación y despertar de tu paraíso lujurioso con el profesor, que por cierto parece pantera y ya esta en segunda Base.- ella miro de nuevo al profesor que se encontraba apoyado en sus rodillas mientras veía batear al jugador siguiente.

Tiene mas que tú en pompas, y ¡eso te molesta!- acuso Serena a su defensa y él hizo una mueca de disgusto- además de que las porras son para Darien y no para ti!; jajajaja te cambiaron querido amigo- señaló dándole un manotazo en el hombro que hizo que el chico soltara un quejido- no es su culpa estar preparado para dejarnos sin aliento- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Richard sonrió y le dio un bate- te toca después de Cristian y además el no es el único alabado mira quien esta cerca de la tercera base- ella volteo sin intención de disimular y se encontró con dos ojos azules eléctricos que le devolvieron una mirada de emoción y guiñándole un ojo, ella volteo a ver a Richard.

¡Bah!, deja que me aleje de las ilusiones pues después la caída es tremenda- le golpeo el hombro y calentó un poco el cuerpo para luego ir a batear, esos short de color café a medio muslo eran los mas cómodos posibles y había bases llenas… ella era la esperanza.

Empezaron los comentarios y chiflidos que a ella le gustaban así que moviendo la cola unos instantes para las grada sonrió y le guiño un ojo al catcher, se puso en posición para batear un gran Home run.

Se escuchaban gritos como:

**¡DALE MAMI!**

**¡QUIERES QUE TE AYUDE A BATEAR!**

**¡ESTAS MEJOR QUE EL PARTIDO, RUBIA!**

**¡BATEA FUERTE TSUKINO!**

**¡HAZLO POR LAS FUERZAS FEMENINAS!**

Ella reía pero en realidad le gustaron de los comentarios, vio a sus amigos que estaban en bases… Petzite estaba en tercera y estaba en posición para correr a Home, se encontró con su mirada y le grito con euforia una frase ambigua que hizo que sonriera de lado. Volteo a segunda y allí estaba Darien que levanto la mano con el pulgar en vilo dándole su apoyo o eso creía, ella levanto una ceja en sarcasmo para luego ver como el mismo Chico bajaba el dedo en señal de desaprobación mientras carcajeaba y algunos de las gradas también, se mordió el cachete interno en búsqueda de tranquilidad pero esa mirada azulina divertida molestaba. Con el mentón levantado le saco la lengua y dándole vuelta a la cara se encontró con Cristian un chico de ojos grises que era alto, le guiño un ojo y se coloco en posición.

Serena sonrió para si misma al ver al Pitcher, era uno de esos idiotas que le coqueteaban en las ferias. ¡Iluso!. Calentó dos veces en el aire con bate y dándole un susurro sexy al chico que ataja las pelotas detrás de ella y no dejaba de mirarle las piernas se coloco en posición, noto que sus compañeros reían por lo bajo, pues ella dejaba que sus dotes sexuales salieran a flote para embobar al enemigo.

Lanzaron la primera pelota pero la dejo pasar, el catcher la atrapo por reflejo no estar atento y ella lo noto, sonrió de nuevo mientras veía al lanza pelotas que venia a por la segunda, si era buena le daría sino seria base por bola….

Lanzo la segunda y vaya que la pelota era rápida pero no estaba bien lanzada así que le grito al pitcher: " quieres que batee o me regalaras la carrera", eso enfado al chico y lanzo la bola con precisión, eso era lo que quería Serena con las emociones al aire todo se daba a pedir de boca, bateo un cuadrangular y casi caminando paseo por todas las bases.. Tirándoles besos a esos chicos que se sentían en las nubes solo con una miradita de la rubia.

Llegaron a la casita como ellos le decían a su departamento donde se sentaban a que pasaran los jugadores a la espera de poder batear de nuevo.

No lo hiciste mal, Tsukino- le dijo Darien mientras le pasaba una botella de agua y sentándose a su lado ella abrió la botella y bebió con ímpetu.

Gracias mi… mijo!- dijo ella casi azorada, el profesor la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y ella supo que había metido la pata.- usted tampoco lo hizo mal, _profesor-_ él levanto las cejas en gesto prepotente.

Aun lo dudabas- le recalco y ella sintió una venita latiéndole.

¿Que cree usted?; su **edad** es un punto que a ninguno de nosotros nos preocupa por ahora- en el momento a él le empezó a latir una venita.

Bueno porque no le ponemos mas picardía a nuestra apuesta- dijo el entusiasmado por las ironías sobre su edad- me hace falta una encadenada que limpie la casa cuando no estoy y si gano la apuesta quiero que también seas mi esclava ¿te parece?- pregunto él y a ella le dio un soponcio. Como que la esclava de este, ¡ja!, claro que no!

No me parece- fue la respuesta de ella

Te da… ¿miedo?- atacó el y ella lo mato con la mirada- eso me das a entender.

Tarado..- susurro por lo bajo pero el escucho muy bien y sonrió por el insulto- bueno y si yo gano que!- dijo ella molesta aceptándolo a medias.

Mmm, ¿que quieres de mi?- huy cariño no hagas esa pregunta porque esta mal formada, aquí la pregunta real seria ¡QUE NO QUIERO DE TI! Y no habría respuesta para ello.

Todo..- murmuro de nuevo, el alzo una ceja en interrogación- digo, que si todo eso que me dices por cuanto tiempo será, si es que acepto?- dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona.

Mmm, me parece que por los meses que te de clases estará bien…- dijo el sobandose la barbilla. Ella sonrió aturdida por el sentimiento de querer abrazarlo.

Mmm, si yo gano te harás pasar por mi novio debes en cuando… y también me darás clases que YO pagare.- el asintió satisfecho y le estiro una mano, ella dudo unos instantes pero con los ojos cerrado choco su mano con la de el.

¡Perderás, linda!- suspiro en su oído y a ella le recorrió un choque eléctrico por todo su cuerpo y mirándolo confundida, comprendió muy tarde que se había metido en la boca del lobo.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Chicas, este flan esta divino- dijo un rubio saboreando el postre- si le hubieran añadido un poco de canela estuviera fabuloso- agrego y las chicas suspiraron solo con escuchar su voz.

Lita trataba de no mirarlo mucho y menos desde que se sonrojaba nada más con prestarle atención. Mejor se dedicaba a colocarle unas hojas de menta a su flan de Vainilla y le rociaba sirop de caramelo en zigzag para dejarlo con buen aspecto. Sonrió satisfecha y espero a su turno.

Andrew probaba cada uno de los 14 flans, y cada uno tenia la pizca de su interlocutora pero al que aspiraba probar era el de esa castaña que le huía de su mirada y que hasta hoy lo haría. Ella era la ultima pero a pesar de todo se tomaba su tiempo en saborear cada uno de los postres y especificar lo que deberían hacer para mejorarlo.

Lita maldecía por lo bajo a las traidoras de sus amigas, _**Amy**_ se había retirado del club pues estaba haciendo otro curso intensivo de matemáticas y no podía atender a cuatros club mas el curso_**… Raye**_ había conocido a un chico y como los otros días andaba full con el templo y sus estudios de canto, abandono el club para tener un espacio para ella… _**Mina**_ le habían impuesto comenzar un curso de baile tropical y no se pudo agregar al club… Y _**Serena**_ se había salido porque quería darle espacio y chance con el rubio... Eran unas traidoras insensibles…

Mediante las calificaba, las chicas se iban retirando lentamente a sus hogares. Así que cuando llegó a la castaña que conocía desde hace tiempo vio que estaba distraída con una foto de su celular; se acerco con sigilo y vio una foto de el sonriendo mientras miraba por la ventana… Sonriendo al saber su descubrimiento se alejo un poco y aclarándose la garganta la llamo.

Lita Kino…- Lita se levanto rápidamente y con una educación prácticamente automática se aliso el delantal y se paso una mano por el cabello- tranquila Lita, tampoco es para tanto...-rio el un poco asombrado y ella asintio sin verlo- ¿Es este tu postre?- pregunto señalando uno que estaba tapado, ella asintió de nuevo y lo destapo- Bien. Veremos que tal…- dijo Andrew y ella espero con mucha ansiedad.

El saboreo el dulce y sonrió por la consistencia y el saborcillo, vaya que si tenia talento la chica, tampoco paso por alto la presentación de ella en el postre.

Tienes talento.. Lita- dijo Drew alzando el plato del postre- puedo acabármelo…- ella asintió sorprendida e ilusionada- no te sorprendas, el flan es mi postre favorito, pero jamás le había dado un toque tan personal y bien delicado me encanta…- halago Andrew y Lita enrojeció.

Andrew, me haces avergonzarme..- dijo ella con voz alegre y el sonrió.

¿Es por eso que me rehuyes de la mirada?..- ella solo volteo a la ventana evitando encontrarse con sus ojos.

Por eso y por otra cosa- amplió Lita volteándolo a mirar- pero no te diré ninguna de las dos y es mejor que no preguntes.- aclaro la castaña.

Mmm.. Tiene algo que ver que tengas una foto de mi persona en tu teléfono- comento como si fuera algo sin importancia pero que lo carcomía de curiosidad por dentro mientras daba otro bocado a ese postre- aunque no me disgusta que la tengas claro pero me pregunto ¿porque?- dijo alzando la mirada y encontrándose con la mirada de ella que también tenia ojos verdes pero de un color mas pardo y se perdió en ellos, al igual que ella en los de él. Lita permanecía impávida ante la declaración del rubio. Tarde o temprano llegaría esa conversación…

Si te respondo.. Nada será como antes..- contesto ella volteándose hacia el y el prefirió a la dueña del postre que al postre en si. Se acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla- y…estoy segura que no me corresponderás- dijo cerrando los ojos mientras sentía los dedos de el en su mejilla.

Dímelo…- pidió de nuevo con voz sosegada- tranquila que sea lo que sea no cambiara nada- dijo viéndole su piel cremosa, algunas pequeñas pecas en la nariz y esa boca carnosa que lo invitaba desde hace dos años a probarla.

Te amo…- susurro Lita con voz aterciopelada viéndole a los ojos chocando verde con verde y cerraba los ojos con fuerza- desde que te vi aquella mañana, desde que me dijiste "hola, soy Andrew", luche y luche contra este amor saliendo con otros chicos…- empezó ella a defenderse mientras lentamente abría los ojos y enseñaba esas lagrimas de dolor mientras subía sus manos colocándolas encima de las de su amado rubio- siempre perdía contra este amor pues.. Solo mi corazón te elegía a ti- mirándolo a los ojos observo un brillo extraño y hermoso- Andrew, estoy enamorada de ti desde que tengo 16 años…- dijo ella con cariño y rendición.

¡Oh, Lita!- suspiro un Andrew fascinado por esa pequeña declaración tan emotiva, su corazón latía tan rápido como el de un motor y sus ojos lo atraían cada vez mas…- Creo que somos dos locos enamorados que son temerosos en cuanto al amor- respondió sonriendo mientras a Lita le entraban unas inmensas ganas de ceñirlo- pero quiero decirte que… Yo también te amo y aspiro a ser tu novio si me aceptas... Claro- Drew se acerco a Lita hasta que tuvo esos labios tocando los suyos pero sin hacer mas movimientos. La castaña sonreía y dándole un piquito murmuro un "si".

Andrew sonrió con travesura y envolvió en sus brazos a esa muchacha que lo tenia de patas arriba desde hace dos años y por fin, realmente conseguía besar esos labios que en sus sueños lo hacían perder mas que las ganas de despertar…

Con movimientos suaves Lita respondía a los cariñosos mimos que le proporcionaba los labios de su amado rubio que sabían a vainilla y menta, sabores que nunca pensó que fueran afrodisíacos, subió sus brazos al cuello de **SU** chico y se apretó contra el mientras que su beso subía de intensidad.

Andrew sonreía por la indirecta de su **AHORA **novia. Incluyo a su lengua en el paquete del contacto y apego mas su cintura a la de el. Mientras la que ahora sonreía era ella por saber que había ganado de momento, pero todo tiene su final y con una nueva meta se fueron dejando lentamente, la búsqueda de aire era lo próximo para continuar. Pero Lita se acordó de algo…

Andrew- dijo con un jadeo y el sonrió realmente su castaña era muy sexy.

¿Si?- pregunto mientras tocaba con su pulgar esos labios que había probado anteriormente y que ahora estaba un poco más rojos e hinchados.

Tu eres mi profesor y yo soy una alumna- dijo con la voz trémula del miedo- deberíamos…- pero Andrew le dio un besito largo y luego le sonrió.

Mi meta era hacerme tu novio y bueno ya que lo logré- dijo dándole un besito a su nariz mientras ella le facilitaba una mirada enamorada- no hay nada que me mantenga aquí, así que podré dedicarme a mi local, mi carrera y a mi novia- le dio otro beso y ella asintió.

Pero…- comenzó ella mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Pero nada linda…- le dio un apretón en el puente de la nariz y la beso pausadamente después- usted es mi novia y lo demás me vale…- dijo el como si nada y Lita rió emocionada- ¿te parece si salimos hoy en la noche?, pues en las tardes ayudo a Serena con sus materias- ella asintió y fue a recoger sus cosas.

Andrew…- dijo de nuevo en frente a el, el le sonrió incitándole a continuar- puedo estar ayudando a Serena contigo en las tardes, si no te molesta..- el negó con la cabeza- pero lo de hoy en la noche, va!- el carcajeo y la tomo de la mano.

Claro, mi chiquilla..- dijo dándole un ultimo beso en el colegio mientras salían de la escuela.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Me lleva la que me trajo- Dijo una Serena furiosa mientras cargaba el maletín de Darien Chiba y su maletín de la escuela mas el bolso de deporte- ¡lo odio!- susurro mientras lo veía alejarse hacia su carro por unas miles de zancadas delante de ella.

Llegaron al carro y Darien sonrió socarronamente pues ya tenia su tiempito recostado encima del capo del mismo, Serena quería escupirle y pisarle un pie por ser tan afortunado y además atractivo.

Bueno, querida _esclava_ Tsukino- ella apretó los dientes con esperanza de suprimir las ganas asesinas- después de que te gane limpiamente con 25 carreras a 22, puedo impartirte clases gratuitamente, además me aseas y acomodas la casa- ella puso cara de perro rabioso y Darien amplio su sonrisa- no, no, no… mi querida esclava Tsukino eso no son modales- dijo Darien con ganas de reírse a mas no poder mientras que su adorada rubia gruñía con hambre de chico ingles.

¿Serena?- dijo una voz sexy detrás de la pareja y Serena se volteo totalmente cambiada, con una sonrisa y una mirada angelical.

¿Si?- dijo con voz dulce mientras ha Darien se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

Quería felicitarte por esas ingeniosas y esplendidas carreras que distes hoy- Serena suspiro y Darien se cruzo de brazos energúmeno.

Gracias Zafiro…-dijo con aire de princesa y Darien la miraba mas que sorprendido.

Va lo de mañana ¿no?- Y Serena asintió varias veces frenéticamente dándole a Darien mala espina todo aquello.- Profesor, usted también jugó de maravilla- dijo con una sonrisa eclipsante que no tenia efecto sobre Darien pero si sobre Serena que le temblaba hasta la oreja de lo emocionada que estaba.

Gracias…- mascullo Darien con irritación en la voz.

¡Nos vemos, Seré!- guiñando un ojo se retiro con paso pausado y Serena cayo de rodillas vencida por el encanto de Zafiro.

¿No es lindo?- pregunto Serena fascinada y Darien la mofo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro repitiendo lo que ella había dicho mientras la miraba mal.

Me parece sin gusto que estés en el piso por un chico de su calaña..- asevero Darien y le dio la espalda.

¡Oye!-grito Serena molesta saliendo de su paraíso azulado llamado "ZAFIROLANDIA" para empezar a discutir con su chico ingles- ¿tu quien eres para criticarme mis gustos en hombres?- Darien sonrió y un plan en su mente se puso en marcha.

_**Querida esclava Serena-**_ dijo con la absoluta ironía que pudo demostrar y Serena farfullo un improperio- no debes hablarle así a tu amo o mejor dicho **"MASTER**"- dijo sonriendo y riéndose macabramente.

¡Huy!- dijo tragando grueso- en lo que me metí… Darien es un extorsionista que me tiene en sus manos y... Puedo escapar…- dijo dejando en el acto el maletín de su "master" en el suelo y dio vuelta pero al dar el primer paso sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura acompañado de una risita silenciosa en su oído.

Ahora quieres escapar pero…- mordiéndole levemente el oído ella se estremeció y el rió un poco mas alto- luego, no querrás irte…- ella bufo cuando salio de la lela y empezó a golpear el brazo de su chico ingles, mientras este la alzaba en su costado y se reía de los mínimos golpes de la rubia y recogía sin problemas las mochilas de los dos…

Cavernícola...- fue lo ultimo que dijo Serena para inflar sus cachetes en gesto de humillación, aunque en el fondo ella sabia que él tenia razón… esas clases iban a ser mas que encadenantes…

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

"…_**TRES SEMANAS DESPUES…"**_

**¡HOSTINADA!**

Esa era la palabra que a Serena le gustaba mas en aquel momento mientras le hacia la colada al monstruo llamado Darien Chiba. Con un gruñido prendió la lavadora y en seguida escucho…

¡Querida Esclava Serena!- apretó los puños y sonrió con mucha ira en los ojos, ese individuo se las pagaría muy caro cuando acabaran las clases. No podía negar la mejoría en sus notas, pero vaya a que precio.

Tres semanas… de MALDITO SUPLICIO!; comenzaba a caminar hacia la sala del maldito chico inglés mientras trataba de aguantarse la ganas inmensas de ahorcarlo. Se acordó de cada unas de las _"actividades de la vida_" como el las llamabas, a la mier… con ellas…

Había pasado de dormir desde las doce p.m., luego de ver los capítulos de su serie "Special A", para acostarse como las gallinas a las nueve y levantarse con dificultad por un mensaje en su celular de su "chico tormento" al otro día muy temprano con una lista renovada cada día de las _actividades de la vida_ para ese fecha, y para rematar antes y después de clases tenia tanta tarea que no sabia como estudiaba..

¿Que había hecho?... mejor no contarlo porque le daría una embolia de tanta rabia que mantenía latentemente guardado hacia ese moreno hermosamente malvado.

Querida Esclava Serena- y allí estaba de nuevo el bendito apodo "saca de quicio" como lo había denominado Serena. Llego con cansancio a la sala y Darien se encontraba acostado en el sofá con una caja roja rectangular en sus abdominales, suspiro sin querer dar rienda suelta a su imaginación…

Ven, querida Súper excelente pupila- dijo con sarcasmo el pelinegro y Serena mostró una sonrisa de indiferencia se estaba acostumbrando a el sarcasmo habitual del joven medico, el se sentó en medio del sofá y saco unas barajas de la caja roja pequeña.- Tomate un descanso, y juguemos un rato- A Serena se le iluminaron los ojos al principio y los abrió con desmesura de la sorpresa para luego achicarlos con recelo y desconfianza que en medio de todo no le sorprendió al chico.

Mmmm, me suena a trampa- el chico rió se esperaba esa respuesta.

¿Miedo a la competencia?- ataco.

Quisieras… saca TODO lo que tengas en esa caja mientras busco unas limonadas para derrotarte y ver como lloras llamando a la abuela Luna para acusarme- Darien se sonrojo levemente y ella se alejo hacia la cocina.

Tonta..- susurro Darien con una sonrisa en su rostro pero sabia que esas eran las respuestas que le gustaban continuamente de la chica.

Bueno y ¿de que se trata?- inquirió curiosa viendo las barajas en su mesa.

¿Has jugado "UNO"?- pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa enloquecedora a la cual ella aun no se acostumbraba, ella asintió rápidamente quitando al mismo tiempo su mirada de esos ojos azules.- pues jugaremos hoy a "UNO"- ella sonrió y aplaudió contenta.

Bien.. Yo ganare, veras que no eres ningún tipo de reto para mi…- dijo levantando el puño y con la otra mano le paso la limonada a Darien que la tomo y la puso en el piso, mientras comenzaba a barajar las cartas y las repartió…

_**Se dirigieron unas mirada de desafió que permaneció un tiempo corto y entonces a cada uno les salio un mismo pensamiento… **_

_¡No te la pondré fácil, queridito!- pensó Serena con una sonrisa socarrona mientras veía directamente a Darien._

_¡Ja! Veremos quien será el reto de quien, angelito con mente de diablilla- pensó Darien a su vez con una mirada y sonrisa irónica._

…_**Cubrir Necesidades!**_

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Como están esas hermosas lectoras? me imagino que genial! Y me alegro por ello! Que haría yo sin ustedes? Mmmm… NADA! Jajajaja

Bueno por hay me dijeron en sus rw que estaban ansiosas por las parejas que sacarías al aire en mi fic y bueno aquí les di una entrada que sinceramente hasta a mi sorprendió y no se esperan lo que sucederán con ninguna de las tres, aunque la PRINCIPAL seguirán siendo de Seré y Dari! Ok! Espero que no haya problema con ello!

Bueno considero que actualice sumamente rápido a pesar de lo fuerte que esta la uní! Ya que voy en el 7mo semestre y bueee! Con las practicas y muy pronto el servicio comunitario se me hará un poco mas difícil! PERO LAS CONTINUAREEEEE! A la brevedad mas posible!

**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!: **estoy a punto de darle un toque final pero quiero hacer algo radical en el cap que ni si quiera yo me lo espero así que chicas sean pacientes! Que lo hago para el entretenimiento de ustedes, y no por maldad como dicen **sandy-serena**** y ****liebende Lesung**jajajajajaja! Un saludo a todas y la veo pronto en esta historia..

Estaba hablando hace tiempo con una amiga sobre esta historia y sus caps, la verdad de esta historia no iban a ser muchos peroooooooo…. Ustedes me tienen en ascuas y con las participación de las nuevas parejas creo que TAL VEZ la extienda… ustedes que dicen…? Comenten sobre ello.. Pocos o muchos caps! Se los dejo a colación!

Ahora si comentarios de la escritora sobre el fic, bueno Mina y Yaten ya se conocieron y como que ya echaron chispas… no se esperaban a una Mina ariscas VERDAD? Jajajajaja me gusta eso! Por otro lado esta Lita y Andrew que a diferencia de mi otra Historia esta de UFF de adelantados! Y me gusta que sea así pues porque lo que tengo planeado para ellos no se lo esperan… Y bueno.. Serena y su MASTER jajajaja que grandioso apodo! Jajajajaja me da una risa cada vez que lo escribo y es que imaginense a un Darien como "MASTER" jajajajaja que chistoso… tratare de ampliar que fue lo que le hizo Darien a Serena en los próximos caps como cachifa… jajajajaja me lo imagino y me rió! Bueno ya dejemos de parlotear tanto que de s seguro ya las aburrí!

_**Bueno sin mas que agregar, vamos a los rw, se que les gusta mis respuesta! Muakk:**_

_**Malua**__**:**__ hola linda! Hahahaha gracias a ti por dejarme esos rw tan lindos y agradables! Un beso gigante y espero que este también te guste! Espero tu comentario con ánimos! Un abrazo! Nos leemos prontoooo!_

_**Luzdeluna: **__hola preciosa! Pues amiga cuando tenga Internet te escribo por ahora lo que puedo es agregarte y responderte los rw! Pero con gusto estaré ansiosa de hablar contigo de mis fic! Jeje espero que te guste este cap y también que sigas hasta el final! Un beso y un abrazo grandoteeeee! Cuídate nos leemos pronto! Muakkk._

_**natsch**__**:**__ hola amor! Jejeje tranquila secada una tiene sus actividades y bueno el que me dejes tu comentario en uno de tus tiempos libres es genial! Muchas gracias por eso, de verdad! Espero que te guste este cap! Un beso gigante y suerte! Muakk._

_**Seiya-Moon**__**:**__ holaaaaa! Como estas linda? Espero que genial ya se que una de las chicas que mas se emociona eres tuuuuu! Pero bueno aquí tienes una actualización sumamente rápida! Jajajaja siii! Se que te gusta eso de tutor privado n el cap próximo veremos mas de esa cercana convivencia jeje! Espero que te guste este cap! Y me dejes tu comentario! Te mando un besoteee y barroso! Cuídate muakk!_

_**CONEJA**__**:**__ hola cariño! Jajajaja pues me imagino que Luna te cayo muy bien! Hahahaha bueno me alegro! Ese es un personaje primordial en esta historia! Juju así que la veras mas a menudo… por otro lado aquí me tienes con otro cap espero que te guste! Cuídate mucho y me dejas tu comentario! Un besoteee!_

_**Neo Reyna Serenity**__**: **__hola pequeñaa! Pues creo que te hice caso y es que ya tenia planeado eso de hacer la apuesta mas interesante! Jeje pero gracias por el comentario critico, espero que te guste este cap y me dejes tu comentario sobre el! Un beso gigante y un abrazo! Muakk!_

_**liebende Lesung**__**:**__ holaaaaaaaaaa maltratadoraaaa! Jajajajajajajaja me haces trabajar para tu beneficio! Nuestra relación es parasitariaaa! Jajajajajajaja NAHHHH MENTIRAAAA TE ADORO Y TU A MI! Nuestro cariño se demuestra de este modo! Jajajajaja! Volviendo al fic, pues claro que te tratare de complacerte veremos de que modo pero claro que si serán de ese modo! Jajajaj me agrado que te gustara Luna, quería que apareciera y diera una buena impresión pero tu te proyectaste en ella jajajaja! Bueno para otro beso tendrás que esperar okis! Te mando un besooooo y un abrazoooo! Cuídate! Nos leemos, en la próxima! muakk_

_**Lizileth**__**: **__Bienvenidaa! Gracias por tomarte un tiempito y escribirme sobre el fic! Eres una lindura y bueno tu apoyo es importante! Un gran beso y espero que te guste este fic! Un gran abrazo y nos leemos pronto. muakk_

_**sailor lady**__**: **__holaaa amigocha de mi vidaa!; de nada es un placer para mi actualizar.1) Jajaj bueno esos factores se Irán en el momento en el que alguno de el paso, la pregunta es…¡quien será?; 2) Luna, será un personaje clave para esta historia de amor, así que me alegro de que te cayera bien.. Porque, mas adelante será una de los personajes favoritos! Jeje…; 3) me encanta de verdad que Zafiro sea la competencia de Darien y que sea la tuya también!; 4) la forma de actuar de los protagonistas muy pronto (espero) se acabe para ser mejor, porque a veces me cuestiono ese humor negro entre esta pareja y bueno ya sabes como soy, ahorita digo esto pero hago otra cosa… 5) cuando lo escribí pensé en todo lo que me aclaraste en el rw pero padres son padres a pesar de lo que digamos y eso es lo que quise aclarar aquí!; 6) jajajajaja por eso es que sigues mis historias y yo te quiero por ser mi amiga y por alentarme tanto! Un besotee! Muakkk 7) jajajaja todo lo que ocurra en esta historia es por un buen beneficio.. Así que tranquila! Jajajaja ya te complací con la nueva actualización espero y te portes muy bien! Suerte en tu familia y bueno estamos a la orden para hablar! Espero tu rw! Muakk! Cuídate!_

_**mitsuko:**__ hola linda! BIENVENIDA! Jeje y bueno aquí esta la actualización! Un besotee! Jajajaja espero tu rw! Cuídate! muakkk_

_**sandy-serena**__**:**__ hola lindaa! Jajajaja tus comentarios siempre alegrándome la vida! Gracias! Bueno linda pues parece que se odian pero en realidad se aman jeje y eso es lo que incomoda! Por otro lado Darien preguntara eso mas adelante! Pues me alegro de que te agradara Luna! Ella será un personaje clave en esta historia te lo aseguro!, jajajaja yo se, me gusta jugar con las mentes pero se que la tuya es de roer! Así que tranquila que al menos un logro saque con eso que te gustara el capi!; pues los papa de serena si se pasaron pero dime que padres no lo hacen! Hahaha pues si es verdad esos factores solo hacen que se tengan mas ganas de quererse o no?; jajajaja me encanta Zafiro para el papel de competencia que te parece a ti?; aquí esta la actualización del fic y espero que te guste! Te mando muchos besos y espero que me escriba el rw largooooo! De siempre okis! Un besote! Te mando muchos abrazos! Cuídate! Muakkk!_

**Muchas gracias por sus rw la verdad me alientan cada día mas a superarme! GRACIAS CHICAS!**

**Se despide... ****Amary-san****


	6. Tu Profesor Darien

**Mi Chico Ingles**

_**Advertencia: abstenerse aquellas personas que tienen una mentalidad pura ya que en este capitulo de la historia aparecerán escenas obscenas o eróticas que pueden ser insultantes para algunas personas! Si no eres de ellas entonces! SIGUE LEYENDO!**_

**NOTA:** _**un regalito para todas las niñas que quieren ver una faceta de Darién PERVERTIDAAA! Jajajajaja como me corrompen mis lectoras ()jajajajajaja espero que le guste! mi premio será MUCHOS, MUCHOS RWWWW!**_

_**P.D: SI TIENEN EN SU REPERTORIO LA CANCION DE MIRANDA LLAMADA "EL PROFE" colóquenla mientras leen! Se reirán un ratooo! =)**_

_Capitulo 6: TU profesor "Darien"_

Iba en mi Porsche Rojo, siempre había amado esos carros que se ven geniales y causan una impresión de magnate, sonreí ante mi pensamiento, soy un narcisista de primera ¿no?, aunque todos tenemos algo de eso, esa es mi teoría de las personalidades, y entre esas entra la de mi dulce demonio, llamado SERENA TSUKINO.

Suspire mientras paraba en un semáforo en rojo, y mire el cielo y luego cerré los ojos, jamás pensé enamorarme de una chiquilla, si, como leyeron ENAMORADO!, estaba completamente idiotizado por esa maligna chiquilla…

¿Por qué la llamo de ese modo?; pregúntenle a mi closet que ahora era rosado, a mis zapatos caros que ahora parecían chapaletas de agua, a mi cabello trasquilado que a duras ganas lo puedo peinar, apenas pude dormir anoche pensando en la nueva maldad de esa maldita chiquilla realizaría hoy.. Otra vez suspiro pero esta vez con una sonrisa… siii… estoy completamente idiotizado por una enana… _maligna. _

Arranco de nuevo y enciendo la radio se escucha una voz juvenil promocionando la canción de una banda, que en mi vida la había escuchado pero su nombre capto mi atención así que subiéndole volumen me detengo en otro alto mientras delante de mi patina una morena hermosa que me lanza una mirada coqueta y que yo correspondo con otra pero de lastima por ella, "ya estoy ocupado linda", quise decir pero nahhh, las mujeres no entienden…

La mujer en la radio siguió hablando del grupo "Miranda" y yo supuse que era latino, esas agrupaciones siempre tenían algo divertido y sazonado que se te metía en la sangre y que te gustaba sin siquiera tú querer…

Tenia buen humor el día de hoy, y como no tenerlo cuando Serena me hizo el desayuno sin que yo se lo pidiera y se despidió de mi con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla que luego aprovechare para darle otro al instante de unas cuantas bromitas le diré algo así como "_aprovechada de hombres solteros y solitarios"_ o _" me quieres seducir para que te ayude con algo de dinero"_ me carcajeé ante la mención del dinero, ella era tan humilde que ante la alusión de pagar algo, a pesar de no tener ese producto monetario hacia cualquier cosa para recompensarte con creces y siempre lo logra sin esfuerzo, y cuando te pide dinero, suspire, debe ser porque es algo para otra persona que lo necesita y aunque le cuesta hacerlo, baja el orgullo sin pensarlo.

¡Diablos! Me tiene embobado completamente, mejor me concentro en la estación de radio…

_Y ahora una rockolita, jajajaja, para aquellos maestros de la seducción… aquí les va.. Se las dedico con todo el libido y la mala intención "EL PROFE" de M!RANDAAA!..._

Y así comenzó a sonar una canción que me dejo, impresionado por su semejanza a mis pensamientos nocturnos…

_**Yo se que nunca te lo dije así  
A veces canto solo para mi  
solo quisiera que me oigas ahora que sigo mi instinto…**_

La voz del hombre resonaba en mi cabeza y sonreí concentrándome en la canción mientras me imaginaba en mi habitación con Serena vestida con uniforme de colegiala, ahhhh…. Si, _BENDITO UNIFORME_, Gracias Dios, por habernos brindado ese Uniforme capaz de levantar cualquier sugerencia hormonal masculina.

Como seguía con mi ilusión, ella estaba sentada con la piernas cruzadas de frente a mi en **MI** _GRAN_ cama… completado esto la canción siguió segundos después…

_**El instinto animal no fallara  
quisiera hablarte pero sin hablar  
yo se que puedo hacer que tu me comprendas  
si sigues mi juego  
**_

Volví a reírme sobre la letra de la canción y llevándolo a mi ilusión, me vi acercándome a ella como pantera con movimientos gatunos y sensuales, de ahora en adelante los gatos me parecerán eróticos, aunque malditos sean aquellos que practican la zoofilia…

En fin, en esta parte ella lleva una chupeta en su boquita de muñeca y yo me desespero por segundos para volver a calmarme y lamerle con lentitud el cuello y pasando mi dedo índice basta agregar que sugerentemente por su brazo para que ella suspirara y me mirara picara… era una _**niña malaaa…**_

_**Yo quiero ser tu profe, mejor dicho profesor,  
el que te enseñe del amor…  
lo que sabes y disimulas!  
**_

Siiii! La odiaba por ser disimulada con sus técnicas seductoras, ella sabia que me tenia loco pero ja! No mas!... con cierta fuerza la empujo hacia atrás y ella coloca carita inocente y retrocede hasta la cabecera de la cama, diablos, esta ilusión me esta costando caro a nivel de la entrepierna; pero la imagino pasando el dulce la chupeta(paleta de caramelo) por sus labios en una invitación indirecta de que la bese, y ¿que creen?... ¡lo logro!

_**Quisiera que me mientas cuando pregunte tu edad  
quiero volverme tan vulgar  
voy a engañarte tonta!  
solo para tocarte un poco!  
**_

Devorando esos labios rosas que poco a poco se van hinchando por la intensidad de deseo que gradualmente va en aumento, no quiero parar y mis manos comienzan a picarme solo por tratar de menguar el deseo de tocarte que tu destruyes disimuladamente cuando apoyas tus manos en mi cuello acercándome exageradamente lento para una penetración mas profunda en tu boca, ¡**DEMONIOS!,** allí mi mano con voluntad propia se acerca a tu cintura y te apega a mi pelvis para que sientas mi urgencia de ti, y eso provoca que sueltes un gemido burlón porque sabes que… quiero ser _TÚ profesor…_

_**Ya ves así nunca sabrás de mi,  
mi fantasía me describe así!  
esa es la parte que no a visto nadie,  
y que tu ahora conoces…**_

De repente te pido que te voltees y te apoyes de manos y rodillas teniendo en cuatro en mi cama y de solo pensarlo mi ingle se distorsiona de dolor por lo real que lo hace mi mente, en mi mano aparece un reglón y te doy un pequeño golpe con el por ser una niña mala. tu sonríes y haces un puchero que además de ser tierno es SEXY, al mismo tiempo con la otra mano me desato la corbata y te digo con tirana voz sugerente que te tapes los ojos con el, mientras mi mano con la regla bordea tu redondo y perfecto seno derecho, lo haces regalándome una mirada de picara antelación y curiosidad que yo solo trato de responder con un paseo de mi otra mano por tus muslos internos.

Te tapas tus ojitos azules juguetones y me dices un "estoy lista" con voz traviesa que hace que tiemble por la superioridad, mientras me carcajeo con voz ronca tu bordeas con tus manos la falda sentándote de nuevo en medio de la cama. Pero hasta aquí me manejas… ahora YO tengo el control y como para apoyar mi teoría escucho la frase siguiente de la canción:

_**Es que te veo y es mi reacción…  
el pretender tener todo el control!  
aprovecharme de ti me estimula,  
apuntarte, mis trucos!**_

Te regalo tres palmadas en ese duro y bien formado trasero y al final dejo mi mano situada allí para masajearlo mientras tu bates tu cabello y meneas tus caderas estimulando mas mi erección, de tocarte y te volteo hacia arriba mientras que la falda queda en tu vientre reflejando las pantis de color blanca con cerditos rosados que tienen alas, suspiro por lo erótico que me resulta… nada tendrá un significado igual. Llevo mis manos a esa parte cálida de tu cuerpo mientras me pongo encima de ti para tocarte los pechos encima de esa fina camisa, la cual estaba tan mojada como tu braga de cerditos…

Me siento a horcadas en tu cintura y veo en tus labios una satisfacción al bordear tu clítoris, subes un poco la pelvis y yo me froto sin inhibición contra ti, gritas de emoción mientras mis dedos consiguen tus pezones que estaban ansiosos a mi toque... Susurras mi nombre con tal deseo que llevo a mis labios los dos pezones al mismo tiempo para lamerlos mientras no dejo de frotarme y sentirte tan ansiosa y empapada…

_**Percibo en que momento te comienzas a mojar,  
y entonces no puedo parar!  
hasta sentir que te hago mía!**_

Dejo de frotarme contra ti y tú, sueltas un gemido de dolor al no seguir; te pellizco los muslos internos y te sientas en la calma del impulso _" sácate la camisa para mi"_ te insinuó en el lóbulo mientras te lo empiezo a moder y a bordearlo con mi lengua.. Tu susurras un _" pero… profesor…."_ Te aprieto los pezones con cautela de no hacerte daño y mientras disimulas que no sabes que estamos haciendo sin embargo vas levantando esa camisa blanca sudada con deliberada y aposta parsimonia pero eso no hace mas que aumentar mis ganas de ti, esa actitud de inocente te queda a las mil maravillas y me lo demuestras al ver que no tienes sostén… _**simplemente perfecto…**_

_**En el papel de ingenua,  
tu te luces de verdad…  
y yo comienzo a sospechar?  
que eres mi alumna preferida…  
y que caíste en mi trampa!**_

Te regalo una caricia sobre las braguitas y suspiras con ganas de mas, susurro un "buena niña" y tu ríes con ingenuidad, y llevas una mano a donde se encuentra mi erección pasando el dedo índice por sobre el cierre del pantalón por donde se alza mi miembro, gruño cuando te detienes y te llevas el dedito pecador a la boca donde lo saboreas con habilidad sugestiva y pronuncias _" etto… lo sie.. Siento profesor… ¿lo hice mal?"_ te muerdes el labio inferior, no puedo mirarte los ojitos azules pero se que te burlas de mi, te rompo la braguita erótica y alzo tu pelvis, llevo tus piernas a mis hombros y miro al esplendor de tu interior_… "mala, mala niña"_ suspiro sobre tu lindo oculto, te retuerces de placer por mi hirviente respiración que da en toda tu perlita me rio por tu ganas de mi.

Paso mi lengua por toda esa pequeña extensión y me detengo a regalarle unas limpias e inofensivas tocadas a tu pelita que haces que te revuelques de placer. Sonrío con perversión y te sugiero _"tócate para mi con el dedito pecador como yo te hice con mi lengua aquí…"_ te dejo en la cama y me despojo de mi pantalón para darle espacio a mi aprisionado miembro. Te sonrojas y niegas con la cabeza…

"_mmm… me obligas a castigarte…"_ dije con maldad encantadora; me cuelo detrás de ti y aprieto tus pechos mientras mi miembro se frota con su mojada intimidad, voy mordiendo tu lóbulo, mientras restriego mi mejillas con la tuya, bajo mis labios a tu cuello y tu empiezas gemir mas alto y con mas recreación para mi gusto… _" ¿quien soy yo para ti?"_ pregunte con deliberada maldad en medio de previa acto..

"_mi profe… ahhh… sor"_ contesto mientras yo sonreía y dejaba un buen moretón en su cuello marca de mi posición.. _" ahh, quiero mas, mas…"_ reclamaba mi preferida alumna…

_**"Quiero ser tu profesor"  
"Quiero ser tu profesor"  
**_

_****__"te tocaras para mi…"_ dije autoritario mientras la dejaba tirada en la cama mientras ella trataba de calmar su respiración _" vamos, pupila…"_ incite aprisionando de nuevo un pezón..

"_yo, yo…"_ abrió las piernas y paso su dedo corazón por su parte intima mientras lo subía hasta su perlita…

"_el dedo pecador fue el que yo pedi para que te tocaras, o ¿no?"_ reclame y ella se llevo el dedo que había utilizado a su boca con intención de saborearlo pero Darién la detuvo y lo lamio él… _"tu solo has lo que te he dicho y nada mas…"_ Serena trago saliva y se llevo el dedo índice por toda su parte intima toqueteando por ultimo con un frenesí incontrolable su perlita hinchada, al mismo tiempo se aprieta sus senos y abría las piernas para mayor facilidad, a la que Darién observaba sin ninguna pena; _"Darién.. ahhh… esto es…. Ahhhh!"_ Grito cuando alcanzo el éxtasis y el sonreía viendo cerrar y abrirse aquella puerta que aun… era virgen.

_**Yo quiero ser tu negro del camión,  
yo quiero ser un cerdo picaron!  
yo quiero hacerte las cosas mas sucias de modo elegante…**_

"_Muy bien, buena niña"_ dije con una voz de aprobación y deseo; ahora quería que me atendiera a mi un poco, pero solo un poco porque quería disfrutarla entera. Así que voy estimulándola de nuevo poco a poco desde su frente, su nariz, labios, cuello, clavícula, pechos, abdomen, vientre, muslos, rodillas, pantorrilla, tobillos, pies, dedos… ella solo suspiraba volviendo a excitarse…

_**Yo quiero que te toques para mi!  
quiero tocarme y acabar en ti!  
ahí si supieras como me emociona…**_

_**El solo pensarlo!  
**_

"_Te enseñare algo nuevo, preciosa"_ ella sonríe entre ansiosa y deseosa. Yo la siento en la cama y le quito la corbata me mira con ganas de más y dispuesta a todo; entonces ella ve mi miembro y se asusta, yo sonrió y le tomo una mano para que toque la textura de mi sensibilidad masculina.

"_Profe ¿se siente bien?"_ pregunta en tono dulce pero sensual, maldita niña, me esta volviendo loco solo apretando la ingle de mi falo, sonrío mientras me recuesto en la cama y le digo que mueva la mano, pero ella me mira con inocencia fingida "_no se hacerlo, querido profesor"_ Diablos, sonrió mas grande y llevo mi mano hacia mi miembro.

"_Mírame bien, será una actividad vanagloriosa"_ indique y ella rolo los ojos ya que sabia que así seria "_bien se va de arriba hacia abajo con sutileza" _ella asintió y coloque su mano en mi falo, _"muévete" _susurre demándate y ella así lo hizo, mientras yo la veía deleitarse de mi textura, yo trataba de mantener mis urgidos gemidos que querían Salir…

_**Quisiera que me mientas cuando pregunte tu edad  
quiero volverme tan vulgar  
voy a engañarte tonta!  
solo para tocarte un poco!**_

Abrí mis piernas para mayor comodidad y mejor masturbación y cuando ya pensé que mejor cosa no podía haber, ella empezó con su boquita a realizarme cosquillas sexys por toda mi extensión que me hicieron acostarme y disfrutarlo con ojos cerrados sentía presiones y besos que me dejaban con ganas de mas, hasta que creí que terminaría…

_**"Quiero ser tu profesor"**_

"_Ahora vamos a disfrutar la fase final pero el comienzo del verdadero placer, cariño" _dije alejándome de ella lo suficiente para que entendiera que quería otra cosaella me soltó mi miembro con desgana y yo sonreí con perversidad "_lo hiciste muy bien, niña"_ ella sonrió con picardía y se relamió los labios.

_**"Quiero ser tu profesor"**_

La acomode de espaladas a la calma y le di un beso apasionado que ella me correspondió con ternura abrazando mi cuello, toque su seno derecho y ella suspiro de placer, me aleje y la mire a los ojos, ojos azules como el cielo que ahora estaban tan oscuros como los míos…

_**"Quiero ser tu profesor"  
**_

Ella abrió sus piernas como por instinto y yo sonreí pasándole un dedo por su parte íntima ella levanto la pelvis para tener un mayor contacto pero yo solo me carcajee de lo tonta que era… Ya estaba lista y yo ya no podía aguantar más…

_**"Quiero ser tu profesor"  
**_

"_lo disfrutaras, preciosa" _ella sonrió de corazón y yo se la devolví con ganas, la abrace y la bese de nueva cuenta para poder entrar en ella, ella tomo mi mano y yo me arregle en ella para luego…

¡! Ya llegue!- Grito Serena desde la puerta mirando como su lindo chico ingles se caía del sofá cama que tenía en la sala- hay tampoco soy tan fea- dijo con una mueca pero luego sonrió y agrego- mire, le traje la cena pizza cuatro quesos! – Exclamo con alegría.- la llevare a la cocina y ya vuelvo con refresco…- y siguió hablando pero el lindo profesor solo maldijo frustrado…

¡!…UN SUEÑO MOJADO…!

Algún día, algún día sucederá…- dijo mirando su erección con lastima y dirigiéndose al baño sin ganas de una ducha fría.

_mientras en la cocina…_

dioss! Porque son tan frustrantes los sueños mojados!- dijo la Rubia mientras veía la pizza se imaginaba a Darién con cuatro quesos en su perfecto abdomen incitándola a que ella se lo comiera… y no solo el queso…- Buaaa! Directo al infierno **(T.T)**… me voy a ir…!- y pensando en el queso que se estiraba y se encogía con cada subida y bajada de respiración dada por su profesor, se fue a la sala a la espera de ver y no tocar a su chico ingles! Y cuando se vieron él mojado por la gran ducha fría y ella atormentada por ser una recién pervertida, suspiraron al mismo tiempo y dieron un veredicto final en común del día…

**Conclusión del día:**

"_Malditos sean los sueños mojados"_

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

HOLA! Como están las niñas malas de la casa o de este fic! Espero que muy bien! =) pues el cap fue muy… ¿sexy? Uyyy! Yo no se como escribi eso de verdad que las novelas rosa que estoy leyendo actualmente me están afectando y bueehhhh! Sino les gusto, discúlpenme pero háganmelo saber…

Este cap, tiene como fin no solo la recreación imaginativa, y ver a un Darien Chiba tan sexy! XD sino que a veces nosotros enseñamos a otras cosas en ese nivel que son significativas pero para nosotras no tienen mucha relevancia pero mantioenen un significado secreto, que son revelados por nuestros subconsciente! Aprovenchen a su pareja y dejen que se que se aprovechen de ustedes! No hay nada mas bello que el amor, por lo que no deben dejarlo ir! Besos y abrazos para aquellas personas enamoradizas! =)

Bueeh! Hablando del cap, espero que les guste y me digan aquellas personas que NO les gusto, el porque! =) aquí todos los comentarios son validos! Como dije al principio es un regalito y nada mas!

En el cap siguiente veremos a un Darien coqueto con una Serena dispuesta a aceptar el cortejo… A una Mina enamorándose de su Profesor salsero y a una Lita feliz con su nuevo novio… espérenlo con ansias!

Ahora los rw:

Angel Negro 29: hola! Gracias pues en este cap no se revelo quien gano pero imagínatelo entre dos tramposos! Jajajaja gracias espero que te guste este cap! Espero tu comentario! Besosss!

Seiya-Moon: holaaa! Jajajajajaja pues para eso es el fic! Para darle gusto y que serian un rato! =) misión cumplida entons… Puess… espero que te haya dado mas que calor en este cap con una nueva vista de Darien, hahahaha, creop que te va a gustar! Jajajaja y bueno aki tienes, lo prometido es deuda, y yo ya la salde! Hahahahaha aki esta la muestra de lo pervertido que es mi Darien! Jajaja espero tu comentario! Muakk!

Neo Reyna Serenity: hola linda! Besos para ti también y bueno espero te guste este cap! Que esta hot! HOT! Jajajajajaja! Nos leemos en el próximo rw! muakkk

luzdeluna19: hola! Gracias por tus porras amiga! Besos! Espero que te guste este cap que es un regalito por lo tarde de la actualización de mis fic! Jeje… espero tu comentario! Abrazos! P.D: no me abandones siii?

natsch: holaaaa! Hahahahaha me encanto la primera temporada de Sailor moon! Fue la mejor! Y bueno seguirán las peleas no te preocupes jejeje! Este solo fue una tregua! No mas….! Besos! Espero que te guste este cap! Y me dejes tu rspta que siempre son importantes para mi! muakkk

mitsuko2000: hola amiga! Me parece o te cambiaste el seudónimo? Mmm! Si esas serán las únicas ya que a pesar de que me caen bien Amy y Raye solo tome a mis preferidas ya sabes MxY; SxD y AxL jejeje espero y te agrade este regalito! y lo disfrutes! Besos! Muakk.. P.D: espero tu rwwww!

Anahis: BIENVENIDA! Gracias por leer mi historia! Espero que te guste esta improvisación jajajajaja! Besos para ti! Gracias por apoyarme y espero tu rw! Jajajaja cuidate nos leemos!

liebende Lesung; hola pervertida! COMPLACIDAAAA! No te puedes de quejar de nada ya que esta de rechupete este sexy Darién que te mostré! Y con canción y todo! Jajajaja y si hay planes pervertidos para las tres parejas asi que espera hasta que ocurra lo que tiene que pasar y ya! Sabes que te quiero!te mando un beso y espero que me respondas a mi comentario! ¿te gusto? Jajaja creo que si! Jajajaja! Muakk!

sailor mercuri o neptune: Aja! Que paso! Porque me abandonastessss! Mmmm… bueno amiga BIENVENIDA, espero que te guste este cap, y me dejes un gran comentario! Jejeje besos y abrazos! Muakk!

sailor lady: hola! Estaba bravita contigop hasta que me llego el rw! Jump! Pensé que me habías abandonadooo…. Hahaha cuando no tu sacando conclusiones que tiene un 70% de acertado jajajaja, pero si, Lita y Andrew van a sufrir un poco en el otro fic, en este también pero con menos intensidad. Mina y Yaten, pues… espera sentada a ver lo que va a pasar porque será genial, pero no te diré nada mas! Jajajaja y en cuanto a la parejita central pues que se preparen porque ahora viene lo bueno! Pero no te adelantare nada aunque no perderán esas peleas tan divertidas y cómicas de siempre! Es lo mas determinante en esta relación! =) y creo que ya te lo había y sino lo aclaro! ME ENCANTA ZAFIRO! Es tan sexy! En fin! Me encanta en todos mis fic va a aparecer aunque sea de cartero! Jajajajajaja Gracias por todo tu apoyo! Besos para ti! Y no te me pierdas! Que te parece este Darién pervertido! Jajajajaja! Besosss! Y abrazos… P.D: están actualizados los dos fic! Jejeje

_**Un adelanto del cap 7:**_

_Otra vez no me vino a buscar…- dijo la rubia con las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos azules claros y viendo a la lluvia que caía sin perdón acompañándola en su soledad._

_¿Quieres compañía?- pregunto el profesor con una sonrisa que ella no correspondió de momento, hasta que comprendió que tal vez, solo tal vez ya no estaría tan sola, si el estaba a su lado cuando la lluvia quería caer._

_Entonces correspondió su sonrisa y se quedaron en la puerta del edificio, viendo la lluvia caer pero sin ninguna soledad… _

**Muchas gracias por sus rw la verdad me alientan cada día mas a superarme! GRACIAS CHICAS!**

**Se despide... ****Amary-san****


	7. que hacer cuando eso ocurre

**Mi Chico Ingles**

_Capitulo 7:__ ¿Qué hacer cuando eso ocurre?_

QUERIDA ESCLAVA SERENAA!- grito Darién con burla mientras seguía viendo el partido de hockey con un vaso de limonada que tenia una sombrillita y una rodaja de limón mal cortada, se escucho un gruñido de Dragón en repuesta y con ganas de maldad soltó una risita silenciosa entre dientes para luego decir con vanidad- la limonada esta tibia, la rodaja de limón esta mal cortada y… sinceramente no cumples bien tu trabajo- siguió exclamando con una sonrisa de cizaña en sus labios.

Mira…"máster"- empezó Serena que salía de la cocina con un pañuelo en la cabeza de color blanco y que estaba gris por el polvo, un plumero de colores arcoíris que agitaba enfadada, un delantal de girasoles que le quedaba grande porque Darién lo había querido así para fastidiarla mas. Su rostro tenia señales de hollín por la limpieza en la cocina que antiguamente estaba haciendo, pero eso no ocultaba los pómulos rojos por el enfado, su entrecejo fruncido hasta hacer una gran y visible "v", sus labios se extendían y se cerraban con fluidez por todo el esfuerzo que hacia por calmarse con la entrada y salida de aire, Darién sonrió… estaba preciosa de buen humor, pero enfadada… estaba sexy….

Serena se calló al escuchar el sonido de su celular, pero le hizo una seña a Darién para que esperase a que colgara- ¿aló?- contesto Serena con agresividad.

_¿Es un mal momento…?- ella se quedo de piedra para luego sonrojarse hasta la medula y reír nerviosamente haciendo que Darién frunciera el ceño, ya sabia quien era…_

No, para nada…- "**desde este momento tu lo mejoraste todo" **agrego mentalmente sonriente había entrado en el paraíso ZAFIROLANDIA- lo que pasa es que no esperaba tu linda llamada…- dijo y de inmediato se golpeo mentalmente haciendo que Darién rolara los ojos haciendo muecas de querer vomitar que Serena ignoro- perdón, es que yo…

_Me encanta llamarte y salir contigo, ya tu lo sabes…- dijo Zafiro con voz dulce- pero me gustaría saber si quieres ir hoy conmigo a ver una película en el cine, eso significaría mucho para mi, Seré…- A Serena casi se le salía el riñón, el pulmón, el páncreas, los ojos y por ultimo el corazón.. Tapo el auricular de su celular y grito…_

KYA!- y empezó a saltar como desquiciada- le gusto, y quiere salir conmigo de nuevo- ya había pasado un mes desde su ultima salida y además la llamo "SERE" Okis estaba lista para morir… Darién por su parte estaba molesto con el estúpido niño insistente, se cruzo de brazos y quiso destruir ese aparato llamado celular de una sola patada o apretón de manos. ¡Quería ser Hulk! Y con ese pensamiento de niño encaprichado sonrió nuevamente.

_¿Serena?- escucho que preguntaban y ella se relajo para contestarle._

Hoy me parece genial- respondió con emoción y el se rio musicalmente por el celular haciendo que las orejas de Serena se pegaran mas al auricular…

_Seré… ¿te puedo llamar así?- princesa, mi reina, mami, nene, preciosa, linda, conejita. Le podía llamar como el quisiera, ella seria feliz con todo._

Me encanta como suena, Zafi...- el rio nuevamente y le agradeció el apodo pero lo detestaba- ¡porque no te gusta, es lindo!- aclaro Serena un poco confundida.

_Digamos que me suena demasiado empalagoso- explico el con voz risueña- pero llámame como mi versión de súper héroe, "ZAS" jajajajaja- dijo y se empezó a reír y Serena le siguió estaba encantada con el…_

Bien, Zas…- el le agradeció y la baba empezó a caer- ¿a que hora nos vemos y donde nos encontramos?- pregunto ella ansiosa y Darién frunció el ceño.

_¿Te parece si te busco?- pregunto el muy lanzado pero ella encantada le dio la dirección de su chico ingles- ok, ¿en una hora te parece bien que te llegue allá?- ella asintió pero como hablaba por teléfono…- te parece o…- Serena se sintió estúpida._

Si, me parece simplemente perfecto- contesto con voz que apenas contenía la emoción.

_Bien, nos vemos dentro de poco- dijo y agrego- te quiero Seré, besos…- ella salto de nuevo apenas colgó el celular _

Por dios…- dijo mirando la rubia el celular para luego mirarse ella- debo arreglarme súper mega ultra rápido- y empezó a desatarse el nudo de su delantal pero un gruñido espeluznante ella salto del susto y luego se giro lentamente para ver a Darién molesto- y…¿a ti que te pasa?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa temerosa.

Termina lo que estabas haciendo...- fue lo único que dijo el moreno pero Serena solo se quito el delantal y prosiguió al pañuelo en la cabeza- Serena, si no terminas lo que estabas haciendo… dudo… que vayas a salir con el niño… con tu cita...- concluyo el profesor celoso.

¡Ah!- exclamo ella ya furiosa- ¿se puede saber porque no?- inquirió ella.

Porque no quiero…- respondió el moreno ingles con petulancia.

Y quien eres tu para no querer...- le planto ella- Mira Darién, e sido muy paciente contigo mas de lo que e sido con mi hermano Sammy realmente es un logro pero no abuses, quiero salir con Zafiro, y mucho y tu y yo no somos mas que tutor y alumna así que..- pero el la interrumpió.

No te pedí una explicación, Esclava Serena- empezó el con los puños cerrados del enojo- termina lo que empezaste y si te da chance te vas, sino…- suspiro y trato de calmarse pensando que no le daría oportunidad- será otro día.- termino con una sonrisa que indicaba que era imposible; Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero tomando el delantal con manía y el pañuelo apretándolo con mas fuerza se acerco el y se puso de puntillas y lo encaro…

Bien…- susurro con molestia.

Bien..- respondió el..

¡Bien!- dijo ella de nuevo con un poco mas de sorna.

¡Bien!- Respondió el acomodándose en el sillón de nuevo con su limonada que ahora si estaba tibia.

¡BIEN!- Exclamo ella de nuevo azotando la puerta de la cocina y Darién para molestarla mas…

Serena…- llamo con fuerza.

¡QUE!- Grito ella también saliendo de la cocina.

La limonada esta tibia…- ella entrecerró los ojos y tomo el vaso con poca delicadeza y se debatió si echárselo en la cabeza o no, pero se decidió a no perder tanto tiempo y le echo dos cubitos de hielo se lo batió para que se refrescara pero entonces se le ocurrió algo..

Espero que este ingrediente te guste también…- dijo y entonces escupió la limonada y siguió batiendo- jujujujujujuju ahora sabrás lo que es tomar una limonada salivosa… JAJAJAJAJAJA!- empezó a reírse calladamente y se dirigió hacia Darién.- entrega especial…- dijo con una sonrisa de maldad.

No tiene burundanga, ¿verdad?- inquirió el tutor con una ceja levantada y ella negó con toda inocencia- bien...- y se tomo el primer trago haciendo que Serena sonriera con la maldad a flor de piel- ahh… muy buena a decir verdad…- dijo Darién mirando el vaso ella asintió roja de las ganas de reír y se marcho a la cocina.

Jajajajajajajaja…. ¡BIEN!- exclamo ella de nuevo en la cocina como palabra de triunfo en una batalla silenciosa. Y siguió haciendo lo que debía.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Lita se encontraba en su cuarto haciendo sus deberes cuando alguien toco la puerta de su habitación.

Pase- dijo sin levantar la cabeza del libro de geografía, cuando escucho cerrar la puerta levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos alegres ojos iguales a los suyos- hola mama- dijo ella acomodándose en su silla para hablar con su madre.

Hija, ya casi tienes los dieciocho años y parece ayer cuando por primera vez te tuve en mis brazos tan chiquita y tranquila- dijo la Señora Kino, una mujer de 52 años refinada pero que aun era muy hermosa- pero sabes que ya estas en edad casadera y nosotros por ser Familia de alta alcurnia, debes casarte con un chico que mantenga tu status social y económico por eso te quería informar que tu padre y yo hemos pensado que seria bueno que empezaras a conocer jóvenes y adultos de nuestro circulo social- Lita estaba empezando a palidecer de a poco por la vasta información- por ello, mañana en la tarde te saltaras la clase de tenis y vendrás para alistarte e iremos juntos para la convención de arte de los Sullivan, ¿si?- dijo la señora y entonces le dio un beso en la frente a su hermosa hija que no pudo responder instantáneamente y sin querer escuchar respuesta se fue.

¡NO!- exclamo bajito ella y sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas- porque ahora… porque…- repetía continuamente con furia y dolor- todo es sociedad y dinero, pura frivolidad…- exclamo de nuevo, tomo su chaqueta, marco un numero telefónico y espero- amor, ¿podemos vernos?- pidió con voz desesperada.- ok, voy al restaurante- dijo y salió para el lugar.

Si tengo que pelear para defender a Andrew y nuestra relación pus entonces así será..- susurro en el taxi mientras este se dirigía al Crown.

_**Porque no todo era material…**_

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Bueno es todo por hoy, mi niña- dijo Yaten realmente cansado pero satisfecho, Mina estaba igual pero ella quería continuar.

Oh, vamos otra y ya...- rogo contenta de que a través del baile dejara salir sus frustraciones.

Me dijiste eso hace dos horas y ya hemos bailado mas de una canción "mas"- el le guiño un ojo y ella se carcajeo.

No perdía nada con intentarlo- contesto ella.

Buen intento- completo el con sarcasmo pasándole un paño por los hombros y tirándole una botella de agua a la rubia mientras el se deslizaba por la pared otro paño y una botella de agua extra- realmente le dimos con todo hoy- ella sonrió y se deslizo hasta el piso junto a el.

¿Y eso es bueno o malo?- pregunto con simple coquetería que no le paso desapercibido a el pero que entendía desde hace semanas que era normal en ella.

Digamos que agotador- le correspondió en tono seductor y ella se sonrojo pero luego se carajeo de nuevo con una risa musical pero contagiosa.

Bueno, señor agotado estuvo genial la clase de hoy- le dijo y le sonrió al peliplateado, que se quedo de piedra porque era la primera vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Si habían veces que ella se reía y pero siempre era a carcajadas nunca una sonrisa que fuera exclusivamente para el, y eso, por alguna razón lo emociono…

Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes- dijo como en hipnosis ella sonrío mas grande y el salió de su paraíso- pero ya lo sabias verdad, ¡coqueta!- ella carcajeo y le coloco la mano en el hombro al chico.

Tú también eres lindo cuando no tienes a esas niñas detrás de ti como abejas a la miel- dijo ella y se levanto para colocar un poco de música y seguir bailando. Pero el se quedo pensando el que habrá querido decir, esperaba que no fuera lo que el pensaba porque si era eso, ambos estaban en serios aprietos…

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

**/Darién/**

Bien lo admito, estaba mas furioso que Hulk, Tormenta y Goku en versión Super Saiyajin nivel 17, si había leído muchas historietas y ¿que? Me encontraba al límite de la histeria y como maíz por reventar de los celos contenidos.

Es que ella era mágica, y si a eso le añadimos que es mujer… es casi imposible de enfrentar.

Entonces que quedaba para nosotros los hombres, ser los juguetes de las mujeres…

Pero salgamos de mi para entrar a el "PORQUE" estoy tan molesto.. Es simple: **"SERENA".**

Eso les dice algo… pues claro que ¡si!, el sin fin de mis problemas se llama así: **"SERENA"**

¿Porque no duermo bien, por tener muy buenos pero malditos sueños mojados?… **POR SERENA**

¿Porque no puedo comer bien, porque todo esta mas salado o dulce?… **POR SERENA**

¿Porque mi closet ya no es de colores neutros sino de rosado y morado?**… POR SERENA**

**PORQUE SIENTO QUE PUEDO MATAR AL ESTUPIDO DE ZAFIRO, NIÑO MIMADO… POR SERENA!**

¿Ven?- exclame en mi fuero interno- todo es por ella y porque estoy estúpidamente enamorado.

En fin luego de veinte minutos después de que ella recibiera la maldita llamada, tenia la cocina y los dos cuartos limpios y cuarenta minutos después salía con una falda de tabloides súper sexy de color rosado y un camisa que se amarra detrás del cuello color blanco, en conjunto con unas sandalias blancas y unos pendientes de perlas pequeños y adorables, sus dos coletas de niña que le daban un aspecto lindo. Y todo eso mas un bolsito su vestimenta y si... era demasiado para mi vista y para el niño mimado de zafiro mucho mas que demasiado.

A los dos segundos de decir eso mentalmente, sonó el timbre ella se echo un poco de brillo en los labios y salió disparada como bala hacia la puerta sin decir nada, abrió la puerta y allí estaba el panfleto del niño mimado…

Me saludo con la cabeza y luego ellos se dijeron unas cuantas palabras, para después Serena versión sonrojada me dijera un escueto "adiós" y se fueran…

¿Qué hacer cuando eso ocurre?... la respuesta es simple**… ¡SEGUIRLOSSS!**

Entonces tome las llaves de mi auto y mientras ellos caminaban yo iba cómodamente en mi descapotable, me reí tontamente de el idiota ese hasta que vi que le tocaba la mano y ella se enrojecía pero entonces ella lo tocaba en el brazo a el y así iban los dos rojos de la pena o del ¡ATREVIMIENTO!

**EN FIN,** pronuncié enojado…

Ellos entraron al cine, el abriéndole la puerta y ella dándole un besito en la mejilla que el correspondía con una sonrisa… la palabra en mi mente era... ¡MALDITO IGUALADO! y luego de decir aquello me sentí mas celoso aun.

Estacione el carro y fui a comprar las entradas. La dependienta era un poco arisca y no me quería dar la información de a que película entraron el dulce tormento y el niño mimado pero luego de un toque seductor y una sonrisa me vendió el ticket sin problemas para ver… ¡MALDICION!

Enredados…- exclame sin querer creérmelo, por favor que infantil, de seguro la escogió el. O al menos eso quería pensar.

Entre a la sala con una gorra de beisbol y toda mi vestimenta en rosado y marrón, parecía raro para mi gusto ya que mis colores eran negro y blanco o azul marino en citas, mis ojos se volvían intensos y… bah! Eso se los comento después…

Lo cierto era que me veía genial pero claro, soy Darién Chiba… sin vanidad claro… el chiquillo ese no esta en mis condiciones por ello yo tenia una "GRAN" ventaja tanto en experiencia como en belleza, ya que era muy natural en mi… sin ningún maquillaje o crema que echarme en la noches, bueno excluyendo la crema para peinar de aguacate y el shampoo de canela que me compraba para mantener mi cabello oscuro, o las rodajas de papas que me colocaba para relajar mis ojos luego de un atareado día… eso era de metrosexuales… nah…. Para nada eso equivalía a cuidados privados... Me gustaba ese nombre para mis cuidados de belleza... juju ¡que listillo soy!

Empecé a buscar a _**MI**_ rubia fastidiosa y al idiota del niño mimado, inicie a subir las escaleras y allí en la segunda fila se encontraban ellos con muchas palomitas, chocolates y caramelos… ¡POR DIOS! Era una película no un campamento…. Que quería ese muchacho? Hacer como la bruja de Hansel y Grettel, engordarla tanto para luego asarla y comérsela.. Aunque no seria difícil… jajajajaja me reí ante la idea de Serena con un a manzana en la boca mientas la mantenían atada a un palo de asar y le daban vueltas. Sacudí de mi cabeza la idea pero era muy divertida, me veía echándole picante y sal… jajajajaja… DARIEN! Compórtate…

En fin, me senté en el tope de la sala, específicamente detrás de ellos y me propuse algo…

_¿Que hacer cuando ocurre eso?..._ _simple:_ **"dañar la cita perfecta del niño mimado" juju… **

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Mina se encontraba afuera de su edificio de entrenamientos de salsa, eran las 8.30 Pm y su madre no venia y ni siquiera el chofer le contestaba. Estaba cansada de fingir que su madre era la mejor y que ella la chica mas feliz. Quería llegar a su cuarto y llorar por vivir en una jaula de oro, era lo mejor y al mismo tiempo lo peor.

Otra vez no me vino a buscar…- dijo la rubia con las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos azules claros y viendo a la lluvia que caía sin perdón acompañándola en su soledad.

Cansada de esperar algún atisbo de cariño de su madre dio un paso hacia la lluvia pero llego al límite del techo de la entrada. Y así, también llego al límite de su esperanza y de su comienzo de real, porque hasta ese día era la chica perfecta.

¿Quieres compañía?- pregunto el profesor con una sonrisa que ella no correspondió de momento, hasta que comprendió que tal vez, solo tal vez ya no estaría tan sola, si el estaba a su lado cuando la lluvia quería caer.

Entonces correspondió su sonrisa por segunda vez ese día y se quedaron en la puerta del edificio, viendo la lluvia caer pero sin ninguna soledad…

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

_Hola niñas! Que tal están? Espero que muy bien! Aquí llegue yo con otro cap de "MI CHICO INGLES" y vaya que fue realmente complicado este cap, porque no sabia que hacer ni que paso dar con la pareja principal así que bueno aquí se están empezando a dar algunos sentimientos, "los celos" pueden ser buenos… y aquí lo serán._

_VAYA! Me dejaron sorprendida de lo mucho que les gusto el cap pasado, muchas gracias por sus rws, son tan agradables y emocionantes que nada mas espero a publicar de nuevo para leer de nuevo sus comentarios nuevos._

_En fin incluí de nuevo a los chicas porque me parecen importantes, ya veremos las maldades que hará Darién a Seré en el próximo cap; la decisión de Andrew y de Lita; y por supuesto un acercamiento mas intenso entre Yaten y Mina! LO PROMETO!_

_NOTA DE PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO: pues de esta historia les platico que tengo el cap hecho pero necesito corregir los errores y algunas escenas que no me cuadran… igualmente gracias por todo! Nos leemos pronto! BESOS A TODAS!_

_Ahora si: los reviews…. _

**Kawaii: **holaaaaaa! Hahahahahaha "lo amamos" yo también quise mucho este cap! Jajajaja aquí esta la continuación.. Espero leerte en este cap! Besos y abrazos! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

**Neo Reyna Serenity****: **holaaa bella! Gracias por tu comentario,. Besos y abrazos para ti! Aquí tienes el siguiente! Espero leerte.. que recibas muchos regalos! Muakkk.. Feliz año nuevo

**Angel Negro 29****: **hola linda! Jajajajaja ACERTASTE! Eran Mina y Yaten… bueno habrá mucho mas lemon mas adelante, espero leerte entonces! Cuídate mucho y que te agrade muchísimo este cap para leerte! Te mando muchos besos y abrazos muakk! FELIZ NAVIDAD!

**natsch****: **HI! Queeeeeeee! Escuchaste a MIRANDA! En vivo… te envidiooo… jejeje en fin, gracias por siempre estar aquí en mi historia presente sin olvidarte de tu comentario que es siempre recibido con gran agrado..! Espero que te guste el cap! Muchos besos y abrazos FELIZ NAVIDAD!

**Pucca-Usako****: **BIENVENIDA! Gracias por tu coment! Te esperamos para la próxima! Besos y abrazos =) feliz navidad! me dejas un rw!

**isabel20****: **holaaaa! Gracias linda! Muy lindo comentario de tu parte! Besos y abrazos para ti! Cuídate y espero que te guste este cap para que me dejes un comentario! Muakkk! =) FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

**LUZDELUNA19: **hola amiga! Oye que mal que estés mal por lo del huracán por tu país, espero que ya todo este mejor y que bueno cuando puedas recuperarte estes de nuevo con nosotros en la historia.. TE MANDO MUY BUENAS ENERGIA! BESOS Y ABRAZOS! Feliz navidad!

**minisvenus****: **holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jajajajajaja tu comentario me hizo reír! Parece que si te hizo mella! Jajajajajajaja y eso me alegra se ve que tengo futuro! Bueno espero que te agrade este cap y que me dejes un gran rw! Besos para ti y espero que tengas una GRAN NAVIDAD! muakkk

**.18294031****: **hola! BIENVENIDA! Gracias por tu rw! Tan linda, te espero en las próximas entregas! Besos y abrazos! Muakkk FELIZ NAVIDAD!

**sandy-serena****: **hola hola! Gracias por tu lindo comentario amigocha! En fin, eso es lo que hare desde el próximo cap! Ya parece que se vuelve cada vez mas repetitivo eso de las peleas…así que hay que cambiar y ya veremos los cambios! =) nos leemos en este cap! Besos… FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

**Malua: **holaaa! Jump! Yo pensaba que me habías abandonado (-.-) pero que bueno que volviste =) y que te haya gustado el cap! Te espero en el próximo cap, cuídate mucho y déjame un gran rw! Muakk! FELIZ NAVIDAD!

**mayilu****: **holaaaaaaa! Pues el desenlace aun no viene! Pero tranquila que si la terminare asi que por eso no hay rollo! Y con lo que vendrá tienes que esperar a enero… pero no es mucho el tiempo jejeje! Cuídate! Y espero tu rw muy pronto con tu comentario sobre si te gusto o no el cap! Besos! Muakkk FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOO!

**liebende Lesung****: hola pequeña hentai! **Hahahahahahahahahahahaha sabes que te quierooo! Y bueno aquí tienes el cap, espero que sea de tu agrado y me dejes tu rw! Muakkk! Besos y abrazos mi amigocha! Cuídate FELIZ NAVIDAD!

**¡Muchas gracias por sus rw!**

**¡! GRACIAS CHICAS!**

_**FEÑLIZ NAVIDAD! FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES! FELIZ DIA! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! FELIZ DIA DE REYES!**_

**Se despide... ****Amary-san****


	8. Sabotaje Intencional

_**N/T: Los personajes no me pertenecen… " si se que es tarde para el disclaimer, pero igual aquí esta"**_

**Mi Chico Ingles**

_Capitulo 8: Sabotaje Intencional_

…**RESUMEN…**

Recordemos en que situación me encontraba:

-estaba en casa con _**MI**_ Serena.

-Llamaron a _**Mi**_ Serena.

-Salió con un mequetrefe.

-Yo los seguí…

-Ellos fueron al cine.

-A ver la película infantil "ENREDADOS"

- No es que fuera mala, pero estoy grandecito para la gracia…

-Compraron dulces como si no hubiese mañana….

- y yo estaba detrás de ellos con ropa rosada… ¡MALDICION!

…**FIN DEL RESUMEN…**

¡Ahora venia la venganza!- exclame en mi fuero interno cuando comenzó la película. Por ser el horario nocturno había pocas personas y la mayoría eran adultos, increíble…

En fin, comenzamos con el **Plan A: "el estornudo milagroso"**

El chico estaba colocando su mano en el reposa brazos de Serena y ella se poco colorada, así que siguiéndole el juego al muchachito, se acerco mas a él que se coloreo un poquito, este volteo a verla para pedirle cotufas y ella volteo al mismo instante y se quedaron viendo como si estuviesen en trance, eso **YO **no lo iba a tolerar, ¡jap! Como que me llamo Darién Chiba que esta cita seria la peor….

¡!ACHUUUUUU!- dije escupiéndole con satisfacción al chico en su rostro, este salto del estruendo y se alejo rápidamente de mi rubita. ¡Jap!. Quiero a mi sirvienta,. - ¡AY!- exclamé con falsa pena y voz griposa- Discúlpame, chico, de verdad que no quería…- pero el chico solo se rió y busco en su bolsillo hasta que me dio lo que parecía un caramelo.

No se preocupe señor,- dijo con voz suave y respetuosa, ¡ay! ¡que se creía este, que hablaba con el abuelo de Heidi!- ¡tome esto!- dijo cerrando mi mano en un puño- es vitamina C masticable, siempre cargo uno encima por mi hermanita, pero se lo regalo, ¡tome!- dijo y se volvió a sentar con una ovación de gritos que hasta la película se detuvo.

¡MALDITO MOCOSO!- gruñí por lo bajo en medio de los aplausos.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

**Plan B: "La mano hentai"**

El niñato había ganado la primera fase, pero ya vería la segunda esta NUNCA fallaba…

Habían pasado media hora desde que había comenzado la película e íbamos por la parte donde Rapunsel quería y no quería irse del castillo donde la tenía su malvada madre. Y Serena casi lloraba de la risa con cada palabra que botaba la caricatura, era hora del plan, los dos estaban concentrados.

_**Ella**_ en la película…

_**Él**_ en ella…

_**Yo**_, en el plan… ¡!muajajajaja!

Empecé a deslizar mi mano por el costado que compartían los dos mocosos y comencé a subir la mano por el costado de Serena que se puso tiesa como una piedra me quería reír de su reacción pero no podía, así que apreté mis labios bien fuerte. Luego, seguí subiendo hasta bordear el seno de la chica que miraba a una pantalla llena de caricaturas con el ceño fruncido, volteo a mirar a su acompañante y vio que tenia una mano sujetando su cabeza pero y la ¿otra?...

¡Zafiro!- Exclamo bajito indignada la rubia y el muchacho volteo a verla maravillado.

¿q-que?- pronuncio extrañado el chico al ver la cara de la chica roja de furia, JAJAJAJAJAJA, destruir citas es muy divertido y como si eso me empujara a terminar el plan b, le apreté el seno a Serena y me aleje lentamente, mientras todos reían de escena de Rapunsel y yo, me carcajeaba de cómo Serena golpeaba a carterazos al pobre ingenuo… Si este plan nunca fallaba….

**Darién 1; Mequetrefe 1**

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

**Plan C: "Claustrofobia"**

Sinceramente, debería ser escritor en vez de médico, soy genial creando ideas…

Pero la medicina es mi prioridad, así que, Spielberg, sigue manteniendo el puesto… Que yo continuare dañándole la cita a mi Sirvienta…

Después de los madres golpes que le dio mi rubita, Ella se concentro en la película mientras que él mequetrefe, fue al baño por lo que escuche… _**Mejor**_, mientras más separado este de **MI** Serena, es excelente, así que yo sigilosamente fui al baño también… y puse en marcha el plan macabro que mi mente maquinó.

Descubrí que estaba en el tercer cubículo, y sonreí al ver que nadie mas estaba en el baño, el conserje que trabaja allí era el mismo del colegio y yo había asistido el parto de su esposa, éramos grandes amigos lo que suponía algo de lo que yo no estaba enterado… simplemente… ¡**los Dioses me adoraban!**… ¡GRACIAS KAMISAMA!

Me costo un poco encontrar el interruptor de la luz pero nada es imposible, para él invencible Chiba, muajajaja… Cuando iba a apagar la luz escuche unos sonidos raros y un olor asquerosamente horroroso… ¡iuuuu!, el mequetrefe estaba cagando en un baño público.

Me tape la nariz, para evitar respirar ese olor nauseabundo, ¡Vaya a saber, Dios, que Porquería habrá comido! ¡Maldición, porque hace sonidos tan raros…! ¿Se estará masturbando? Absolutamente asqueroso…

Quería salir lo más rápido de allí, así que apague la luz y de inmediato se escucho un "_¡Demonios, quien apago la luz!"_, yo sonreí malvadamente y conteste con ironía bien enemistada... _**"Yo"**_ dije en mi mente y me reí silenciosamente del mequetrefe… Salí rápidamente del baño nauseabundo, gracias a las comidas no purificadas del mocoso y tome el cepillo de barrer que estaba cerca, y tranque la puerta…

¡!Muajajajajaja!- me carcajee mientras me alejaba y ponía el letrero de "NO MOLESTAR", era malo, y conquistaría el ¡AREA LIMITROFE!, por Dios, que acabo de decir… definitivamente la influencia de Serena en mi vida no es buena, pero la necesito... Phineas y Ferb, era tremenda serie... Aunque no la haya descubierto porque quería verla.

En fin, **Plan C**, concretado y con grandes logros…

**Darién 2; Mequetrefe 1**

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

¡Maldita sea!, siempre habían personas de buen corazón y ellos sacaron 25 minutos después del encierro, que yo había maquinado, al mequetrefe ese, pero me había divertido a lo grande por su costilla, aun escuchaba sus gritos en la sala del cine pidiendo por auxilio. JAJAJAJAJA… ¡sí, era malo…!

En fin, lo cierto era que Serena estaba preocupada y lo había sacado del baño oscuro que olía Fatal… y ahora en la sala del cine con nuevas palomitas y refrescos estaban viendo lo que restaba de la película.

¡Pero no contaban con mi Astucia…!

Aún tenía dos planes Infalibles…

**Plan D: "Lo saladito del buen comer"**

Bueno, porque ponerle un poco de SAZÓN a las comidas que habían comprado…

Me reí en conjunto con mi malvada mente, Freud, lastima que estás muerto porque sino tendrías al primer Histérico con psicopatologías Esquizofrénicas… Muajajajajaja.

Me desvié del tema y eso no era bueno, después de los gritos gran parte de la gente que estaban en la sala se había retirado y para mi eso era… muy bueno.

Aproveché que Serena había puesto las cotufas en el asiento vacio que tenia a su izquierda y le eche la mitad del tarro de sal que tenia reservado, eso me lo había enseñado unos amigos de la prepa, cuando mis aquellos tiempos… ¡ay! Que buenos tiempos aquellos…

Me desvié de nuevo del tema… y eso no era bueno. Serena volteo a tomar las cotufas y yo me escondí detrás de su asiento. Luego, mientras Zafiro revisaba su teléfono progrese y le eche un poco de la sal que quedaba en el pote de su refresco… JAJAJAJAJA ¡Pobres riñones!

Pase por el refresco de mí querida Sirvienta Serena y realice lo mismo, ella pagaría también por pecadora…

Ahora lo que queda es esperar- murmure chocando mis manos suavemente y luego fregándolas entre sí- Será mucho más divertido- susurre y vi como Zafiro tomaba un puñado de palomitas, Ahora venia lo bueno del asunto.

Se metió el manojo a la boca de un solo movimiento, movió la mandíbula rápidamente como algo automático y luego de unos segundos frenó rápidamente, vomitando aquello que había masticado anteriormente.

¡Puaj!- dijo y me carcajee calladito, mientras veía como se dirigía a tomar su refresco y aguantándome las ganas de lanzar una fuerte carcajada que apenas podía retener, a causa de ello mis lagrimas acudieron por querer salir.- ¡Agua!- rogó y lo advertí un poco sonrojado por lo salado, yo, por mi parte solo subí mis manos para tapar mi boca que apenas y podía mantenerse cerrada, era increíble gracioso la escena. Serena lo miro preocupada y se río un poco al verlo tan rojo y con lagrimas en los ojos; El mequetrefe sorbió de su refresco rápidamente pero, asimismo lo escupió y yo no aguante mas y bote aquella carcajada que desde hace rato tenia guardada, esta salió ronca y desesperada; las demás personas se rieron también de una parte de la película, lo que me escudo de mi maldad materializada.

Observe como Serena se volteaba con una sonrisa para darle de su refresco y ocurrió lo mismo, el chico la miro feo y al mismo tiempo exasperado. Salió corriendo con un _"ya vuelvo"_ que se quedo en el aire mientras Serena cogía también un puñado de palomitas y le ocurría lo mismo que al mequetrefe.

¡WHAT THE HELL!- exclamó y yo me alegré, al menos una frase podía decir en ingles, aunque no fuera la adecuada... íbamos avanzando, ya estaba aprendiendo, sonreí por mi pensamiento.

Sufre, pecadora, por lujuriosa…- dije como un demonio que había vendido su alma y estaba cobrando su muerte.

Serena salió corriendo a botar las bebidas y las cotufas… JAJAJAJAJA

Soy sencillamente genial- susurre y comí de mis cotufas no saladas y de mi refresco frio y sabroso- Mmm, ¡me amo a mi!- dije y me di dos besos en mis mejillas mientras una señora de la esquina me lanzaba un beso- ok, eso me dio miedo… Maldito Karma- dije con espanto.

**Darién 3; Mequetrefe 1; Anciana 1**

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

**Plan E: "Cotufas voladoras"**

Volvieron con paquetes de galletas y unos chocolate en mano más botellas "CERRADAS" de agua, me reí por lo paranoico que se habían vuelto, pero el ambiente había cambiado, ya que a mi alrededor había siete niños. Que se llamaban: Tony, Chiharu, Kiba, Abby, Maki, Sakura y Dori, eran precisos pero tenían los sentimientos malignos en todo su apogeo, me dijeron que querían lanzar cotufas y yo, por supuesto, como cualquier persona que no quiere niños reprimidos, ni de esa cultura nueva llamada ´emos´ en un futuro próximo les ayude, además de que me facilitó la ultima fase de mi plan, ya que según mis cálculos faltaba poco para que terminara la película.

Rapunsel estaba a punto de cortarse su cabello para que más nunca la utilizaran con fines malignos y yo, no podía estar más que de acuerdo… Esa bruja malvada solo la utilizaba… Pobre chica encerrada, aunque ¿así podría hacer con Serena…? Nah, mejor me dedicaba a la última parte de mi plan.

Les indique a los niños que debían hacer y cuando, les enseñe la señal para comenzar a realizarla y ellos sonrieron con complicidad… sí, quería tener siete hijos como aquellos, con una mente malvada, y así conquistar el mundo… muajajajaja. O en este caso el cine, jeje.

Rapunsel salía de la mano con su novio y con el cabello corto y yo les di una señal a los chicos para que estuvieran atentos. Ellos se colocaron a las orillas de los asientos preparados, mientras yo, trataba de **NO** escuchar los comentarios morbosos de las madres de los chiquillos por mi espalda.

"es tan sexy"…

"Mira como se lleva de bien, con Tony, ojala fuera mío, ¡huy! ¡Papi, aquí esta tu niña… nene!"

"Abby esta encantada, mira como les brilla sus ojos marrones, quien fuera ella.."

"Mira esa espalda, se ve tan amplia y fuerte... te aseguro que puede cargar un rinoceronte y no se quiebra… ¿cuantas veces ira al gym?, ojala, ¡me cargara a mi!"

Suspire, ellas quería que me quedara parapléjico, además de un pedófilo ó un gerontófilico Por Dios, me estaban violando y eso que estaba de perfil, _pobre yo_.

"De seguro que en la cama debe ser el mismo Eros… grrrr"

¡Wacala!- dije en mi mente analizando las palabras de la señora, ¿que les pasa a esas señoras?, lo sigo afirmando… es ¡por culpa del maldito karma!.

Mire la pantalla y estaba saliendo la canción del final- Bien chicos,- me dirigí a los niños, ellos sonrieron de antelación, creo haber dicho esto pero lo reitero, quiero hijos como ellos, nos entendemos muy bien a nivel inconsciente- ¡ya!- exclamé y ellos tomaron sus cubiletes de cotufas y se las lanzaron a Zafiro y Serena, que saltaron de sus asientos cual resortes y voltearon hacia nosotros donde fueron recibido por mas cotufas. Las personas a nuestro alrededor al ver nuestro alboroto, hicieron lo mismo con otras personas, me reí de mi GRAN plan y de la psicología social que aplique, pero no había lanzado mis cotufas y lo haría con todo el gustazo que me podía proporcionar.

Tome mi cubilete de cotufas y se las tire directamente a Zafiro que se quitaba algunas de la cara del anterior batallón, pero no por eso me quedaría con el pote, así que como acto final le metí entero y sin precauciones el recipiente vacio de las misma en la cabeza haciendo que por la fuerza esta se cayera de rabo al piso del cine.

JAJAJAJAJAJA- solté una gran carcajada y no pude menos que sobarme la barriga de lo mucho que me reía. A mi alrededor era un caos y yo no pretendía limpiar aquel desorden que había comenzado, así que tomando de la mano a los niños hicieron un trencito tomando las manos de los demás y salimos de la sala de cine; les sonreí a cada uno de los peques que había hecho espectacular su trabajo, les brinde un helado y los deje en la heladería para que degustaran de él. Yo, por mi parte me fui a mi carro y me cambie en el la ropa que me inculpaba… y la tire en un bote de basura lejano.

No quería pruebas cerca de mi apartamento por lo que la gorra se la regale a un indigente y me fui rápidamente a mi apartamento. Allí me bañe, me arregle y me dispuse a encargar una pizza cuatro quesos, que aunque no era mi favorita, pero hoy se me antojaba después de un gran trabajo social, jajajaja, que risa da eso como excusa. Luego de ello me senté a ver tele y recordar todo mi comportamiento.

Y comencé a soltar cada carcajada haciendo mucha algarabía, sin importarme que los vecinos golpearan las paredes y tampoco que tocaban el timbre para entregarme la pizza. Me había aguantado mucho las ganas de reír y ahora que había comenzado nadie me pararía.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Luego de pagar la pizza y darle una buena propina al pobre chico que duro 40 minutos tocando el timbre, me quede en la puerta por el grito de la vieja vecina, que se habían calmaron al mismo momento que abrí la puerta para recibir mi pizza que estaba fría. Sonreí a la anciana que venia a darme un agravio gigante, pobre de mi madre, de seguro me la tenían por el subsuelo entre tantos insultos.

Al momento del encuentro, verme en bata de baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cuello y con mi cabello revuelto, mis ojos brillantes de alegría, unos hoyuelos en mis mejillas a causa de la sonrisa coqueta que tenia… Pues no me sorprendió para nada que la señora se detuviera a medio camino y agitara la cabeza para dejar de babear por mis bíceps que apenas y se asomaban por entreabierto de la bata. Con voz que pretendía ser seductora me expresó casi con ruego, que si le podía bajar un poco de volumen al televisor porque el malcriado de su esposo era muy temperamental.

Siiiiii… claro, y los gritos que se escuchaban reclamando por mi risa, en minutos anteriores eran claramente de una mujer pasando la menopausia.

Como diga, Madame…- me incline un poco haciendo un poco gala de mis refinada educación y que hoy había tirado por la ventana, y la señora se puso rojita y solo batió la mano en el aire con vergüenza.

Tranquilo joven- dijo con voz chillona y luego se dio la vuelta, meneando las caderas, ¡WACALA!, que asco con la gerontófilia. Y mientras yo pensaba esto ella murmuraba- _ahora los jóvenes son mas hermosos que antes_- sonreí mas grande mostrando mis dientes bien blancos y cerré la puerta, mientras me reía bajito.

¡Ay! A recalentar la pizza y ver los simpsoms- dije y mientras lo hacia me reía de lo que había hecho.

La cara de Zafiro al ver que le metía el recipiente fue perfecta para conservarla en mi mente cuando quisiera reírme de algo, suspire, vaya que era malvado…! buehhh! Me excuse, todos tienes su parte oscura. (XD)

Me acosté en el sillón y me comí toda la pizza, estaba deliciosa. Fui a mi habitación a descansar de _**"mi buena obra del día"**_ y empecé a soñar con Serena Tsukino con un traje de cotufas que se iba comiendo lentamente, revelando con cada grano de cotufa que tragaba un poco de su piel…

Ya íbamos al principio de sus senos, y yo no podía estar mas ansioso por verlos todo cremosos, cuando me despertó un "Puaj, está salado" y yo levante mi rostro para encontrarme con la cara en forma de corazón de mi Serena, pero…. vi fue la cara de Zafiro vomitando las cotufas y…

¡!Ahhhhh!- grite levantándome con miedo y angustia, que asquerosidad el ver a ese tarado y fui corriendo al baño y me metí en la regadera y fue allí cuando me calme. Luego de lavarme 30 veces el cuerpo, 15 veces el cabello y cambiar dos veces la sabanas de mi cama. Me acosté de nuevo, luego de tomarme un té de Tilo y suspire mirando el techo.

¡Maldito Karma!- dije y refunfuñando me volví a quedar dormido…

**Darién 4; Mequetrefe 1; Ancianas 9**

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

_Hola nenas! Que tal están? Espero que muy bien! Aquí estoy yo con otro cap de "MI CHICO INGLES" y bueno ya tenia la mayoría hecha en mi cabeza pero lo que escribí otra cosa, lo que es típico conmigo en cualquiera de mis fics… Jajajajaja! Se que me comprenden con eso._

_¡LAMENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES! Pero es que con la uni y todo lo demás, además de que no quería escribir una mamarrachada, así que me dedique de lleno apenas termine mi semestre que fue el viernes pasado. Disculpen y espero aprecien el cap como mi rendición. ;)_

_¡! Gracias, por los rw son la mejor recompensa que puede tener un escritor y ustedes me hacen muy feliz con eso! _

_¿Que les pareció el cap? Espero que bien, porque a mi en pleno proceso me hizo reír mucho, aunque creo que me pase un poco, pero buehhh! Acuérdense que solo es una historia. "ESO NO SE HACE NIÑS"... Jajajajaja_

_Darién se la paso en grande destruyéndoles la cita a Zafiro y Serena… ¿se vengara la rubia? Ustedes que dicen.. ¡!ESPERO SUS OPINIONES!_

_Tengo nuevo correo es dama9012arroba . Para aquellas que quieran hablar un rato de lo que quieran… Un beso_

_Ahora si: los reviews…. _

**Malua: **holaaa Lindaa! ¿Como estas? Espero que genial, pues aquí tienes el cap... ¿Que te pareció?, espero y te haya gustado mira que fue especialmente hecho para ustedes, mis lectoras favoritas.. Además que me divierto mucho escribiéndola… Espero con ansias tu rw, un beso gigante... Nos leemos.

**Angel Negro 29: **hola bella! Jajajajaja gracias por seguirme apoyando, espero me apoyes hasta el final. Considere tu rw, pero en este cap quise seguir con las peleas entre los protagonista, prometo tomar en cuenta tu opinión. ¡Gracias! Espero que disfrutes del cap y me dejes tu comentario de esta. Un abrazo gigante… muakkk!

**mayilu: **hola Preciosa! Gracias por apoyarme en la decisión de incluir a las chicas en especial Mina y Lita y también fueron mis favoritas. Y aun van a faltar escenas de Darién celoso, pero poco a poco… Pues aquí tienes lo que hizo Darién espero y te guste y me dejes un rw… cuídate mucho, un abrazo.. Nos leemos prontisimooo!

**natsch: **Hola bella! Gracias a ti, por ser tan cordial y linda conmigo.. En fin, aquí tienes la actualización de la historia... ¡que te pareció? Espero y te agrade y me sigas apoyando hasta el final.. te mando un besotee! Muakk, nos leemos pronto.

**sailor lady****:** Hola mi vida! Siempre tu tan pendiente de mis historias, por eso siempre me acuerdo de ti, bueno además de que eres una persona sumamente especial y con mucha sabiduría, JAMAS, se me puede olvidar eso. Gracias a tu perspicacia es que me gusta poner cositas por allí. Aquí esta el nuevo cap y espero lo disfrutes mucho, Me dejes tu grandioso comentario de lo que te pareció. Te mando un beso gigante, te quiero bastantote y cuídate full! Muakk

**anyreth****:** Hola amiga! Hahahaha siempre quieres leer mas, gracias por eso..! Bueno aquí tienes las maldades de Darién en la cita de Serena.. ¡Que te pareció? Espero y te hayas divertido como yo, haciéndolo, pero en tu caso leyendo =); Pero no te entretengo mas, espero con ansias tu rw, un besote inmenso…

**tamij****:** Hola, BIENVENIDA! Gracias por tu porras, siempre es bueno recibirlas. ;) Pues aquí tienes el nuevo cap, disfrútalos y me dices que tal, ¿bien?... Un abrazote, nos leemos pronto.

**liebende Lesung: **Hola Ángel del Lemmon! Jajajjaja, me reí un mundo con tu comentario, eres una locura total, por eso estudiamos psicología. Bueno aquí tienes el cap de Darién, solamente, sus pensamientos.. ¿Qué te pareció? Espero que bueno y me sigas atrayendo buena suerte con tus comentarios… sabes que te quiero, pero te lo recalco.. UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO! Muakk

Lolis tristan: HolaAaaaaa! Al leer tu comentario, me sentí mal, la verdad que si tenia tiempo sin escribir nada de esta Historia, gracias por recordármelo… Pues aquí tienes por lo que tanto esperabas, DISFRUTALO. Un beso… y sígueme en la historia. Un abrazo.

**¡Muchas gracias por sus rw!**

**Nos leemos dentros de unas semanas**

**Se despide... ****Amary-san****


	9. Seduce a la rubia

_**N/T: Los personajes no me pertenecen… "si se que es tarde para el disclaimer, pero igual aquí esta"**_

_**Nota: Dedicado a "**__**Darien Chiba" quien Gracias a "Gisella de chiba" que fue nuestro RW 100 y que estaba muy ansiosa de leer un nuevo cap de esta grandiosa Historiaa me dio una grandiosa idea! Un beso para ella!**_

_**Mi Chico Ingles**_

_Capitulo 9: Seduce a la Rubia_

**Serena POV**

Estaba vistiéndome en mi habitación pero no me podía quitar las imágenes de mi cabeza, esas en la que estaba yo sola con el tonto de Zafiro… ¡Dios! Como es posible que una cita pudiera ser tan mala… noooo… peor que mala.

La cita había sido inferior que funesta… Pero no me arrepentía de haber salido con Zafiro..Siempre tan caballeroso y agradable y bueno… debes en cuando vulgar. Mira que tocarme el pecho, masturbarse y cagar en un baño publico…!iuuuuu! Me dio muchísimo asco.

Desde un principio me pareció ver a mi querido chico Inglés, pero era imposible porque el nunca vestiría de rosado y bueno aquel hombre lo estaba. Darién "Príncipe" Chiba jamás usaría una ropa tan afeminada siempre la miraba mal cada vez que le sacaba un conjunto de esos colores y salía a comprar un conjunto de Armani o cualquier otra marca, pero mejor le quedaban aquellos interiores o calzoncillos negros resaltando esos cuadritos que estaban tan bien instalados en su abdomen… Sonreí con se pensamiento y me arregle con mas entusiasmo... Sí solo la cita había sido con Darién… apuesto que todo hubiera sido peleas, discusión y una buena película de acción o comedia… Hubiese sido mucho mejor salir con mi Profesor…

En fin, Zas y yo habíamos escogido "Enredados" porque tenia buena criticas y era una de mis historias preferidas. Hasta allí todo iba genial hasta que un señor nos estornudo y esta demás de decir que fue asqueroso..Fue…fue… ¡!WACALA!

Luego Zas actuó como el oportuno Hentai y me toco el seno, y bueno lo golpee hasta que quedo inconsciente, porque una chica debe darse su puesto… luego lo "encerraron" en el baño, según él, donde olía espantoso, vayan a saber por qué… Nuestras bebidas y cotufas estaban por demás de saladas y por ultimo fuimos blancos de otras cotufas… ¡Dios me odiaba… eso era verídico!

Salí de la sala de cine molesta por volver a limpiar… no era justo… ¿es que tenia cara de cachifa o que?. Zafiro no me miraba a la cara, y yo tampoco tenia ganas de hablarle. Debí haberme quedado con Darién pero no, yo con ganas de darle celitos me vine a hacer el ridículo. ¡DEMONIOS!

Me fui sin despedirme de Zafiro que aunque guapo tenía mala suerte...o ¿era yo? No lo se, pero igual no quería saberlo y tampoco me quedaría a averiguarlo. Así que me fui sin decir adiós y tampoco quería revivir de nuevo las escenas en mi mente nuevamente, pero la gente a mi alrededor parecía pensar lo contrario. Grite de frustración en mi cuarto al recordar como se escuchaban las risas y carcajadas de algunas personas… me quería morir…

Hoy era lunes y teníamos clases, pero no quería ir y contarle a las chicas lo mal que lo había pasado en la cita… porque si… Yo, Serena "tarada" Tsukino había presumido de la cita con uno de los chicos mas lindo del colegio, si, esa que había salido fatal. Me peine con desagrado y chille al hacerme uno de mis moños con fuerza. Suspire y me mire las ojeras que enmarcaban mis ojos por pensar en una mentira la noche pasada que a mis padres les hiciera ver que estaba mal porque mi propia boca que era bien inmensa… Bien decía el dicho que "por la boca muere el pez"… Cuanta razón. Me trastorné mas y salí de mi habitación con portazo y luego directamente de mi casa hacia el mundo.

Camine lentamente hasta llegar al cole y mientras lo hacia pateaba las latas que habían cerca, la gente me miraba mal por las palabrotas que soltaba desde temprano, pero poco me importaba. Seguí caminando sin importarme un escándalo más. Hasta que un chico se detuvo enfrente de mi y se rio, lo mire mal y arque una de mis cejas y él solo me pregunto.

¿Soñaste con cotufas? O ¿te dormiste contando cuantas te habían tirado?- me sonroje hasta la punta del pie, y el chico me bordeo para seguir con su camino a carcajada limpia. Y fue entonces cuando lo reconocí y enfurecí, es que nadie colaboraba con que yo olvidara el suceso. Era el chico que trabaja de guardia en el cine y había visto, por supuesto, todo el espectáculo montado. Le grite una grosería y él simplemente se estiro la parte de abajo del ojo y saco la lengua sin detener su risa. ¡Maldito día! Esperaba no saber mas nada de ese día…

Con una mueca llegue al salón y estaba Richard riendo con el chico "bad luck", es decir, con Zafiro. Richard sonrió con maldad y me llamo con la mano… ahhh.. Con que traicionándome, ya vería.. Me sabia de algunas de sus andanzas que a su novia y mi mejor amiga le encantaría saber.. Yo también sonreí.

Hola Seré- dijo Richard. Pero le devolví el saludo con sorna.

Hola Richard, Zas…- dije y él se acerco y me miro a los ojos con disculpas.- Sabes donde esta tu novia y mi amiga… es que necesito contarle que en algún momento de la tarde se pase por biblioteca, están dando unas películas en vivo- Richard palideció y comprendió el mensaje subliminal que le enviaba y sin despedirse se fugo del salón a la biblioteca y yo me reí de la maldad hecha... y aun te espera mas, renacuajo insulso que se atreve a realizarme jugarretas… Muajajajaja soy mala… El día mejoraba un poquito, cuando no era yo la que era atacada.

Perdón por lo de la otra vez, no sé que paso…- Escuche decir a Zas y yo sonreí de mejor humor, lo perdone asintiendo por ser tan tonto, de todos modos era un hombre, que se espera de ellos… la respuesta era simple… "nada"- Tal vez otro día podríamos intentar...- yo palidecí. Ya había entendido el mensaje y aprendido la lección enviada del Kamisama que me "odiaba".

Eh… si… tal vez- entonces vi a Amy y Lita entrar- nos vemos luego, ¡Amy!, ¡Lita!- Ellas sonrieron y saludaron a Zas que iba de salida- ¡Buenos días, chicas!- Ellas sonrieron y yo también pero con tristeza. Comenzaba el desafío del día.

¡Hey, suelta toda la sopa!- dijo Lita contenta- como fue la cita con Zafirolandia- Gemí al recordar ese día nuevamente, parecía el recuerdo más importante de mi vida, porque lo recordaba a cada segundo y ellas se rieron por mis facciones. Escuche la voz de Mina que venia carcajeándose.

Serena es TÚ día de suerte- Dijo y se sentó en su pupitre y yo la mire con escepticismo. ¿Hoy? ¿Mi día de suerte?- el profe Darién esta aquí para unos últimos papeles que conferir y dieron las clases de inglés para despedirse.- Bueno esa era una intermedia noticia, como así pues les explico:

**Bueno:** No teníamos clases de Ingles, ya que como todos saben… ODIO el, ingles.

**Malo:** Ya veía la cara de Darién roja de tanto reírse a costillas de mi cita "NEFASTA"

_**Genial… mi gozo en el pozo.**_

¡Por dios!, y todos los santos, creo que me odia y de veras…- gemí bajito mientras me golpeaba la frente y luego me sobaba por lo duro del impacto.

¿Porque lo dices Serena?- pregunto Mina inocente y yo la mire enfurecida. Borren aquellas palabras que decían que mi día había mejorado… HABIA EMPEORADO.

Por nada…- Respondí sin ánimos de replicar. Y las muchachas se miraron entre si. Se encogieron de hombros y se sentaron a mí alrededor. En eso llego un Richard sudado y bastante cansado... Parece que corrió bastante. Sonreí y lo mire con un rostro de victoria, Mientras mi amiga Amy le tendía un pañito.

¡Eres diabólica!- me dijo con la boca y yo le guiñe un ojo y él me sonrió de nuevo, tomándole el pañuelo a su novia le susurro algo que no entendí y luego se dirigió a mi- Ahhh, y ¿tu cita con Zas?- Gemí de nuevo y me puse en posición de descanso. ¡Mataría a Richard!

¡Fue fatal!- les dije con un susurro no queriendo darle mas largas. Raye llego como una sombra, nos saludo a todas y se sentó en su pupitre tenia lentes, lo que se suponía que de seguro había llorado de nuevo por su novio que esta en el extranjero.- Hola Raye- ella asintió de nuevo y luego se unió al grupo después de dejar la mochila- Pues si fue infausta, Primero todo iba de maravilla nos mirábamos, nos agarrábamos de la mano... hasta allí todo genial pero luego… una nube negra se centro en Zas…-Las chicas reía de las locuras que decía porque de seguro pensaban que exageraba, que lejos de la realidad estaban mis amigas- En primera un tipo le escupió al estornudar,- Mina hizo cara de asco y Lita le puso dramatismo pasándome toallas húmedas, la mire mortalmente con mis ojos claros pero seguí con el relato luego de rebotarles las toallas- en segunda me toco el seno, y por ello le golpee, así que luego lo deje inconsciente- me puse roja al decirlo, y Richard se paso la lengua por los labios y yo le saque el dedito del medio, Amy lo miro feo y él hizo un puchero para luego abrazar a Amy que lo rechazo y yo le envié una mirada divertida. Mientras el se cruzaba de brazos como niño regañado. Si, era muy mala.- Como si fuera poco lo encerraron en el baño, donde olía asqueroso, según datos que no quiero repetir este momento- Mina no aguanto la carcajada y la boto, Mientras Lita luchaba por aguantar- Después nuestras bebidas y cotufas estaban saladas e incomibles-suspire enojada y Lita se unió a Mina, parecían unas urracas. Raye se removió en su pupitre y Richard estaba de espaldas a mi, pero su cuerpo temblaba. Él maldito también se burlaba. ¡Lo sabia!- y por ultimo- Proseguí ya incomoda también, viendo a mi Amy, mi querida amiga que me veía incrédula, pero por lo menos no se reía. ¡Ella si era una amiga!- fuimos blancos de cotufas venideras de otras personas, que de seguro tenían saliva o que sé yo- Amy no aguanto más y se unió a Lita, Mina y Richard. Raye se puso roja de puro aguante- Fue… horroroso- termine de contar encerrándome en la cueva de mis brazos. Escuchando las risitas ahogadas que soltaba Raye y las otras bien altas de mis "amigos".

Parece que te la tenían montada ¿eh?- examino una Mina con una voz ronca de la risa, la fulminé con la mirada y me sentí peor. ¿Cuando recibías un abrazo cuando estabas abochornada..? En los tiempos de las cavernas… PORQUE ELLOS NO ME RECONFORTARON. "amigos de….."

Pues si,- Replique enojada por su mala amistad.- me pareció ver a MI querido Príncipe Ingles, pero estaba vestido de Rosado así que no creo…- Aclare y las muchachas fruncieron ceños- Primero muerto que Darién saliendo de rosa- Las chicas sonrieron y empezaron a reír de nuevo- Me encanta hacer de payaso pero saben… ¡SE RIEN DE MI VIDA!- exclame molesta y gruñendo como un león empecé a ahorcar a Mina que era la mas escandalosa.

Entonces también quiero saber el chiste- dijo una voz dulcemente tormentosa y todas paramos en lo que estábamos haciendo para voltear a ver a mi amor platónico- Chicas, tienen el deber de decirme que es aquello tan deliciosamente gracioso que no pueden controlar esas excelsas carcajadas- dijo como una gran sonrisa y todas empezaron a babear por el.. Yo m cruce de brazos y las chicas se fueron encimas hablando todas al mismo tiempo, incluso, mi amigo Richard estaba tratando de hablar con el profesor acerca de algo jalándolo por la camisa. Triste pero cierto... los chicos también caían a sus pies.

**Entonces… uno se unió con lo otro y…. ¡EXPLOTE!**

Mira, ¡Jirafa de quinta!- Dije burlándome de su estatura con un grito que hizo que todos me miraran feo por obtener su atención- ¡Móntate en un avión y pregúntale a tus amigos voladores sobre el aire!, ¿te parece?- bufe molesta encarándolo. Pero parecía que el comentario le había agradado porque no dejo de sonreír, con esa condenada sonrisa que prevenía a cualquiera de un próximo Tsunami. !Maldita sea!, siempre era tan encantador, que hacia que a mi se me olvidara hasta el mal rato que pasaba.

Oh…- fue lo que dijo con voz dulce- alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo hoy... pero, ¿cual de los dos pies será…?- Lita y Mina carcajearon de Nuevo mientras Amy soltaba risitas ahogadas al igual que su novio y Raye tosía para poder ahuyentarlas- ¿Cual es el derecho Tsukino?- Pregunto con sorna y yo me puse roja, pero no se si de la indignación o de rabia que tenia. Y cuando le iba a contestar él le añadió lo ultimo- Primero tu debes saludar a los duendes que son de tu tamaño, sin ofender chicas..- dijo a las chicas que ya habían hechos pucheros, ahhh, clarooo a ellas les pedía disculpa pero y a ¡MI! QUE TE ATROPRELLE EL METRO- Pero desde lejos me pareció que a Blanca Nieves se le había escapado una enana- y Sonrió con cinismo, ese que le quedaba divino.- Creo que se le escapo Tontín- Y Richard que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen tosió pero luego arranco con carcajadas nada normales. Los odiaba. De ahora en adelante seria una completa asocial.

Mira, Profesor de cuarta…- él sonrió como si le estuviese diciendo lo contrario, un chiste, o tocando música en sus oídos- ¿Viniste a tortúrame, verdad?- le inquirí con apuro y él se encogió de hombros- ¡Te Odio!- dije con gran entusiasmo y mirándolo con rencor.

¡Gracias!- exclamo feliz y yo pegue un grito de frustración pateando el suelo, y sonrió mas grande- Bueno y ¿que le paso a Serena que no me cuentan…? Ustedes bien saben que ella es mi chiste preferido, así que hablen porque quiero reírme y mucho…- dijo a las chicas que se morían por contarles de mi desgracia, descaradas, a mi el cretino me dirigió una mirada sugestiva.

Lo que paso fue que…- comenzó Mina a contar con "LUJOS DE DETALLES" a mi Archi-Enemigo lo sucedido en el cine con Zafiro, Darién reía a carcajada Limpia y me miraba mientras arqueaba las cejas y tenia en su mirada algo escondido, un secreto, que para él era muy valioso. Mmm, será que mi profe… ¡Nah! Él no haría eso…

¡Ay! Porque será que los Dioses son tan buenos que no aplican Karma ha aquellos que no hacen su oficio- dijo mi príncipe como quien no quiere la cosa, mirándome fijamente; Pero nadie le presto la "real" atención a las palabras dichas por mi amor platónico, chasqueé la lengua y mire a las chicas- Saben, con razón leí en las noticias por internet que se había tapado los acueductos- y todas las muchachas se rieron y voltearon a verme- Me compadezco de la poseta- Dijo con aire melancólico fingido Y yo sonreí con cansancio de lo mal que lo estaba pasando, mientras las chicas se tomaban la barriga de lo que les dolía, diarrea les va a dar…- pero bueeenoooo… esos son los gustos de la enana- dijo y se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

¡Oye!- exclame roja de la pena- Cállate, no sabes nada de mis gustos- él alzo una ceja y sonrió enigmáticamente y se me acerco lentamente, como una gacela que intenta atrapar o encerrar a su presa y yo encolerizada como estaba me quede allí, no retrocedería, ¡NO señor!

Cuando estuvo a 50 cm de mi rostro ancho mas su sonrisa y en sus ojos vi un brillito de… no se que seria eso...Pero no me agrado...

Eso es lo que tu crees…- susurro con sensualidad y yo trague grueso y mis ojos se trataron de abrir grandes, pero ¡no señor! Serena Tsukino intimidaba, el juego no era al revés- Espera y veras…- prometió, mirándome de arriba abajo sin ningún recato, Dios Mío, que había hecho con el Darién Chiba que me llevaba la contraria sanamente… este tío, era erótico y me gustaba.

O-Ok...- No podía ser más estúpida… "RESPONDELE" grito mi mente pero mi boca y lengua ni se inmutaron... ¡Maldito cuerpo traidor! Él sonrió de nuevo y se alejo al escuchar mi estúpido murmullo… ¡No te dejes Serena!, me grito mi orgullo pero yo lo ignore…

Niñas, fue encantador verlas, pero este lindo y agraciado Sensei, adorado por los Dioses- Dijo con un encantador tono de voz… sin duda Darién estaba de buen humor, sonreí por eso, esperaba que me ayudara con los triángulos y sus ángulos- Se tiene que retirar…- Se despidió de las chicas y a mi me exclamo que tenia que ir a su casa apenas tocara el timbre. Y así como llego, se fue.

¡Tarado!- exclamé con burla apenas salió- Gigante… con los enanos no te metas- fue allí cuando me percate que Mina aun se reía y gritaba algo sobre las "Posetas" me sonroje con cuantiosa pena-malvadas amigas... eso es lo que tengo por querer buenas amigas.. Si, los Dioses me odian…

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

**Darién POV**

¡Ya llegue!- fue lo que grito la rubia pecadora, y yo sonreí en mi habitación. Seguía haciendo de las mías, no podía dejar que aquella cita fuera un secreto, JAJAJA, debía hacerla pública. Pero dejaría esa tarea para luego... Ahorita seduciría a mi alumna.

Si, como lo leen… le haría pagar por su mala conducta... ¡Pao, Pao! por esas nachas que estaban para morderlas...

**¡Darién Chiba, no pienses en cosas bonitas….!**

Me fui directamente a la sala donde se encontraba Serena en el sofá acostada, ja, esto seria muy fácil... seducir a Serena… ¡Pan comido!

Hola…- dije con una voz que brillaba en rojo pasión, Serena por su parte se sentó rápidamente y me miro temerosa y yo invite ese brillo especial que siempre adornaban mis ojos cuando iba a hacer alguna travesura…- ¿Que tal el colegio?- pregunte como si nada yendo a mi cocina a buscar agua y apaciguar las ganas de reír por el rostro sonrojado de Serena, ¡Ja!, y después decía que yo no conocía sus gustos… Ya vería lo que sabia hacer.

Regrese a la sala y Serena esta en a mesa con sus cuadernos y mordisqueando el borrador del lápiz, Dios, no me la pongas difícil. Mira, que sin ir muy lejos imaginaba esos dientes mordiendo mis pectorales...

**¡Darién! No pienses cosas bonitas, ¡he dicho!**

Me senté al frente de ella y vi que se ponía un poco tensa. Puedo asegurar que trate con todas mi fuerzas de no sonreír pero… mi ganas pudieron mas. Y solté una de las risitas que Yo calificaba en "burlonas". Ella me miro como analizándome y yo la mire inocentemente. No debía revelar nada de mi plan "Seduce a la rubia".

**Ambiente natural**

¿Que planeas?- pregunto Serena con cautela con la misión de investigar algo en ese mar tranquilo que eran los ojos de Darién.

¿Yo?- inquirió el Ingles- Nada, querida esclava Serena- la rubia gruño por el sobrenombre- Pero ya que estas tan inquieta por saber cultura y apaciguar tus incultas preguntas que YO, el grandioso profesor tratara de responder.- dijo y sonrío con mucha inocencia tanta que ha Serena se le pusieron los pelitos de puntita en indicación de peligro.

Mmmm… - fue la respuesta de Serena- Pues hoy explicaron estos ángulos de noventa grados y no entendí pero nada… ¿me puedes explicar?- Darién asintió y comenzó a realizar las analogías de siempre para que la rubia entendiera rápidamente y le diera tiempo para comenzar ha aplicar el plan…

Serena estaba nerviosa pero trataba de actuar normal enfrente de sus Chico inglés. Este se movía con delicadeza, la miraba a los ojos y se colocaba encima de ella para "revisar" como realizaba los ejercicios… Estaba muy nerviosa y los pelitos de la nuca donde sentía la respiración de su profesor le ponían la piel chinita con cada segundo que exhalaba.

Obstinada se levanto de la silla y se volteo a ver a su profesor, ese que la volvía loca, que le había robado un beso y aun no se acordaba. Ese que la volvía maniática con una mirada, que la desesperaba solo con hablar y que la hacia sentirse elemental cuando la apremiaba y le sonreía. O la desafiaba con esa boquita, Dios y que boquita, sin querer queriendo le miro esa boca y tuvo el impulso irreversible de abrazarlos con los suyos, pero desvió la mirada al punto medio de las cejas de Darién… si era el lugar mas seguro en esos momentos.

Te portas extraño…- fue lo que se le ocurrió decir y volteo a mirar los garabatos en su ejercicio.

¿Como "extraño"?- dijo susurrando a su espalda, hablando claro… sobre su nuca y Serena sintió el escalofrió mas divino que en su vida pudo sentir.- sigo siendo yo... solo que…- y dejo la frase sin terminar para que la rubia dijera lo que realmente pensaba.

Más… más… sexy- Darién mostro esos diente parejos y blancos, imitando a un lobo en frente de su presa acorralada. Serena se volteo a verlo y trago grueso.

¿Sexy?- repitió de nuevo y Serena asintió mirándole de nuevo los labios- mmm… entonces no me equivoque...- dijo respirando por su mejilla y mirándole directo a los ojos que parecían aguas tiernas y cálidas, iguales a la de un rio…- Serena…- murmuro y la aludida se sonrojo y por su mente paso el deseo de besarlo... Ese apetito que la estaba volviendo loca desde hace poco y que no quería que nada más estuviese en su mente, que solo pudiera disfrutarlo en sus sueños mojados continuos…

¿Si?- pregunto casi sin voz y se apego al pecho masculino y Darién se quedo solo a cinco centímetros de ella.

¿Que triangulo tenemos en estos momentos…?- pregunto y la miro serio sin ningún tipo de voz seductora y ella tuvo que pestañear mas de las veces requeridas para poder responder con un grandísimo...

¿Qué?- Darién se alejo de ella y le pregunto de nuevo y allí entendió... Él solo estaba jugando con la alumna, con que ¿quería jugar?... Pues ¡juguemos!- es un triangulo equilátero- dijo y se subió a la mesa para cruzar las piernas y hacer un cuatro con ellas- ¿lo hice bien profesor?- dijo y le miro con ojos tímidos. Darién la observo largo rato y se acerco a ella.

Si….- fue su única respuesta. Pero, Serena quería esa boquita...

**Y la tendría…**

Pues…- dijo y se acerco a su chico ingles sin pena- ahora quiero mi recompensa- y sin siquiera esperárselo ella se estampo contra la boca de Darién sin impórtale el mañana y Darién sonrió en sus adentros respondiendo el beso y olvidando su edad y que esa era su alumna... ahora solo sentía esos labios y esas manos en su cuello haciendo le cosquillas que le enviaban corrientes por todo el cuerpo… Desesperadamente la arrincono contra la mesa y su cuerpo.

**Serena** estaba mas allá de la Gloria sentía la respiración errada de su acompañante, sentía la mano experta de Darién que acariciaba a su cuello y que sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par para mirar cada una de sus acciones.

**Darién** sonreía al ver a la rubia que aun no terminaba de cerrar sus ojos y los mantenía entrecerrados, como si no se rescindía de creer que la estuviera besando, así que rozando muy sutilmente su labio inferior, pidió permiso para entrar en esa dulce cascada que hasta ahora era la mas generosas. A pesar de que Serena le seguía el paso, aun mantenía la inocencia de la cual nunca se había dado cuenta y suspiro de placer cuando ella instintivamente abrió sus labios y enredo su lengua con la del.

**Demonios… ella era adictiva…**

No supo cuanto duraron pero tenia ganas de respirar y su príncipe se dio cuenta porque lentamente fue soltando su lengua… sutilmente dejo su boca y muy suavemente abandono a sus labios que inmediato sintieron el frio del suspiro que lanzo Darién al aire. Ella se apego a él para evitar ese sentimiento de añoranza y sonrió por la victoria que suponía haberlo besado…

Darién sonrió de nuevo al no sentir el rechazo de Serena y su aprobación al abrazarlo fue como si aceptara todo lo que conllevara ese beso… había descubierto nuevamente que amaba a Serena… pero, ¿que ocurriría si ella no lo amaba a él…? Apenas estaba saliendo del nido... y sinceramente tenia miedo… pero con este beso… al menos podría inferir que le gustaba y por eso la acogió con fuerza en su pecho...

**No quería que terminara esa sensación de bienestar…**

Serena se sintió reconfortada en el agarre profundo de su abrazo y escucho los latidos continuos de su príncipe… quería suponer que de ahora en adelante serian pareja… pero ella era una chiquilla y de seguro ÈL ya tenia mucha experiencia, solamente por un beso no serian pareja o ¿si?.. Era una mocosa, lo entendía pero no lo quería procesar porque realmente amaba a Darién… pero…

_¿La amaba Darién a ella?_

_¿Lo amaba Serena como él a ella?_

"_**Eso era lo que pasaba cuando un hombre…**_

_**Seduce a una Rubia"**_

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Hola nenass! ¿Como les va? A mi súper con las clases y bueno el verano, hasta ahora vamos bien con esto de los capiss…

Jajajajajajaja tuve bastante empuje en este cap… no hubo venganza… para el disguste de algunas pero me han dicho por allí… ¡Y BASTANTE! Que se han cansado un poco de la lucha de Seré y Dari, así que bueno las complací, aunque también complací ha aquellas que querían un poco de lemmon, pero muy sutil… aun falta un poco para el lemon como tal… JAJAJAJAJAJA!

He hecho muy buenas amigas por msn a través de este fic y gracias por eso… son muy sinceras en sus peticiones y eso es lo que me da buenas y nuevas ideas.

Aquí se acaba lo bueno y llega lo malo… Porque a un día de haber subido el cap 8, me llego un comentario de una tipa llamada **"Anti-copy"** y me dijo que a pesar de lo que yo hiciera el fic o como lo escribiera me había copiado la idea de una gran autora llamada **"Prisset Yenai"** quien escribe un gran fic llamado **"PERVERSIONES"** y que muchas de ustedes leen… **LES ADVIERTO**… me enoje muchísimo... ni el yoga, ni la relajación, me sirvió para calmar el coraje que me dio por el hecho de que me dijeran que **YO **había plagiado algo que es absolutamente **¡MIO!...** así que aclaro por este medio que **NO ES PLAGIO MI FIC…** que puede ser cliché tomar **alumna- profesor** de Serena y Darién pero la idea es ¡MIAA! Así que después de leer el fic de la otra autora y el mío se darán de cuenta que algunas son similares pero **Tanto la autora Prisset Yenai y yo somos ORIGINALES** y no necesitamos de copiarnos de otras porque hacemos esto con fines de divertirnos. Yo no me había enterado de que existía un fic llamado así… Pero algo bueno resulto, lo leí y descubrí un nuevo fic que esperar por leer… así que nada es absolutamente malo.. De todos modos "**Gracias"** por cuidar el trabajo de otros pero… **ACUSA A LOS VERDADEROS CULPABLES, NO, ¡A LOS QUE REALIZAN TRABAJOS SUYOS!** Sin más que agregar, gracias…

Ahora que les pareció el cap… acercamientos entre Darién y Serena... Algo que tanto ustedes como yop esperaban… y solo diré… que el siguiente cap promete… PERO… debemos llegar a los 115 rws… que les parece… porque como ya algunas saben… ¡LO TENGO LISTO!… así que apuren esos rwss…. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Esos que siempre me animan…

¡TENGO 105 RWSS! No saben la felicidad que sentí al ver **!100 RWS!** Jajajajajajajajaja **GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU COMPAÑÍA, POR SU APOYO Y SOBRETODO POR LEER ESTE FIC QUE NOS ANIMA TANTO A USTEDES COMO A MI! BESOSSS!**

**Hora de los rws *3*:**

**mayilu****:** Hola lindaa! Pues me agrado muchísimo tu comentario, ya que fuiste las primer ay al ver que te había gustado me alegre de que mi trabajo haya sido bueno y lanzado un fruto.. JAJAJAJAJA! Pues no hubo "VENGANZA", Pero de que la habrá la HABRÁ… Espero que te agrade este nuevo cap y me dejes un comentario! Un besote para ti también y nos leemos pronto… Ya esta el siguiente cap, así que debemos llegar a los 115! =) CUIDATEE!

**Malua****:** Holaaa bella! Jajajajajaja pues siii, Darién se porto mega travieso en el anterior capitulo pero bueno, algo clemente saldrá de allí… Jajajajaja… Tranquila que habrá venganza y pues por lo menos un avance, ¡EL BESO! Jajajaja. Y bueno veremos si se dio cuenta de si es Darién o no.. ¿tu que crees?. Bueno me lo respondes pronto, espero con ansías tu comentario.. Cuídate y espero que te guste! Un beso!

**Angel Negro 29****:** Hola preciosaaa! Puess me alegra haber logrado lo imposible, ¡Hacerte reír! YUPIIIIIII! Jajajajajaja hubo acercamiento como querías y bueno espero haber dado un poco de tus expectativas… Veremos que es lo que resulta de este beso… Gracias por apoyarme y darme ánimos, estoy muy feliz de hablar contigo por msn,, espero hablar contigo nuevamente! Un besooooo! Espero tu rw y que me digas que tal te pareció! =)

**luzdeluna19:** Holaaaaa! Claro que me acuerdo de ti… Gracias a dios, estas bien, te leo prontisimoo! Un besotee!

**liebende Lesung****:** HOLAAAAAA ANGEL HENTAI! Pues es cierto lo que dices, pero Creo que para nuestra prota el día fue muy difícil, para esperar el final. Jajajajajajajajaja pues si, porque son una viejas pervertidas así que creo que a la final gano el Karma… JAJAJAJAJAJA. Pues por eso la puse… el diagnostico de Freud debe ser algo impactante, jajajajaja, me gusto… y bueno me alegro de que tu como mi futura colega te haya gustado también… Espero que te guste este capitulo y me digas que tal! Te quiero, un besoooooo! P.D: ¿quien es Tomy? Jajajaja te veo en el msn!

**anyreth****: **Hola amiga! Jajajajajajajajaj ME ENCANTA DARTE VIDA a través de la risa! Me alegro de que te gustara el cap anterior y lo disfrutaras al máximo, espero también te agrade este. ME ENCANTA TU FOTO… Es demasiado lindaa! XD y pues vaya resultado no crees… un beso con el profe! =) hasta yo la envidie! Espero tu comentarioooo! Y así me despido, con un nos leemos pronto! Besos y abrazos.

**sailor mercuri o neptune****:** Hola Sailor! Jajajaja! Gracias por tu apoyo a Darién, a el le encanta destruir citas y sobretodo si son de cierta rubia llamada Serena… Jajajaja! Espero y te guste este cap, y me dejes un grandioso comentario! Un besote y un abrazo.

**patty-moon-de-chiba:** HOLA MOSAAA! Kyaaaaa! Que linda eres GRACIAS A TI, tu comentario me llego al corazón y buejhh siempre Darién nos conquistara en cualquiera de las facetas que tenga XD y menos mal que lo hace! =) por ciertoooo, no pude ver tu correo pero espero haberte agregado! Te mando un besote y te aseguro que habrá venganza. Cuídate y nos leemos pronto! muakkkk

**Tete Salinas:** GRACIASSSS! Eres muy buena conmigo al decir que escribo bien y que tengo mucho ingenio. =) espero siempre cumplir tus ánimos de leer esta linda historia que hace sacarte una sonrisa! GRACIAS POR TU APOYO! Espero que te agrade este cap y me dejes tu comentario! Un bso y un abrazo.

**Gisella de chiba(4):** HOLAAA GIS! FELICIDADESSSS! FUISTE EL RWS 100! Este comentario te valen los cuatro rws que me dejastess! Jajajajaja Gracias por apoyarme y dejarme tantos comentarios con diferentes mensajes y para que me pusiera las pilas con este lindo fic que ya tenia un bosquejo del cap… =); JAJAJAJAJAJAJA el mensaje de Darién me dio mucha risa y energiaa, gracias por eso!; Aquí tienes la actualización con un Darién Seductor, espero que te agrade muchísimo, ya que estaba esperando que alguien fuera mas fan de el que de mi fic, del cual es el participe…Hahahahahaha, aunque se cumplió tu sueño del beso que ya tenia programado para este cap, GRACIAS DE NUEVO! Bueno ahora si me despido para poder contestar mas rws! Espero que te guste este cap y me digas q tal! Un besotee! P.D: no pude entender tu correo por eso pude el mío a disposición! =) De todos modos aki te va: "dama9012 arroba Hotmail. Com"

**viviana Quiroga:** Hola niñaa! Pues gracias por tus buenos deseos y bueno te tengo malas noticias, no tengo la historia completa y los cap los voy haciendo de acuerdo a mi inspiración, así que lentamente tendrás que esperar a que se termine la historia. ¡Sorry! De todos modos aquí tienes un nuevo cap, que lo disfrutes! =) cuidate y nos leemos pronto!

**Usagi13chiba****:** Hola! BIENVENIDAA! A pues no hubo venganza por parte de la rubia en este cap, pero la habrá, te lo aseguro, olo que habrá que esperar… =) tranquila que así será… Hubo un besito… así que espero y disfrutes de este fic, al máximo! Gracias por tu apoyo y espero tu rw! Ya que te actualicé rapidito como querías! JAJAJAJAJAJA! =) cuídate y nos leemos pronto!

**¡Bueno Chicas! Gracias por su apoyo, Las quiero…**

**¡Me despido!**

**¡Amary-san!**


	10. Una Inesperada Visita

_**N/T: Los personajes no me pertenecen… "si se que es tarde para el disclaimer, pero igual aquí esta"**_

_**Mi Chico Ingles**_

_Capitulo 10: Una Inesperada Visita _

**Serena POV**

¡No es justo!- Grité con fingida rabia y Darién se encogió de hombros con una mirada burlona.

Los dos sabemos jugar "UNO" así que no te quejes- Dijo y tiro la carta que apenas acababa de tomar del mazo de la mesa- Yo agarre porque no tenia cartas y me salió el "+4" de colores- y salto como un niñito, yo adoraba esa faceta de él- y como sé que no tienes rojo, escojo ese color- uso la carta en donde estaban las otras que con anterioridad habían lanzado y fingió una risa macabra, me quede con la boca abierta porque sabia de donde venia esa jugada- ¡YO GANE!- Exclamo como niño chiquito mientras tiraba su ultima carta roja posterior al "paso" dicho por mi. Luego, Empezó a hacer el baile del pavo y se reía mientras hacia ruidos de victoria.

No aguantaba las ganas de reír, así que las soltaba mientras observaba el espectáculo. ¡Toda una maravilla!

Luego de aquel beso, habíamos tomado las riendas de nuestros sentimientos y aunque sabíamos que la sociedad los tenía algo limitado, en estas dos semanas lo habíamos mantenido bien en "secreto" hasta ahora.

Conocí a un Darién diferente, uno que no era para nada arrogante y que hacia pucheros que derretirían hasta el acero. Cuando se lo proponía era muy terco y otras veces demasiado justo, a decir verdad. Quisimos decirle a la Abuela Luna, ella era una de las principales que siempre nos apoyaba e todo, pero estaba en su Vigésima Luna de Miel. Algún día la tendría con Darién, ese era mi sueño a futuro.

Mi Darién podría ser fácilmente herido y tenia muchos puntos flacos que Yo, pocos conocía pero que teníamos mucho tiempo por delante para descubrir cuales eran y reforzarlos. Porque yo quería ser su escudo.

Teníamos unas clases particulares, en las cuales había unas que no eran electivas como esas clases seductoras de las que era participé, La literatura ahora tenia otro sentido. La matemática era muy erótica actualmente y el dibujo técnico podía llegar a ser muy sexy cuando se lo proponía en el presente, Todo en cuanto al punto de vista de Darién Chiba, **"MI"** chico Ingles.

**Ambiente Natural**

Darién se había aferrado a ella como la última soga que lo podía salvar de su soledad y ella se había aferrado a él, como esa alma gemela que sabía existía para cada chica en este mundo. No habían hecho formalismo pero si se habían aclarado mutuamente que se querían. Serena sonrió al verlo tirarse al sofá pataleando aún por su victoria en las cartas. Era muy lindo cuando mostraba su faceta de niño.

Sus amigas sabían de su relación apenas una semana y ya habían hecho una "fiesta de compromiso" por el noviazgo. Serena recordó feliz, como Mina le sacaba sonrojos ha Darién de puras cosas candentes de lo que podían hacer. Esas ideas aun no se habían aplicado en físico, pero que Darién y ella tenían muy claros en sus objetivos en cuanto al sexo… Solo tenia que esperar a que las chispan saltaran y…

¿En que piensas?- pregunto su novio con una sonrisa y recargando la cabeza en una mano mientras posaba todo su peso en el codo.

En ti…- dijo ella con una sonrisa, se levanto y fue a donde estaba el acurrucándose contra su pecho que siempre estaba tibio. Darién la abrazo inmediatamente y le beso el cabello.

**Serena POV**

¿Como te fue en el examen de Historia?- pregunto en tono receloso su novio. ¡Mierda! La había descubierto. Desde que había llegado hace tres horas atrás, había hecho de todo para que su novio no recordara ese bendito examen…

¿Ah?- se hizo la desentendida, provocando un tono de sueño en su voz, totalmente fingido.

Tsukino, llevo seis meses conociéndote, así que engáñame de otra forma, ¿quieres?- le reclamo como con cara de saber todos los trucos de la chica, hice un mohín y luego hundí la cara en el cuello de Darién como si fuese un avestruz.

Pues… saque un… ¡78!- dije con pena. Era la nota más alta en historia Contemporánea en su salón. El profesor me felicito y todo.- acote y mi Novio sonrió gigante con mucho orgullo.

Eso es genial, querida Esclava- fruncí el ceño y Darién me beso con ternura- Yo sabia que tenia una novia que seria Antropóloga o Tal vez socióloga- hice un gesto de asco que hizo reír a Darién.

O tal vez roquera, punketa- Ahora el que hizo gesto fue él, Serena se rio un poco y le devolvió un beso- Tranquilo novio anciano- dije y Darién frunció el ceño haciéndome un puchero de esos que me descongelaba el corazón- ¡Oh! Amor, mira esas canas- dije con fingida sorpresa que Darién se creyó y tumbándome al suelo salió corriendo al baño para verse en el espejo- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- me reí bajito para que el no se enterara de mi broma, era muy buen chiste reírse de la edad de su novio y tomarle el pelo a costa de eso...

¡SERENA!- escucho el grito de indignación de su novio por toda la sala y se palmeo la frente, Si era muy bueno reírse de su novio hasta que este empezaba a trotar para alcanzarla mientras ella corría como una loca enana con patas cortas perseguida por su novio gigante de piernas largas - ¡Ven acá, enana!- ¡si! Amaba a su novio Ingles.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Mina a pesar de que no lo demostraba se sentía mal, ya habían pasado dos horas de que habia terminado la ultima clase de salsa con su profe Yaten, el cual, la estaba acompañando.

Debería estar acostumbrada pero aun tenía la esperanza de que su madre cambiara, de que le tomara la debida atención y le entregara su amor como ella estaba hacerlo con ella. Suspiro para ahuyentar esas lagrimas que tenia guardada desde hace dos semanas.

Eso no era todo... Además estaba enamorada de ese profesor, que tenía su propia academia y que no tenía más que para vivir el día a día. Ella sabia que el profesor no era indiferente a sus encantos, pero pasar esa línea, no era fácil… Estaba apoyada en un farol frente a la entrada y Yaten estaba en cuclillas a su lado viendo los coches pasar, y haciéndole compañía como todas las noches en las que esperaba a su madre.

Voy a llamarla- "de nuevo", no quiso agregarlo porque Yaten se pondría mas furioso de lo que se veía, se escuchaban los repiques hasta que milagrosamente contesto, Mina sonrió.- Mamá, soy Mina- dijo como una tarada, pero estaba contenta de que respondiera el teléfono después de mil veces ignorarla- Quisiera saber si ibas a pasar por, ya te e esperado mas de dos horas y…- pero la mamá soltó un gemido y ella se puso pálida.

_¡Dame mas, Takuma!-_ Grito su madre vía telefónica-¡_quiero eso enterito dentro mi!- _Minano podía hablar y tampoco supo que lloraba.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

**Yaten POV**

Yaten estaba fúrico, como era posible que su madre no se preocupara por esa grandiosa niña que tenía al lado. Se esmeraba por salir en todo bien, tenía una simpatía que solo los ángeles tenían, una hermosura que era divina y la inocencia que solo los niños tenían…. Y una tristeza más grande que su corta vida, la cual aguantaba como una amazona. Apreté el puño conteniendo las ganas de ir a jalarle el pelo a aquella "señora". Le dirigí una mirada a Mina y vi que se llevaba la mano al bolsillo.

Voy a llamarla- dijo ella con voz cansada y yo cerré los ojos para evitar ver la decepción nuevamente en sus ojos. Había entendido desde hace mucho que me gustaba esa muchacha de 16 años, ¡Demonios! como si no tuviera suficientes problemas, venia yo y me enamoraba de ella. ¡Bestia! Eso es lo que yo era. La observe nuevamente y vi que sonreía, yo por instinto también sonreí pero no escuche lo que decía, próximamente se puso pálida y de sus ojos empezaron a caer lagrimas. ¡Maldita sea! Hasta cuando la iba a hacer llorar esa mujer que se hacia llamar su madre.

Me levante de un salto y le quite el teléfono ella se quedo allí sin mirarme, estaba como ida…

Me lleve el teléfono al oído y escuche aquello que había traumatizado a Mina, así que eso hacia la señora y aposta para no irla a buscar. Me sentí furioso y al mismo tiempo triste. Pobre Mina, pero le sacaría una sonrisa que borrara tonta y momentáneamente la tristeza de su mirada. Tranqué la llamada y la tome de la mano- ¡Nos vamos!- exclamé con entusiasmo que hizo que ella parpadeara.

¿Qué?- fue lo que dijo asustada como una paloma y yo sonreí tranquilo y le apreté nuestra unión.

Vámonos a mi departamento, allí cenamos y luego jugamos un poco al "WII", mi primo me regalo un juego de barcos geniales y bueno te daré el honor que no le cedí a él, sabes ¿cual es?- Pregunté con misterio y ella sonrió tímidamente negando con la cabeza- ¡ahhh!, si me sigues lo sabrás- dije soltándola de mi mano pero ella inmediatamente me la tomo de nuevo- ¿ves?, ah ¡que soy buen teacher!- dije moviendo mis cejas sugestivamente burlonas que hizo que ella sonriera grandemente.

Y yo soy una buena "alumna"- él apretó la unión y la empujo a caminar.

¡La mejor!- exclamo con sorna el profesor.

Y contentos se fueron al Deportivo plateado del profesor.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

¡Hola mamá!- dijo Lita contenta y abrazo a su novio por la espalda mientras este cocinaba algo muy rico, y trataba de sostener bien el celular a su oreja.

_Hola hija, ¿donde andas?_- pregunto la señora Kino que sonreía algunos empresarios que estaban de vista en su casa en búsqueda de ver a la nueva sucesora de todo ese imperio- _te he llamado mas de dos veces_- agrego un poco molesta.

Estoy estudiando para un examen para mañana- mintió sin remordimiento y le guiño un ojo a Andrew que estaba molesto, a él no le gustaba aquello de escondidas, pero por ahora era lo adecuado- Estoy en casa de Amy- Ya había cuadrado la mentira con ella, para quedarse a dormir con Andrew que se iba en dos días para México a una convención de comida- Nos veremos mañana, sin problemas.- añadió y le beso silenciosamente el lóbulo de la oreja a Andrew que se estremeció y le acuso con la mirada mientras que ella sonreía inocentemente.

¡Ay, cariño!, sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que andes por allí- dijo su madre en tono materno- pero espero que estudien muchísimo y salgas muy bien en cuanto a ese examen... te quiero…- dijo la señora Kino y colgó, algo molesta por el desplante de su hija.

Yo también, mami, ¡bye!- colgó contenta, aunque ella sabia que ese desplante tendría sus consecuencias, su madre era bastante castigadora. Sonrió para ahuyentar esos malos pensamientos y se apretó de nuevo contra su novio- ¿Como está el novio más maravilloso y comprensivo del planeta?- pregunto ella con una voz emocionada y al terminar la interrogación su novio se carcajeo, dejando el cuchillo con una rodaja de tomate.

Pues abrazando a su novia, bella y mentirosa- contesto con una ceja alzada- Lita, no me gusta que estés…- Lita le puso un dedo en los labios.

No quiero hablar de eso, después que vengas de México si quieres hacemos un congreso del tema- él suspiro cansado y la beso lentamente.

Si no te amara como lo hago, de verdad que me sacarías canas verdes- ella se rio de la angustia de su novio.

¡ay si, como te maltrato!- dijo con tono burlón que a Drew le provoco un puchero- ¿que haces de comer, amor?- Él sonrió místico y la acorralo contra la mesa cuadrara de la amplia cocina.

Canelones con salsa de camarón, y una pequeña ensalada con aceite de Oliva que esta de rechupete- y le lamio los dedos de la mano derecha a Lita – Aunque ahora se me antoja otra cosa- Ella se rio y se apego a él.

¿Y que será?- él llevo sus ojos verdes a los labios rosados de ella y luego a su pecho para seguir bajando sin recato por el cuerpo curvilíneo.

Él no respondió con palabras, solo actuó… La beso con apuro y la apretó mucho más para que sintiera su necesidad, ella sonrió y se carcajeó en el beso con felicidad.

Hacia pocos meses habían tenido su primera vez juntos y desde ese momento no había nada que los detuviera sus hormonas revolucionada, olía a gasolina cada vez que estaban cerca y Andrew era un fuego muy tentador el que se extendía cada vez que se tocaban. En un instante, era mas y mas adictivo, sino fuese por Andrew, ella no sabría lo que son las caricias previas, siempre quería llegar al orgasmo sin nada mas que la penetración, pero él, su novio, no pensaba de ese modo.

**Bésame mientras sientes la piel,  
que hay detrás de mi piel,  
júrame una y otra vez que tú…  
intentarías amarme más, sólo un poco más que ayer…**

Te quiero…- le dijo ella cuando Andrew subió las escaleras y la pego a la pared del segundo piso para quitarle la camisa. Él se detuvo a mirarla y le regalo una mirada significativa, llena de afecto.

¡Yo te Amo!- respondió él acariciándole el rostro- y creo que te amare siempre, mi popotico- Ella se carcajeo por el apodo y le beso con ímpetu.

Se arrancaron la ropa y llegaron a la cama, se tiraron juntos a esa cadena de emociones que se llama "hacer el amor" y lo hicieron con frenesí, con torturada lentitud, con… pasión.

Andrew le beso los pechos y soplaba los pezones volviéndolos arrugados. Lita le arañaba la espalda haciendo que Andrew se curvara de puro placer. El rubio provocaba miles de sentimientos a la chica al pasar la mano cálida por sus muslos casi inocentes que temblaban de anticipación. La castaña saboreaba los bíceps del rubio con devoción, mientras este le acariciaba la cabellera en señal de querer más…

**Como si fueras tú la vela y yo su luz….  
para iluminarnos tú y yo,  
casi nada, muy poquito…  
dentro del cuarto, en un rincón…**

El joven toco esa cueva rojiza que estaba desbordante de alegría por su atención, le dio la bienvenida con algunas contracciones que él tomo como una bienvenida. La chica tomo aquel largo y duro miembro, que se volvía más y más largo con su solo toque. Él la miro alucinado por su atrevimiento, ella siempre esperaba a ser tocada pero parece que su personalidad había bajado sus defensas y había salido la enardecida Lita…

**Escondidos, **

**Sólo por amor…  
la oscura habitación,  
tu cuerpo, el mío,  
el tiempo de un reloj,**

Él sujeto aquella manita blanca que lo estaba llevando a la locura. La miro a los ojos y la beso con ferocidad contenida, soltó aquella mano femenina y llevo las dos masculinas a la cabellera llena de rizos castaños. Ella gimió al sentir los dedos de él nuevamente estar cerca de ella en aquella intimidad y uso su lengua para decirle sin palabras que necesitaba estar mas allá de lo físico unida con él…

Él acerco su virilidad a la entrada tropical de ella y ella lo abrazo, porque ahora si estaban en casa. Él no necesitaba más que estar dentro de ella para sentirse completo. Ella no necesitaba millones de dinero, ni ropas caras, ejercer deportes finos para demostrarle nada a nadie porque, solo era a él a quien quería enseñarle algo y era…. Que lo amaba mas allá de lo que se podía decir, explicar, jurar, seducir…. Porque era infinito… su amor por el…

**Escondidos, **

**Solos tú y yo…  
atrapados sin poder salir del interior,  
de tu interior,  
mientras que hacemos el amor…**

Andrew comenzó a moverse lentamente en círculos que hacían que Lita gritara de exasperación y él apretara los dientes al sentir la necesidad de ir a una velocidad mas altas, pero que volvía ese momento aun mas placentero.

A veces ella abrazaba tan fuerte a su miembro que le hacia dificultoso aguantar, la miraba con zozobra y ella lo hacia con hambre… Estaba contra reloj, pero quería darse su tiempo, ella no era una mas del montón… a Lita la amaba, pero es que ella se lo hacia tan difícil…

**Escondidos,**

**Solos tú y yo…  
atrapados sin poder salir….  
de tu interior,  
mientras hacemos el amor,  
clandestinamente intercambiamos el calor,  
indiscutiblemente terminamos viendo el sol…**

El embistió mas rápido y Lita trataba de abarcar varias bocanadas de aire porque su novio se lo hacia comprometido, se abrazo a él y le susurro sus palabras mas cercanas a lo que sentía "te amo". Él gruñía al saber que era cierto pero que solo podía amarse a escondidas… Porque aun era un profesor y su alumna. Dolía, pero estos momentos con ella eran la medicina que lo sosegaba al sentir el frio de adiós siempre que amanecía. Termino en ella con un grito ahogado en su hombro y ella gritó lo que él había callado.

Tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones siguieron abrazados y en silencio pero ambos sabían que esto no podía seguir así, ya habían hecho mucho mas que "sexo", no eran simplemente amigos, y no querían separarse. Esa era la verdadera situación.

**Escondidos, **

**Solos por amor…  
la oscura habitación….  
tu cuerpo, el mío….  
el tiempo de un reloj…**

A sabiendas de que el acto había durado más tiempo de lo que habían pensado, volvieron sus miradas verdes a la ventana que estaba semiabierta.

Lita, quiero ser tu novio formal- dijo un Andrew muy serio, luego sintió como se tensaba Lita que empezaba a negar con la cabeza- Puede que no tenga tanto dinero como tus padres, sé que no estoy en su condición social y que no soy un ejecutivo empresarial como esos hombres con los que ellos quieren casarte pero, te amo, mas de lo que e amado a una mujer y no voy a dejarte solo porque ellos no quieran que este contigo por ello, me refiero a mi condición social- diciendo esto cerca de su oído ella empezó a sollozar- Lita…- La llamo y ellos se acomodaron para verse frente a frente- ¿te casarías conmigo?- Ella sonrió en medio del llanto y asintió para luego lanzarse en medio de sus brazos.

¡Si! ¡Si, quiero casarme contigo y tener muchos bebes!- él sonrió contento por no ser rechazado y por lo dispuesta que estaba Lita a pelear por su relación.

Tendremos hijos después de que te gradúes de la universidad, termina la secundaria primero- Ella sonrió por lo mandón que se volvía su novio con respecto a su vida y se apretó mas contra él enternecida.- Hablaremos con tus padres luego de que vuelva de México- ella asintió- pero sino, tengo un plan b, y creo que lo ejecutaremos primero a el plan a- Ella lo miro fijamente- Renunciare al colegio y tendremos que hacer un sacrificio, pero valdrá la pena pues estaremos toda la vida juntos- Ella suspiro.

Se que será difícil, nada en este mundo es difícil pero creo que debemos hacer algo antes de que ellos sepan que eres mi novio- él la miro extrañado.

¿Y que será?- repitió el la frase que ella había dicho antes…

Ella sonrió y respondió- ¡Casémonos!- él la miro divertido.

Eso lo haremos…- contesto el riéndose pero ella negó.

No, no me entiendes Amor-Comenzó Lita a decir con chispitas en sus ojos verdes- Casémonos mañana, le hare firmar a mis padres el permiso de compromiso y nos casaremos a escondidas- Él la miro pálido.

Pero Lita nos…- se quedo a medias al ver la cara de su novia.

¿SI o NO?- él solo suspiro dándole la respuesta a su novia- ¡TE AMO!- chillo ella y se sentó en los muslos de su novio a repartir besos a diestra y siniestra.

Y mi amigo quiere de nuevo atención- dijo un Andrew sonrojado al ver los pechos de su popotico saltar.

¡Hay que darle toooodaa la atención!- respondió la castaña hundiendo su boca sobre aquel "amigo".

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

¡Que bien mama!- Grito Darién contento en la sala de su apartamento- Me alegro de que te estés recuperando mejor, ahora tendrás que tener cuidado con lo que comes y no abusar de las sales.- Si, ¡yo también, saludos a papá, besos!- colgó y vio a una Serena saltando de alegría por la noticia.

Mi mama, salió muy bien de la operación- dijo al recordar como horas antes su padre lo había llamado que habían tendió que viajar a EEUU de emergencia para operar a su madre del Cáncer de Estomago que padecía desde hace dos años, le habían quitado ¼ de su estomago pero para obtener salud debes dar algo a cambio y si la manteníamos aquí cerca de nosotros quitando ese maldito tumor, pues que así sea- Gracias a Dios, estaba asustado- admitió sonrojado mirando estremecido a su novia.

Amor, no es para menos, es tu madre- le dijo Serena que respiraba de nuevo, no conocía el lado negativista de Darién, pero vaya que no quería que volviese a salir ¡JAMAS!- sabes deberías llamar a tu abuela Luna y decirle que esta mejor su hija- Darién asintió e iba al teléfono cuando sonó el timbre, Serena le dio un beso en los labios a su novio que estaba marcando el numero de su abuela, mientras ella iba a abrir la puerta.

¡HELLO PEOPLE! **"hola gente**"- dijo una mujer rubia que tenia los ojos ámbar- ¿who are you? "¿**Quién eres tu?"**- Serena la vio de arriba hacia abajo y se encontró con casi una modelo. Y el "casi" era una realidad porque no aceptaba que lo era y no lo aceptaría nunca.

you do not mind **"no te importa**"- le respondió altanera, de algo habían servido sus clases con su novio, no solo eran besos, ¡jump!, quien era esta igualada- ¿Who are you? "**Quien eres tu**"- le pregunto de vuelta, la chica que andaba de anaranjado tenia cierto parecido a Mina en la forma que se movía.

Era alta y tenia el cabello sobre los hombros, tenía los ojos tapados por unos lentes marrones pero que a leguas se veía que eran caros. Vestía con un vestido de piel de leopardo y tenia unos aretes mega grandes de color dorado. Unos zapatos altos de punta de aguja del mismo modo que el vestido. ¡Vaya! Si era excéntrica.

My name is Mimet "**Mi nombre es Mimet**"- respondió sacándose los lentes y la miro de forma altanera. Serena no se sintió intimidada por su altura.

¿Y?- le pregunto Serena en japonés.

Busco a Darién Chiba, ¿vive el aquí?- respondió ella también en un japonés maltrecho.

¿Quien lo busca?- pregunto de giro pero obtuvo la respuesta de la persona extraviada.

¡Mim!- exclamo Darién con entusiasmo y salió disparado a abrazarla y esta "simpsoms" extraviada rió fuertemente y se brinco sobre Él, ¡su novio! No quería admitirlo, pero, odiaba a Darién por obligarla a hacerlo… se sentía:

_**¡CELOSA!**_

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

_HOLASSSS MI NENAS BELLASS! Pues aquí estoy con lo prometido, lamento de no haberlo subido antes pero es que mi hermana se graduó de la preparatoria, por así decirlo, aunque aquí se conoce como bachillerato. Hubo un choque en la otra casa donde vivíamos y bla bla bla… tuve muchos problemas! Pero lo prometido es deuda! Aquí tienen el CAP 10! XD y bueno además tenia que agregarle un poquito de sazón a este fic al final… EL PRIMER LEMMON ES DE ANDREW Y LITA, señoras! Espero que lo tomen en cuenta, no todo puede ser para la pareja principal.. jajajajajaja… algunas se molestaran conmigo por eso, pero a mi me parece justo lo necesario… Además así las tengo en ascuas porque no saben cuando lo habrá entre seré y Darién._

_Que les parece lo que hará Lita… ¿está bien o esta mal? Lentamente se ira despejando eso…mientras la canción que se uso se llama "escondidos" de Cristian Castro y Olga Tañon._

_¿Quien será Mimet en la vida de Darién…? ¿Un a ex? ¿Una prima? ¿Una hermana perdida? ¿Su abuela extra-familiar? JAJAJAJAJA… Pronto vendrá una persona que yo añoro entre en escena. ¿Adivinan quien es?_

**¡LO SABRAN A LA PROXIMA!**

_Siii, soy mala… =)… muchas gracias por su apoyo en contra de esa tipa que dijo que me había copiado… porque realmente me pego mal, el hecho de que me llamaran así… ¡huy! _

_Espero que les guste muchísimo este cap. y me sigan ayudando._

_Ahora si, los rws!:_

**Angel Negro 29****: **hola lindaaa! Jajajajajaja me alegra hacerte reír con este fic! S un logro para mi, =), y pues si CONSIDERE, que Serena siempre es la que hace jugarretas a ella también le tocaba no?. Y bueno aquí tienes el nuevo cap… espero que te guste y me dejes tu rw! Me encanta que hablemos por msn… un besotee! Muakkk!.

**Seiya-Moon****: **holaaaa! Estabas desaparecidaaaa ehh?... te traje un nuevo cap, espero que te gustee! =) cuídate.. Espero que me dejes un gran comentario y nos sigamos leyendo! Muakkk.

**gigichiba****:** Bienvenidaa! Y gracias por apoyar mi fic! Un besote grandote para ti y espero te agrade este cap! Un besotee! Muakkk! Me dejas rw!

**patty-moon-de-chiba:** hola patty! Que tal? Jajajaja me alegro que quieras a un Darién como el de mi fic, porque lo hago especialmente para ustedes! Y bueno a veces nuestros amigos deben ser malos, para que nosotros aprendamos a ser humildes, no crees?... Jajajaja tus ocurrencias me hacen reír mas que las mías y las el fic… jajajajajaja! Y NOOOOO! Ya tengo una hermana y me basta y me sobra como por cinco… jajajajaja donala a cualquier otro lugar… jajajajaja! Bueno patty disfruta de este nuevo y espero también te guste al igual que los anteriores! Un besotee! muakkk

**AHRG****:** hola preciosa! No te preocupes, se lo que es que no te actualicen el fic que siempre quieres leer! Jeje! Gracias a ti por leerlo! Un besote! Espero que te guste este cap y me dejes tu comentario! Muakkk….

**anyreth****:** holaa bella! Jajajajaja pues si, sabes Serena es lenta para algunas cosas, pero con Darién como anfitrión se le harán muy LENTISIIIMASS! Jajajajajaja yo también lo haría.. Dari hace magia con su labios…. ¡Yumi yumi! Gracias por apoyarme en mi fic… eres muy agradable! Espero que te guste este cap y me dejes tu comentario! Un besotee!

**anonimo D:** Holaaa! BIENVENIDAA! Y BUENO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR APOYAR MI FIC… aquí tienes otro cap que espero te gustee! Muakkk! Nos leemos prontísimo!

**mayilu****:** Holaa! Jaajaajajajajaja gracias por tu comprensión y veo que te gusto el BESO! Así se lee… jajajajajaj! Aquí tienes el cap por el que esperabas! Un besotee! Me dejas un rw!

**Gisella de chiba:** Hoollaaaa Giss! Que tal? Pues gracias por tus apoyos, criticas y consejos hacia el fic, son bastante buenos y agradables además de que tus comentarios largos me encantan…. Son geniales… y si, ya lei el fic, es de candy candy,¿ no? Jajajaja ese Terry también es un hombre de los cualesss… ¡YUMI YUMI! Jajajajaajaja. Sip, eso fue lo que entendí de esa tipa que dijo que yo me había plagiado el fic, estaba envidiosa y buscaba pleito, afortunadamente, ustedes saben lo que leen y que yo no soy una copiona… Jjajajajajajaja pues si, ya veeremos cuando Serena se de cuenta de lo que hizo Darién… y los amigos a veces debemos ser crueles… jajajajaja A VECES! Porque Serena a veces o es… jajajajajaja… Parece que mi Darién te ha enamorado por completo, pero no toda las narraciones pueden ser del bello Adonis jajajajajajajaja, pero tratare de complacerte… Jajaja siii, ya hubo beso y parece que te gusto ese acercamiento, me alegro por eso pero que te pareció la parejita en este cap? Y con la nueva integrante… que crees que sea de Darién…? Interrogantes… interrogantes! JJAJAJAAJJAJA! Por ahora el Darién de mi fic será seductor, ya veras cuando entre en plan de ¡PERVERTIDO!... HAHAHAHAHAH! Me encantan tus comentarios, asi que espero que me dejes uno de este cap, un besote y un abrazotee! Muak! NOS LEEMS PRONTO! XD

**Usagi13chiba****: H**olaaaaa! =) hahaha que bueno que te guste y te entretengas con el, que es hecho con ese animo de alegrar un poco la vidas de las lectoras… y ya veremos la revancha de Serena cuando sepa de lo la cita! Ya veras!... GRACIAS POR TU APOYO AL FIC! UN BSOTE para ti! Muakkk! =) gracias! Espero te guste este cap y me dejes tu grandioso rw! Nos leemosss!

**Tete Salinas:** Hola Tete! Pues bien y tu? Espero que genial! =) Gracias por lo bueno de tus comentarios sobre el anterior cap! Hahahahaha, Gracias por adularme, aunque a veces me cuesta pero lo bueno es que ustedes lo toman en cuenta y eso es lo mas importante! XD Me gusto mucho tu recomendación, la tomare en cuenta! =) asi que espera y veras… Graciass! ME ENCANTO TU COMENTARIO! Eres una persona muy buena y especial, por saber ver los buenos puntos en los demás, jejeje! GRACIAS! Espero que te agrade el capi y me dejes un grandioso comentario como el anterior! Un besotee! Y un abrazo inmenso! MUAKKKK! xD

**marceila****: **BIENVENIDAA MARCEE! Que tal estas? Espero que genial! Jajajajajaja si, es un pecado… PERO TU TE SALVASTES POR COMENTAR! Jajajaja es mejor tarde que nunca… =) me encanta que te integres a la historia! =) GRACIAS POR ESO! Jajajajajaja tienes en claro lo que ha sucedido y eso me gusta, me cae muy bien la verdad… gracias por tu mensaje tan completo y muy observador, eres demasiado buena conmigo y mi historia! Jajajajaja! Espero que te guste este cap y me dejes un comentario tan bueno como el anterior! Espero leernos pronto! Un besotee! Muakkkk!

**Malua****:** hola maluaa! Que tal estas! Estabas desaparecidaaa ahhh? Con que de vacass! Jump! Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi! Jajajajaja! Nahhh, yo se que tu siempre me acompañas! =) Sip amiga, se dará de cuenta ya veras que si y cuando la rubia se de cuenta, ARDERA EL APARTAMENTO! Jajajajjajajja… GRACIAS POR TU APOYO INCONDICIONAL! XD cuento contigo! Jeje! Espero te guste este cap y me dejes tu gran rew! Juju! Un besote y un gran abrazo! Muakkk!

**¡Bueno Chicas! Gracias por su apoyo, Las quiero…**

**¡Me despido!**

**¡Amary-san!**


	11. Tú! CALLATE!

_**N/T: Los personajes no me pertenecen… "si se que es tarde para el disclaimer, pero igual aquí esta"**_

_**Mi Chico Ingles**_

_Capitulo 11: ¡Tú! ¡Cállate! _

**POV Darién.**

Estaba lo mas entretenido posible, y ¿quien no? Cuando tienes a dos mujeres hermosas que están tirándose miradas a matar; que están locas por arrancarse los cabellos rubios entre ellas; que discuten por saber cual de ellas debe traerme o llevarse las cosas… ohhh… ¡siii!

Llámenme vanidoso, engreído, egocéntrico… ¿NARCISISTA?, pero en el fondo me envidian…

En medio de Serena, mi hermosa novia que estaba purpura de la furia. Tenía crispadas las manos y mantenía en una constante "v" sus cejas juntas. La verdad, es que poco a poco sonreía con más y mas perversidad haciéndola ver como un ángel negro en busca de su venganza y que posiblemente estaba muy cercana. Realmente daba miedo la situación, pero yo, por ser una ecuación que Freud, ni Jung podrían descifrar estaba EN-CAN-TA-DO. Estaba satisfaciendo MI ego… y nada me alejaría de seguir haciendo. Sonriendo por eso, volteo a ver a mi visitante inesperada.

Era mi prima Mimet, siempre habíamos sido cercanos, casi como hermanos solo que Mimet por ser dos años menor que yo, me había confundido como su hermano mayor y por ser posesiva con cada cosa, incluyéndole, también se creía dueña de él. Pero él no podía negarle nada, la verdad era como la hermanita que nunca había tenido afecto, sus padres la habían abandonado a muy temprana edad y sus tíos la habían adoptado y tratado de solventar ese vacio de ser adoptada con juguetes y su sobreprotección. Por lo tanto, se había visto tan sobre consentida por ellos que se volvía posesiva de todo... Aunque eso al final tuviera solo un fin... el miedo a perderlo todo como había perdido a sus padres.

Creo que me equivoque de carrera, debí haber sido psicólogo, tal vez me hubiese inclinado por la rama de la sexología y ahora fuera como ese Doctor Miguel Sira, Famoso en Latinoamérica… En fin, soy bueno en todo… y eso... ni siquiera mis fans lo niegan.

Volviendo al suceso, Ella (Mi prima) estaba roja y agotada, en sus ojos ámbares se notaba que se moría por acostarse pero como mi rubia loca la retaba ella ¡no se quedaría atrás! Sonreí por eso y me recosté mas cómodamente en el sofá, descubriendo algo que había sido el "elemento obvio" durante mucho tiempo.

"**Lo narcisista, venia de familia".**

Salí de mi trance al escuchar un profundo gruñido.

Mira, no se quién rayos eres, pero te largas del apartamento de mí novio pero ¡YA!-Sonreí al verla tan celosa y fuera de sí, es bueno verla de ese modo, luego de lo que yo, el pobrecito de **MI** ha sufrido tanto. Primero, los locos que le gritaban en el partido de beisbol, luego Zafiro y los que vendrían después, mejor me centraba en mi escena de celos.

¿QUÈ?- exclamó mi prima y me miro iracunda para matar con la mirada nuevamente a Serena- Estas loca, mi primo Jamás se enredaría con una feúcha como tú, lamento ser yo quien te baje de la nube pero creo que tu delirio llego a su fin- Darién quiso intervenir pero Serena ya estaba al ataque con su lengüita afilada.

Lo dices porque nunca podrás ser la novia de él y me envidias…- rebatió mi Rubia haciendo que los colores de mi prima se intensificaran, Yo, como objeto de la pelea, no podía intervenir, era mejor morir callado y disfrutar del teatro.

Mira…- Dijo apuntándola con un dedo. Mimet ya no aguantaba una mas de esa pequeña arrabalera que era mi novia.

¡Mira tú!- contesto mi rubia loca y frunció mas aún su ceño- Lamento decirte que Darién y yo somos novios y que si tú por casualidad pensabas enamorarlo, te pido de Favor que te vayas olvidando del asunto, no tengo tiempo que perder con locas como tú que no entienden un **No** por respuesta, ¿estamos?- Pregunto con una ceja alzada y devolviéndole la puntada del dedo en el hombro.

Entonces, Mimet hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer… ¡Patalear!

¡No te soporto!- comenzó a decir mientras que yo empezaba a cansarme de estas escenas- solo eres una arrastrada que busca el dinero de mi hermoso e ingenuo primo- sonreí por lo ingenua que era ella por creer que YO era el ingenuo- Buscas acostarte con él y quedarte embarazada para que se case contigo y le puedas quitar su fortuna- Le grito con voz chillona y relámpagos en esos ojos dorados que ahora se fundían en un color oro profundo de pura ira. Trate de reírme pero lo pensé mejor y no lo hice- ¡Te denunciare con mi tío que es uno de los mejores abogados de New York por manipuladora y arrabalera!- Serena la miro con burla en sus ojos claros y yo tosí disimuladamente para poder controlar las carcajadas que desde hace rato trataba de acallar.

Y también llamaras a Candy Candy para que no me de asilo en el Hogar de Pony, en el que nací- acoto Serena con cinismo, que hizo que yo estallara en risas no podía con la maldad de mi novia, quizás era por eso que la amaba.

¡TE ODIO, MUJERZUELA!- dijo Mimet y yo me levante para defender a Serena que alzo la mano y me detuvo.

Me han llamado peores cosas y personas de mayor importancia que una desconocida.-suspiro Serena y yo me enorgullecí de ella, sabia dar jaque mate a cualquiera y en las situaciones correctas.

¿Cuál es su comida favorita?- preguntó Mimet con aire malvado que Serena no pudo obviar.

¡El sushi!- exclamó con avidez y Mimet sonrió.

¡BEEB!- dijo y luego se cruzó de brazos para responder con aire desenfadado- son las pizzas y para ser mas especifica, con mucho peperroni- Darién asintió con aire contento, su prima tenia ventajas en esas cosas.

¿Cuántos idiomas sabe?- pregunto Serena con aire triunfador que Mimet tiro al piso.

¡Seis!, pero hace un año estudio Mandarín lo que se puede decir que ¡son siete!- agregó con mucha felicidad.

¿Cuantas novias a tenido?- preguntó de vuelta Mimet.

Doce…- respondió indecisa Serena y Mimet torció la boca dándole felicidad a la otra rubia.

¡Suertuda!- exclamó pataleando la recién llegada.

Así siguieron las preguntas y respuestas de Serena y Mimet hasta que llego a un punto donde yo empecé a cansarme y quise ser miembro activo de la "discusión dorada". Nombre que le había puesto a ese escenario, pues las dos eran rubias y estallaban lluvias doradas entre respuesta y respuesta.

Saben chicas se me antojan unas pizzas con peperroni y bastante sushi, a ¿ustedes no?- pregunte con una sonrisa radiante para apartarlas de sus miradas fijas y revolucionarias.

¡SI!- respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo y se quedaron mirándose sin moverse un ápice, hasta que yo volví a decir.

Bueno voy a hacer el pedido- me levanté del sofá pero así mismo me volvieron a sentar dos carreras femeninas que se dirigían hacia la mesa de la sala donde estaba el teléfono.

¡Yo lo hago!- gritó Mimet molesta jaloneándose con la otra rubia el teléfono.

¡No, yo lo hare!- le contestó jaloneando del lado opuesto.

¡No, yo!- volvió a decir Mimet.

No, yo lo hare!- respondió Serena jalando con mas fuerza y haciendo trastabillar a Mimet.

¡Yo lo hago mejor!- trato de intentar hacerla dudar Mimet.

¡Quién te crees que eres, yo soy la novia!- le devolvió mi loca rubia.

¡Yo soy la prima!- exclamo enfurecida.

¿Y qué? ¡Deja a un lado tus sentimientos de pecado! ¡INCESTUOSA!- haciendo que mi prima se sonrojara.

Darién es mío, miííííítooo de mi propiedad- le contestó con una pataleta nueva.

Darién no es un objeto…- le aclaró mi novia en un segundo después. ¡ESA ES MI ESCLAVA! Digo, ¡MI NOVIA!

¡Yo lo haré!- Volvió mi prima a decir con renovada energía.

¡No, yo lo haré!- se defendió Serena siguiéndole el juego.

**¡AY! ¡LO HAREEE YO**!- Grité harto de ver aquella escena de niñas, eso me pasaba por convertirme en pedófilo.- Y ahora Mimet el baño está en el último cuarto a la derecha por ese pasillo, ve a bañarte antes de que te devuelva a Inglaterra en el próximo vuelo, ¿capisci?- Mimet lo miró enfurruñada pero dio vuelta hacia el pasillo que la conducía al baño, no sin antes tomar su maleta anaranjada y dirigirle una mirada envenenada a Darién y a la rubia arrabalera. Serena sonrió victoriosa y le sacó la lengua a la otra rubia que iba con los hombros caídos y gimoteando- Y tú, Serena Tsukino, te vas a mi cuarto y terminas esos ejercicios que te pedí que hicieras hace dos horas, sino los terminas no comerás ni siquiera el resto de lo que doy a Mugi,- al terminar la frase Serena abrió los ojos y se quedó sorprendida de que nombrará al perro de la calle que era nuestra mascota personal- Es decir, o lo haces o lo haces… ¿Entendido o te lo explico con palillos?- Complete la amenaza con ojos achicados y Serena empezó a ser un puchero de esos que hacían que se me levantara todo aquellos sentimientos de ternura, pero esta vez no funcionaria- ¡AN-DAN-DO!-susurré la frase con el fruncimiento del ceño que tanto miedo le daba a mi novia y con un gimoteo de su parte se fue igual que mi prima por el pasillo y entró por la puerta contraria que daba al baño en la cual estaba mi cuarto y sus cuadernos.

¡Solo un hombre puede poner el orden, jijijijiji!- Dije riéndome por lo bajo y negando con la cabeza.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

**Ambiente Natural**

**Dos Horas más Tarde**

¡Serena, Mimet!- Gritó Darién con energías renovadas desde la cocinas con tres sushis y pizzas.

Las rubias salieron en el mismo instante cada una y se miraron fijamente por unos largos segundos. Luego fruncieron el ceño y voltearon el rostro acompañándolo de un "Jump" y caminaron por el estrecho espacio del pasillo. Pero el "caminaron" fue una expresión pues ellas en realidad estaban compitiendo por quién ser la primera en alcanzar la salida. Esta noche seria larga, pensó Darién en un suspiro.

Ellas se acercaron al moreno y Serena le mostró los ejercicios completados, Darién los ojeo con esmero y luego le sonrió con ánimo- Esa es mi princesa, sabía que lo lograrías- y dándole un beso con amor en la frente fue a la cocina para buscar la comida y las bebidas. Fue por ello que el "Hombre de la casa" no pudo ver, ni oír la risita de maldad que salió de la garganta de Serena y la frotada de manos que le siguió, ella se burlaba de la preferencia de su novio por ella.

¡Coff coff!- Tosió fingidamente la rubia loca y empezó a verse una manicura ficticia- te podrás haber dado de cuenta que me ha felicitado y además me ha dado un beso, y no un beso cualquiera…- dijo ella volteándola a ver y negando con el dedo mientras la observaba con esos chispeantes ojos de maldad- fue un beso de felicidad, supera eso… ¡INCESTUOSA!- le retó por lo bajo antes de que su novio llegara.

Y Mimet se adelantó- Darién, quisiera darte las gracias por dejarme quedarme en tú apartamento,- Serena desencajo su mandíbula y la enterró en el piso con asombro, angustia y **MIEDO**- Te juro que me portaré MUY bien- y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla a su primo que le mostró una sonrisa enternecida.

Tranquila, querida- _"querida" "querida" "querida" "querida"_ repetía constantemente la memoria inmediata de Serena que se puso en alerta y se fue en embestida hacia su novio.

Darién como que _**ella**_ se quedara…- comenzó a mirarlo con furia latente y Darién tragó grueso- contigo, en el mismo apartamento, pudiéndote ver desnudo, sin camisa, y aprovecharse de ti en plena noche- comenzó a delirar la rubia mientras ejercía con los brazos muestras de lo que la "prima" podría hacer.

Serena, fue un favor que me pidió la abuela Luna- empezó Darién a decir mientras caminaba hacia la mesa. Mimet le sacó la lengua y se estiro la parte baja de su ojo izquierdo mientras le mostraba con su mano libre y a la espalda de nuestro hermoso protagonista una "V" de victoria. Serena rechinó los dientes.

¡YO TAMBIÉN ME QUEDARÉ!- dijo Serena y Darién frunció los labios. No se calaría una más de esas peleas tan infantiles y menos por él, él no era un objeto, tenía mucho más valor que un simple material… o al menos eso creía…

**Fue entonces cuando todo explotó**

¡Tú no puedes quedarte bruja arrabalera!- Dijo Mimet mientras enfrentaba a la rubia que no retrocedió ni un milímetro.

Y… ¿quién eres tú para impedírmelo?- Preguntó Serena al borde de arrancarle la peluca anaranjada que tenia esa mujer.

¡Su prima!- contestó Mimet encima de Serena que apretaba los puños mientras empezaba a tomar impulso y estampárselo en la cara hasta que a lo lejos escucho que alguien exclamaba algo y volteó a ver a su novio que tenia los ojos azules oscurecidos y llenos de chispitas de preocupación. Pues eso era bueno… Que se preocupe por el velorio y entierro de su _**"QUERIDA PRIMA"**_ porque después de ese momento seria un cadáver lleno de golpes...

¡EXACTO!- dijo un Darién con un tic en el ojo, esto se volvía tenebroso. Se sentía como un muñequito que iba y venia de un brazo a otro- y por ser primos JAMÁS pasará algo entre nosotros- Aclaró Darién un poco enfadado por la poca confianza que le profesaba su novia.

Mimet Gimió en respuesta y luego quiso acotar algo pero Serena lo enfrentó con odio- Igual, puede que se te dé por comer carne de prima…- Al oír aquello Darién abrió la boca ofendido y Serena se cruzo de brazos.

Pero Mimet no le dio tiempo de responder al moreno.- ¿Qué? No me digas que te da miedo la competencia…- Inquirió la chica con petulancia paseando su mano por las frondosas curvas de su cintura.

¡Tú no supones competencia, güerita!- le exclamó alterada Serena.

Eso dicen tus labios pero tú mente te dice otra cosa...- Rebatió Mimet con una ceja alzada de pura Revancha. Algo dentro de Serena hizo "Touché" y le hirió el Ego… ¡ay Dios! Quítame fuerzas porque la descuartizó después de molerla a golpes.

¡Crees que tienes oportunidad, más no sabes que _**MI**_ novio solo te ve como una pulga mimada!- Contestó a punto de lanzársele encima al menos eso era, antes de que Darién la hubiese tomado de la cintura con un suspiro. Su novia era bastante fuerte para ser menuda.

Si yo soy… ESO, entonces tú solo eres una descarada atrapa imbéciles como mi primo que son ingenuos.

¡Hey!- exclamó ofendido el moreno.

¡Tú! ¡CALLATE!- Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y Serena se soltó de él como si quemara y lo reto con la mirada a que le contestará al ver que él levantaba las dos manos en señal de rendición.

¡Pues me parece que más ingenua eres tú! por creer que Darién lo es.- Le devolvió la rubia furiosa de que su novio la detuviera al cometer un crimen, mejor dicho, se defendiera de la criminal esa llamada Mimet.

Solo eres una caza Fortunas, ¡lunática!- Le gritó Mimet.

¡Cállate, ridícula naranja!- refutó Serena.

Porque no lo haces tú, arrabalera de cuarta.

¡INCESTUOSA!

¡MANIPULADORA!

¡ZANAHORIA!

¡SIRENA DESPUÈS DE LA QUEMAZÓN!- Darién sonrió por el insulto tan infantil de su prima.

¡OBSESIVA-COMPULSIVA!- Siguió en lo que era buena, conseguirles sobrenombres a la gente, y ella como era cualquier cosa menos eso tenia muchos más aún…

¡TARADA!

¡CALABAZA!

¡TONTA!

¡MANDARINA!

¡RIDICULA!

¡MODELO DE CUARTA!

¡CHICAS!- vociferó Darién al borde de conseguirse unos tapones para los oídos.

¡TÚ! ¡CALLATE!- gruñeron las chicas a la vez nuevamente

Fue entonces que un Darién maltratado, que solo había intentado ayudar y no había disfrutado de nada en ese día, ni siquiera del principio, se había sentido menos que un objeto… y fue allí cuando había comenzado a comprender cual era el punto en el que esas dos leonas se ponían de acuerdo en algo… Y siempre era para silenciarlo, por decirlo de un modo bonito.

_**Pronóstico del día según Darién:**_

"_Las mujeres siempre pelearan por ti…._

_Así que no pelees ó Intercedas con ellas mientras lo hacen…"_

_**Atte: Darién, el silenciado.**_

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

**Hola chicas! Espero que estén todas bien, aquí estamos con un nuevo cap de las aventuras de nuestra Pareja Favorita. ¿Que les pareció? **

**¡Lo se, lo seee! Un poco cortó pero estuvo bueno con los celos de Serena. Yo me reí bastante! Espero que ustedes también, aunque el próximo capitulo será un poquito mas serio y espero que haya lemmon… mmmm ¿se les antoja?**

**VOTEN POR CUAL DE LAS PAREJA QUIEREN QUE TENGA LEMMON:**

_**Serena -Darien**_

_**Lita-Andrew**_

_**Mina-Yaten**_

**Bueno yo les doy mis excusas, me fui de viaje para que mi abuelita y después estaba con mi queridas clases y sus respectivos exámenes, por ello no me quedaba tiempo para dedicarle a los fics, pero ahí les voy poco a poco. Me dijeron que habían errores ortográficos en el cap anterior, me disculpo por ello, mi computadora esta un poco lokita y le quita los acentos y creo que fue por ello que se vieron los errores, LES DOY GRACIAS POR ESTAR SIEMPRE PENDIENTE! =) Para los fans de "PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO" Y " POR ELLA" los caps ya están hechos solo necesitan revisión y contestarlos rw, así que pronto los estarán leyendooo!**

_Ahora si más vamos a los rw:_

_**sailor mercuri o neptune**__: Hola baby! =) pues gracias por tu lindo rw, y bueno Yaten le hará olvidar todo ya veras! Jajajajaja VOTA POR EL PROX lemmon! =) cuídate y espero que te guste este cap! Un abrazooo!_

_**Seiya-Moon**__**: **__Holaaa nenaaa! Aquí estoy con la actualización nueva… que te pareció? Bueno ya veras el drama que se armara tranquila no falta mucho para eso… jajjajajaja! Y bueno quise resumir lo de Seré y Darién pero habrá un cap donde se explique eso! Trankilaa! Jajajjajaja! Te encanta el lemmon no?, espero que votes para el prox lemmon! Nos vemos prontito! Un besoteee! Muakkkk_

_**mayilu**__**: **__Holaaaa bella! Pues gracias por tus buenos deseos y claro que habrá un cap dedicado expresamente a Lita y Andrew, trankila que así seraa! =) y bueno claro que si, Darién en su faceta infantil es muy lindoo! *.* y que te parece la nueva de Darién en este cap? Espero que comentes! =) Y bueno Yaten tratara de borrarle todo lo que se llama "tristeza" ya veras…Espero leerte pronto y que VOTES! Cuídate un besotee!_

_**anyreth**__: Holaaaa linda! JAJAJAJAJAJAJ! Pues es eso lo que tiene planeado Lita con Andrew veremos que tal sale la cosa!Pues Mina le vera un lado nuevo a los videos juegos nena, de eso debes estar segura! JAJAJAJA! Que te parecieron los celos de Serena? Espero que comentes y VOTES por el prox lemmon! Nos leemos prontooo! Cuídate muchooo!_

_**marceila**__**:**__ Hola preciosa, jajajajaja! Tu comentario me alegra el dia cada vez que lo leo jajajaja y me da una risaa, tu emoción la sentí claritaa! Jajajajajajaja Ya veremos tu opinión sobre este cap con respecto a los celos de Serenaa! Y pues si, pobre Mina pero esto le dará mas fuerzas ya veras… Con respecto a Litaa, puesss… jajajaja! Siempre quise a un Lita picara y despierta, gracias por apreciar su personalidad. Jajajajaja! Gracias a ti por darte un tiempo y leerlo! Un besoteee! Muakkk! VOTAAA Y dime de quien quieres para el prox cap de lemmon! Espero tu rw y gracias siempre por apoyarme! Muakk! Cuídate y un abrazo!_

_**Gisella de chiba**__: Hola amigaaa! =) pues jajajajaja tu comentario fue un complemento total y absolutamente saludable para mi ego! Pues para responderte aquí te va: Darién siempre va a tener facetas infantiles y lokiyas en mi fic, aunque no lo creas tiene como personalidades múltiples, jajajajaja!. Mina será feliz, así que trankila, poco a poco la madre de Mina se ira dando cuenta de como es la situación en realidad, o eso espero! JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA! Me encanta tu pensamiento realista y yo tampoco soy partidarias de las bodas entre jóvenes pero no se, creo que me gusta esta pareja para esa responsabilidad, de todos modos YA VEREMOSS! Espero que te haya gustado el cap, ya que salió mas o menos como tu lo pensaste, creo que me has influido de tu maldad.. JAJAJAJJAJAJAJA! Y CREME QUE GANASTESS! Era una primaaa! Y bueno ya veremos cuando sale Seiya en mi fic, aunque no tenia pensado nada de ello! Ya veremos.. VOTA PARA SABER CUAL ES EL PROX lemmon! Cuídate muchooo y gracias por apoyarme! Un besoteee! _

_**Angel Negro 29**__**: **__hola amiga preciosaaaa! Jajajaja si yo se que te gusta mi historia y bueno tu sabes que yo toy muy contenta de que a ti te guste y me apoyes siempre! Y bueno como te habrás dado cuenta no es una ex, sino su prima… espero que me digas que pienses de ella! Jajajajajajaja VIVA POR ESTA PAREJA de Andrew y Lita, y bueno es genial que haya sido la primera tanto en la tuya como en la mía historia! =D y trankila, sabes que todo lo que se hace en esta vida se paga, veremos que le pasa a la mama de Mina. Espero que te guste este cap, porque lo hice pensando en ustedes que están pendientes por leer, gracias por apoyarme y VOTAAAA! Un beso y un abrazooo! _

_**Usagi13chiba**__**: **__hola lindaaa! Pues gracias por tus buenos deseos. Aquí tienes el nuevo cap y que lo disfrutes. Lamentablemente no es Seiya el invitado secreto pero trankila que ya pronto sabrás quien es! Jejeje! ACUERDATE DE UN RW Y DE VOTARRRR! Un besoteee! muakkkkk_

_**Jenny Anderson**__**:**__ Hola chica! Te doy las gracias por invitarme a tu foro de Historias y claro que participareee! Un besotee! _

_**Tete Salinas:**__ Hola Tete! Jamás me enojaría por una opinión de mis lectoras porque se que es constructiva, así que trankila.! Y bueno si hay una razón para que haya sucedido así la cosa entre Seré y Darién, así que no te preocupes pronto sabrás porque… Jajajaja tu comentario es de lo mejor, porque me hace pensar en las características de mi fic, gracias por ello… En fin, pronto sabrás quien será el recién llegado y acuérdate de VOTAR (conciencia: a todas les dices lo mismo Damaris, por favor no las presiones como yo te presiono a ti!)ehhh! Shhhhh! Me avergüenzas, en fin, Me dejas tu rw y me dices que tal te pareció! UN BESOTEE! P.D: se lo que se siente con las conciencias locas que tenemos… pero no seriamos nada sin ellas…_

_**Malua**__: holaaaaaa! Jajajajaja a todas creo que nos gusta el lemmon! =) así que trankilaa! Sabemos como e sientes, aunque muchas gracias por adularme en mi primer lemmon de este fic! Un beso para ti! Tranquila que Mina y Yaten arreglaran su cuentas! Poco a poco pero saldrán de ese hueco llamado negación. Jhahahahaha! Es solo la primaa, así que no te preocupes… Espero que hayas disfrutado del cap y me dejes tu rw y VOTESSS por el prox lemmon y su pareja! Cuídate un besotee!_

_**AlezziTA'91**__**:**__ BIENVENIDAAAAAA! Jajajaja eres un amor.. Muchas gracias, es grandioso ver como personas siguen asistiendo y leyendo la historia! Un besotee! Y espero leerte en este cp tambn! Muakkk! ACUERDATE DE VOTARRR!_

_**liebende Lesung**__**:**__ HOLAAAA ANGEL HENTAIII!y pues eso es para que tu veas que estoy interesada en la vida de misss amigas lectorass, entonces… QUIEN ES TOMMY?Tu sabes como soy, me encanta que nunca sepas que camino voy a tomar.. así que trankila, pronto veras quien es el personaje que llegara y como se que te gustan los lemmones no te puedes ir sin dejar de VOTAR, asi que ya sabes… sabes que te quiero! Muakkk!_

_**ESMERALDA BLACK MOON**__: HOLAAA! BIENVENIDAAAA! Y gracias por tus piropos, se hace lo que puede… pues espero que disfrutes este nuevo cap y me digas que tal! Nos leemos en la próxima! Cuídate y no te olvides de VOTARR! muakkk_

_**karly15**__**:**__ Holaaaa! Bienvenida! NUNCAAA! Siempre términos mis historiass, así que no te preocupesss! Jajajajaja! Gracias por unirte a este grupo de lectorasss! Un besoteee! Y espero leerte pronto, no se te olvide de VOTAR!_

_**natsch**__**:**__ Holaaaaaa! Pues si que estabas desaparecidaaa! Ahhhh! Peor bueno lo bueno es que te pusiste al día… JAJAJAJAJA! Gracias por tus comentariosss, siempre me haces ver cuales son los errores que tengo y eso es bueno porque los puedo mejorar, GRACIAS! Aquí estamos con otro nuevo cap! Espero que te guste y VOTESS! Nos leemos pronto, espero hablar contigo por el fb! Un besoteee! =)_

**GRACIAS A TODAS Y BIENVENIDAS AQUELLAS LECTORAS QUE INGRESAS A NUESTRO CLUB DE "MI CHICO INGLES", Y QUE SE DAN UN TIEMPITO PARA LEER Y DEJAR UN COMENTARIO!**

**Por mi tardanza aquí les dejo un adelanto del cap 12:**

_¿Puedes hacerlo o decírmelo ahora?- Preguntó ella algo obstinada por la espera y el chico solo sonrió mirando a la luna llena._

_Sabes, hay algo que siempre me atrae nuevamente a ti- suspiro y la volteo a ver- Y sinceramente es ese el misterio que siempre he querido resolver- Ella abrió los ojos sintiéndose usada pero él la tomo de las manos y le sonrió borrando con esa sonrisa pacificada cualquier vestigio de duda- Jamás pensé que eso sucediera pero, estoy enamorado de ti…- Ella abrió los ojos y sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa- Y estas expresiones tan raras que son tan propias de ti,-Dijo él riendo cuando ella se sonrojo y dándole un besito en la puntita de la nariz- son el misterio que yo nunca quisiera descubrir…- La chica apretó la unión de sus manos y él bajo la mirada para observarlas con cuidado- …Porque nunca me quisiera alejar de ti- Dijo él ruborizándose por dejar al descubierto su corazón. Y ella sin más preámbulos buscó los labios y lo beso, en un beso desesperado, torpe y lleno de amor._

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

_¡Tú no me conoces!- exclamó la chica al borde del llanto mirándolo con pena, mientras que al chico se le cerraba la garganta de solo verla llena de tanto dolor- no creas que puedes hacerlo, no lo merezco, jamás merezco que alguien lo haga- Aulló llena de rabia y frustración y se acerco a la pared mas cercana para golpearla y patearla hasta hacerse daño._

_Él ya estaba harto de verla en ese estado continuó avanzo con paso rápido y la atrapo contra la pared sujetándole los brazos hasta que solo se oían los gimoteos a causa del llanto y los brazos caían pesados a sus lados- Entonces trataré de conocerte, si quieres tirar cosas hazlo, GOLPEAME, pero dejar ir esa rabia que tienes dentro de ti.- Ella le miró con revivida furia y le dio una cachetada dolorosamente fuerte. Él se volteo a observarla y ella se asustó por la acción que había hecho y antes de pronunciar palabra ya él se fundía en su boca y danzaba con su lengua en un baile comprometido para el mundo, pero delicioso para los amantes._

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

_¡Vamos! ¡No seas así!- él la miro con un puchero, estaba cansado de todo el trabajo que había tenido encima ese día, si a eso le sumamos los pensamientos nada puros que se le asomaban a la mente al ver a esa mujer con esa falda blanca que dejaban al descubierto esas largas y atléticas piernas perladas que además tenia en su regazo, y que le daba una buena vista de esos muslos delicados, demonios, malditos karmas… ¿está era una clase prueba para entrar al cielo o qué?_

_No quiero, ya te dije que estoy cansado porque no vemos esas películas que rentamos ayer-Respondió un poco ronco y molesto por la iniciada erección que en su mente y en su cuerpo empezaba a crecer. Así que queriendo alejar eso al principio le provoco para que se bajara de su regazo moviéndola un poco, pero solo fue un CRASO ERROR, ya que sus partes se rozaron y…_

_Ella se acaloró…_

_Y él… se quemó…_

**¡NO SE LA PUEDEN PERDER!**

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

**¡Bueno Chicas! Gracias por su apoyo, Las quiero… Nos leemos en la próxima.**

**¡Me despido!**

**¡Amary-san!**


	12. Seduce a tu hombre

_**N/T: Los personajes no me pertenecen… "si se que es tarde para el disclaimer, pero igual aquí esta"**_

_**Mi Chico Ingles**_

_Capitulo 12: Seduce a tu "hombre"_

Tenia dos días haciendo doble turno en el hospital para poder pasar el día de aniversario con su pequeña esclava, pero le estaba costando unas altas horas de sueño que para él, un joven Inglés, eran muy importantes.

Escucho el timbre del ascensor y nunca supo cuando lo pulso, ni le importaba tampoco, solo quería tirarse en su gran cama de plumas y ser feliz unas cuatro horas por lo menos… Al pensar en esa comodidad sonrió como si viera a su rubia loca, y suspiró recordando que la tenia olvidada, seguramente en unos de estos días le llegaría de sorpresa con un escandalo.

Suspiró nuevamente al saberse en su piso y camino con rapidez para tener un encuentro con Morfeo y seguir de largo en ese camino lejos de enfermedades y suturas en las que había estado despierto por dos días. Metió la mano en su saco y encontró sus llaves, las ingreso en la cerradura y sonrió de nuevo antes de poder ingresar en su cómoda y ordenada "casi.."

"**CRUEL Y MALDITA REALIDAD"**

Pues no todo era como uno lo soñaba… y su casa no estaba ordenada como hace dos días él la había dejado… Literalmente el Tornado Katrina, había bailado el "tapatío" en su apartamento.

Habían cajas de pizzas en la mesa de la sala y algunos sostenes en su sofá de cuero, algunas de sus paredes tenia marcas de huellas digitales a causa del aceite de alguna fritura que habían ingerido, el piso tenia marcas de gaseosa que estaba adheridas e imposible de quitar… entonces el recordó el "porque" estaba haciendo doble turno…

**¡SU PRIMA Y SU NOVIA NO QUERIAN SALIR DE SU "CASITA"!**

Y como si eso fuera poco, empezó a escuchar gritos en la cocina, su **Pepe Grillo** le decía que huyera, que aún su presencia no había sido sentida pero su curiosidad y Orgullo Inglés le obligó a seguir el sonido de los "chillidos" de las felinas y entonces vio el mayor desastre después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y ¿saben por qué? Porque está era ¡LA TERCERA GUERRA!

Cascaras de huevos tenia su nevera que anteriormente era tan blanca como la nieve, el piso que era azul como sus ojos ahora era blanco a causa de la harina, La mesa de la cocina tenia caldo de algo que aún no descifraba y que tampoco quería averiguar porque le daría una apoplejía, aquel tic nervioso que después de muchas terapias se había curado, volvían a reaparecer como si nada… y lo único que pudo hacer para que esas dos locas que tenia en común solo callarlo como a un niño de cinco años, supo exactamente lo que tenia que hacer..

Estaba cansado, tenia 46 horas sin dormir, no se había bañado, tenia hambre atrasada, había hecho tres suturas de cabeza y agarrado más de 78 puntos, y su casa estaba hecho un desastre… él… él….

**¡LLORÓ!**

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Lita caminaba tranquila por los pasillos de su casa después de pasar esos dos maravillosos días con su novio, al cual extrañaba muchísimo, pero la vida continuaba y su pantomima también.

Su madre ya había firmado ese papel que daba permiso de casarse pero ahora venia el verdadero hueso de roer, es decir, su padre.

Tragó saliva sintiendo la taquicardia que siempre se desarrollaba en su corazón cuando pensaba en esa mentira que le diría a su padre para que firmara, pero que sabía que tenía razón. Ya había hablado con ambos padres para rechazar su destinado matrimonio con uno de esos viejos con los que su madre ya había coordinado su vida para ser una adinerada chica infeliz…

Prefería ser una pobretona a estar amarrada a una jaula de oro en la cual le dictaban ¡que comer!, ¡a que horas salir!, ¡en que momento saludar!, ¡ESTABA HARTA DE ESA VIDA!

Había probado la libertad y estaba contenta con lo que había pasado, estaba feliz de lo que había hecho, de sus decisiones desde entonces, por fin se sentía como una chica de 18 años y todo gracias a su querido profesor de cocina.

Sonrió al volver a pensar en él, ya pronto estaría de regreso y se casarían; entonces nadie, ni nada se opondría a su amor, porque estarán del lado de las leyes, sus padres tendrán que aceptarlo, ¡si o si!…

Se encerró en su habitación y tomó su celular, tenia tres llamadas pérdidas de su cocinero preferido, sonrió y volvió a marcarle de regreso, al segundo timbre le contestó.

¿Preciosa?-ella sonrió por como siempre la llamaba.

¿Sr Misterioso?- preguntó ella de regreso y escuchó una carcajada de regreso.

Te extraño mi amor, ¿como estás?- preguntó con voz dulce.

Extrañándote de vuelta, Dios, dime ¿que tal te va en tus grandes desarrollos como Chef?

él se rió y contesto- eso en estos momento está en viento en popa, pero quisiera que estuvieras conmigo, quisiera abrazarte y darte muchos besos, Sra. Misteriosa- ella sonrió con tristeza ya habían pasado dos semanas.

Pronto mi amor, pronto…- susurro ella- Drew, ¿cuando regresas? ¡Ya quiero abrazarte!

Dentro de dos días, ya… ¿hiciste que tus padres firmaran el acuerdo pre-matrimonial?- preguntó algo indeciso.

Amor, sé que no quieres que nos casemos a escondidas pero te prometo que luego de ello estará todo bien, ellos a pesar de todo me aman no creo que…

Mejor deja de creer y solo pensemos en las bases coherentes, tus padres se enojaran y probablemente nos demandaran- Lita Tragó grueso sabiendo que su novio realmente sabían en lo que se metían- y yo, espero poder soportar todo aquello que ellos nos provoquen para separarnos… tú… ¿estás conmigo?- ella asintió de una vez.

Claro que sí, siempre amor, siempre estaré contigo- Andrew suspiro y sonrió.

Te amo Lita…- ella inspiró.

Yo también te amo…- respondió lita y su corazón palpito de emoción.

Solo dos días más mi amor, me tengo que ir, pero recuerda que te amo más que a mi vida y siempre estaré contigo no importa la distancia- ella sollozó- te amo, te amo, te amo… hasta luego, popotico...

Hasta luego, Sr Misterioso- él rio y luego colgó.

Ella dejo su celular en la mesita de noche y se limpio las lágrimas que salían de sus mejillas, ella quería que sus padres apoyaran su relación pero imposible porque a su madre no le gustaba Andrew porque era de una "clase inferior", y por Dios que en todos sus años de vida nunca había escuchado más otra frase que esa ridiculez de las clases sociales…

Se tapó la cara con la almohada y se fue a la última noche que tuvo con su novio y próximo esposo, recordó la pelea y su reconciliación, sonrió al saberse profundamente amada.

"**Flash back"**

_¡Lita es una locura!- exclamó Andrew empacando para su próximo viaje a México- ¡como pretendes que hagas lo que me pides, es… es un suicidio!- dijo lanzando una camisa._

_Solo quiero que lo hagas público, así tendremos a la prensa de nuestro lado, no te pido un Pirámide egipcia- replicó Lita molesta._

_Eso seria más fácil- respondió enfadado Andrew._

_Ella lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿como puedes decir eso?- exploto Lita._

_Pues como lo dije, no lo hare porque no es la manera mas eficaz de abordar el problema, ya que aún no nos hemos casado y tampoco creo que sea buen plan de hacerlo por debajo de la mesa como si estuviera mal, el que tú te casaras conmigo.- Lita resopló y se le acercó._

_¡Yo jamás me avergonzaría de ti!- gritó._

_¡ENTONCES NOS CASAREMOS A LO GRANDE Y NO COMO UNOS PRÓFUGOS!- también gritó Andrew y así se quedaron los dos. Viéndose directamente a los ojos hasta que alguien no se supo quien abrazó al otro y juntaron sus labios como si no hubiese mañana hasta que sus pulmones necesitaban de ese material intocable._

_¡Te amo!- dijo Lita y escondió su rostro en el cuello masculino._

_¡Igual yo! Pero lo que bien empieza…_

_Bien acaba…- concluyó ella y él se separó de ella hasta que se acercó a la ventana en la cual se asomaba una luna llena y una noche serena._

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te alejas?- él frunció el ceño y eso se registro en el vidrio trasparente que veía Lita. _

_Lita, tengo una corazonada…- dijo Andrew sospechoso._

_¿De qué?- preguntó recelosa ella y Andrew sonrió triste._

_Tengo el presentimiento de que tú a la final te rendirás, porque no podrás elegir entre tus padres o yo…- Ella ahogó un grito y se llevo las manos a los labios- y yo no lo soportaría, moriría en el intento de vivir sin ti…- ella corrió a su lado y lo abrazo por la espalda._

_Yo... yo no podría hacer eso, si te digo que nos casemos y que quiero tener hijos contigo, que quiero enfrentarme a mi familia, que deseo vivir una vida llena de felicidad y libertad, a una infelicidad llena de lujos es porque te amo, te amo más allá de mi misma, te amo con todo mi ser, te deseo más allá de lo dicho y si me separó de ti por minutos siento que me pierdo, ¿Qué crees tú que pasaría sí te vas y me dejas a un lado…?- señaló ella al borde del llanto._

_Al menos estarías cómoda…- dijo Andrew con voz tranquila._

_Lita dejó de abrazarlo y lo miró espantada- ¡no te reconozco!- exclamó dolida- ¿es que estos meses no te dicen nada…?- él solo asintió.- estoy cómoda contigo, cuando me abrazas, cuando me cocinas, cuando me sonríes, cuando me miras, cuando me tomas de la mano, cuando me regañas, cuando peleamos, cuando nos besamos, cuando nos reímos, ¡TE AMO MALDITA SEA!- Expresó una Lita desesperada, entonces cayó en cuenta de algo, él desde que empezaron la pelea solo había dicho palabras, banales, sin base._

_Está bien…- dijo ella cansada buscando sus sandalias- ¡te dejaré como quieres!- dijo ella en son de berrinche que hizo reír a Andrew._

_¡Detente allí, mujer peligrosa!- Dijo con burla. Ella hizo un mohín porque le habían interrumpido su salida teatral._

_¿Qué?- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos para verlo con la camisa entreabierta y una mirada de disculpa, con una mueca en sus labios y manos en los bolsillos del pantalón._

_Un silencio los invadió sin poder hacer nada, pero no era incómodo, era una espera necesaria para calmar los ánimos y la verdad pasada. Ella leyó el amor que él le profesaba pero esta vez no le iba a ser nada fácil, solo entender que la amaba. Así que le dio una orden en pregunta… él alzó una ceja y le hizo una seña para que se acercara a él, y ella así lo hizo, luego volvió a ver a la luna. Entonces ella repitió:_

_¿Puedes hacerlo o decírmelo ahora?- Preguntó ella algo obstinada por la espera y el chico solo sonrió mirando a la luna llena._

_Sabes, hay algo que siempre me atrae nuevamente a ti- suspiro y la volteo a ver- Y sinceramente es ese el misterio que siempre he querido resolver- Ella abrió los ojos sintiéndose usada pero él la tomo de las manos y le sonrió borrando con esa sonrisa pacificada cualquier vestigio de duda- Jamás pensé que eso sucediera pero, estoy enamorado de ti…- Ella abrió los ojos y sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa- Y estas expresiones tan raras que son tan propias de ti,-Dijo él riendo cuando ella se sonrojo y dándole un besito en la puntita de la nariz- son el misterio que yo nunca quisiera descubrir…- La chica apretó la unión de sus manos y él bajo la mirada para observarlas con cuidado- …Porque nunca me quisiera alejar de ti- Dijo él ruborizándose por dejar al descubierto su corazón. Y ella sin más preámbulos buscó los labios y lo beso, en un beso desesperado, torpe y lleno de amor._

"**Fin del flash back"**

Suspiró enamorada y con renovadas energías para mentirle a su padre y enfrentar al mundo por su bello novio.

Yo ya escogí, y no hay marcha atrás…- dijo y tomó la hoja que tenia que firmar su padre, su adorado e insensible padre…

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Serena y Mimet trataban de limpiar el desastroso departamento de Darién que había salido corriendo a su habitación entre gimoteos que decían un _"mi pobre casita"_ entre líneas. De eso hacia dos horas y aunque ya habían limpiado la cocina, el baño y el pasillo faltaba lo peor… ¡la sala!

Se colocaron mejor los guantes y empezaron a limpiar la sala con ánimo de poder recomponer lo que habían hecho en media hora.

Miró mal a Mimet que le correspondió la mirada. Ella solo había ido con la intención de hacerle un pastel a su novio y la copiona de su prima se le antojó también hacerle uno… y entonces entre coge, empuja y tira comenzó una pelea de huevos, harina y leche…

Suspiró y empezó a restregar el cepillo en la pared donde habían manchas de los dedos de la bruja de Mimet con salsa de tomate, o al menos eso había sido…

Cochina…- susurró por lo bajo y ella la vio con mala cara- ¿Qué?- preguntó Serena inocente.

¡Te escuché!- le dijo Mimet con los brazos cruzados.

Serena rodó los ojos- ¡pues es verdad!- entonces miró el puchero de Mimet y rodó los ojos nuevamente- lo siento, ok, pero no me gusta compartir a Darién, soy muy celosa con lo mío, y tú al igual que yo, lo quieres... Pero a él le disgusta lo que hacemos por nuestras niñerías, te parece si… ¿lo compartimos?- Mimet la miró con duda- te aseguro que no hay truco, solo que a mi no me gusta pelear con Darién, que de por si, tiene poca tolerancia a la frustración y mucho menos paciencia para nuestras chiquiteadas- Mimet asintió y suspiró dándole la mano y estrechándosela con fuerza.

Tienes razón, si seguimos peleándonos solo conseguiremos que Darién no nos quiera a las dos-Serena asintió, aunque eso ya lo había dicho ella- sin embargo, no te lo daré tan fácil, primero fue mí primo que tú novio, por lo tanto debes demostrarme que realmente lo quieres y no solo que eres una arrabalera, ¿hecho?- Serena sonrió, ella le ponía un reto y por supuesto que lo haría.

¡Hecho!- respondió Serena con una sonrisa cómplice que Mimet devolvió- Después de todo no eres tan bruta.- completo con maldad sin poder contenerse.

¡Pues tú después de todo no eres tan estúpida!- y con esa manía de insultos siguieron limpiando el apartamento de su novio/primo.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

"**Flash Back"**

_¡Puedes dejar de llorar!- indicaba la Señora Aino viendo con decepción a esa mocosa que llevaba el trofeo de segundo lugar._

_Mina gimoteaba incapaz de poder contener el dolor que le causaba la mirada de su madre._

_N-no qui-se fallart…- pero a cambio recibió una cachetada que le rompió el labio y la tumbo al piso alejando de ella el trofeo que había ganado por participar en patinaje sobre hielo._

_¡CÁLLATE! Qué no sabes que para lo único que sirves es para darme reconocimiento, y ni siquiera eso puedes… No sabes cuanto te odio, Mina, ojalá crecieras rápido…-Mina prefirió callar y asentir a la cabeza.- ¡ahora levántate y pon la cabeza en alto que cuando salgamos de esta habitación serás una reina!- después de eso, la Gran Señora Aino salió del camerino y fue allí cuando una pequeña niña decidió que nunca más volvería a llorar delante de su mamá y siempre seria la mejor, aunque se quedara dormida practicando, porque a los seis años descubrió, que ella solo era un estorbo para su madre. _

"**Fin del flash back"**

Mina, llevas practicando dos meses y quiero ver los avances, por lo tanto hoy asistiré a clases contigo- Mina solo desvió la vista un poco y asintió diciendo con solemnidad.

Si, madre- expresó y volvió la vista a la ventana ignorando a su madre, que solo seguía parloteando de aquello que haría cuando ella ganará el premio de la "mejor bailarina" en ese concurso de salsa. Ella tragó grueso al recordar ese día que ella había ganado por primera y última vez el segundo lugar en algo en su vida, siempre era perfecta, en todo, en lo que fuera… no había nada en lo que fallará porque no había que fallar, era imposible.

A los seis años descubrió que nunca podía perder, así podría hacer feliz a su madre y no la golpearía nuevamente con sus palabras, porque ese día hubiese preferido que la golpeara quinientas veces a escuchar esas palabras…

_**No sabes cuanto te odio, Mina, ojalá crecieras rápido…**_

Con su indiferencia tapó las muchísimas veces que quiso gritarle, llorar, descansar y como en este momento… quejarse. No podría estar a solas con su nuevo amigo-profesor, ese que por primera vez le había preguntado que ¿quería hacer? y ¿que quería comer?, ¿que lugar quería ocupar? y no cual tomar, sonreía con espontaneidad con él y no con falsedad como en las fotos de su madre y tratando de no recordar la única vez que le sonrió a su madre verdaderamente, se enfocó en pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche que su madre nuevamente la había dejado embarcada para revolcarse con su empleado. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esa que provocaba la impotencia de no poder decir nada.

Ya llegamos, por fin, ¡Ahora a ver al bombón de tu profesor!- dijo la Sra. Aino y Mina rodó los ojos sin que se diera cuenta "así que era por eso" pensó en silencio, subieron hasta el piso que tenia el espacio Yaten y allí estaba el practicando solo, pues su madre ya había hablado con anterioridad con él para que despejará el espacio de sus "otros individuos", como los llamó su madre.

Mina lo observó desde la puerta, estaba hermoso con ese pantalón oscuro y la camisa roja que dejaba entrever parte de sus pectorales. Respiró profundamente y giró la vista para no seguir por ese espectacular camino, su madre estaba allí, y si sabia de alguna debilidad… ella la destruiría.

¡Hola querido!- saludó eufórica su madre y así ella pudo adoptar una apariencia lejana que era totalmente fingida.

Buenas tardes, Sra. Aino- respondió Yaten con cierta incomodidad, mostrar empatía a una persona tan perversa con esa… mujer no era parte de su personalidad.

¡Oh, Querido! tiempo sin vernos cierto, dije que te la daría dos semanas y ya han pasado dos meses en un parpadeo, jujuju- rió ella con ironía y Yaten trató de aparentar que también disfrutaba de lo dicho por ella pero era imposible reírse de la soledad y la tristeza de solo una chica que hacia de todo para demostrarle a su madre que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Jeje- sonrió sin ánimos- sin duda, ¡Hola Mina!- saludó con renovados ánimos y ella saludo con una inclinación indiferente que le pareció surreal, ella siempre saltaba a sus brazos y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla, pero hoy debían aparentar.

Hola, Profesor- respondió ella con educación aunque en su mirada disfrutaba de esa pantomima tanto como él.- Voy a cambiarme madre, con permiso- dijo haciendo otra reverencia y alejándose de ellos. Yaten la observó ir al cuarto de las chicas y volteó a mirar a la señora Aino.

Pues dígame, Sra. Aino que ha hecho en este tiempo sin vernos- preguntó sin ganas, ya se lo imaginaba.

¡Ay Querido! Negocios, viajando, cerrando contratos y cuidando a mi hija que es muy indisciplinada, ¡cómo te habrás dado cuenta!- Él asintió siguiéndole la corriente- Pero si baila medianamente bien hoy, me la llevaré a ese concurso para que gane, como siempre lo ha hecho.- completó con cierto orgullo irónico que fue pesado para Yaten.

Estoy seguro de que usted es una mujer capaz…- dijo con cierto asco que la señora interpretó de otro modo y le guiño un ojo, "guacala" pensó Yaten con asco.

Estoy lista, profesor- dijo una Mina algo molesta por lo que había escuchado. Yaten vio este cambio de humor en la chica y levantó una ceja que ella ignoró olímpicamente para colocarse en su lugar- Mientras más rápido comencemos más rápido me retiro a mi hogar- dijo con rencor y Yaten hizo una mueca en respuesta.

¡MINA!- gritó su madre escandalizada y la reprendió con la vista.

Lo siento, Profesor, ¿podemos empezar?- se arrepintió de su arranque de rabia y se puso en pose indiferente. Yaten asintió y se colocaron en posición.

Uno en frente del otro Mina con una mano apoyada en su hombro y otra en unión a la mano masculina, mientras que él tenía una mano en su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo caliente, al cual ella se resistía pero al que se rindió un tiempo después.

¡Pues bien, COMIENCEN!- Gritó la Señora Aino molesta por la actitud de su hija con el profesor.

Allí la música empezó a sonar y Mina empezó a bailar bien al compás de su profesor, que ha diferencia de otros bailes, no lo miraba a los ojos, veía a los espejos detrás de ellos que reflejaban lo que hacían y sus movimientos no eran nada cercanos a los que ya sabían podían hacer, pero debían "disimular" la verdad.

¡Mina, bailas fatal!- le inquirió la madre con un tono mordaz que ella prefirió no pensar, por lo que tragando grueso siguió bailando tratando de recordar como le había enseñado Yaten.

No pienses y déjate llevar por mi, ¿está bien?- ella asintió lejana a la realidad y Yaten solo apretó el lazo de unión que ellos tenían- No importa lo que ella diga, yo sé lo que tú puedes hacer, acuérdate que es tú oportunidad de hacerlo realmente mal- le sonrió y ella por primera vez en ese día lo miró a los ojos. Ella le devolvió el apretón y bailó guiada por él hasta que la música se acabó.

Yaten se quedó junto a ella cuando dieron los últimos pasos y la soltó con lentitud sin querer hacerlo, pero queriéndole pasar toda la voluntad y mucha fuerza de Fe. Mina estaba que bullía de rabia porque hasta él pensaba que era incapaz de ser buena en algo. La Señora Aino vio que esa pareja se llevaba muy mal, tal vez el profesorcito, no era tan bueno como ella pensaba…

Mina no tienes talento para esta clase de baile caliente, usted por su parte profesor, se nota que tiene todas las cualidades reunidas- Mina apretó las manos con tesón al ser menos preciada en público y aunque ella lo hacia muchas veces está vez le dolió mucho más que todas las anteriores reunidas y Yaten sonrió sin ánimos- Creo que ha Mina no le bastaron estos dos meses, y para el concurso aún falta unos tres meses, le parece… ¿si ampliamos unas cuantas semanas las clases?- Yaten ladeo la cabeza dudoso- Le aseguro que será bien recompensado a nivel monetario- Yaten la miró por unos momentos y luego contestó.

Claro, Señora, será un placer poder darle clases a Mina y así ella se lleve el primer lugar- Mina contra todo pronostico se alejó de Yaten y fue al cuarto de cambio sin pedir permiso ni inclinarse, señal clara de que le importaba poco lo que decidieran su madre y él. Yaten sabia que estaba molesta y que estallaría una bomba si se iba con su madre por lo que…- Si no es mucho pedir, Señora, me gustaría darle un intensivo ha Mina hoy, y este fin de semana, si usted por supuesto nos da su permiso- dijo con marcada caballerosidad que la señora Aino no se pudo resistir, además cuadraba perfectamente con sus planes y Takuma le había pedido ir a su isla privada.

¡Por supuesto Querido!, además de que es por el bienestar y por el avance de mi hija en su formación como bailarina- Yaten asintió contento por su logro, por lo menos la alejaría de su madre por unos días- Pero yo estaré de viaje para cerrar algunos contratos, así que la dejo a tú cuidado- Dijo con una marcada instrucción- Si algo le pasa a Mina te aseguro que no veras luces en ninguna de tus segundas vidas, ¿capisci?- él asintió seguro y luego la Señora se retiró con necesidad, no quería salir con Mina en su auto nuevamente.

Yaten sonrió por fin cuando vio la puerta cerrarse con fuerza y en silencio levanto un puño al aire de pura felicidad hasta que escucho una vocecita detrás de él- Y… ¿mi madre?- Yaten volteó a ver a Mina que seguía con su mono-licra ajustado a sus curvilíneas piernas y su camisa ligera que hacia juego con el mono-licra.

Se fue y te dejó a mi cuidado este fin de semana- dijo emocionado y corriendo a abrazarla le dio un beso en la frente- Haremos parrilla, jugaremos al wii, ya vas suficientemente avanzada en cuanto a clases se refiere, así que solo haremos el ocio este fin de semana, ¿que te parece?- le pregunto a lo que ella se separó de él y se alejo a tomar una botella de agua.

Que mi madre te subió el sueldo para que además de darme clases me cuidarás este fin de semana…- respondió con audacia y mostrándole sus ojos azules lleno de frialdad y rabia- Jamás pensé que tú fueras de esas personas Yaten, pero veo que me equivoqué- susurró con mucha desasosiego.

¡Hey! Solo hice lo que tú quisiste, le seguí la corriente y además se creyó nuestra pantomima- Yaten no se quería enojar así que trataría de bajar los ánimos- Además, ¿me acusas a mí de ser materialista?- ella le dio la espalda y tomó sus cosas.

Tranquilo, tómate el fin de semana yo iré con Serena, llamaré a mi madre y le diré que el intensivo estuvo genial y que eres el mejor profesor del mundo.- dijo con marcada ironía y se dirigía a la puerta con rapidez que fue superada por el chico.

¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- preguntó con una ceja alzada, pero Mina estaba inmensamente furiosa y no quería que esa rabia pasara los limites de su autocontrol pero él la estaba provocando.

¡NADA! Ahora déjame en paz Yaten, que no estoy de humor para tus técnicas de seducción, esas en la que fácilmente cae mi madre…- recalcó Mina molesta por como su madre se derretía con tres mimos de Yaten, ella no seria así ¿o si?

¿Estás celosa?- indagó Yaten sorprendido, gratamente sorprendido.

Yo, y ¡por qué tendría que estarlo!- estalló Mina- ¿por qué le coqueteas a mi madre y con tres palabritas? O tal vez ¿por qué con ese tonito de voz tan tuyo haces que en un dos por tres caiga a tus pies y haga lo que tú quieras?- explicó Mina con ira- Ó… ¿por qué te subió el sueldo y le seguiste el cuento como un perrito faldero haciendo todo lo que ella decía…?- Yaten abrió los ojos sorprendido- dime algo… ¿ya lo tenias planeado o solo lo inventaste cuando me vistes sola y desamparada la semana pasada cuando nos fuimos a tu departamento?- sondeó ella y Yaten explotó.

¡No te comportes como una mujer tonta Mina!, dejas mucho que desear…- indicó con ironía que le lesionó el alma de Mina.

¡Lo sé!- aclaró ella y Yaten se volteó metiéndose las manos en el cabello- sé que no tengo un lindo cuerpo, no soy inteligente, no soy "**algo"** por lo que valga la pena pelear- gritó ella con mucho dolor, y tomando fuerza de ese dolor le lanzo la botella de agua a medio acabar para tomar nuevamente su camino a la puerta.

¡MINA!- gritó también Yaten estresado por tanto misterio y corrió al pasillo donde la encontró pulsando el botón del ascensor con apuro, la tomó por los hombros y la impulsó hasta los suyos y la llevo de nuevo a su sala de baile y luego la lanzo al suelo sin consideración.

¡SUELTAME, VIEJO INGRATO!- Yaten sonreiría si no estuviese tan molesto- ¡eres un bruto!- le reclamó ella.

¡Y tú! eres una niña mimada, que ha sido varias veces golpeada y que está pagando la rabia que tiene con su mamá, con él imbécil que ha buscado la manera de alejarla de esa vieja cascarrabias que solo hace exigirte como si el mañana no existiera!- Mina se quedo viéndolo con enojo y se levantó del piso al que la había tirado Yaten.

Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí tratando de hacer que me quedé?- exclamó Mina.

¡Porqué me importas más que cualquier alumna que haya tenido antes!- le respondió dejando parte de su corazón al descubierto y ella así lo percibió, sonrió como una tarada para luego retomar la partida.

Solo lo dices para que me calme…- alegó ella tratando de no creerse que alguien la quería además de todas sus amigas. Yaten resopló y la miró con intensidad.

Te conozco y sé que no me creerás cuando te digo que realmente es así, que te aprecio más de la cuenta, pero te aseguro por lo más sagrado para mí, ¡que eres muy importante para mi!- susurro Yaten con tranquilidad.

Y entonces Mina recordó cuando su madre le había dicho algo parecido solo para que así ella pudiera cerrar un contrato y luego mandarla por un año a Londres sin remordimientos.

¡Cállate!- gritó Mina reviviendo aquel instante en este, sus demonios volvían- eres un mentiroso, solo mientes, tratas de que mi madre te dé más dinero…

¡MINA!- lanzó dolido Yaten pero entonces en sus ojos vio que no era a él a quién veía sino a su madre- Yo no soy tú madre, mírame soy Yaten…- Insistió Yaten con ternura.

Solo… ¡déjame sola!- pidió ella viéndolo sin ver realmente.

¡NO! Cometerás alguna locura ó te encerrarás en tú mundo mucho más, y ¡yo no lo permitiré!- dijo convencido y sin poder ser persuadido de alguna otra cosa. Se acercó a ella pero esta se alejó de él.

¡Tú no me conoces!- exclamó la chica al borde del llanto mirándolo con pena, mientras que al chico se le cerraba la garganta de solo verla llena de tanto dolor- no creas que puedes hacerlo, no lo merezco, jamás merezco que alguien lo haga- Aulló llena de rabia y frustración y se acercó a la pared mas cercana para golpearla y patearla hasta hacerse daño.

Él ya estaba harto de verla en ese estado continuó avanzo con paso rápido y la atrapo contra la pared sujetándole los brazos hasta que solo se oían los gimoteos a causa del llanto y los brazos caían pesados a sus lados- Entonces trataré de conocerte, si quieres tirar cosas hazlo, GOLPEAME, pero dejar ir esa rabia que tienes dentro de ti.- Ella le miró con revivida furia y le dio una cachetada dolorosamente fuerte. Él se volteo a observarla y ella se asustó por la acción que había hecho y antes de pronunciar palabra ya él se fundía en su boca y danzaba con su lengua en un baile comprometido para el mundo, pero delicioso para los amantes.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Darién ya estaba contento, parecía niño chiquito con juguete nuevo, o mejor dicho arreglado…

Serena y su prima habían hecho un trabajo exquisito para con su "casita", había quedado a las miles de maravillas. Estaba rebosante de alegría, se veía en su rostro y se denotaba en sus mejillas.

Todo pulcro, en su sitio, limpio, lavado, retocado, y hasta un pastel de chocolate con almendras y unas cuantas galletas de chispitas de chocolate y otras cuantas de canela. Habían hecho canelones que tenían cuatro tipos de quesos y un vino que se le antojaba ya que se veía suculentamente frio, su paladar ya se imaginaba a lo que sabría.

Miró ha Serena que estaba en la mesa haciendo los ejercicios que le habían enviado del colegio y luego desvió la vista a su prima que recogía la ropa que habían lavado ese día temprano, Dios, solo porque había saliendo llorando como un imbécil… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Se rio interiormente de su gran poder persuasivo.

¡Y creer que solo las mujeres lograban cosas cuando lloraban!, ¡los hombres tenían más poder aún! Sonrió más amplio con ese pensamiento tan exquisito y oportuno que se apareció en su mente. ¡Él era genial!

Se acercó a su prima y se fijó que iba preparada para salir, frunció un poco el ceño pero luego fue a la cocina y tomó una de esas provocativas galletas de chispitas de chocolate. La mordió con deleite y luego tomó un poco de leche para acompañar tal manjar.

**¡LA VIDA ERA HERMOSA!**

**¡CUANDO LAS MUJERES SE SENTIAN CULPABLES!**

**¡HOMBRES A LLORAR SE HA DICHO!**

Luego fue a ver como iba su hermosa niña, ella estaba resolviendo mágicamente sus ejercicios, él suspiro por lo inteligente de su chiquita. Le dio un beso en la coronilla y se alejó para darle espacio y terminará.

¡Voy a salir, primo!- dijo Mimet viendo con cara amarga el cariño que Darién le profesaba a su "novia".

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó con preocupación, a pesar de todo era su prima favorita.

¡A visitar las tiendas, ellas tiemblan al verme así que quiero hacerles pasar un mal rato a las dependientas!- le guiñó un ojo y así como en un momento estaba allí así mismo se fue.

¡Ya terminé!- dijo una Serena emocionada- ¡Algebra, olvídate de joderme este año!- dijo señalando el cuaderno con un dedo.

Darién la miro feo- ¡Deja de decir groserías, es feo en una señorita!

¡Bah!- dijo ella en un gesto y se levantó estirándose un poco. Darién allí percibió el regalo que era _"el extra"_ del día, Serena su esclava, su princesa, su ángel, esa rubia loca estaba con una falda sumamente corta que mostraba sus bien formadas y lindas piernas, con una mini, muy mini camisa rosada que generalmente era usada para trastornarlo, allí es cuando venia un verdadero "¡bah!", Como si ya no lo estuviera por ella, estaba IDIOTIZADO por una chiquilla.

Él solo la observó y luego se tiró en su sofá cama para hacer un poco de zapping en la televisión y olvidarse de lo que había visto, pero Serena tenía otros planes. Tenía ganas de jugar un poco, y porque no hacerlo con tú novio atractivo y amoroso, y aprovechar que tiene las defensas bajas, y solo quiere descansar…

Se acerco a su objetivo y se le sentó en el regazo como ya era normal entre ellos- ¡Hola mi amor! ¿Dormiste bien?- Darién asintió un poco dudoso de su caballerosidad y de la amabilidad de su novia.

Si, ¡cabeza de chorlito!- dijo mordiéndole el hombro con maldad a la chica para luego carcajearse un rato hasta que ella le dio un coscorrón de respuesta- ¡auch! ¡Eso dolió, enana!- le reprendió él.

¡Me alegro, viejito!- dijo lo último con sorna que hizo que él sonriera, esa era su mujer. Loca, desesperada, inteligente, manipuladora y sarcástica. Pero, por sobretodo era **Hermosa** por dentro y por fuera.- Sabes, deberíamos aprovechar que no esta tu "querida prima"- dijo con irónico cariño, que hizo a un Darién reír por su sinceridad.

Ok, ya que mi "prima querida" no esta, ¿qué deseas hacer?- hizo un movimiento sugestivo con las cejas que ha Serena le provocó un cosquilleo en el vientre.

Eres un coqueto novio Ingles- empezó a decir ella y él la abrazo con fuerza, ella correspondió el abrazo y busco los labios de su chico Ingles, cuando se separó le respondió- Podemos salir al parque de diversiones, o ha cenar en algún restaurante- Darién hizo una mueca de fastidio y negó con énfasis.

¡No! No quiero, hice doble turno y para un médico eso debería ser cotidiano pero no es así, eso destruye el cerebro y altera la actividad del sueño, por lo que yo deseo quedarme en "casita"- Serena hizo un puchero intentando convencerlo con eso pero no funcionó. Darién estaba dividiendo su atención entre dos magnificas cosas:

**Primera:** La cintura de su princesa

**Segunda:** Las piernas "principalmente sus pantorrillas"

¡Vamos! ¡No seas así!- él la miro con un puchero, estaba cansado de todo el trabajo que había tenido encima ese día, si ha eso le sumamos los pensamientos nada puros que se le asomaban a la mente al ver a esa mujer con esa falda blanca que dejaban al descubierto esas largas y atléticas piernas perladas que además tenia en su regazo, y que le daba una buena vista de esos muslos delicados, demonios, malditos karmas… ¿está era una clase prueba para entrar al cielo o qué?

No quiero, ya te dije que estoy cansado porque no vemos esas películas que rentamos hace días- Respondió un poco ronco y molesto por la iniciada erección que en su mente y en su cuerpo empezaba a crecer. Así que queriendo alejar eso al principio le provocó para que se bajara de su regazo moviéndola un poco, pero solo fue un CRASO ERROR, ya que sus partes se rozaron y…

_Ella se acaloró…_

_Y él… se quemó…_

Y al igual que una bala al ser disparada, la pasión salió con un gemido ardiente desde dos gargantas secas por la emoción, por lo que dejándose llevar por ella encontraron sus labios en un arrollador beso que los llevo al paraíso y los dejó en medio de puras llamas.

Serena abrió la camisa de Darién sin miedos, ni penas y con todos los derechos que podría tener una adolescente con las hormonas alteradas. Darién no se quedaba atrás una de sus manos tocaba las nalgas virginales de la rubia con deleite y mientras las lenguas se saboreaban unas a otras; las manos se enzarzaban en una pelea por toca otra extensiones de piel.

Las masculinas tomaban todo lo que podían abarcar…

Las femeninas se deleitaban entre pectorales duros como rocas y algunos más calientes como…

Darién alejó sus labios para comer del mantecado que era el cuello de Serena, ese que se le hacia tan apetecible en sueños y que era imposible de obviar en la realidad. Serena respiró con perseverancia para volver a buscar algo que succionar, como el lóbulo de la oreja de su moreno Inglés.

¡Serena!- Gruñó Darién y con apuro reacomodó a su chica en su miembro para así en medio de su frenesí poderse sentir más cerca entre tanta ropa.

¡SI!- Gimió Serena al sentir el calor del pene de Darién que espoleaba hacia arriba buscando algo que por ahora se encontraba obstruido por una minúscula lencería.

Él le retiró con delicadeza la diminuta camisa rosada que no dejaba nada a la imaginación para recrearse con los senos de su novia, los empezó a chupar con fuerza por encima del sostén, haciendo que Serena se arqueará hacia atrás y gritará con torturada pasión- ¡Más!- exigió como toda mujer con fiebre…

Y así él lo hizo, la complació en lo más mínimo… Ella quería más, pues lo tendría.

Fue bajando su mano desde la cintura a sus muslos vibrantes de emoción y mientras ejercía presión a los pezones que ya se asomaban erguidos, guiaba su separada mano a la cueva femenina, que estaba desbordante de agua… Un dedo fue suficiente para registrar en los sentidos de Serena un Holocausto de sensaciones…

Calor, dolor por la espera, pulsiones, palpitaciones, cosquillas, deseo, entrega, sentía una pelea en su interior por dar más… por recibir más…

¡Darién!- exclamó ella con premura. Pero Darién sabía lo que ella quería, con esa mano libre la alzó un poco y mientras que con un dedo acariciaba el centro de ella, con otro capturaba el clítoris sin ninguna resistencia, más que algunos temblores deliciosos que su hermosa pequeña le regalaba... unos gemidos más fuertes se escucharon y movimientos circulares de cadera se hicieron más concurrentes.

Darién sonrió y soltó el pezón de su chica para darle un poco de atención a los labios de su rubia que exigían con desesperación cualquier atención que él pudiera darle… Porque solo _**ÉL**_, podría darle lo que ella necesitaba…

¡Yo! Yo…- trataba de decir ella en busca de aire que no pudo recibir por el contrataque de su novio con su boca. Darién apuró otro dedo dentro de ella y jugo con más fuerza con el clítoris, mientras ella se deshacía en besos y abrazos internos por sus prolongaciones. En un dos por tres Serena explotaba en miles de luces y rencarnaba en un Ave Fénix, lleno de puro fuego y saciada hasta el alma, contenta de ser amada y sentir todo aquello a lo que se había negado…

Ella cayó como una pluma al suelo, en los brazos de su novio que sonreía por la satisfacción de haberla hecho sentir bien. Serena reunió fuerzas y se acomodó mejor en su regazo al mismo tiempo que Darién sacaba los dedos de su interior provocando otro gemido pequeño en ella que dio arranque a una pequeña risa del novio.

¿Te sientes bien, cariño?- preguntó un poco preocupado el chico al ver a su novia tan callada luego de unos minutos de descanso.

Te amo Darién…- fue la única respuesta de Serena que aún seguía en ese camino de aire lleno de emociones explosivas. Él le beso la frente y la abrazó con fuerza.

¡Yo también, querida esclava!- ella sonrió y rio un poco. Serena sabia que venia la segunda parte y ya se estaba excitando de solo deliberar, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y dejó al descubierto el momento de diversión de la pareja.

Darién tenía una erección más grande que un faro; Serena no sabia en que otro plano del mundo meterse pues no tenia sostén, ¿Cuándo Darién se lo había quitado? ¿O había sido ella en su desesperación? Lo cierto es… que fuera como fuera, Esa persona los miraba con una picardía en el rostro y una sonrisa de burla por haberlos encontrado en plena faena.

¡Hola, abuela!- Fue la respuesta elocuente de su novio y entonces el sonrojo que no habían tenido los amantes desde que había comenzado el "juego" de la rubia, llego sin previo aviso.

_**¡Porque eso era lo que pasaba cuando, **_

_**Una Adolescente seducía a un anciano!**_

_**¡Digo "hombre"!**_

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

**HOLAAA! Como están mis chicas! Pues aquí llegue yo con mi historia! Que es una de las más esperadas… FELIZ NAVIDAD! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! FELIZ DIA DE REYES! A todas ustedes y espero que este año, 2012, sea de absoluta buena vibra y mucha felicidad PARA TODAS USTEDES!**

**Después de mi "corto" saludo comenzamos a escribir del fic! NO SE PUEDEN QUEJAR… les hice varios cortos de todas las parejas y un poco de todito no creen! Eso es para redimirme… ;) por otro lado por allí me llego un MP diciéndome que era triste que ya no fuera a escribir más…y yo me quede con cara de ¿WHAT?... no sé a que se refería pero igual les señalo que por mi parte ¡SIEMPRE ESCRIBIRE O BUENO HASTA QUE LLEGUE EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA! Así que tranquilas que por mi parte están aseguradas jeje.**

**LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO PERO COMO DIJE EN OTRAS DE MIS HISTORIAS, ME FUI A LA CASA DE MI ABUE… Y ES UN PUEBLO NO HAY INTERNET! Por lo que tuvieron que esperar dos meses… SOORRY! Por eso el lemmon! O medio limme! Ustedes escojan! Jajajajajaja! :D**

**Que les pareció el cap.? Espero que bueno porque lo hice con todas mis neuronas, la verdad es que no sabía como acabaría este cap! Pero a que me quedo buenísimo con la interrupción de la abuela luna! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! La cara de ustedes apuesto no tendrá precio, pero igual el Lemmon de Seré y Darién no podía ser ya! DEBEN ESPERAR NIÑAS! Jajajajaja**

**Siempre mi sueño ha sido, y es una fantasía mía, fue ver llorar a Darién por alguna tontería de Serena… Y en este cap lo logre, lo quería ver llorando de forma divertida, y no de forma que le quitara masculinidad.. No se si me entienden? Lo cierto es que por mi parte fue mi parte favorita además del LEMMON! Diossss! Y el beso de Mina y Yaten…? Yo quiero uno así (TxT)! Y una declaración como la de Andrew… MATENME, pero yo amaría a un hombre así! Sexy, buen besador y romántico! Sip, mucha fantasía no creen?... jajajajaja! NO RESPONDAN! jajajajaja **

**Comenzare pronto el próximo semestre y bueno con ellas las pasantías y tesis! Asi que no se cuando actualice pero que sepan que lo hare! Ya llevo la mitada me falta la otra! Jajajajaja! ;) pronto la leerán!**

Ahora si, los rw:

**sailor mercuri o neptune****: **Hola linda! HAHAHAHAHAHA! LA que me mato fuiste tú con tu frase, "rubias juntas ni difuntas" JAJAJAJAAJAJA! Me lleva pero me gusto! Muy buena frase! Esta EX PROPIADA! Jajajajaja! Espero que te guste este cap, y me dejes un comentario! Un abrazo… muakkk!

**Seiya-Moon**: Hola bellaa! Jajajajaja! CLARO QUE TE CONOZCO BIEN! Por eso hice lemmon de tu pareja favorita… que tal te pareció? Espero que buenismooo! Me gusta que te rías porque para eso estoy! Para sacar un buen par e carcajadas a las lectoras! GRACIAS A TI POR DEDICARTE A LEER! Muakkk! Espero que disfrutes del cap y me dejes un coment! Abrazos! Nos leemos pronto!

**mayilu****: **Hola lindaa! Jajajajaja! Fuiste una de las pocas que voto por Mina-Andrew! Pero la diferencia cuenta, te debo el lemmon pero te llevas un buen beso! Okis? Espero que este cap te guste! Gracias por disfrutar de mis capítulos lokitos! Un besotee! Nos leemos pronto!

**AlezziTA'91****:** Hola preciosa! Jajajajaja! Eres la primera que dice eso de los celos, lo tomare en cuenta.. AHORA LE TOCA A DARIEN SUFRIR DE CELOS! Jajajajajaja. Gracias por votar y bueno espero que te veas recompensada y me dejes un rw… vale? Jajajaja! Gracias por leerme, cuídate mucho y pronto tendrás otro nuevo cap! ABRAZOS!

**Serena:** Hola lindaa! Gracias por votar.. BIENVENIDA y espero que disfrutes de este cap también! Bsos y pórtate bien! Disfruta de este cap y déjame otro rw! Jeje! Abrazos!

**Misc2010****: **Holaaa! Hahahaha! Tu msj fue clarisimoo! Y bueno espero que te guste este medio lemmon! Y me dejes otro de tus comentarios! Un besotee!

**Angel Negro 29****:** Hola honeyyy! GRACIAS POR APOYARME SIEMPREE! Aquí tienes otro cap, que tal te pareció? Te gusto el medio leemmon? Espero que si! Disfruta del cap y me avisas que te pareció en un rw! Besoss! Muakkk! Nos leemos prontisimoo! Tqm!

**Anita: **HOLAAAA! Bienvenida! Gracias a ti por votar! ;) y bueno de nada, si es arduo pero placentero escribir para personas que lo valoran! :D Espero que disfrutes de este cap! Besos! Nos leemos pronto en otro rw!

**Usagi13chiba****:** Hola linda! Espero haber llenado parte de tus expectativas, todavía no se pudo hacer el lemmon tan esperado pero tranquila que pronto llegara. Con respecto a lo que me dijiste en el anterior cap, pues si a veces Darién se pasa pero que se hace.. se le perdona por ser el.. no crees? Aunque serena también lo trata mal.. así que entre ellos se entienden no crees! ;) PERO GRACIAS POR DECIRME LO QUE PIENSAS! Es muy bueno de tu parte! DISFRUTA DE ESTE CAP Y SE MUY FELIZ! Besos.. nos leemos en otro rw y capitulo! Muaaakkk!

**yesqui2000:** HOLAAA! BIENVENIDAA! Y gracias por votar, y de nada la historia es con la finalidad de hacer feliz a la gente ;)! Disfruta de tu pequeño lemmon y me dices que tal? Nos leemos pronto!

**Gisella de chiba:** HELLOOOO! Jajajaja siempre espero como desesperada por tus rw, y tu en cambio por mis capítulos… jajajajaja… somos un par de desesperadas! Me alegro de haberte alegrado la noche así que HURRA! Jajajajajaja! Pues si, quise complacerte allí, así que bueno un POV de Darién no estuvo mal para comenzar y bueno jajajaja eso de la prima INCESTUOSA solo se me ocurrió… Gracias por reírte! XD jajajajaj toda Novia celosa es buena y mas con un enfrentamiento con una zanahoria… ;) Sip, mi Darién tiene unos momentos de lucidez y otros de estupidez! Jajajajajaja Pues, el pobre Darién salió bien maltratado a través de esos insultos. Pues si la abuela Luna tenia algo pensado entonces llego en el momento adecuado para dejarlo a la mitad no crees? Hahahahahaha ya entendí que te reíste con el cap anterior! Jajajajajaja! GRACIAS POR DISFRUTARLO! :D eso me hace muy feliz! GRACIAS POR TU APOYOOO! Y bueno espero disfrutes de este nuevo cap, y me digas que tal te pareció.. Un abrazo… nos leemos pronto! Cuídate! Muakkk!

**anyreth****:** Hola hermosaaa! Fuiste una de las pocas que voto por Andrew y lita! Y eso cuenta! Así que pronto te lo recompensare… :D espero que disfrutes de este cap y me alegra muchísimo que hayas gozado con el anterior, claro que hasta yo haciendo me reía de mis locuras… En fin cuídate y me deja un rw con tus opiniones! Un abrazoo!

**marceila****: **Hola MARCEE! Jajajajaja tu siempre tan linda, levantándome el animo con tus chistosos rw! Jajajajaja AQUÍ ESTA TU CAP 12 DEJA DE SENTIR ANGUSTIA Y RESPIRA UN POCO! Jajajajajajajaja :D me encantan tus rw! Espero que tu compu siga mejor del coma en el que se confundió… jejeje! Y para nada, que bien que me apoyes en mis otras historias! Gracias por hacerlo! JAJAJAJA! CONTIGO FUE OBVIO EL VOTO DEL LEMMON! Igual aquí tuviste un pequeño adelanto de como seria el verdadero Lemmon… que te pareció? Espero que los disfrutes ;) y me digas que tal! SIGUE RIENDOTE COMO SIEMPREE! NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! Y sígueme apoyando eh! Muaakk!

**yuukinatsume****: **Hola lindaa! JAMAS DEJARE ETE FIC! : ) ASI QUE TRANQUILA! Aunque tarde aquí estoy con esta genial historia.. Disfruta d este nuevo cap, y dime que tal! :D un beso y un abrazo! XD

**Malua****:** Hola MALUAA! Gracias por darte un tiempo cortito y votar! Un abrazo para ti por eso! Espero que disfrutes del pequeño lemmon! Un besotee! Cuídate y nos leemos pronto!

**Gracias por sus rw!**

**Aquí les dejo un adelantico para que sepan de lo que va el cap 13:**

_¡TE ODIO PAPÁ!- Gritó Serena con toda la fuerza de sus cuerdas vocales en plena reunión familiar dejando a todos paralizados- No sabes lo mucho que te odio, solo por pensar que me acostaría por cualquiera por pasar el rato- Y fue allí cuando lo miro decepcionada- Ahora la que no te perdonará soy yo… _

…_MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…_

_¡Me gusta!- dijo Mina comiendo esa extraña tasa de fresas con ese sirope especial. A lo que Yaten devolvió con picardía. _

_¿Qué te gusta más…? ¿El tazón que comes o cuando me comes a mí?_

…_MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…_

_Estamos casados- dijo una Lita llena de valor, pero no vio venir una cachetada de la mano de su progenitor, ni tampoco la decepción pintada en el rostro de su madre._

_La vida la había preparado para ser infeliz pero no para ser la decepción de sus padres._

**¡NO SE LA PUEDEN PERDER!**

**Se despide:**

**Amary-san****


	13. GUERRAS PERDIDAS

_**N/T: Los personajes no me pertenecen… "si se que es tarde para el disclaimer, pero igual aquí esta"**_

_**Mi Chico Ingles**_

_Capitulo 13: "Guerras Perdidas" _

**POV SERENA**

¡Por fin! Estaba contenta de pisar el suelo después de dos horas y media de viajar... ¡Que suplicio! Otros dirían que me quejo mucho pero que va, esto era lejos y más allá.

Se preguntaran ¿por qué me quejo tanto?, Pues la respuesta es fácil…. **¡FIESTA FAMILIAR!**

Si, ¡todos los años nos reunimos y hacemos una fiesta de puros TSUKINOS! No me malinterpreten, nocrean que soy la oveja negra de la familia que odia este tipo de reuniones, esa es mi prima Rini, que siempre anda haciendo lo que quiere, se viste como le da la gana y además es hija de un amorío de uno de nuestros tíos lejano pero que viene siempre porque es un… ¡TSUKINO! Y la Familia perdona Todo, o al menos eso es lo que dice mi abuela. A la cual pronto volveré a ver y abrazare con fuerza.

En fin, no hablemos de mi familia porque no acabaríamos nunca... El asunto es que yo no quería venir porque quería estar con mi novio hermoso y meloso, que me consiente en todo y me ama por sobretodas las cosas aunque se siente un poco chocante con esos tabúes, pues si la edad, la sociedad y eso… ¡ah! Y también por la tarada de la prima, esa bruja del naranja, si, ustedes saben de cual hablo esa que parece un cono de vehículo andante… Dios, solo la soporto porque es prima de Darién y… porque estoy más celosa que Wendy de la India esa en Peter Pan, sí, ya saben esa que rescata el hermoso y aventurero Peter... Grrrrr… ¡LA ODIO! A la indiecita y a la tarada de Mimet _**"la prima incestuosa".**_

Sinceramente, estoy pensando en escribir un libro para advertir a todas las chicas jóvenes y dulces como yo, para que tengan extremo cuidado de primas incestuosas y con mal prestigio como la bruja esa. Me baje del auto con apuro de estirar las piernas y me arregle mi vestido rosa pálido, era estupendo y cómodo pues se amarraba en la nuca y tenia corte en "v" en los pechos haciendo que apenas y se asomaran la cimas de estos y me llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, llevaba mi cabello como siempre, es decir, en chonguitos y un rubor en mi rostro por el calor que había.

¡Hola Serena!- Escuché que me decían, volteé y mi sorpresa es ver a mi primito favorito. Él era alto, castaño y con ojos azules fuertes y al mismo tiempo amistosos, esos que te decían sin palabras que podías confiar sin miedo a ser traicionado. Era muy blanco y tenía un mentón bastante pronunciado, la nariz algo respingona y por supuesto, unos grandes pies…

¡ALAN!- grité como chiflada y lo abracé con fuerza. De tanto estar metida en mis delirios no me fije donde estaba y al abrir los ojos vi que estaba en el gran patio de la casa de la abuela Neo, tenia un nombre muy largo y según todos los tíos abuelos, Yo era idéntica a ella de joven y bueno la oveja negra de mi prima, ustedes saben las que les dije con anterioridad. Todos se encontraban saludando a mis padres y yo estaba atrás en mi mundo imaginario. ¡DIABLOS! De seguro todos pensaran que me convertí en autista.

¡Hey! Prima te veo más hermosa cada vez que vienes a las fiestas familiares… Jajajajaja- Dijo y sonreí con picardía golpeándole el hombro.

Deja de meterte conmigo, jardinero.- él estudio Botánica y se graduócon honores, lo adoraba además él era uno de las personas en que más confiaba en el mundo.- También te ves bien, aunque… no trajiste a la loca de la vez pasada, ¡verdad?- indagué con burla en la voz y terror en la mirada. Luego escuché una carcajada femenina y vi a mi prima política, era la única mujer maravillosa de la nueva generación… se los juro.

Se llamaba Anne, y ella es productora en Broadway donde viven desde que se casaron... Es igual de alta que mi primo, pero con unos esplendidos ojos de color ámbar que eran grandes y te hacían sentir protegida pero vigilada, era muy perspicaz y perceptiva. Su figura era de modelo y su cabello rojo era un mar de pasiones según mi primo… Si, mi primo estaba colado por la loca de Broadway.

Hola, pequeñaja- saludó Anne, la esposa desde hace tres años de mi primo.- Veo que te crecieron algunas "personalidades",- dijo viendo sin disimulo los bonitos pechos que resaltaban de mi vestido rosa pálido.

Y a ti te quitaron de la parte de atrás, ¿eh?- repliqué como si nada a lo que ella bufó sin animo y asintió, luego nos miramos serias y dos segundos después nos reímos de nuestras locuras.

¿DONDE ESTÁ LA NIETA MÁS VALIENTE DE MI FAMILIA?- Gritó la abuela Neo, y yo sonreí ampliamente y corrí a abrazarla.- ¡ahhh! Jajajaja, aquí esta esta cabra loca- dijo cuando me correspondió el abrazo- ¿como estas, mi niña? Ya veo que hermosa, igual que a tu abuela y tu madre…- Yo sonreí en respuesta- Él idiota de tu padre se porta bien, ¿cierto?- Yo hice una mueca y ella entendió enseguida el gesto- Tranquila cariño, yo te protegeré hoy- El gesto de dulzura de mi abuela me puso chiquito y frio corazón,así que tragándome las lágrimas solo la abrace nuevamente y le repetí una y otra vez lo mucho que la quería, lo que la había extrañado y las muchas cosas que tenia que contarle.

Y así entre abrazos, saludos, y gestos de cabeza nos saludamos sonreímos y reímos un rato bastante largo. Pronto comenzó la música tradicional y luego la música moderna a la que la abuela intento menear a cadera y nos hizo reír luego cuando con el bastón empezó a corretear a Alan por sus "supuestas sugerencias" que eran más bien criticas a los sonidos de los huesos de la abue…

***0***

Estábamos en la parte que a todos nos gustaba… ¡La cena! Y decía a todos, porque podíamos probar las exquisiteces de mi abuela Neo, esas que hacían repetir hasta al peor comedor. Primero una sopita de pollo deliciosa, con un aroma ha especias divino. Pronto le siguió ese que tenia un buen bistec, ensalada, pan con ajo y algunas salsas para combinar, esta demás decir que no fui la única que repitió dos veces. Y por último, pero no menos importante esta el postre, que era una deliciosa mezcla de galletas con leche y dulce del mismo con minúsculos pedacitos de limón, que en conjuntos hacían un deliciosa marquesa de dulce de leche y toque de limón. Dios, esto era un manjar para envidiar y relamerse hasta los labios y yo lo hacia hasta que escuché el grito enfurecido de mi padre que a la final no entendí, pero lo que sí sentí fue la presión que ejerció en mi brazo y el tirón fuerte para levantarme de la silla y la cachetada que me tiró al piso.

Todo el griterío que había en la mesa, que no era por más que por repetir se detuvo y entro un silencio expectante. Alan se levantó y quiso intervenir diciendo: "tío por favor, estamos en familia…" Pero eso enojo más a mi papá, que empezó a respirar como un toro.

Dios Mio Santo, ¡Qué hice para merecer a una hija TAN zorra!- gruñó mi padre a modo de vergüenza- Estas allí lamiéndote los labios como una desgraciada que no ha comido nada en la vida, quieres hacernos parecer los pobretones de la familia, ¿cierto, Serena?- hubo un gemido ahogado general y vi a mamá levantarse para ayudarme a levantar del piso, pero ya era tarde yo me levanté por mis propios medios y sintiendo el dolor latente en mi mejilla lo enfrenté.

¿Qué hice?- fue lo único que dije con voz firme lo que enfureció más a mi padre.

¿Qué...qué hiciste?, maldita descarada, estas allí sentada con ese escote pronunciado, cruzando las piernas y mostrando las bragas de lo corto que es, y no obstante vas y te lames los labios como una maldita puta, eres la vergüenza de la familia, una indecorosa, la peor escoria que pude tener…- Con eso salir de sus labios sentí mi corazón en la garganta y las lagrimas las contuve con nervio, pero no desaparecieron de mi cuerpo.

¿Qué más…?- indagué con fuerza, quería saber todo lo que pensaba mi padre de mí.

¡Serena!- Exclamó mi abuela con voz dolida, para que parara pero mi padre estaba poseído por la rabia así que no dejaría esta fiesta por la paz.

Ah… ¿es que no te basta? Pues muy bien…- empezó mi padre con unaanimadversión profunda- Te odio. Siempre quise tener de primero a un varón, saberme el poderoso por tener un hijo, es inútil tener a mujeres como tú, que solo se le restriegan a los hombres, pobre de tu madre que tiene ver tu comportamiento y vergüenza la que paso cada vez que digo que eres mi hija-Sonreí sin quererlo por el dolor y él siguió como si estuviera descargando un gran peso de encima- Y no solo eso cuando supimos que eras niña te quise abortar, pero da gracias a tu madre que respiras porque ella te cuido todos estos años, eres el peor error que engendre, jamás hubiera querido darte mi apellido, ese que por generaciones ha sido honrado con personas fuertes, generosas NO unas " malditas furcias" como lo eres tú, jamás te he querido y nunca lo haré, ojala no hubieras nacido, Serena… de hecho.. Tu nombre fue escogido por tu madre, que es una santa…- y con eso me miró satisfecho de haber podido descargarme, yo sonreí mas amplio y sentí algo cálido correr por mis manos, baje la vista empañada y vi sangre emanar de donde tenia las uñas encajadas.

¿Eso es todo?- pregunté con voz trémula pero segura.

¡Maldita!, mil veces mal…- Pero un grito lo detuvo.

¡Kenji Tsukino, ya fue suficiente!- Rugió la abuela con rabia en la voz. Y papá abrió grande los ojos y yo tragué grueso mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y lo miraba mostrando esa tristeza que siempre mantuve en mi corazón resguardada.

Gracias, señor Tsukino- comencé a decir con el poco orgullo que tenia y sin ver a nadie más que a Kenji Tsukino- Gracias por darme un techo, darme de comer y dejarme sentar en tu mesa y comer cada día como sí fuera alguien importante en tu vida- Papá abrió inmensamente los ojos nuevamente- Te lo agradezco infinitamente, porque no sabes lo difícil que es para un niño salir adelante, Gracias Mamá Ikuko por darme un cobijo, un nombre y además cariño materno que no merecí de su familia, le aseguro que jamás olvidaré su gentileza para conmigo- Mamá estaba echa un mar de lágrimas y mi hermano tenia la cara roja de aguantar el llanto y los puños apretados de la violencia de sus pensamientos- Señor Tsukino, lamento haberlo hecho enfadar, hasta hoy me tendrá en su mesa, y también en casa…- Papá frunció el ceño.

¿No me digas?- inquirió con petulancia- y ¿a dónde iras? De seguro con uno de esos amantes tuyos, ese que te da clases, ese Pedófilo idiota que no sabe que pronto irá preso porque yo…- Pero al escuchar decir eso me envalentoné sin pensar en el que dirán, ha Darién lo defendía a capa y espada.

¡ESO SÍ QUE NO!- todos se sorprendieron del grito que proferí- A Darién no le pongas ni un solo dedo encima, porque hay sísabrás de que es capaz tu maldita hija, Sr Tsukino- le advertí y él sonrió.

Así que sacasteis las garras, maldita furcia- y me lanzó otra cachetada que no previne y me tumbó nuevamente- lo verás tras las rejas y jamás vivirás feliz, de eso me encargaré yo, recordarás cada instante de tú vida una vergüenza, esa que a mi me haces vivir cada momento- Me levanté y me le puse frente a él con una mirada envenenada, no le dije nada pero el gesto lo asusto, luego me aleje sin decirle nada y entonces escuché- Aquí no ha pasado nada, solo la maldita de mi hija por fin a mostrado su verdadera personalidad, ha mostrado a la falsa ángel que era- todos me miraban con pena y Rini, mi prima más odiada sonreía en todo su esplendor, ella, ella le había envenenado los sesos a , pero cuando se diera de cuenta seria muy tarde, porque jamás le haría el visto bueno otra vez. Así que dándose vuelta grito, como nunca antes lo había hecho y dijo las palabras que siempre recordaría… principalmente cuando él la fuera ha buscar a ella… cuando él le pidiera su perdón.

¡TE ODIO PAPÁ!- Grité con toda la fuerza de mis cuerdas vocales en plena reunión familiar dejando a todos paralizados- No sabes lo mucho que te odio, solo por pensar que me acostaría por cualquiera por pasar el rato- Y fue allí cuando me tocó el turno de mirarlo decepcionada- Ahora la que no te perdonará soy yo…- Y sin decir más me retiré, no sin antes marcar el número de mi nuevo mundo, ese que me abriría los brazos y me conduciría a ver otra cosa que no sea mi cruel realidad…

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Yaten respiro de nuevo tres veces y se ahogó con el vino al pasar por su garganta cuando ella preguntó eso- ¡MINA!- exclamó avergonzado y ella sonrojada como estaba rió y me lanzo un beso en el aire.

Respóndeme, lo has hecho, ¿si o no?- Yaten resopló y negó con la cabeza paraluego responder a la curiosidad activa de su "chica".

Lo hice una vez, pero no me agrado.- dijo y ella lo miró con los brazos en jarras.

¿Con cuántas?- preguntó mirándolo fijamente y él sonrió pícaro.

¿Quieres saber, eh?-afirmo él riéndose un poco-No te lo diré- aclaro él y se bebió lo último de su copa.

Ese día Mina había ido a la academia pero él y ella habían decidido hacer un picnic en el salón pues iban muy adelantados en cuanto a las clases, por lo que disfrutaban de su picnic que hasta ahora iba muy bien. Charlando de sus vidas, como les gustaría cumplir sus sueños y con quienes compartirlos. Sus colores favoritos, músicas, comidas, de todo un poco e iba conociendo entonces mucho más ala chica que se escondía por miedo a ser criticada.

Anda… anda…- él sonrió y ella hizo un pequeño mohín con su nariz.

¡No, no, y no!- respondió este y ella puso sus manitos debajo del mentón, empezó a pestañear y el puchero típico con los labios salió. Yaten cerró los ojos y tragando saliva dijo con un pequeño sonrojo del cual quiso culpar al vino.

Fueron seis…-respondió sin voz

¿Seis?- exclamó ella- ¿Hiciste una orgia con seis mujeres?- él asintió mirando a todos los lados posibles menos a ella.- ¡Yaten!- él la miro espantado- Eso es genial, no todos los hombres tienen el valor de hacer eso,- Ella lo miró con un brillito hermoso para luego agregar el famoso "pero"- pero… aunque te lo aplaudo, lo lamento pero te quiero solo para mí- y luego de ello le repartió muchos besos en los labios y mejillas. Él sonriendo le tomo la cintura y abrió sus piernas para encerrarla entre sus muslos.

Disculpa la cachetada de aquel día- expresó Mina y lo miró a los ojos- Jamás antes me había salido de mis casillas, pero mi madre saca lo peor de mi, y también el hecho de que te vi seguirle la corriente me hizo sentir que lo había por una vez permitirme soñarlo no podía algún día futuro vivirlo- Expresó con alivio enredándose entre los brazos masculinos pero sin dejar de ver al Yaten que estaba serio.

Tienes buen derechazo- ella le mordió el dedo que le corría por la mejilla con maldad y él rió en respuesta.- Tranquila Mina, yo tampoco puse de mi parte, te acorralé para que me hablaras de lo que sentías y al no saber como me golpeaste, tranquila, se que lo hiciste por botar algo en tu interior y me alegro que lo hayas hecho, me gusta que te sueltes y sueltes esas cosas allí guardadas- Yaten le beso las manos- es horrible callárselas y mantenerlas allí como respaldando al odio y dañándote a ti mismo.- Mina asintió llorosa y llevo su nariz al cuello del, para aspirar su aroma.

Gracias por entenderme, por acompañarme a no estar sola con esa angustia y odio hacia mi madre- Lo miró directamente a los ojos- Se que solo llevamos días saliendo pero… te amo, muchísimo, te puedo asegurar que eres el primer hombre al que amo con todo mi corazón.- Al peliplateado se le hinchó el corazón de ternura y sin esperar nada a cambio la tomo de las mejillas y estampó sus labios contra los de ella que riendo los saboreo y le devolvió el beso.

Yo también te amo pequeña, no eres la primera chica, jamás te mentiría, eres demasiado importante para hacerlo, pero créeme que sí eres muy especial, tanto que no me importaría perder cualquier otra cosa, con tal de tenerte así como estamos en estos momentos…- Mina le sonrió como sí fuera un amanecer y él sonrió enigmático como el anochecer.

Te traje el pudin que me dijiste- se acordó ella y Yaten sonrió de lado contento.

Yo te traje esto- señaló él. Entonces sacó una tasa de fresas con sirope que no sabia de que era pero que sabia muy bien.

¡Me gusta!- dijo Mina comiendo esa extraña tasa de fresas con ese sirope especial. A lo que Yaten devolvió con picardía.

¿Qué te gusta más…? ¿El tazón que comes o cuando me comes a mí?- Preguntó lamiéndole un poco de esa salsa dulce que le corría por la barbilla. Ella gimiósuave y saco la lengua rosando la punta con la de él.

Por ahora…- comenzó ella enredando los brazos alrededor de él- me encanta el sabor de saborearte ati- y ahogando los sonidos del amor se fundieron en un beso apasionado que acabo pronto.

Me gusta estar contigo, me gustas tú, me encanta como te mueves, como ríes, como te sonrojas, como te sorprendes, como respiras, duermes, lloras….- Yaten la sostuvo Feliz- Me gustas…- Ella le sonrió y acaricio su largo cabello- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Ella le beso lentamente, encendiendo un fuego poco a poco, procurando que cada llama se incentivase con cada lengüetazo y sofocando cada vez más el oxigeno.

-Deseo, me gustaría y encantada acepto ser tu novia- expuso en un susurro apresurado de búsqueda de oxigeno.

Él pego su frente a la de ella- Gracias..

¿Por?- inquirió ella sorprendida por el agradecimiento.

Por quererme y hacerme dueño de ese corazón de oro bruto que tienes…- Ella carcajeo y lo beso de nuevo entre risas y cosquillas.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Darién miraba de izquierda a derecha de manera constante, y estaba seguro de una cosa… se quedaría sin cuello en ese momento u otro cerca.

Entonces abuela, ¿Darién estaba sonrojado si o no?- Preguntó su prima a lo que Darién hizo una mueca y su abuela rió.

Estaba como un semáforo, cariño- Mimet empezó a reír y Darién volteó a su izquierda.

Abuela, ¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de divulgar mi gran momento de pena con la loca de Mimet?- preguntó molesto y sin levantarle la voz.

Mimet paro de reír y tosió para evitar las nuevas oleadas de risa- Abuela ¿y que hizo la loca roba fortunas?- Está vez Darién volteo a su derecha y miró enojado a su prima.- ¿Qué?

No llames a mi pequeña novia de ese modo, ella es muy decente- indicóDarién seguro y dispuesto a realizar cualquier cosa por defender a su novia.

¡Se nota!-acotó ella irónica- con ella sentada en tus piernas destruyendo el atuendo y desordenándote el cabello mientras te come a besos- terminó de decir mirándose las uñas en gesto desenfadado y haciendo volver a sonrojar a su primo.

¡Y tú con envidia!- Replicó la abuela a lo que Darién sin dirigirle mirada a su abuela sonrió a Mimet con maldad- Mimet deja de reprimir tus celos, no te queda el sarcasmo- le regañó la abuela con dulzura, como siempre lo hacia- Además, mi niño jamás ha tenido malos gusto…- Darién sonrió con más amplitud y luego se volteó con cara de niño apaleado hacia su abuela.

Abuela, Mimet me ha estado haciendo la vida imposible desde que llegó, duerme en mi cama y me acaricia de noche cuando estoy tan cansado que no puedo ni moverme- Su abuela lo miró con pena y le tomó de la mano para tranquilizarlo- deja la ropa tirada, se pelea con Serena a cada momento… ¡es un desastre!- se quejó el pelinegro con su abuela que miraba a una Mimet con un regaño a punto de suceder.

¡Mimet!- exclamó la abuela Luna con disgusto y Darién miró a su prima con maldad, era la hora de la venganza del nieto favorito. Lero, Lero…

Allí comenzó una retahíla de especificaciones de no molestar al "pobre de mi nieto" que tenía mucho trabajo de médico, entre otras cosas…

Pero abuela, Darién me excita... digo… me incita a realizar esas actividades si se acuesta con los trajes, sabes que eso hace mal al cuerpo, debe cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo, ligero…- La abuela Luna la miró fingidamente escandalizada y Mimet estaba como un tomate.

Y después dices que la descarada es Serena, ese ángel de dios- Inquirió la señora distinguida mientras la miraba con rareza- Además Darién sabe que eso le hace mal, porque el práctica la medicina, niña- Le dijo con el dedo índice moviéndola constantemente hacia Mimet, que estaba pálida y mirando a ese dedo como si fuera una espada de acero.

¡No, abuela…!- gritó y saltó del asiento donde anteriormente se estaba riendo el moreno que se carcajeaba bajito de la cara de su prima. Luego le daría un perfume o algo para contentarla de haberle echado el cuento a su abuela, súper protectora. Mientras disfrutaba de su abogada personal y de la violadora de su prima.

Darién se levantó y fui la cocina a preparar un poco de té de menta para relajar las cosas, y mientras esperaba que la tetera calentara, su celular vibró y con ello un latido de mal presentimiento le llegó al corazón. Vio el número de su muñequita y atendió al segundo toque.

**DARIEN POV**

Amor, ¿cómo estás en la fiesta fa..- Pero la voz sofocada del otro lado me cortó el refrán burlón que tenia.

_Darién, ven por mi, por favor…- pidió la rubia con desesperación._

¿Serena? ¿Dónde te encuentras? ¡Iré ya mismo!- exigió con urgencia el pelinegro apagando la tetera y pasando por su abrigo en el perchero y buscando otro para su novia que de seguro había olvidado por "x" causa- ¿Serena?- exclamó con algo de premura.

_Ella hipó y luego contestó- A las afueras de Tokio, cerca de las cabañas "The Paradise"- Él asintió sabiendo donde era._

Ahora mismo voy para allá, espérame preciosa, pronto, pronto te protegeré en mis brazos- Serena colgó luego de brotar de su voz un sollozo. Enojado y preocupado salí corriendo por el pasillo y en la puerta me detuve rápidamente para decirles a mis mujeres que pronto volvería. Apenas y noté que la abuela tenía un mechón de Mimet y una tijera en la otra. Y que mi prima lloriqueaba.

Ya vuelvo, abuela, Mimet ten té caliente para cuando llegue- Dije serio y Mimet se levantó y asintió avivadamente- Serena me necesita- agregué y sin acotar más me fui corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor donde paso lentísimo el descenso hasta el estacionamiento del edificio. Pronto salí como bólido del edificio y me dirigí a la carretera central hasta llegar a la autopista, para pronto tomar el desvió a la zona rural que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y llegar a las cabañas "The Paradise".

Pronto vi las luces intermitentes que hacían publicidad a las cabañas y aceleré para llegar más pronto a cuidar de mi rubia esclava, aunque quedaría mejor decir que el esclavo soy yo.

Allí sentada en un banco de madera, afuera y con el frío de la noche abrazada así misma se encontraba una chica de chonguitos. Detuve el auto, haciendo con el freno una nube de polvo y me acerqué a ella sin importarme nada más que saber como estaba mi novia. Ella sintió el jaleo a su alrededor y levantó la vista pero no se concentró en nada, su atención estaba dispersa por todo su cuerpo en puro dolor. Se veía muy acribillada por el mundo, y en ese momento me hice una promesa, sea el padre, tío, primo u abuelo PAGARÍA, lenta y trabajosamente por cada una de esas lagrimas que brotaban de esa laguna azulada que tenia su novia por ojos.

Me paralicé a diez pasos de donde ella se encontraba acurrucada. Ella enfocó su vista y allí, justo delante de él estaba su amor, el único verdadero… Allí estaba su Chiquilla rubia.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Lita tenía fuertemente atrapada la mano de Andrew entre sus dedos, respiraba copiosamente y no era por correr un maratón, o porque la estuvieran secuestrando, tampoco porque Andrew la estuviese maltratando, no, él jamás haría eso. Era por la mirada severa de sus padres que estaban en el apartamento de su novio a esas tantas horas de la noche.

Andrew había llegado solo apenas dos horas antes de su viaje peculiar hacia México y ahora donde debía haber amor y caricias… había recelo y miradas envenenadas.

Sus padres se bebían el té que les había dado Andrew un minuto antes y luego se sentaron. Ellos siguieron su ejemplo y también se sentaron en el sillón de enfrente pero sin soltarse de las manos. Su novio y ahora esposo, desde hace media hora tenia una cara bastante seria y para nada transigente, su padre con su postura demostraba muy bien la indiferencia que sentía y también el miedo a lo que ellos dirían. Su madre estaba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios mientras le tiraba miradas de muerte a su esposo.

Bien, Lita, sepárate de este ser y vuelve con nosotros- dijo su madre con ganas de llamar inferior a su esposo- Pasaremos por alto este asunto. Tú seguirás siendo una princesa y él solo la basura que es…- acotó su madre enojando a su hija.

¡MAMÁ!- exclamó Lita y miro a su padre que cerró los ojos y quedó en silencio.

Tranquila Lita, no ofende él que quiere, sino él que puede- respondió Andrew con una sonrisa gentil haciendo sentir miserable a la Señora Kino.

Como se atreve…- empezó a decir la Sra. Kino pero Lita, sabiendo que tarde o temprano ellos sabrían la verdad y evitando la pelea de uno contra uno que empezaría su madre. Tomo aire y mirando con una seriedad y felicidad extrema a su madre dijo.

Estamos casados- lanzó una Lita llena de valor, pero no vio venir una cachetada de la mano de su progenitor, ni tampoco la decepción pintada en el rostro de su madre.

La vida la había preparado para ser infeliz pero no para ser la decepción de sus padres.

Levántate Lita, nos vamos- dijo su padre que había apretado la mano que la había golpeado en un puño.

¡No!- dijo Lita con tono sombrío y tranquilo.-No importa lo que digas o hagas, así me muera de hambre, así me odies y me repudies más de lo que ahora lo haces, no me iré del lado de Andrew, ya escogí ha Andrew como el hombre para vivir mi vida, estar entre las buenas y las malas, tener mis hijos y tus nietos con él, yo…- Su padre alzó la mano y le iba a dar otra cachetada pero Andrew intervino.

Usted será su padre y tendrá todo el derecho de enojarse, pero yo ahora soy su esposo y no permitiré que nadie le ponga una mano encima-Lita aguantó las lagrimas al ver el enojo y la decepción de su padre.

Yo, jamás seré padre de una loca descarriada como está "_**mujerzuela**_"- La Señora Kino ahogó un gemido de desconsuelo y miró con miedo a su esposo.

Esposo, por favor, no lo hagas… ¡no lo digas!- Rogó con fervor su esposa, pero él estaba herido y necesitaba hacer el mismo daño ha esa jovencita de enfrente.

Tú, Lita Kino, mi hija, esa chica que se sentaba en mis piernas, que jugaba con muñecas de porcelana, que soñaba con corceles y príncipes y además tenia buenas notas, murió…- proliferó con rabia- Tú, para mi, estás muerta…- Lita sintió su corazón, sus sueños y anhelos romperse, ella siempre había sido buena hija, y tus padres, que principalmente ese hombre que siempre te protegía te dijera eso, dolía, dolía demasiado.

¿Quieres vivir como una persona normal?, pues allí lo tienes pero… no tienes padres, Mal agradecida- Ella ahogó un sollozo. Su padre se soltó la mano del agarre de su yerno.- Y tú, miserable, espero que te sirva de algo esta jugarreta, porque de mi dinero ella no tendrá nada.

No me casé con ella por eso, sino porque la amo, es la mujer más valiente y fuerte que hay, lástima que usted ahora no lo vea, espero pronto recapacite y venga por el perdón de su hija- Fue lo único que dijo Andrew y fue a abrazar a su mujer.

**¡NUNCA!**-gritó a todo pulmón el Sr. Kino- Nunca vendré por un perdón de esta ingrata- afirmó con rabia- Vámonos, cariño, ya no tenemos hija, por lo tanto no tenemos porque pelear en este cacharro de lugar.- Su esposa que ya lloraba tomó su bolso caro y miró por ultima vez a su hija desgarrada por las palabras de su esposo.

Cariño, Lita, espero que reacciones pronto…- Dijo y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Amor, tranquila, ya pasó lo peor, solo falta superar el dolor- Lita comenzó a llorar con fuerza y sus padres, esos que la habían desterrado de su familia y la habían denigrado rompieron sus barreras de rabia y mostraron los dolidos de la acción de su hija. Escucharon el llanto adolorido y destrozado de su hija, también las caricias y los mismos que les decía y transmitía su ahora esposo.

Vámonos…- repitió en un susurro el patriarca. Él ya había hablado, y se arrepentía de su decisión, pero ya era tarde, primero estaba el orgullo de un hombre y luego los sentimientos… y eso ella lo tenia que entender. Mientras, se olvidaría de que tenía hija, y ahora yerno. Uno que tenia un prestigio, dinero, y algo más… Valor…

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

**HOLAAAA! Como andan mis chicas? Espero que muy bien, pues aquí llegue yo, con un nuevo cap… Que tal?..Puess ya comenzamos con el Drama en esta historia… espero que les guste un poco porque sino, me dejaran sin rw.. JAJJAJAJAJAJA! ;)**

**Bueno que me dicen de nuestras parejas.. Todas ellas están juntas pero con situaciones fuertes y desconsolantes… **

**Serena desprestigiada por su padre; Lita abandonada por sus padres y Mina contentísima con Yaten pero eso si, que no se entere su madre, porque allí veremos lo que ocurre… =? Dios, esto esta como fuerte no? Pero Igual, se arreglara así que tranquila mis nenas, habrá final feliz o al menos eso espero… Jeje…**

**Bueno pronto escribiré el cap 14, no tengo nada planeado pero ya veremos que se me ocurre… sin más que decir, vamos con los rw:**

_**yesqui2000: **__Hola linda! Pues dudo mucho que a Darién le den paz su rubia novia y la loca de la prima, pero soñar nop cuesta nada. ;) espero que te guste este cap y me digas que tal! Aunque lo de la interrupción de la vez anterior ocurrió esperemos que no vuelva a suceder y entonces puedan concretar lo que tenían pensado hacer en el sofá.. hahahahah! Emocionante no? Nos leemos pronto… un abrazo!_

_**AlezzitA'91: **__Hola bellaa! Como estas? Espero que bien! Estoy pensando en la escena de celos de Darién.. no será como el de la vez anterior pero se hará lo posible… Jajajajaja! Fue cómico lo de "mi pobre casita" gracias por acotarlo…jajajaja! ;) lo se, se que ocurrió trampa pero no me puedes culpar por tenerte aun al pendiente.. solo espera hasta que llegue el momento. ;) Pronto, pronto. Espero que te guste este cap y me digas que tal? ;) cuídate muchísimo y nos leemos pronto.. Un abrazo!_

_**Gisella de chiba: **__Hola preciosa! Que tal? Si, se que me vas a matar por tardar tanto pero es que fue difícil sentarme a escribir algo bueno… :D así como este cap… que a mi me gusto.. Espero a ti también! JAJJAAJAJAJ! LOS PRIMEROS TRES PUNTOS DE TU ANTERIOR RW me hicieron carcajear de pura e inocente risa, gracias por subirme el animo! Pues creo que por ahora Darién, no se enterara que es objeto compartido de dos locas mujeres… jajajajaja! Había que consentir a Darién y un lindo rubor me pareció adecuado. Ya, ya.. Tranquila se que pronto te podrás sentar en el regazo de tu Darién personal! JAJAJAJAJA! La abuela Luna hará muchas cosas en esta historia esperemos que sean buenas y picaronas, para reírnos un rato. ;D Bueno con Lita ya revelo lo de su casamiento, que te pareció…? Y mina, disfruta de su vida pero por debajo de la mesa como quien dice… :/ pero cosas son cosas a la final… JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Mis frases escritas por ti suenan divertidas… hahahahahaa! Que si te entiendo! Claro que sip, yo también siempre quise ver a Darién llorar, aunque nunca lo pude hacer… PERO EN MI FIC SI LO PUDE HACER… :D Gracias por apoyarme y ser fiel a mis historias! Me encantan tus rw! Espero leernos pronto! Un beso… y un grandote abrazo!_

_**karly15: **__Holaaaa! Tranquila que nunca dejare mi historia! Espero que estés bien! Y te guste mi cap nuevo… un abrazo.. nos leemos pronto! Me dejas tu comentario?_

_**mayilu**__**: HOLAAAAAAAAA! **__Gracias por reírte con mis locuras, se que no son fáciles de aceptar.. :D jajajajajajaja menos mal, linda, que no eres tu, porque entons se nos acaba la historia… jajajajajajaaj! Serena superara esta vergüenza ya la veras… Bueno espero que te guste este cap y me dejes tu comentario.. Un beso y un abrazo… nos leemos…_

_**Issi:**__ Hola ;) BIENVENIDA! Pues ya tenemos a una Lita casada espero que lo aceptes, y bueno Mina esta avanzando poco a poco… Veremos que pasa… HHAHAHAHAHA! LA ABUELA LOS ENCONTRO… pero tranquila que pronto podrán hacer de las suyas nuevamente… ehehe! Espero nos leamos pronto y me cuentes que tal te pareció este cap! Un abrazo! ;) BIENVENIDAA!_

_**yuukinatsume**__**:**__ Holaaaa! JAJAJAJAJA! Tranquila se que es difícil cuando no les subo los caps pronto pero con la tesis se me ha hecho un poco difícil sin embargo aquí estoy, NO ME IRE NUNCA! ASI QUE TRANQUILA! QUE BUENO QIUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP ANTERIOR! Es difícil llegar a la gente a través de lo que uno escribe pero si te gusta, GRACIAS! Gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión en mis otras áreas de trabajo (como tesis y demás). Prometo no volver a tardar tanto… ;D Espero y te guste este nuevo cap… avísame y que tal te parece! Mucho drama? Poco romance? Nos leemos pronto! Un besotee! ;D_

_**GIGICHIBA**__: HOLA LINDAA! Pues como me olvido de ustedes JAMAS LO HARIA! ;) gracias a ti por esperar y apoyarme con todo! ;) por cierto que te parece este cap.. CUENTAMELO POR MEDIO DE UN RW! ;) nos leemos pronto y espero que te agrade la lectura._

_**Angel Negro 29**__**:**__ Hola Lindaaa! Awwwww! Tu siempre de linda conmigo mi pequeñaaa! ;) Gracias a ti por siempre apoyarmeee! Un besotee! Espero leas todo el cap y te agrade el avancee! ;D noss leeemoss pronto! Muakk!_

_**Usagi13chiba**__**:**__ Hola PRECIOSA! Jajajajajajajajaja! LA ESPERA FUE BUENA LINDA, AKI TIENES EL NUEVO CAP! DISFRUTALO! ;) Pues no estoy loca, o tal vez si? Tu que dices? Jajajajaaj! La abuela es una de esas abuelas que apoyan la modernidad.. JAJAJAJAJA! Y bueno algún día leerás el lemon completo tranquila, vamos poco a poco. Jajajajaja sobre lo de Mimet, creo que no… tienes una mente de detective! ;D Pues el Yaten de esta vez será muy paciente, o eso creo yo, ya veré a medida que avance el pequeñuelo. JAJAJAJAJAJA GRACIAS POR EL PREMIO Y LOS MUCHOS AGRADECIMIENTOS… un hombre con esas tres cualidades son buenas, a que si! JAJAJAJA! Bueno avísame que te parece este cap! Espero y te gustee! Un besotee! ;) nos leemos pronto._

_**Malua**__**:**__ Hola Maluaa! Jajajajaja! Gracias a ti por dedicarte un tiempo a leer los avances de la historia! Y bueno tratare de enviarte un privado avisándote, te parece? Por cierto, espero que te guste este cap y me digas que tal! ;) JAJAJAJAJA! Nos leemos pronto!_

_**JANUHARY**__**:**__ Hola Linda! BIENVENIDAA! ME ENCANTA TU NOMBREE O APODO DE FF! Gracias por apoyarme en la historia es muy bonito de tu parte! Cuídate mucho! Nos leemos pronto! Espero que te guste el cap! ;D_

_**HyeEun**__**:**__ HOLAAAA! Bienvenidaaa! Gracias a ti por dedicarle un rw al cap anterior, espero que este tambien sea merecedor de unos de tus rws! ;) espero que te guste! Nos leemos pronto!_

_**clauseiserdar1**__**: **__Holaaaa! Gracias por apoyarme! Aquí tienes el nuevo cap! ;) espero que te gustee! Un abrazo!_

_**walkmoon:**__ Holaaaa! BIENVENIDAA! Aquí tienes el nuevo, espero que te guste! ;) cuéntame que te parece… :D un abrazo!_

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan muchísimo:**

**Aquí les dejo un adelantico para que sepan de lo que va el cap 14, que escribí ahorita, es decir, que esta calientito ;) :**

_-¿Cómo está? ¿Ha dejado de llorar?- preguntó la abuela Luna con algo de preocupación en la cara._

_-Si, pero yo tengo un asunto que resolver con Kenji Tsukino, y eso será ahora mismo- Respondió Darién Cerrando la puerta de su cuarto con una Serena hipando dormida y una decisión en sus manos fue directo a la salida de su apartamento._

…_MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…_

_Mina…- dijo una Raye enojada- ¡debes decírselo!- afirmó Raye pero Mina negó con la cabeza._

_Él… ya debe saberlo- dijo suspirando y mirando por la ventana de la escuela._

_Pero debes de contarle, Tú debes de contarle eso de que a todas nos hace protegerte- Dijo una Lita con una determinación y la miró con agrado- Además es tu novio, y ya eso dice mucho…_

…_MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…_

_Tengo un atraso de dos semanas, Serena- dijo Lita con voz ahogada y caminando de un lado a otro en su departamento._

_Serena suspiró y la detuvo- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar..? ¿Qué estés embarazada de Andrew? Créeme. Lo primero que hará será desmayarse y luego besarte hasta que tu lengua y la de él se vuelvan una- Dijo con picardía y abrazando a la castaña que seguía preocupada…_

_Un niño… de Andrew y ella… Un niño… Su hijo…. O hija…. Santa Madre de Dios…_

_Solo tenía 17 años…_

**¡SECRETOS Y SECRETOS! ¡RECUEDOS Y NUEVOS INTEGRANTES EN LA FAMILIA!**

**¡NO SE LA PUEDEN PERDER!**

**Se despide:**

**Amary-san****


	14. En la adolescencia de una mujer

_**N/T: Los personajes no me pertenecen… "si se que es tarde para el disclaimer, pero igual aquí esta"**_

_**Mi Chico Ingles**_

_**En el capítulo anterior….**_

_Pronto vi las luces intermitentes que hacían publicidad a las cabañas y aceleré para llegar más pronto a cuidar de mi rubia esclava, aunque quedaría mejor decir que el esclavo soy yo._

_Allí sentada en un banco de madera, afuera y con el frío de la noche abrazada así misma se encontraba una chica de chonguitos. Detuve el auto, haciendo con el freno una nube de polvo y me acerqué a ella sin importarme nada más que saber como estaba mi novia. Ella sintió el jaleo a su alrededor y levantó la vista pero no se concentró en nada, su atención estaba dispersa por todo su cuerpo en puro dolor. Se veía muy acribillada por el mundo, y en ese momento me hice una promesa, sea el padre, tío, primo u abuelo PAGARÍA, lenta y trabajosamente por cada una de esas lagrimas que brotaban de esa laguna azulada que tenia su novia por ojos._

_Me paralicé a diez pasos de donde ella se encontraba acurrucada. Ella enfocó su vista y allí, justo delante de él estaba su amor, el único verdadero… Allí estaba su Chiquilla rubia._

_Capitulo 14: Siempre hay dos hombres Importantes para una mujer en la adolescencia:_

**Su padre-hermano y Novio**

Darién la apretó junto así y juró por lo bajo sin ninguna piedad. Tomó en sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de su novia y giró hacia su auto que esperaba encendido por ellos dos. La trató de dejar en el asiento pero ella se aferró a su camisa y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza.

Él sintió un nudo en la garganta y empezó a mecerse con ella, hasta que ella respiró lentamente y soltó poco a poco su camisa, al igual que soltaba a su dolor. Darién apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con frenesí para que ella no pudiera ver su angustia, le dio un beso suave en la coronilla y le susurró un "te amo" en el oído que la hizo asentir y suspirar antes de entrar en sueño profundo.

**POV Darién**

Sentía bullir mi sangre y recorrerme por las venas como sí fuera una estampida de animales, podía sentir la tensión en mis hombros y escuchar los sonidos sordos de mis dientes, pronto, pronto descubriría ¿quién le habría hecho esto a mi princesa? y cuando lo hiciera. La batalla de Troya sería minúscula al lado de la magistral que habrá cuando retuerza el cuello del fulano o fulana que había destrozado a la niña de mis ojos.

Suspiré y dejé a mi ángel en el asiento abrigándola mucho mejor, con aquel abrigo extra que siempre mantenía en la parte trasera del auto. Pateé la arena y gruñí como una bestia enjaulada con la ganas de desgarrar algo, generalmente era simpático y procuraba mantener el control de mis emociones pues sabia que cuando me enojaba… francamente me transformaba.

Golpeé el aire y me dirigí a mi asiento de piloto y manejé como si la vida se me fuera en ello… 120km…140…160…180km… no eran suficientes para mermar la ira que tenía contra ese ser imaginario.. Fuera quién fuera, lo pagaría muy caro…

Si es hombre, sonreí malignamente y mis ojos azules seguramente estarían negros. El cuello seria lo primero que destrozaría, luego costilla por costilla rompería con un martillo y cada proferido grito lo haría carcajear de puro humor negro. Se aseguraría de arrancarle la dentadura de una sola pisada de acelerador y llenarle los oídos de residuos de cigarrillos… sí, demonios, sonaba a psicópata de película… pero era lo justo... Por romperle las alas a mi ángel, uno como aquél que dormitaba llorando aún...

Quería saber lo que sucedía y lo quería saber ya, pero su novia estaba tan traumatizada que mejor esperaba a que comiera y descansará algo antes de comenzar con el interrogatorio. Y valga cualquier Dios, su ira no seria aplacada sin venganza… Y una muy perversa.

Continué manejando a 180km pasándome cualquier alto que hubiese, no estaba de humor para la ley, ni para la sociedad, solo quería retorcer, picar y bañar de sangre cualquier piso del país con la sangre del pervertido que había hecho gemir como sí tuviera una enfermedad mortal.

Retomando el caso, sí fuera mujer... Su humor se volvió más negro… Siempre podría delegar el caso en un 30 por ciento a prima para que se encargara del asunto, aunque probablemente se volvería amiga de la histérica malcriada que era su querida Mimet, porque para destruir a su rubia novia, no esperaban dos palabras.

De todos modos él se encargaría de un 70% y le encantaría saber de todo su pasado legal, sus amantes, sus juegos, y todo lo demás… seria una venganza dulce, fría y totalmente calculada aunque la violencia se la dejaría a su prima, esa cabra estaba más loca que él... sep, las mujeres de la familia eran locas por genéticas desde que aquella tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tía-abuela… bueh… era secreto familiar, no tenia porque recordarlo, aunque era un presente recuerdo de que la venganza era fundamental dentro de la familia Chiba.

Venía un poco distraído y con una velocidad nada apropiada para dispersarse en sus cavilaciones ancestrales. Sonreí por mi futura esposa, también estaba loca… pero la amaba como un chiquillo ama a su madre, o al pecho, o a la leche… ¡bueno! A lo que amé el mocoso.

Miré el aviso que decía que estaban entrando a Tokio nuevamente, apuré el paso y llegué en menos de 45 minutos a su apartamento, estacioné con cuidado y apreté el volante para soportar lo que venía a continuación, ser el hombro en el cual llorar era muy difícil y sin embargo le importaba poco con tal de que su niña le mirará nuevamente con su picarón guiño.

Volteé a ver a mi novia y ella estaba acurrucada en su asiento con los ojos de par en par, mirando hacia el frente..

Darién… mi padre me odia…- Dijo con voz resignada, monótona y con una estela de dolor casi transformada en agonía- me dijo que... me dijo que yo…- sostuve con más fuerza el volante, pero luego supe que no podía dejarla en el aire así que sin pensar la tomé en brazos y la senté en mis muslos y la besé con ansias, ella contestó con el mismo ímpetu y con manos temblorosas me acarició las mejillas.

Introduje mi lengua en la boca de ella y Serena me sujetó con fuerza su rostro, la abracé para acercarla más cerca de mí. Y de pronto, ella se alejó y me miró con miedo, pena, necesidad…- ¿Tú me amas, verdad?- indagó con pánico. Yo la miré serio sin poder creer el daño de autoestima que tenia la chiquilla, pero permaneciendo inescrutable.- ¡Por favor Darién, contéstame!- pidió con desgracia y me golpeó el pecho con fuerza.

¿Sí… te contesto que sí, volverás a sonreír y ser la misma que antes?- indagué con prudencia y ella me miró impactada- ¿si te digo que daría mi vida, que jamás serias un estorbo y que daría todo lo que tengo para que no tuvieras así hoy, y fueras la misma chica risueña que dejé a las tres de la tarde a una cuadra de su casa, cambiarías tu llanto por sonrisas y dejarías de lamentarte?- examiné con ira y compasión reflejada en mis ojos añiles como el acero pulido.

Ella suspiró y me miró aterrada- Darién, jamás volveré a ser la misma; que tú padre te diga… esas cosas que me dijo a mí… es espantoso… es como sí te cayera una bola de piedra en solo unos segundos a pesar de que hayas corrido muchos kilómetros para sortearla- respondió ella y se abrazó más a mí.- Darién, jamás le he dicho esto a nadie y me cuesta creer que alguien de tú nivel, de tú edad, de tú personalidad se fijé en una chica como yo- Y allí estaban otra vez con lo social, monetario y biológico.- Sé que ya lo discutimos pero te amo tanto, me he enamorado tanto de ti, que siento que me pierdo…- y empezó a sollozar nuevamente, a ocultarse en mi cuello haciéndome sentir sus vibraciones.

Serena- dije con suavidad y la saqué del escondite- te amo, no importa lo que te diga, haga o te escriba… siempre te amaré aunque te demuestre lo contrario, ¿entiendes?- ella lo miró incrédula y él sonrió- Vamos, además un adonis como yo, solo puede estar con una sola querida esclava, ¿no crees?- ella asomó una sonrisa aunque el humor no llegó a sus ojos- ¡Come on, pretty!, subamos y bebamos un poquito de aquel vino francés que jamás dejó que bebas- sonsaqué con un movimiento sexy de mis cejas que generalmente la hacia reír, ella se emocionó un poco al escuchar las palabras "vino francés"- ¡ah! Tengo una novia alcohólica- acoté con desgracia en la voz, que eras totalmente fingido y ella me golpeó el hombro mientras hacia un puchero y su mirada se volvía un poco más burlona.

¡No soy alcohólica!- replicó ella con voz ronca y yo… bueno, boté una carcajada.

¡Está es mi chica!- le guiñé un ojo y le besé la frente, los parpados, la nariz, las dos mejillas y por último rocé sus labios.- Siempre estaré contigo, no importa que, ni quien siempre que estés en un problema me llamas a mi y tres minutos después estaré allí, contigo- Ella asintió y le sonreí por ser tan obediente- ¡Good girl!- Serena me miró feo.

No soy un perro…- replicó incómoda y yo hice una "o" perfecta con mi boca haciendo el sorprendido, ella rio bajito por primera vez en todo el rato, aunque fue corta, era un progreso…

Pareces una gatita mojada- le contradije y mi rubia me pellizcó el muslo haciéndome saltar y golpearme con el techo- ¡auch…!- exclamé

Te lo mereces…- expresó ella con sarcasmo y se bajó de sus muslos para subir al apartamento. Salimos del auto y subimos con tranquilidad tomados de la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La abuela Luna estaba nerviosa paseándose de una esquina a la otra, desde hace dos horas que habían llegado su nieto favorito y su nueva nieta favorita. Ella había llegado destrozada pero aún no sabia el ¿Por qué? Sin embargo, su intuición femenina y su mente descifradora le decía que era por un hombre, y pobre de él cuando su nieto se enterará.

Suspiró, y miró el gran reloj ingles de la sala, anunciaba las tres de la mañana, lo bueno era que mañana, o mejor dicho hoy era domingo y podían descansar como Dios manda. Miró hacia la puerta al escuchar un ruido y salió Mimet pálida como una hoja, mientras ella no mostró ninguna emoción, cosas peores había visto cuando era joven a causa de las enfermedades crónicas en su familia.

Mimet tragó grueso y sonoro, pronto empezó a llorar- Abu… yo no sabría que hacer si… ¡Oh Dios! Pobre Serena es tan joven y aún así tan valiente… la admiro abuela... La admiro- Luna alzo una ceja y volvió su mirada hacia la puerta, luego, observo nuevamente a su nieta, y la abrazó al ver que se desmoronaba en puras lágrimas.

Ya, nena, ya pasó…- dijo consolando a su pequeña nieta.- Sabes que todos tenemos retos y dificultades diferentes, nuestra pequeña Serena superará está, es una chica fuerte al igual que tú y yo…- indicó con animo- ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó allá dentro?

Le llevé el té a Serena que Darién me había pedido que mantuviera caliente en cuanto llegarán- comenzó diciendo ella hipando- entonces Serena comenzó a llorar y a contar… que… que su… su…- Mimet no podía repetir las palabras de la rubia rival, ella era la única niña en la familia, siempre había sido la consentida, la comprendida y escuchada por sus padres. No concebía como un padre podía decir "bastarda" "engendro" "maldita furcia" a su propia hija, sangre de su sangre… De repente la cólera empezó a llamear por sus venas Chiba, y contuvo las ganas de ir a golpear a ese señor tan obtuso.

¿Y? ¿Entonces, querida nieta?- Ella suspiró y miró a su querida abuela. La amaba con toda su alma pero solo le diría la parte que escuchó porque no soportó ver a Serena tan... Roída por el dolor, doblada por la agonía, asustada por la soledad, se veía y se sentía como si ella solo viviera porque su corazón latía por su primo, ahora tenia un nuevo concepto de su cuñada... Porque sí, ahora ella seria su ejemplo a seguir…

Abuela, el papá de Serena, por lo que entendí, le dijo que ella solo había sobrevivido o "nacido" porque la madre así lo quiso, que era una maldita furcia- empezó a decir apretando los dientes y los puños- que ella solo estorbaba y que solo servía para seducir a los hombres…- La abuela Luna soltó un jadeo y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, _pobre muchacha_, pensó- Yo me siento indignada, casi enferma de las ganas de querer golpear a ese… ¡señor!… abuela si la vieras está tan dañada emocionalmente… ¡EL MALDITO AQUÍ ES ÉL!- exclamó con un susurro enérgico tratando de no alterar más a su cuñada- no quiero ni saber lo que estará pensando Darién sobre los tipos de torturas a utilizar, sabes que él para perdonar, simplemente no tiene capacidad…- dijo preocupada y la abuela asintió comprendiendo su punto.

Tranquila mi niña, él es un adulto y yo como su abuela, sabré que hacer antes de asesine y vaya preso por el intento- Mimet se rió un momento y la abrazó.

Gracias Abu… por ser tan maravillosa- La abuela le guiñó un ojo y le dio una palmada nada sutil en el brazo.

Anda a dormir…-le recomendó y fue a la cocina a realizar unos pasteles para sus invitados encerrados...- Solo sé que a Serena pueden pisotearla, pero ella a la final siempre estará un escalón más arriba de esas personas en el siguiente round, ella es una guerrera.- comentó como algo tan obvio y le hecho un poco de somnífero al té de la joven para que descansará y lo llevó al cuarto.

Allí, se encontró con la escena más tierna después de la de su esposo durmiendo con sus tres hijos luego de jugar baloncesto y haberse duchado. Su nieto estaba recostado contra el espaldar de la cama y Serena inclinada dormitaba en los muslos de su adorado nieto mientras lo abrazaba con sus manos por las rodillas como sí fuera un ancla para su cordura. Darién le acariciaba la melena rubia con mucha delicadeza y la miraba con mucha concentración, había mucho silencio en la habitación, tanto que la abuela sintió la tensión y la ira de su nieto sin apenas asomar nada de sus sentimientos.

Traje té- dijo a modo de saludo ella pero Darién no la volvió a mirar sino que asintió y siguió acariciando la melena rubia-¿Cómo está? ¿Ha dejado de llorar?- preguntó la abuela Luna con algo de preocupación en la cara a pesar de lo obvio.

Darién detuvo sus caricias y levantó la mirada. Sus ojos demostraban la lucha interna que tenia al no poder levantarse e ir a matar al señor Tsukino y seguir siendo él, el sustento de su novia.

Abuela…- respondió Darién con una voz neutra, mortal- lo voy a matar…- acotó como si hablará del clima. Luna sabia de la sangre "rebelde" de su familia, mal ajeno por cierto.- él no debe, nadie puede…- ella sabia que quería decir ese nieto tan protector, mal que bien había nacido en el mes de los leo, era un indomable que protegía lo suyo sin importar lo que pasará ya fuera por lo legal o con un rastro tan primitivo como una huella.

Lo sé, cariño- él entonces volvió a mirar a su niña y ella camino hasta llegar a su lado- lo mejor será que tomes un poco de té y duermas- él la observó con el ceño fruncido y ella le dio un manotazo en la frente- A mí me miras como se debe, niño malcriado y bravucón- Darién asomó una sonrisa y aceptó la taza de té que le había hecho su abuela.

Gracias, abuela- Ella suspiró y sonrió- Todo saldrá bien cariño, ella es como una amazona, una guerrera que no tiene fuerza física pero tiene la inteligencia mental y emocional para hacer frente a todo- Darién apretó lo puños.

Como puede decirle un padre a su única hija que nunca la amo, a pesar de que ella nunca hizo ninguna de sus alusiones, siempre fue una buena chica…- Darién se apretó el puente de la nariz- se pagaba las clases particulares ella misma sacando a los perros de las vecinas a pasear, en la escuela solo comía lo que su amiga Lita le llevaba o a veces su madre le envolvía para llevar a escondidas de su padre- Luna mantuvo su cara formal a pesar de que ella sentía su corazón pequeñito- Todo era para su hermano menor y ella nunca se quejó, jamás renegó, aunque conociéndola siempre lo haría enojar más solo por el dolor, Dios, es una niña…- Dijo como si aún no lo entendiera aunque realmente no lo quería entender- Me cuesta creer que alguien, en especial un padre sea tan… rastrero, vil, enclenque..-Luna le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

Cálmate Darién, tú, ahora eres la ancla de cordura de esta pequeña, ahora te necesita más de lo que tú a ella- él asintió ya consciente de ello- debes estar más sensato en las acciones a tomar- él la miró asombrado, pues generalmente ella no quería la violencia dentro de su familia- ¿Qué? A veces hay que ser malos para obtener algo bueno…- respondió al gesto sorpresivo de nieto.- ¡Ahora, descansa!- Mando la Señora como toda una abuela, le beso la coronilla y salió de la habitación.

MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Andrew despertó un poco azorado por el sueño que había tenido y palpó suavemente a su lado sintiendo el cuerpo de su ahora esposa, sonrió y miró al frente todo estaba oscuro al igual que su mente, había recordado nuevamente ese sobre que su madre le había dado antes de morir cuando tenia 13 años. Sonrió al pensar en su madre, tan cariñosa y muy bondadosa siempre trabajaba en albergues y se había enamorado de un hombre que la había dejado apenas supo que estaba embarazada y por volver desesperadamente al alcohol. Suspiró nunca siguió los pasos de su "desaparecido" padre y tampoco le importaba lo que había sido de él… Sin embargo, su madre en sus últimos momentos de agonía causados por un tumor maligno en el estomago, le pidió que sólo cuando estuviera casado y tuviera a su primer vástago leyera esa nota reveladora, esa que tenia prohibida leer hasta que solo cumpliera esa dos cualidades en su vida.

Lo peor fue… que el nunca soñó con casarse, ni con vivir junto a alguien, pues siempre fue arisco y hasta algo receloso con sus sentimientos hasta que conoció a la castaña ricachona que le llegó a reconocer lo más recóndito de su alma. Sonrió y le besó la coronilla a su esposa, que bien sonaba esa palabra en su mente, en su vida… Se levantó de la cama y fue a la ventana a deslumbrarse con la espectacular noche de agosto.

Tenia solo trece años y ya se mantenía a sí mismo, su padrino, un señor lleno de posibilidades le enseñó muchas cosas y entre ellas el valor del amor, uno incondicional y profundo, lleno de palabras y sonrisas, full de alegrías y de tristezas, porque ese amor era el más puro, ese que se mantenía sin importar las adversidades.

Entonces sonrió con naturalidad, su matrimonio era hermoso a pesar de las quejas de sus suegros. Pero, ¿Por qué desde hace trece años que no recordaba esa carta?, ¿dónde estaría…? se preguntó con algo de angustia, era el último recuerdo de su madre, debía estar en una caja importante o… Sonrió nuevamente y descubrió dentro de su laberinto mental donde estaba su carta… Volteó a ver a su esposa y se sorprendió de verla despierta.

Lita…- susurró al silencio de la habitación.

Quiero que vuelvas a la cama, ya…-dijo ella haciendo un puchero. Él rubio rió y se lanzó corriendo a la cama de nuevo junto a su mujer. No importaba lo que sucediera defendería a su esposa a cualquier costo.- ¿Por qué te levantaste?- indagó ella acomodándose junto a él.

Recordé algo de mi madre- Lita asintió y se apoyó en el pecho de esposo, para verlo mejor, amaba como su hombre se expresaba de su madre, esperaba que su hijo o hija cuando lo tuviera se expresara así de ella. Sonrió cuando pensó en ello- ¿Por qué te ríes?- preguntó el intrigado.

Me encanta como hablas de tu madre- le dijo llanamente ella y él se sonrojo- ¡te amo!- agregó sin pena y con muchísima ternura, él le regalo una mirada profunda y ella sabia cuan valiosa era- ¿y, que recordaste?

Una carta que me dejó antes de morir- respondió él con voz adormilada por los recuerdos.

¿Y? ¿Qué decía la carta amor?- él la miro con los ojos vetados de memorias, ella le beso en los labios.

Aún no lo sé…- Ella le observo extrañada por su respuesta- Me dijo que solo podría leer la carta cuando estuviera casado o con una pareja que amará con todo mi ser y…- dijo haciendo una pausa para mirar los ojos verdes aceitunas de su novia- cuando tuviera a mi primer hijo- ella le sonrió.

Hermoso…- fue lo único que ella dijo y él solo rodo los ojos tratando de no avergonzarse- eres todo un hombre romántico mi amor- El volvió a sonrojarse y ella lo besó con amor- Entonces por ahora no podremos leer la carta- él asintió.

Primero estudia y luego veremos- dijo firmemente el rubio y ella sonrió- Así como yo, también tienes derecho a hacer tu vida, disfrutar de tus amigas- dijo él sonriendo.

Y… ¿amigos?- preguntó ella y él frunció el ceño.

No, amigos no…- dijo queriendo ser firme mientras ella le hacia cosquillas con sus manos por los castados de su torso- Lita…- dijo queriendo espantarla con su voz de malvado pero ella chilló encantada por los celos de su esposo y emprendió un terremoto pasional.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Darién se despertó un poco desorientado y miró a su alrededor un poco azorado por la magnitud de los recuerdos cuando estos comenzaron a llegar como una bala a su cabeza. Madre de Dios, que lo ayudará a estar de buen humor para su novia. Revisó el reloj de pulsera eran las 7:08am; se desperezó con cuidado y vio a su novia. Ella seguía en la misma posición en la que le había dejado al dormirse pocas horas antes.

Recordó haberle curado las manos por las heridas hechas por sus propias uñas, los hematomas que hoy se veían más azulado que el día de ayer, esos que se encontraban alrededor de su rostro, esos que nadie podía excusar… Nadie… Maldita sea… Se vengaría… Por Dios lo juraba que así seria.

Se levantó con delicadeza, no sin antes darle un beso suave en la frente a su novia y se dirigió al baño. Allí se ducho y se cepilló los dientes, un cuarto de hora luego salió y se vistió rápidamente. Tenía mucho que hacer ese día, pero lo mejor seria que antes que su novia despertará del analgésico que se había tomado ayer. Tomó su celular y capturó algunas fotos de las señales de heridas de su novia, apretó los dientes mientras apretaba cada botón de su celular para absorber las heridas físicas y sin saber cual es la magnitud del daño emocional, pero si sabia cual seria el daño de ese ser llamado "padre"... sería garrafal…

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con su abuela luna- Buenos días…- dijo con una sonrisa ladina, esa que se adjuntaba a las de mal humor.

Darién, ¿qué vas a hacer?- preguntó directamente su abuela sin devolverle saludo ni la sonrisa.- ¿Se ha despertado Seré? ¿Dormiste?-preguntó ella y Darién le dio un beso en la frente y fue cuando Serena empezó a sollozar en sueños nuevamente, tal vez por los dolorosos recuerdos o por la separación de sus cuerpos, no lo sabia y por ello apretó los ojos y quiso quedarse sordo de repente.

Creo que aún no se va a despertar, cariño…- dijo a modo de pregunta y respuesta la abuela y Darién asintió con la cabeza mientras le echaba un último vistazo a su novia.

-Si, pero yo tengo un asunto que resolver con Kenji Tsukino, y eso será ahora mismo- Respondió Darién cerrando la puerta de su cuarto con una Serena hipando dormida y una decisión en sus manos fue directo a la salida de su apartamento.

La abuela suspiró y camino de vuelta a la cocina con la comida que su nieto ni había notado- Dios, solo te pediré que me lo cuides de la locura que vaya a realizar.-Rezó lentamente en la cocina y volteó la vista a la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba la chica- mejor le doy una vuelta a la niña, no seria bueno otro shock para ella.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Mina caminaba de un lado para el otro con ansiedad, sabia que debía confiar en su novio Yaten pero le costaba un poco, ese "tema", porque era el "TEMA", no era fácil decir, aquello tan fuertemente guardado desde hace un año y medio.

Mina…- dijo una Raye enojada- ¡debes decírselo!- afirmó Raye pero Mina negó con la cabeza.

Él… ya debe saberlo- dijo suspirando y se sentó en un pupitre mirando por la ventana de la escuela.

Pero debes de contarle, Tú debes de contarle eso de que a todas nos hace protegerte- Dijo una Lita con una determinación y la miró con agrado- Además es tu novio, y ya eso dice mucho…- agregó Lita con una sonrisa.

Mina suspiró y miró a las chicas con lágrimas en los ojos- es difícil- Dijo con voz trémula.

¡Oh, vamos!- le dijo Raye y la abrazó- él solo podrá ponerse pálido, desmayarse y luego tú podrás darle un beso revividor de amantes- dijo con voz soñadoras y todas la miraron feo.

Si, ya lo sabemos,- dijeron ellas bufaron- ¡loca!- susurró Mina a lo que Raye la miró feo y le apretó un cachete con fuerza- ¡auch! ¿Estás loca o qué?- ella asintió contenta.

En fin, Mina, tómate tu tiempo y dile a Yaten que tienes un problema... en el ámbito… en la parte, mmm, coff coff- trató Amy de decir pero Lita lo completó con una sonrisa.

En el ámbito sexual, Mina- ultimó- Solo sé sincera, verás que él agradecerá el gesto. – Ella asintió y miró por la ventana nada convencida y queriendo ocultar tal evento en el fondo de la mente.

Extraño a Serena, ella siempre es tan espontánea en estas cosas- las chicas asintieron al comentario de la peliazulada.

Extraño su forma de reír histérica que hace que mis carcajadas salgan a flote también.- dijo recordando como ella comenzaba con risas esporádicas para luego volverlas escalofriantes pero chistosas.- Todas comenzaron a reír un poco con el recuerdo.

Yo extraño como ella expone sus ideas sin necesidad de retraerse por lo que pensarán los demás, es ella aquí y en la China- comentó la castaña y todas asintieron.

Yo extrañó fastidiarla hasta que nos ignorábamos mutuamente- dijo una Raye con lamento- de verdad que la extraño mucho…- dijo con una voz trémula y mirada aguada.

¡Oh!- dijeron todas y se secaron las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

¡Porque no la visitamos!- dijo como buena idea lita, y todos corearon con un ¡sí!- Compraremos pasteles y golosinas para ella.- todas asintieron y cambiaron de temas tan escabrosos.- después de todo llevamos una semana sin verla.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

_**Una semana después…**_

Serena no había asistido esa semana a clases y todos(as) sabían el _"¿por qué? verdadero"_, no aquel que había dado la señora Tsukino como tapadera. Cuando las chicas se enteraron estuvieron tan indignadas y otras tan decepcionadas de los padres que no aportaron nada más que un abrazo y lágrimas de apoyo que hicieron sentir reconfortada a la rubia golpeada.

Le habían dado dos semanas de reposo, porque según la excusa de la Familia Tsukino era que se había roto una muñeca y tenido un esguince de segundo grado por lo que mantendría calma dos semanas por recomendaciones médicas… ¡SÍ CLARO!, ¡Y NAPOLEÓN BONAPARTE FUE ALTO Y ESBELTO COMO MICHAEL JORDAN!

Darién había llegado el domingo al mediodía a casa de la Familia Tsukino, entró con pie seguro a la gran casa de campo y visualizó a la familia de su novia, todos estaban reunidos para comenzar el almuerzo. Él se presentó y señaló al señor Tsukino, pidió hablar a solas, pero esté refutó con que su familia lo apoyaba y sabían de todo lo ocurrido no había necesidad de hablar en privado.

Algunos bufaron y otros asintieron, por no decir solamente una, una chica bastante… como decirlo en términos cortos _"mujerzuela"_, que lo violaba con la mirada. Él no le presto atención, y centró la misma en respetar la decisión del… señor… y guardándose todo el rencor, rabia y ganas de golpearlo. Empezó a decir con voz fuerte y clara que esperaba una disculpa general por los daños causados a su novia.

El señor Tsukino rió y negó con la cabeza. _"Jamás"_ contestó presuntuoso y Darién sonrió con petulancia, ya sabia que eso iba a ocurrir pero le apetecía un poco de altruismo.

Una señora mayor pero con aspecto agradable se mostró a lo lejos y supo que era la abuela que tanto adoraba su novia, asintió hacia ella y le regalo un guiño, la señora se lo devolvió y supo que le había simpatizado a la señora.

Amenazó, sin más ánimos de alientos altruista, al señor Tsukino con maltrato intrafamiliar, además de algunos cargos por prejuicios infundados y daños psicológicos y emocionales en menores de edad. El señor Tsukino primero se carcajeó y luego contestó a la demanda con otra sobre violación a su pequeña niña. La chica _"mujerzuela_" sonrió con arrogancia y lo miró por encima del hombro, y, Darién supo que ella tenía las manos metidas en este asunto, mentalmente sonrió porque Mimet se haría cargo con todas las grandezas y ganas de venganza por las barbaridades que le habían hecho a su _"verdadera rival"._ El señor Tsukino hizo otro comentario absurdo acerca del tema y sobre el chico inglés, _"Mira como lo deje mudo, tiene miedo de lo que puedo hacer contra él, jajajaja, ya que te acostaste con una menor pagarás, años y años de cárcel"_ acotó con burla y…

Darién contra todo pronostico del Tsukino, sonrió irónico, se acercó lentamente con grandes zancadas al "señor" hasta llegar a su altura y se agacho para mirar profundamente a sus ojos.

**Negros vs. Azul oscuro.**

Le infringió un miedo con una sola mirada letal absoluta al hombre mayor, este supo con todo su ser mientras que el joven de mirada añil ampliaba la sonrisa sarcástica, que perdería con todas las leyes y también fuera de ellas. Darién le regaló una mirada de Victoria por la reacción silenciosa y temblorosa del viejo Tsukino, entonces soltó una sola palabra como respuesta a la amenaza pública hecha por el viejo, como réplica a su advertencia antes de darle la espalda y verse en los tribunales de justicia…

"**adelante"**

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

**Holaaaa! Como están chicas! Espero que bien, bueno yo ando muy feliz porque YA TERMINE NOVENO SEMESTRE DE PSICOLOGIA! SI! TESIS APROBADA, SOLO FALTA APLICAR LO QUE SE DEBE, DEFENDER Y LISTO! DENTRO DE UN AÑO TENDRE MI TITULO, SEÑORAS! O eso espero… aun faltan pasantías y ver que dice mi profesora… Es mala…. Pero bueno… así es el mundo!**

**Bueno aquí tienen el CAPÍTULO 14, mi lindas… es increíble que aun estemos a mitad de camino con esta historia… pero bueno lentamente se proporciona este tipo de drama o temas, espero no perder el carisma que a ustedes tanto les gusta con tanto drama…**

**Que les pareció? A mi me parece que vamos por buen camino… Darién reto al padre de Serena… que creen que hará fuera de las leyes? Y Mina? Cual será secreto? Yo aun no lo se, y eso que soy la escritora… jajajaja! Lita es la única encaminada a pesar de sus acciones arbitrarias y alocadas. Esperemos que pronto suba el próximo cap que ya esta siendo preparado.. jujuju! ;) sip, ya lo estoy escribiendo, porque tengo otras ideas en mi mente para que las lean y me den sus opiniones…**

**Bueno ahora si, con los rw…:**

Gigichiba: Hola Gigi! Jajajajajaja! Me agrado tú comentario de "QUE MILAGRO" Es cierto, soy una mala escritora… no puedo actualizar tan pronto como quiero, a veces la inspiración no es lo que se desea y bueno… acabo haciéndolo cuando llega a toneladas! Pero me agrada que te guste la historia y la sigas apoyando, gracias! Que te pareció este cap, espero que sea de tu gusto y me dejes un grandiosos rw! Un abrazo, nos leemos..

yesqui2000: Hola nena! Como estas! Pues es cierto lentamente se van destapando los tabúes de esta historia, por eso debes quedarte hasta el termino de ella.. Me lo prometes? Jajajaja! Bueno espero disfrutes de este cap, y me digas que tal! Un abrazo grandote y nos leemos pronto!

karly15: hola hermosa! Aquí tienes otro cap y espero lo disfrutes al igual que los demás… un abrazo! Muakk! Te leo en el próximo, espero sea pronto…

HyeEun: Hola lindaa! Pues aquí estamos con otro cap y una nueva faceta de Darién, que tal te pareció, espero que te agrade el protector y asesino de Darién, jajja! Bueno disfrútalo y me avisas por medio de un rr que tal te pareció… muakkk! Nos leemos pronto! GRACIAS POR APOYARME EN MI HISTORIA!

AlezziTA'91: Hola preciosa! Pues aquí tienes el nuevo cap, no te angusties más que ya lo puedes leer… jajaja!Pues se añade un nuevo misterio, lo de Andrew y su carta que dirá? Y lo de Seré, como crees q actuara Darién? Jajajaja espero que te agrade y me dejes un comentario! Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto. GRACIAS POR APOYARME EN CADA CAP! MUAKK!

Walkmoon: Hola linda! Pues tus comentarios siempre me suben el animo, espero me acompañes todo mi curso en FF… jajajajaja! Pues aquí estamos con un nuevo cap, espero que me digas que te pareció y me dejes tu comentario… un abrazo!

P.D: A mi también me agrado hacer el cap 8, fue uno de los divertidos y se que volveré a hacer uno antes de que se acabe la historia.. ESPERALO!

Usagi13chiba: hola Usagi! Hahahahaha, estoy loca pero te gustan mis locuras… apuesto a que si! Jajajajajaja Pues tranquila que hemos visto a un Darién con trastorno de la personalidad jajajaj! Espero y te haya gustado, y bueno con Mina y Lita se vio no solo el lado doloroso.. Tranquila que no espero ser tan mala tampoco, pero la tragedia seguirá… muajajajaja! ;) GRACIAS POR APOYARME Y SEGUIR MI HISTORIA! Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto… ME DEJAS UN RW?

Gisella de chiba: Hola princesa! Como has estado… tiempo sin escribirte una rspsta de un rw! Jajajaja! ;) espero hacerlo mas a menudo… ;) y complacerlas a todas, pero quiero que los caps sean buenos y largos, no mediocres… me entiendes..? Bueno en fin! Aquí vamos a contestar tu rw… jajajaja! Las reuniones familiares, bueno es algo en común, todos tenemos familia… por eso lo agregue… ;D Pues esperemos que a la larga se pase el rencor por el señor Tsukino, y Serena supere todo esto, pues la autoestima es lo más dañado que esta, Esperemos que Serena a la larga lo perdone guardar el rencor enferma el alma pero me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado la frase de ella ;)! Para mi que toda abuela tiene una enfermedad por codearte y ser su numerito del día, jajajaja! Por eso adoro a la Abu luna! La loca de Mimet y sus locuras, será un gran personaje gracias por apreciarlo; Pues yo creo que Darién se puede proteger solito… jajajaja! Yo también deseo que Mina y Yat termine bien con su relación… jajajajaja! Lita y Andrew ya verán como harán con sus enredos… bueno espero que te guste esta actualización! Gracias por apoyarme y alentarme con tus hermosos y muy buenos comentarios… DISFRUTA DE TU NUEVO CAP Y DIME QUE TE PARECIO! UN ABRAZOTE! Y NO ERES RARA, PORQUE YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO! Muakkk! ;) cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto! P.D: SIIII! Somos asalta tumbas jajajajaja!

clauseiserdar1: hola linda! Pues aquí tienes un nuevo cap y nuevs respuestas.. espero que te gusten y me digas que tal! Un abrazo! Y nos leemos pronto! muakk

Angel Negro 29: Hola angel! Jajajajaja! Pues si los padres de ahora no sabemos que pasa por esas cabezas de ellos esperemos que nada peligroso! JAJAJAJAJ! Gracias por apoyarme y seguir con mis historias! Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto! P.D: Espero disfrutes del cap, y me digas que tal te pareció… tus diagnósticos son de muerte! Jajajaja! Muakk!

VICO: BIENVENIDAAA! QUE BUENO TENER NUEVAS INTEGRANTES EN NUESTRA HISTORIA! GRACIAS POR LEERLA Y DARTE UN TIEMPO PARA COMENTAR! Que bueno que te guste mi historia y bueno espero disfrutes de este nuevo cap, y me digas que tal…! Me da una alegría gigante de que te unas a nuestra historia! Te mando un abrazo y espero me dejes un rr! Muakk! Nos leemos pronto!

Malua: Hola mi MALUA! Jajajajaj ya te extrañaba nahh… me has dejado en un abandono… Gracias a dios volviste y me dejas esos comentarios tan suspicaces de siempre, bueno espero que ya no te pierdas tan feo… y bueno me comentes este nuevo cap y me digas que te pareció. Te mando un abrazo y que te me cuides! Muakk!

sailor lady(6): Hola pequeñuela! Jajajajaj! Estas redimida por los muchísimos comentario sagaces que siempre tienes para mis historias! Como te extrañe, estaba desaparecida y bueno tendrás tus razones al igual que yo con la univ. Bueno pues el CAP 8, FUE EL MAS CHISTOSO HASTA AHORA! Y bueno a todo el mundo encanta y gracias a dios no fuiste la excepción; El cap 9 pues Gracias por apoyarme en contra de esas mujeres que dicen que hago plagio y bueno por tus buenos comentarios acerca del cap…; Jajajajaja! Si Serena sufre de celositis, pero bueno algunas sufrimos de ello en algún momento… Gracias por leer el cap; Y bueno por ultimo en el cap 13 que es cierto, se avecina una tormenta pero sabes como soy, así que no te sorprendas jajaja! Espero que te guste este nuevo y corto cap y me digas que tal! Un abrazo nena! Te quiero muchísimo, agrégame a tu correo, pues cambie el mío… dama 9012 hotmail .com, te leo prontísimo!

**Gracias a TODAS por sus comentarios, me ayudan muchísimo…**

_**NOTA: **_Al igual que en mis otras historias me critican constructivamente lo de los adelantos, entonces estoy considerando quitarlos… que le parece ¿los quito o los sigo escribiendo? AVISENME EN SUS RW QUE TAL PIENSAN DE ELLO!

**Sin embargo en este capítulo les dejo un adelantico para que sepan de lo que va el cap 15, que esta calientito ;) :**

…_MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…_

_Tengo un atraso de dos semanas, Serena- dijo Lita con voz ahogada y caminando de un lado a otro en su departamento._

_Serena suspiró y la detuvo- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar..? ¿Qué estés embarazada de Andrew? Créeme. Lo primero que hará será desmayarse y luego besarte hasta que tu lengua y la de él se vuelvan una- Dijo con picardía y abrazando a la castaña que seguía preocupada…_

_Un niño… de Andrew y ella… Un niño… Su hijo…. O hija…. Santa Madre de Dios…_

_Solo tenía 17 años…_

…_MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…_

_Entonces, ¿cuando cumples años?- preguntó el moreno con paciencia._

_¿Para qué quieres saber…?- replicó ella con otra pregunta. Darién miró al cielo y trató de no reír pero era difícil._

_Es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta, Serena- le regañó él con cara de profesor que hizo que ella detuviera su andar por los campos- solo dime, ¿cuándo?- pidió con carita de chico malo._

_¡Demonios!, Darién podía ser simpático cuando quería, arrogante toda el día, precioso y sexy sin desearlo, pero nunca, nunca seria un chico malo…_

_¿O si?_

…_MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…_

_Mina creí que ya habíamos dejado los secretos de lado- dijo Yaten con rabia en la voz._

_Lo siento, Yaten, pero no puedo... tengo miedo- dijo ella en su defensa y él platinado solo negó con la cabeza._

_Acepta esta vez que no es miedo a lo que yo diga, ó a lo que tu madre nos pueda hacer- empezó a decir el rubio viendo como palidecía la chica y empezaba a temblar- eres tú, que no me amas realmente y desconfías aún de mí- Mina empezó a negar con la cabeza, incrédula de cómo se había trastornado toda su confesión._

_No Yaten, por favor no pienses eso…- rogó ella compungida de que su único amor, resultara herido por sus miedos._

_Lo siento Mina, ya lo hice- dijo recogiendo su chaqueta y dejando el regalo de su primer y último mes al lado de ella._

**¡MISTERIOS Y MUCHOS MÁS SECRETOS! ¡si la desaprovechan, PIERDEN!**

**¡NO SE LA PUEDEN PERDER, PORQUE ESTA QUE ARDEE!**

**Se despide con besos de Fresa batida:**

**Amary-san****


	15. ¡Una nueva Vida!

_**N/T: Los personajes no me pertenecen… "si se que es tarde para el disclaimer, pero igual aquí esta"**_

_**Mi Chico Ingles**_

_Capitulo 15: ¡Una nueva Vida!_

_**Darién POV**_

Suspiré por enésima vez ese día. Y es que no era para menos, no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar y respirar el mismo aire que el imbécil del "padre" de mi novia, porque nada más lejos de la realidad, NO LE DABA LA GANA, de aceptar como padre a ese ser vil, rastrero y… ¡grrr!

Por Dios y todos los ángeles que lo conocían desde pequeño, sabían que su temperamento no mentía, y en ese momento toda su concentración estaba en mermar las ganas asesinas contra ese… señor.

Miré a mitío, ese que tenía en frente y se encontraba del lado derecho de la sala y sonreí por la mirada socarrona que tenia. Daba gracias a Dios por ese miembro en su familia, era el padre de su querida prima Mimet. Takashi Chiba, y eran de esos personajes que tenían una vena para la venganza que era, cuando estaba de su lado, simplemente exquisita. A su lado, estaba mi rubia hermosa, que aún presentaba unas leves marcas violáceas en sus brazos y un poco en sus pómulos, pero que se reía de una ocurrencia de mi abuela Luna.

Respiré profundamente cuando soñé en las miles de multas que le colocarían a su… er...¡Ese señor!

¿Posesivo? Total y absolutamente. Y no me importaba lo que pensarán los demás porque sencillamente estaba recubierto de mantequilla y sus opiniones meresbalaban a través de ella. Con este pensamiento pagado de mí, crucé mis brazos y sonreí internamente por ser tan indiferente como quería.

Llevémi vista a la parte izquierda de la sala pequeña y marrón en la que se encontraban los "locos de la Familia Tsukino". Allí estaba una mujer con un escote bastante pronunciado y una falda que dejaba poco a la imaginación... ¡Un momento! Era esa mujer, ¿la abogada? ¡Oh!, por Dios, creo que exageré al llamar a mi tío Takashi para esta legalidad tan poco profesional por la familia de mi novia. Al lado de está… "señora" se encontró con la vista oscura y algo estremecida del "padre" de mi querida esclava. Sonreí lúgubre y le guiñé un ojo conperversidad. Le mostraría que con nosotros los Chiba no se juega, y mucho menos con una de las futuras mujeres de la familia.

_**Eso..."solo" ocurriría por encima del cadáver de un hombre Chiba…**_

_**Y él… no estaba muerto…**_

Detrás de este supuesto "ser humano" estaba su esposa con los ojos llorosos y mirando a su hija con un dolor tan gigante e inmenso que podía jurar, que el corazón de esa mujer estaba dividido entre dos razones y sentimientos. Sin embargo, el pequeño Sammy, como se llamaba el hermano menor de mi rubia. Estaba con el ceño fruncido y mirando con una rabia profunda a su padre. De repente, volteó a verme y alzó una ceja. Yo no me quedé atrás y le respondí con el mismo gesto. El pequeño se levantó del banco izquierdo donde estaban aquellos que querían defenderse de la demanda impuesta. El niño comenzó a caminar bajo el asombro de sus padres y sin hacer caso a los gritos acallados por el silencio del recinto legal de su madre, el niño siguió avanzando hasta detenerse en la esquina del banco donde yo me encontraba en una pose poderosa y sexy.

¿Tú eres el novio de mi hermana?- Preguntó el niño con la seriedad, a lo que solo asentí un poco sorprendido de lo poco sensible y directo que era el chico. De reojo observé que mi abuela, la abuela Neo y demás familiares dejaron de hablar para escuchar mi conversación con el pequeño Tsukino. Serena tenía claras ganas de besar y abrazar al chiquillo que estaban reflejado en sus ojos claros de luna. Me entraron unos "celos" frívolos porque otro ser fuera ente de cariño por parte de **MI** novia, de pronto, se empezaron a amotinar ideas de indiferencia hacia el mocoso esté, al cual ya le tenia cierta ambivalencia emocional, claro, sin conocerlo, no es que fuera egoísta… ¡AL DIABLO! ¡SI LO ERA Y QUÉ!.Volví a la realidad cuando el niño respondió- Estás loco…- acotó el niño con una sonrisa burlona y negando con la cabeza mientras le salía una gotita al estilo anime. Por mi parte estaba aceptando lo mismo que el pequeñajo, como era que yo, un Príncipe en toda regla fuera a caer con una esclava como mi Serena, no lo sabia pero tampoco lo iba ha averiguar, la amaba y era todo lo que era necesario saber- Es una cabeza de chorlito…- exclamó como sino comprendiera porque alguien como él, estudiado y extranjero quisiera a su hermana.

Lo sé…- fue mi respuesta simple.

No sabe cocinar- siguió el chiquillo con ímpetu. Y yo sonreí al escuchar el bufido de mi rubia.

¿Y?- averigüé escuetamente.

Es mala en todas las materias…- persistió el pequeño Tsukino.

Solo levanté las cejas y sonrióporlas malas referencias de mi novia ofrecidas por parte del enano que tenia cara de querer comprobar algo.- ¡así es!- respondí dándole la razón, mi novia era muy floja, pero ya cambiaria a eso, con dedicación y algo más...

_¡DARIÉN CHIBA, no es momento de pensar en glotonerías como en tangas rosadas y faldas cortas tableadas!_

Si viajas, pasarás vergüenza porque no sabe hablar inglés…- volteé con ganas de reír a ver a la chica que contenía en sí todos aquellos defectos, ella me miró reprobatoriamente por seguirle el juego a su hermano y luego iba a decir algo a su hermano pero Yo contesté antes.

Supongo…- expresé con todo el amor que le profesaba a mi cabeza loca y rubia llena de chonguitos y absurdos animes.

Y…¿aún así la quieres?- investigó el niño circunspecto, en un susurro nervioso que le indicó que aquella clasificación de defectos solo era a causa de una preocupación sincera por el cariño de su hermana.

No…- contesté con sinceridad haciendo que mi Abuela lanzara un gritó ahogado asustado. El niño frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir, tal vez una mala palabra contra mi pero continué mi frase- La amo.- Concluími amor por esa Princesa que yo había escogido. A mí alrededor se empezaron a escuchar murmullos y suspiros de felicidad mientras que mi Novia estaba con una mirada de amor hacia mí, que me dijo que era correspondido con todo y más.

Sammy sonrió mostrando algunos de sus dientes de leches y algunos en falta.- Entonces, tienes mi apoyo…- indicó el niño haciendo que su padre gruñera y Serena botará dos lagrimas y se levantará a abrazar a su hermanito que prácticamente tenia un mes sin verlo. El niño se colgó del cuello femenino y sollozó un poco. Serena me envió un beso y yo asentí dándole a entender quetambién le enviaba uno en respuesta. Era mucha cursilería por el día de hoy, mi abuela tenía los ojos llorosos y yo no soporté su mirada orgullosa. Resoplé y volteé a ver mi celular para ocultar un mínimo sonrojo que siempre me sacaba mi abuela sin hacer nada más que mirarme como a un bebé.

**-.- FIN DEL POV -.-**

Te quiero mucho, hermana- dijo el pequeño de ocho años y Serena lo apretujó más hacia sí y prensó sus ojos aguados para que ese monstruo llamado "padre" no viera lo débil que la hacia sentir su hermano y la indecisión de su madre- y tienes todo mi apoyo.- agregó el niño con voz fuerte a pesar del sollozo que salió de sus labios infantiles.

Yo también, Sammy, también te quiero mucho- respondió Serena con voz quebrada y llorando con mucho amor para su hermano- Créeme una cosa, no importa donde me encuentre, ni con quien esté o lo que esté haciendo, siempre, siempre serás el único hermano para mí y jamás, jamás te olvidaré o te abandonaré- El niño asintió y Serena sonrió radiante- siempre serás el molesto chiquillo para mí- concluyó la adolescente y a la mayoría de la gente se le oprimió el corazón.

Y tú, ¡la cabeza de chorlito más grande de todo Tokio!- agregó sonriendo el niño y Serena botando una carcajada lo colocó en el suelo, y así el niño se fue a sentar en el banco al lado de Darién que se presentó formalmente con el niño y este le contestó con cortesía, pero, a pesar de que estaban del mismo lado, los dos en un acuerdo tácito concluyeron que competirían por la rubia loca.- Eres un degenerado...- señaló con voz quejumbrosa el niño y lo miró desafiante a contradecirlo.

¿QUÉ? Un niño de… ¿Qué edad tendría? 6… 7… 8…. ¡LA QUE SEA! Gritó en su mente el pelinegro un poco, bastante, molesto. Maldita sea, él no tenia derecho de decirle así.

Lo que digas, niño…- ¡BINGO! Sammy, estaba a reventar de rabia porque e había dicho "mocoso" o "niño" y él de gusto por haberle devuelto el golpe al mocoso.

Sus galletas serán mías...-prosiguió el niño con testarudez y Darién no quiso pero su "competitividad" respondió.

En tus sueños, esos pasteles con fresa y crema de ahora en adelante estarán procesados en mi estomago- el niño lo miró con asco.

Ya veremos, forastero…- insistió el niño y Darién quedó impresionado por el nuevo apodo.

_**¿¡QUE RAYOS LES ENSEÑABAN A ESOS NIÑOS HOY EN DIA EN EL COLEGIO!?**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mimet entró al recinto a las nueve y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana de ese martes. A las diez comenzaba el juicio por la custodia de Serena. Su padre, el mejor abogado de todos los tiempos era quien defendía a la rubia novia de su primo,delbárbaro de su padre. Apretó la correa de su cartera cuando por fin lo vio en la parte derecha de local legal. Suspiró y taconeando en silencio pero con elegancia personal y marca Chiba, Se dirigió al banco izquierdo y allí vio a su abuela Luna, a la abuela de Serena que aún no la conocía personalmente pero de la cual tenia bastante referencias, a un hombre y una mujer que parecían una pareja de casados, a cinco adolescentes más, a un niño y por último, y más importante a su primo… discutiendo con el chiquillo.

¡Dios! ¡Qué bajo había caído su primo!, discutir por pasteles y galletas.¡Que maduré! Y así seria mejor, porque su cuerpo reaccionaria aún mejor y podía entonces en las noches… ¡MIMET! se reprendió mentalmente. Se sentó al lado de su abuela y le presentaron a todas las personas. Claro, no sin antes haberle echado un vistazo al traje azul oscuro con el que se había vestido su primo, y esa camisa blanca abierta que tenia a la abogada de los Tsukino transpirando.

La pareja eran Allan y Ann Tsukino, que apoyaban a la rubia con toda su moral, y ella los aplaudió internamente pues la familia Tsukino capaz, y la tomarán contra ellos, sus represalias podrían ser fuertes. Pero, no importaban porque contarían con los Chibas como aliados.

Posteriormente, les presentaron a Amy Mizuno y a su novio Richard, que era amigo incondicional de Serena desde pequeños. Lita Kino quien venia con su esposo Andrew que tenía un apellido medio extraño. Raye Hino que tuvo el descaro de llamarle "extravagante", ¡Ja! ¿Qué sabia, la loca esa, de moda? Seguramente nada. Y por ultimo, una rubia, que tenia voz cantarina y bastante energía, era muy bella y tenia un cuerpo muy bonito, era muy parecida a Serena, al lado de ella estaba un platinado que se le hacia conocido, y ¡POR SUPUESTO! Era el Gran Bailarín Yaten Kou, ex miembro de una banda muy conocida, de su época de colegiala, casi ayer… Y además… bueno pronto se sabría de su doble función en ese juicio…

Luego, Mina llamó al niño y se presentó como el hermano menor de Serena, Sammy Tsukino, una monada de niño si se lo cuestionaban, prácticamente hicieron amistad apenas se conocieron. Haciendo que el niño dejara de lado su adorado primo y se sentará junto a ella a charlar, era hermoso y muy simpático el menor de los Tsukino…

Estaba divirtiéndose con el niño, cuando le presentaron a la abuela Neo, la adorable señora que era madre de ese engendro llamado Kenji Tsukino. Era una Señora que a pesar de ser rechoncha, tenia una carisma y simpatía que hacia enternecer hasta el más cubo de hielo. La saludó con simpatía y atendiendo de nuevo al niño se les pasaron los quince minutos antes de que comenzara la audiencia…

Señora y señores, todos de pie- Índico el fiscal y así todo lo hicieron. El niño asustado tomó su mano y ella le sonrió reconfortante, su padre era el mejor…

_**No había porque tener miedo…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Serena POV**

Nos levantamos y miré a mi padre por única y absolutamente aquella vez, en un solo principio del juicio, luego observé a mi madre que me envió una disculpa con la mirada, le dolió que a pesar de todo ayudará y apoyará todas las idioteces de su padre.

Tranquila, mi niña, yo estoy contigo- le susurró su abuela Neo y ella no necesito más nada que respirar profundopara apaciguarse y empezar la pelea contra su padre, no, su progenitor.

Pronto llegó el Juez y comenzó a interrogar a cada uno de los que estaban en la sala. Al inicio, se pudo observar como el juez miró de forma reprobatoria a la amiguita de mi padre a causa de su vestimenta, porque nadie más que ella sabia que era la amante de su padre. Por supuesto, que la sesión continúo, llamaron a mi madre para atestiguar, a distancias se pudo observar lo profundamente herida que se sintió por la situación, comento acerca de toda la vivencia en la casa desde que mi padre supo que era niña y pues de su discriminación para conmigo. Sonreí por la valentía de mi madre, luego y en un cambio de planes inmediato, ella pidió el divorcio al momento en que la abogada dijo una indiscreción acerca de su padre y ellarefiriéndose a su progenitor como "querido" dándonos como referencia a todos que eran amantes.

Adiós al primer aliado de mi "padre", no sabia que cara tenia pero me imaginaba que esta línea imaginaria del juicio no era lo que el tenia soñado, de hecho, podía jurar que hasta los momentos todo se le había salido de control todo el plan contra nosotros, el equipo Tsukino-Chiba.

Apartir de entonces mi madre tomó una determinación nunca antes vista por mí y comenzó a desplegar cada uno de los pergaminos llenos de las mentiras e injusticias que mi padre había parcializado hacia mí. Esas noches en las que me quedaba sin dormir por unas buenas palizas en la espalda, esas buenas cachetadas o aquellas veces sin comer desde la mañana hasta la noche porque simplemente no le contesté una pregunta. Las veces en que mi hermano tomó en sus manos el defender con solo seis años y el orgullo que mi papá sentía al llamarme "descarriada o puta", como si realmente lo fuera. Todo en ella se decidió, y así fue revelando mediante el señor Takashi indagaba con destreza y certera puntería. Luego, tocó el turno de esa mujer que se hacia llamar Azumi Kinomoto, que trató en lo posible de desviar el asunto pero que con las objeciones del señor Takashi cavó mucho más profundo la tumba de "mi padre".

Posteriormente pasó a mi hermanito, y puedo Jurar que todos incluyendo mi padre y su abogada lloraron cuando él comenzó a relatar cada uno de los sucesos presenciados por él que a sus ochos años había tenido que defender a su hermana mayor. Azumi, trato de hacer ver a un niño de ocho años mentía, pero le salió el tiro por la culata cuando el niño la acusó desenvueltamente de ser la amante de mi padre.

Darién, fue el mejor en esa sala. Nunca podría saber que magnitud de grande seria mi amor por ese hombre. Habló libremente de nuestro cinco meses de relación y expreso su inconformidad y mucha indignación por parte de mi "padre" al tratarme así. Las hipocresías que había observado y hasta pudimos oirá la conversación que mi novio grabó de la discusión con mi padreel día que decidieron ir a juicio.

Mostraron los análisis del ginecólogo que por supuesto, pasó al estrado del juzgado para hablaracerca de que ni siquiera había signos de masturbaciones en el canal vaginal por lo que su "base principal de defensa" se deterioro total y absolutamente, pues Darién no me había puesto un dedo encima, bueno no en el amplio sentido sexual… aunque en el sensual... Mmm…. ¡SERENA! Me regañé mentalmente negando con la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

Trataron de alegar de que había comprado al médico especialista, que al escuchar la ofensa alegada por la tal Azumi se indignó totalmente al ser la hija prodigio del Juez que actualmente llevaba mi caso en esos momentos, dejándonos a TODOS anonadados por lo formal que se estaba llevando mi caso. La muchacha comenzó a relatarnos que ella era la encargada de los casos importantes en Tokio, es decir, la forense encargada de los casos de la Unidad de Victimas Especiales.

El juez ya prácticamente tenia la decisión tomada solo faltaba el elemento más importante, yo. Antes de yo pasar al estrado colocaron unas imágenes impresas que mostraban mis hematomas y la posición fetal que adopté por mi derrota emocional ese día, hace prácticamente un mes atrás.

Cuando comenzaron a cuestionarme, hablé con calma y sin vacilación como me había sugerido el señor Takashi. Comenté acerca de lo feliz a pesar de las exigencia diarias de mi padre a lo largo de mi infancia lo que hizo que mi voz se quebrara un poco, pero enfoque mi mirada en Darién que solo me dirigió una mirada que expresaba totalmente la fortaleza que me hacia falta. Le expliqué como me había empezado a tratar este último año con más discordia y la poca autoestima que tenia por su causa. Pero que esta era restaurada por mis amigos y mi novio, además de que algunos miembros de mi familia me proferían todo el amor que necesitaba en sus fiestas familiares.

Declaré como a veces me dejaba sin comer y mis amigas me ayudaban en esos ámbitos sin ellas saber que a veces tenía un día entero sin comer. Las angustias que pasaba mi madre al vermeestudiar muchísimo y a veces las ganas de llorar y los sollozos que me tenía que tragar por miedo a una reprimenda.

Vi al Juez tragar grueso y a los fiscales mirarme con admiración pero yo seguí con mi dialogo sin mirar a mi padre ni una sola vez. Y eso me dio cierta ventaja sobre él, porque con ello le demostré que no me importaba si él cambiaba o no, porque ya había perdido a la "puta" de su hija.

Pronto me dijeron que había sido suficiente, y que nos daban media hora de receso. Bajé del estrado y todos me aplaudieron, me quedé un poco sorprendida entonces, el Juez que se bajó de su asiento me dijo algo que espero nunca, jamás se me olvide.

-Mi madre me dijo que existían dos clases de mujeres- comenzó a exponer el juez mientras me miraba serio y con decisión- aquellas que se callaban sus angustias y dolores por la moralidad- clasificó el señor Juez y yo de una vez pensé en mi madre- y aquellas que con valor rompían las reglas y desafiaban a la gravedad, Tú, muchacha… - expresó el colocando una mano en mi hombro a modo de calma- eres de aquella de rompes récords, hoy te llevas la medalla de oro, ¡en valor!- Sonreí con ánimos renovados después de esta dura prueba, no era fácil atestiguar de lo mal que te trataron toda tu vida después de ser marginada muchas veces por aquella persona que debería siempre alentarte a ser alguien mejor. Abracé al señor Juez, sin importarme si eso era o no era ético, y el señor Juez, un hombre de 1.80cm y rechoncho comenzó a carcajear respondiéndome el abrazo con cariño. Pero yo me sentía realizada, como toda una mujer nueva, a pesar de no saber el resultado del juicio…

_**Porque como este tipo de medallas, solo estaban completas...**_

_**Cuando se tenia un espíritu libre y alegre…**_

_**Y sin ningún cargo de Consciencia…**_

**-.- FIN DEL POV -.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena agradeció a todos por su compañía y fortaleza prestada pero sentía una comezón por estar al lado de su novio. Abrazarlo y quererlo como nunca.

Darién, por su parte se sentía igual, tenía una imperiosa necesidad de abrazar a su novia, de besarla y protegerla aún más de lo posible. Su tío río al verlo un poco desesperado y ansiosos por aunque sea reconfortar a su valiente novia.

Tranquilo muchacho- Darién lo miró ausente y él río aún más fuerte. A estas alturas estaban en una cafetería cercana.- Ella superó la prueba con creces, hasta el Juez, que es un Iceberg si me lo permites aclarar, ella lo derritió completa y absolutamente- Darién se llenó de orgullo al saber poseedora a su novia de una gran fuerza, ella derretía a cualquiera, ya estaba comprobado- Esa niña será grande, esto son solo baches, que te lo digo yo sobrino Favorito- Dariénsonrió divertido por lo de "favorito" pues era el único además de...

Me voy a poner celoso, tío- comenzó el platinado con una voz que decía lo divertido del tema- que no soy yo también un sobrino.

Takashi hizo un gesto pensativo y los sobrinos comenzaron a reír- son los únicos que tengo, creo que puedo dividir en dos mis cariño- concretó él a modo burlón.

¡Hey primo!- saludó Mimet a Yaten que le hizo un gesto a su primo pelinegro.

Darién, y…¿ya superaste la violación?- Dariénsonrió ladinamente comprendiendo el mensaje y el señor Takashi se hizo el desentendido aunque sabia muy bien la pregunta encubierta, pero igual no quería saber de ese "Amor Obsesivo Incestuoso" de su hija por su querido sobrino. Mimet se volvió hacia Yaten y le pisó uno de sus valiosos pies-Auch, ¿qué te pasa cono andante?- Mimet le sacó la lengua y Takashi se alejó para hablar con la suegra de su hermano.

¡Cállate, stripper sin trabajo!- Dariénsoltó una carcajada y Yaten miró furioso a su único primo.

¡Darién!- le llamó la atención Mimet- Defiende mi dignidad y dile que no te he tocado para nada, que ya te superé.- Fue el turno de Yaten de reír y el de Darién de hacerse el ofendido.

Cuando los hipopótamos vuelen y las sardinas se conviertan en oro- Contradijo Yaten y Darién aguantó un borboteó de risa- No, mejor dicho, cuando te vistas con colores pálidos- Hay fue cuando los dos Chibas se miraron estupefactos de risa y se sostuvieron de los hombros para reírse a costa de su prima, hasta que sintieron dos golpes, dos buenos golpes en la espinilla de su pierna.

Dejen a la señorita Mimet tranquila, ¡respeten a una señorita!- Pidió ofendido y como todo un caballero el niño llamado Sammy, hermano menor de Serena.

¡Oh, oh!- respondió Yaten con ganas de reírse- Darién creo que ahora mismo creo que pasaron de ti a por un niño de...¿8?- El niño asintió con suficiencia y un rosado sonrojo que porto con dignidad- ¡auch!… eso hiere el orgullo.- agregó en la mira del pelinegro que solo se encogió de hombros.

Mejor para mi, así solo tengo a Serena para mi solo- Le guiñó un ojo a su primo y se alejó de las pretextos del niño paraque se alejará de su hermana.

Así aprovechó el chico a buscar a su novia, pero primero preguntó ya que no la vio en esa cafetería, pero nadie sabia.

Entonces escuchó- Salió al patiecito de azotea- volteó al escuchar la voz de la abuela Neo, le sonrió galante e hizo una media reverencia- ¡Dios mio, con este muchacho!, ándate rápido, que sino capaz y dejó soltera a mi nieta…- Dariénrío suave y salió disparado por las escaleras.- Es todo un bombón- suspiro la abuela Tsukino.

Ni que lo digas, y eso que no lo vistes a los dos días de nacido- completó la abuela Luna a la otra, ambas se miraron soñadoras y luego miraron a las escaleras- ¿Quieres ver las fotos?- sugirió la abuela Luna y Neo Tsukino abrió grande sus ojos azules como los de su nieta y sonrió con exquisitez como una princesa.

Seria encantador- contestó la Tsukino, haciendo que la otra mujer sonriera- Aunque mi Serena era hermosa hasta en los ultra sonidos- agregó ella egocéntrica y burlona a lo que Luna respondió.

No lo dudo, pero mi Darién prácticamente habló a los tres meses pues no soportaba tantas galanterías de parte de las mujeres Chiba- Ambas se miraron fijamente y luego rieron mientras se tomaban del brazo y se dirigían a una mesa a tomar un té con menta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena suspiró con fuerza y pronto le siguió un grito largo y profundo que terminó por cerrar el ciclo con su padre y toda su custodia, no importaba el resultado, sabia que todo resultaría bien.

Sonrió al recordar a toda esa tropa de multitud que estaba apoyándola, incluso a su madre y a su hermano, no podía ser mas feliz, era muy querida, incluso por su novio…

Ese hombre que en especial dirigió toda esa campaña contra el señor Tsukino y compañía, que estuvo acompañándola cuando sus pesadillas y llantos se salían de control y la calmaba con besos y caricias suaves que hacían deliciosa la estadía de ambos a pesar de la situación. Ese chico que ya sabía hasta lo más recónditos secretos de su vida y sabía la protegería de cualquier mal que pudiese ocurrir a su alrededor. Él no quería compararse con otros hombres que podían estar descritos en la historia pero, para ella era su Romeo, ese que juró amor eterno a Julieta y la amó más allá de su vida, y solo estuvieron juntos en la eternidad.

Sus brazos comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo pero entonces sintió algo más cálido, más grande y protector a su espalda. Se alegró con mucho amor, pues supo, de inmediato que era su novio, ese al que amaría siempre…

¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó directo el moreno, ella asintió y le tomó las manos con fuerza apretándose más a él- ¿En que piensas?- indagó el Chico Ingles al sentirla en calma y en paz.

En ti, mi anciano- Darién carcajeó suavemente al saberla ya repuesta de todo ese teatro, que era necesario- Y en lo mucho que te amo- añadió la chica volteándose en medio del abrazo- No te quiero soltar Darién, desearía que me llevaras cargada hasta el juzgado para no sentir nervios-Darién asintió y le beso la frente.- Pero no puedo, porque entonces no seria yo esa chica que llevaras allí en brazos- Dariénsonrió petulante.

No, no serias tú- respondió- No serias esa chica que me miró a través del juicio buscando valor, ese que se destacó en toda la sala legal- ella se sonrojó y se rió bajito- Tampoco serias mi esclava Serena, esa que aguanta al anciano más bello y hermoso ser, que según tu hermano es un degenerado- Darién frunció el ceño molesto por ese lapsus mental que dio como finalizado el comentario y comenzó siendo el chiste que dio pie a las cadenas de carcajadas de su novia.- No le veo la gracia al asunto, cabeza de chorlito- Pero Serena solo siguió riéndose.

Lo sé, Lo sé- dijo a modo de perdón- Pero es que Sammy es muy celoso- le avisó la rubia pero Darién ya lo sabia por eso bufó.

-Se consiguió con la horma de su zapato, ¿eso es lo que me estas queriendo decir?- Ella asintió contenta porque los dos hombres de su vida la querían bastante- tsk, nadie le gana a un Chiba, esclava, y él no será el primero…- Serena rió nuevamente y no dándole más largas al asunto, ni queriendo esperar más que su hombre siguiera con esa retahíla de frases mal sonantes contra su hermano menor, se abalanzó contra la boca de su novio e introdujo su lengua con gran habilidad dejando a Darién en un principio pasmado, por la fogosidad y la necesidad que expresaba el beso de su rubia. Sonrió un poco a través del beso al sentir la traviesa lengua de su novia incitándole a comenzar un baile y así fue.

El hombre comenzó a bailar con su novia, sus cuerpos se unieron más y Darién apretó más la cintura de _su_ mujer, haciendo que ella enredará sus extremidades en el cuerpo de su novio. Gimió cuando Darién rozó la línea de su columna vertebral con suspicacia y pasión. Rió cuando Darién le mordió con juego su labio inferior. Y, lo amo mucho más cuando al culminar el beso le dijo…

_**Te amo, mi rubia loca…**_

MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

**Pronto pasaron dos semanas…**

Serena empezó a vivir con su abuela en conjunto con su madre y hermano menor, lo que empezó por una venganza de su novio, terminó con un final feliz para su familia. Todos los días se levantaba más temprano y esperaba el autobús que la llevaba a Tokio y de allí esperaba a su novio que la transportaba, a veces en moto o en su descapotable hasta el colegio.

Su custodia había quedado en manos de su Abuela Neo, y no podría tener una mejor mamá, no podía quejarse de su madre biológica pero su abuela, pues ella la amaba mucho más de lo lógico.

Su hermano Sammy se había cambiado de colegio, pues su padre había intentado llevárselo, o mejor dicho secuestrarlo. Pero ella habíallegado en el momento justo con Dariénasí que pronto su "padre" se dio a la fuga pero su hermano, que era lo más importante estaba sano y salvo. Para evitar este tipo de situaciones nuevamente, pidieron en la fiscalía y una orden de alejamiento, que de inmediato fue difundida en el pueblo y ya sabían que al pequeño no podía acercarse, o iba preso con derecho a pago de fianza.

Lo que sucedió con Serena, se propagó como pólvora y a pesar de que había comentarios hirientes, un 87% de la población estudiantil le brindó su apoyo incondicional. Lo que le manifestómásseguridad y autoestima a su personalidad desconfiada.

Su madre, Ikuko Tsukino, consiguió un trabajo en las cabañas "The Paradise", en esas en las que había tenido recuerdos ingratos y desagradables. Lo importante es que tenían un nuevo ingreso, y además por la pensión que le daba el gobierno a mi abuela y los trabajos en la granja, nos manteníamos muy bien.

Eso, sin contar la Manutención que mi padre tenía que pagar por mi hermano y por mí, ¡ah!, y los daños ocasionados todos estos años… Si, la venganza se servía en platos fríos… Y ella disfrutaba de vérselo comer a su padre, a causa de todos esos años pues sencillamente tenia que pagar una multa multimillonaria casi de por vida para costearme todos los gastos que a mi y al Gobierno Japonés nos diera la gana…

Pues bien decía un proverbio que decía mi abuela, mi sabia abuela…

_**El tiempo en el presente es un buen amigo…**_

_**Queda en ti y en tus decisiones,**_

_**Mantenerlo como un buen amigo en el futuro…**_

MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES

_Hola niñas! No la quería dejar esperando tanto con respecto al capa si que en medio de estas hojas dije...__"Puedo darles un abre boca con esto y fajarme con el numero 16" __así que eso hice… Aquí tienen el cap 15, corto pero directo y preciso._

_Espero sus comentarios acerca de la decisión del juez y como fluyó el juicio…_

_Sé que querrían acción pero me pareció que con el juego de las emociones era suficiente, a mi se me aguaron los ojos escribiendo, pues a pesar de que mis padres no me golpearon nunca, siempre el peligro del divorcio aquí en mi casa así que me lo imagine y fue… fuerte._

_Bueno en el cap siguiente se enteraran del ¿por qué Mina tiene un secreto? Además Serena tendrá una conversación con Darién...Un tanto… mmm jajajajaja! IMAGINENSELO… NO LES DIRE! Y Lita, entrara en crisis por su inesperado embarazo… Además que llegara un NUEVO PERSONAJE, UNO QUE PONDRA DE CABEZA EL MUNDO DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS!_

_**¿Se imaginan quién es?**_

_Con el comenzara una nueva historia y por supuesto UNA NUEVA VIDA! Sorpresas y mucha más diversión en el nuevo cap de esta historia.. Esperen el cap 16, que PROMETE!_

_Bueno, con respecto a los adelantos, los hare de manera titilante. Es decir, un cap si, otro nop. Para complacer a ambos grupo de lectoras que quedaron en empates! ;) En este lo dejare pero al prox no habrá!_

Ahora si, con los rw:

_**Gisella de chiba**_: Hola lindaa! Preciosa de mi vida, como has estado! Espero te mejoraras de cualquier enfermedad que tuvieras en aquel momento y que tengas muy buena salud en estos momentos! Y que mi nuevo cap te alegre la existencia ;) Me encanto tu comentario del anterior cap. Es increíble como detallas y me gusta que seas tan participativa con el curso de la historia, GRACIAS POR ELLO!;D me haces muy feliz. Espero que este nuevocap te aliente muchísimo a seguir apoyándome y el siguiente, es decir, el cap 16 te JURO QUE PROMETE!Asi que pendiente! Jajajajaja TE QUIERO MUCHOTE MI LINDAA! ;Dcuídate mucho, se muy feliz y ríe siempre! Nos leemos pronto!Besoss y abrazos! P.D: ESPERO TU RW!

_**gabitamoonbunny**__**: H**_OLAA! BIENVENIDA! Gracias por leer mi historia, espero te alegre el día con leer el nuevo cap! Gracias por apoyarme y bueno, espero me apoyes hasta el final… UN ABRAZO! Nos leemos pronto!

_**VICO-darien**__**:**_ Hola bonitaa! Como estas? Espero y bien! Pues la verdad gracias a ti por apoyarme y ayudarme a mejorar cada vez que subo la historia un pocomás. Bueno aquí tienes el cap, espero lo disfrutes a tus anchas y me des tu opinión de que tal! Un abrazo mi Niña, nos leemos pronto!

_**yesqui2000**__**: **_Hola mi pequeña! GRACIASS! No existen palabras para decirte lo muy feliz que me haces con tus palabras! ;D Gracias! Bueno bella, aquí tienes el cap! Ese fue solo un abreboca del nuevo comienzo de la historia, que te parece… ESPERO COMENTES! Un abrazo! Te quiero…

**AlezziTA'91****: **HOLA BELLA! Hahahahahaah! Me haces reír con tus comentarios, son únicos, créeme! Jajajajaja.. La personalidad de Darién siempre fue irresistible, y mi fic lo hace aun mas irresistible.. bueehh es mi culpa! Lo admito! Jajajajajajaja Y bueno GRACIAS por apoyarme con los personajes de Mimet y La abue Luna! ;) Aquí tienes el nuevo cap, que te pareció… Espero que interesante o sino al menos déjame tu comentario! ;) Un abrazo inmenso bonita! NOTE PELES EL PROX CAP QUE ESTARA MEJOR QUE NUNCA!

**Aryam Shields Masen****:** Hola amiga! Pues si, hay padres de padres, te lo puedo asegurar porque los e visto! ;) pues ya veras porque Darién quiere saber su cumpleaños… ;) espero que te guste este cap y me digas que tal! ;) cuídate, nos leemos pronto.

**SirenaMisty****: **Holaaaaa! Jajajaja BIENVENIDA BONITA, Gracias por dedicarte a leer mis fics, y bueno apoyarlos. Espero que me digas parte de tu historia, me llamo muchísimo la atención. ;D bueno espero este cap te guste o me digas que tal? Nos leemos pronto, cuídate linda!

**Gigichiba: **Hola Gigi! :D como estas? Pues claro que Darién ganara digan lo que digan, jajajaja. ;d y bueno gracias por comentar, espero te guste este cap! Avísame que tal, un abrazo! Déjame tu comentario! Un abrazo, nos leemos.

**ediebella****: **Holaaa! BIENVENIDAA! ;) Gracias por leer y comentar, pues no me comprometo mucho en lo de actualizar muy a menudo, tal vez mensual! ;) jejejeje! Con las tesis no se sabe… pero tranquila que pronto subiré el prox cap.. ;) bueno espero que me digas que tal te pareció.. un abrazo, nos leemos…

**Aries AL**: GRACIAS BONITA! Jajaja ahí estoy luchando con la tesis pero poco a poco jeje, no vale los primeros semestres son los mejores así que DISFRUTALOS! ;) y bueno gracias por comentar.. BIENVENIDAA! Muakk! Cuídate! Nos leemos pronto, espero leerte a ti!

**karly15****: **Hola Karly! Pues claro que tienes continuación, aquí esta! Dime que te pareció? Pues espero que bien para que me dejes un comentario.

**criztal****: **Hola Criztal! BIENVENIDAA! ;) Gracias por leer anónimamente mi fic, por ser buena y seguirme apoyando a pesar de todas las locuras y sufrimientos que te hago pasar por la historia! ;D y bueno espero que con esta bienvenida te quedes hasta que termine la historia! ;D bueno aquí tienes el cap, espero que te guste y me dejes tu comentario! Un abrazo, nos leemos pronto! Muakk!

**Angel Negro 29****:** Mi angelitoooooooo! ;D tiempo sin saber de ti!Gracias por tus buenos deseos espero lograr otras metas, aun estoy en ello pero poco a poco… Tu sabes! Pues, créeme que si, este cap me hizo llorar porque debe ser horrible estar frente a un padre que solo te hace lamentarte el haber nacido en esa familia. Bueno espero que te guste este cap, porque te aseguro que comenzara un nuevo cap y una nueva historia! Bueno espero tu comentario, un abrazo… Nos leemos pronto! Muakk!

**sailor lady****: **Mi vida! ;) Espero estés bien, pues si, se vislumbra drama pero no tanto como yo creía así que no te asustes, jajajajaja haciendo este cap, me acorde de ti y de tus quejas de que nunca soy predecible.. jajajajaja! Y bueno es cierto… pero así me quieres, hahahah. Aquí te Salí con otra idea… te imaginas al nuevo personaje? Mm?mmm? y dices que no hay mas caminos espinosos para lo protagonistas.. Pues espero que no, pero sabes como soy yop… Mina y Yaten, pues tienen algo de razón, pero sé que los superaran ;D. Y bueno Lita, ya vera que se me ocurre! NO TE DIRE NADA! JAJAJAJAJA1! Espero te guste este cap y me digas que tal! ;) no te puedes perder el otro cap, porque estará buenísimo! Te leo pronto, un abrazo inmenso, nos leemos pronto! Te quiero! Bye!

**Sailor Moon The Best****: **BIENVENIDA! (un caluroso abrazo) JAJAJAJAJA! Gracias por tus buenas acotaciones de mi historia, no sabes cuanto me alegro de que te haya gustado. JAJAJAJA, no soy Colombiana pero SI Venezolana, no estamos muy lejos realmente! Jajajajaja! Somos muy parecido en el lenguaje así que no enrolles, puedes creer que lo soy! Hahahaha! ;D pues si, mi historia esta un poco triste pero ya no mas, por eso tienes que leer mi cap 16, cuando lo suba que será prontisimoo! Así que no te pierdas eh…? GRACIAS POR SER MI NUEVA LECTORA ;D nos leemos pronto, un abrazo! Muakkk!

**Ana:** Hola Ana. Jajajaja, lo sé, pero era necesario, aquí tienes el nuevo cap, disfrútalo y dime que tal! ;) nos leemos prontísimo! Cuídate! Un abrazo. ;D BIENVENIDAA!

**HyeEun**: Holaaaaa! Jajajaj gracias por tu comentario positivo, bueno aquí tienes el nuevo cap! ;) espero lo disfrutes y me dejes tu comentario! Un abrazo!

**Malua****: **Hola Malua! Pues si, el conflicto de Mina y Yaten, esta próximo, veremos que pasraa con eso.. Y pues, perdón, pero ya veremos que hace Darién con sus manos y el papa de Serena. Hhaahahah! ;) y tranquila, extraño tus comentarios pero no hay problema. Espero leerte pronto! Cuídate mucho! Te leeré en tus rw! Muakkkk! :D

**kyasarin-nian: BIENVENIDAA! **GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! ;) y bueno linda espero disfrutes de este cap, cuídate mucho. Un abrazo, te leo en los rw! Muakk!

_**Gracias a TODAS por sus comentarios, me ayudan muchísimo…**_

_**Aquí les dejo un adelantico para que sepan de lo que va el cap 16, que estará de pelos, que se los digo YO ;p :**_

…_MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…_

_Tengo un atraso de dos semanas, Serena- dijo Lita con voz ahogada y caminando de un lado a otro en su departamento._

_Serena suspiró y la detuvo- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar..? ¿Qué estés embarazada de Andrew? Créeme. Lo primero que hará será desmayarse y luego besarte hasta que tu lengua y la de él se vuelvan una- Dijo con picardía y abrazando a la castaña que seguía preocupada…_

_Un niño… de Andrew y ella… Un niño… Su hijo…. O hija…. Santa Madre de Dios…_

_Solo tenía 17 años…_

…_MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…_

_Entonces,¿cuando cumples años?- preguntó el moreno con paciencia._

_¿Para qué quieres saber…?- replicó ella con otra pregunta. Darién miró al cielo y trató de no reír pero era difícil._

_Es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta, Serena- le regañó él con cara de profesor que hizo que ella detuviera su andar por los campos- solo dime, ¿cuándo?- pidió con carita de chico malo._

_¡Demonios!, Darién podía ser simpático cuando quería, arrogante toda el día, precioso y sexy sin desearlo, pero nunca, nunca seria un chico malo…_

_¿O si?_

…_MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…_

_Mina creí que ya habíamos dejado los secretos de lado- dijo Yaten con rabia en la voz._

_Lo siento, Yaten, pero no puedo... tengo miedo- dijo ella en su defensa y él platinado solo negó con la cabeza._

_Acepta esta vez que no es miedo a lo que yo diga, ó a lo que tu madre nos pueda hacer- empezó a decir el rubio viendo como palidecía la chica y empezaba a temblar- eres tú, que no me amas realmente y desconfías aún de mí- Mina empezó a negar con la cabeza, incrédula de cómo se había trastornado toda su confesión._

_No Yaten, por favor no pienses eso…- rogó ella compungida de que su único amor, resultara herido por sus miedos._

_Lo siento Mina, ya lo hice- dijo recogiendo su chaqueta y dejando el regalo de su primer y último mes al lado de ella._

…_MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…_

_Mimet miró a esa persona con mucha paciencia. Suspiró y caminó de regreso al cuarto de baño donde vio ciertas manchitas rojas en su rostro. Sonrió complacida y empezó a quitarse la ropa que había utilizado para terminar esa obra maestra. Ropa de diseñador que estaba roja, roja casi vino tintó, porque se había secado en su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que había tomado venganza…_

**¡MISTERIOS Y MUCHOS MÁS MISTERIOS! ¡si la desaprovechan, PIERDEN!**

**¡ESTÁ QUE ARDEE!**

**Se despide con besos de helado de Maní con Oreo (SABROSO):**

**Amary-san****


	16. Veintisiete de Noviembre

_**N/T: Los personajes no me pertenecen… "si se que es tarde para el disclaimer, pero igual aquí esta"**_

_**Mi Chico Ingles**_

_Capitulo 16: ¡Veintisiete de Noviembre!_

Había pasado un mes rápidamente y ya todo estaba relativamente en "normalidad". Las chicas estaban en exámenes por lo que Serena se quedaba en casa de Raye para estudiar con mayor comodidad, pues los viajes diarios la agotaban en demasía.

Mina estaba muy feliz con su relación con su novio Yaten, con el que estaba próxima a cumplir su primer mes, tenía una sorpresa especial y también, una buena "bomba" que explicar.

Lita gozaba de la vida de casada, de vez en cuando peleaban con todo y gritos incluidos, pero luego solucionaban la situación y terminaban haciendo las paces con una buena noche de pasión que se reflejaba en sus rostros en las mañanas que le seguían a esas noches cortas.

Amy había clasificado para entrar en un concurso de Matemáticas en Hokkaido, como una competencia con otras escuelas que se añadiría a su curriculum de estudiante número uno en la Secundaria Juuban. Estaba emocionada aunque por otro lado tenia problemas en su relación con Richard, intuía que le escondía cosas y eso hacia que una distancia implícita se fijará entre ellos, sino había confianza no existía tal "relación".

Raye se había inscrito en un concurso de maquillaje y continuaba con sus clases curriculares, no había mayor cambio en su vida, al menos, que viajar a China para conocer a su próximo "esposo", sea un acontecimiento importante.

Serena reía, lloraba y se frustraba con las matemáticas, la geografía y el ¡MALDITO ÍNGLES! A su lado, siempre tenía a las muchachas y hasta los profesores tenia ciertas condolencias para con ella por su situación pasada, pero aún así se sentía apresada. Darién la regañaba y hasta la amenazaba con que si no estudiaba no habría ni besos, ni abrazos y, ni mucho menos dulces. Era en esos momentos que ella estudiaba como posesa y sacaba notas regulares.

Pronto culminaría la escuela y con ella un grado superado. Lita se graduaría y comenzaría a estudiar una carrera empresarial. Andrew seguía estudiando medicina y trabajando cuando podía en el negocio Familiar, se frustraba mucha veces por las niñerías de su esposa, pero luego respiraban y cuando se hartaban de gritos venían los besos y las caricias y a la cama a retozar, sencillamente le gustaba estar con su esposa, era como un noviazgo pero mucho más intimo, más real...

La abuela Luna y Mimet, soportaban los malos humores y los gruñidos a media noche, del joven Chiba pues su novia era insoportable. Además, no se aguantaban de hacerle chistes en el desayuno que le sacaba más de una cana al Doctor, eso sin contar los votos continuos a la maravillosa idea que tenía fija como MUDARSE y dejar a ese par de mujeres que eran inaguantables…

Sammy, estaba feliz en su nuevo colegio tanto que ya había ingresado al club de Cerámica y realizaba por las tardes actividades extracurriculares en el club de Futbol Americano, en el que destacaba con mucha habilidad, asimismo se llevaba muy bien con su profesor.

La abuela Neo y Mamá Ikuko, como la empezaron a llamar en el pueblo eran especialmente amigas y mucho más cuando comenzaron a montar una franquicia de productos Lácteos que comenzó a ser muy conocida en la ciudad, tanto que la ex Señora Tsukino renunció a su trabajo en las cabañas "The Paradise" para dedicarse por completo a la Franquicia recién abierta.

En resumen, esos serian los acontecimientos vividos por nuestros protagonistas…

MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

¡VACACIONES!- Exclamó una Serena al tirarse al sofá de su amiga Lita que sonrió con alegría por tener a la Serena que ella conocía luego de un mes de locura.

Para ti, porque yo comenzaré la universidad dentro de dos semanas- Refutó Lita caminando hacia la cocina seguida de una Serena que hacia movimientos vagos con los pies mientras caminaba.

No te quejes tanto que sé que andas, ansiosa por comenzar- Lita carcajeó suavemente y asintió dándole la razón a la rubia- Y, cuéntame…- cambio el tema Serena con un tono rojo pasión- ¿Cómo es Andrew en la cama?- le preguntó Serena con lengua rápida y chismosa.

Candente e Insaciable- contestó Lita sin pensarlo y con una voz ronca, Serena se quedó con la boca abierta y rió escandalosamente cuando reaccionó a la verbalización de su amiga. Mientras Lita, se ponía roja como una remolacha y gritaba en frustración contra su amiga- ¡Serena!- le reclamó al fin a una rubia que se desbordaba en lágrimas de risa.

Lo... s-siento- contestó en un dificultoso aliento mientras trataba de calmarse y respetar la intimidad de su amiga- Pero no puedes negar que fuiste tu la que respondió sin ni siquiera procesar la pregunta- se defendió la chica.

No, ¡si la procese!- Dijo una Lita algo risueña también y añadió con burla- lo que no procese fue la respuesta- completó y rieron a carcajadas las dos.

Lita sacó un pastel de fresas con chocolate y Serena vio el cielo, y más cuando su amiga le sirvió café con leche y glaseado. ¡DIVINO! Pensó la rubia con estrellitas en vez de ojos devoró el pastel y repitió como cuatro veces continuas haciendo sentir muy especial a Lita. Lo extraño del asunto era que… ¡Lita también se había comido cuatro pedazos del acabado pastel!

Serena se fijó en ese detalle mientras se chupaba la cuchara por última vez y miró a su amiga adorada, ella se sobaba el estómago y reía por lo delicioso del dulce.- ¿Lita…?- llamó Serena y la castaña le dio una ojeada a su amiga.

¿Qué pasa Serena?- contestó viendo los ojos de Serena agrandarse como si supiera la respuesta de algo.

¿Estás embarazada?- preguntó con algo de precaución y vio que la aludida no se esperaba ese semejante cuestionamiento, porque de inmediato se puso pálida- Lita calma, es solo una pregunta nada m…- pero Lita no espero a que su amiga completará la frase porque de inmediato corrió a la oficina donde se encontraba el almanaque con todas sus equis rojas en los meses pasados, revisó el mes pasado y vio una constante equis, luego al reciente y se dio cuenta que tenia mes y medio sin menstruación.

No…- susurró Lita angustiada y se le resbaló el calendario de las manos- no, ¡por favor!, Dios Mío, ¡que no sea cierto!- pidió ella al tiempo que se miraba espantada el vientre.

Serena llegó corriendo a la oficina con un poco de té de Manzanilla para Lita, que en ese momento empezó a caerse al piso. Serena suspiró por la preocupación de su amiga y su ¡GRAN BOCOTA!

Lita, solo fue un comentario estúpido sin fundamentos- Lita levantó la mirada cuando escucho a su amiga y se encontró con una preocupada pero llena de calma de Serena- ¿Qué pasó?- Lita como un resorte se levantó y comenzó a caminar lentamente al principio pero rápidamente, aceleraba el paso.

Serena ya casi tomaba el celular para llamar a su amigo Andrew. Pero entonces, Lita que desde hace veinte minutos se encontraba en silencio, sin ni siquiera tocar el té hecho por la rubia que actualmente estaba frio.

Tengo un atraso de seis semanas, Serena- dijo Lita con voz ahogada y caminando de un lado a otro en su departamento. La rubia volvió a suspirar y se colocó en la situación de su amiga.

Era difícil... Porque dentro de poco cumpliría dieciocho, edad de risas y discotecas. Edad en la que luchabas por tus sueños y defendías tus ideales en la universidad. Pronto se comenzaría una nueva etapa, que si al caso vamos, su esposo y buen amigo mio, Andrew ya había resuelto hace unos años atrás y que ahora disfrutaba de un buen matrimonio, el cual no tenia ni seis meses…

También estaba el hecho que Andrew no quería ni siquiera saber en estos momentos de pañales y biberones porque quería que su esposa disfrutará de todas la buena cosas de esta etapa joven y adulta. Todo se iría por el caño cuando Lita le dijera lo del próximo bebé.

Ella cambiaria, sin duda alguna, sus estudios por cuidar de su hijo o hija, ella se desviviría por su niño. Y eso, acarrearía una hilera de problemas matrimoniales. Definitivamente, la noticia no era bienvenida en estos momentos…

Serena suspiró y detuvo a su amiga que la miraba espantada. Sin embargo, ellos dos habían creado a ese nene y debían afrontar con realidad esa noticia, que de todas formas no era cierta, o por lo menos no al ciento por ciento- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar..? ¿Qué estés embarazada de Andrew?- Comenzó Serena en un intento de hacer más relajado el ambiente- Créeme. Lo primero que hará será desmayarse y luego besarte hasta que tu lengua y la de él se vuelvan una- Dijo con picardía y abrazando a la castaña que seguía preocupada…

Un niño… de Andrew y ella… Un niño… Su hijo…. O hija…. Santa Madre de Dios…

Solo tenía 17 años…

Serena, ¿Qué hago? Andrew… él no quiere…- Inicio Lita una serie de frases incoherentes que para ella tenia sentido, rió y Lita la consideró una loca esquizofrénica- ¡SERENA!-exclamó molesta por el modo en que su amiga se tomaba tan a la ligera su problema.

Son especulaciones amiga…- expreso Serena mientras le picaba la nariz haciendo que Lita se relajara- Tal vez es una falsa alarma, no lo sabemos y por eso iremos con un doctor mañana y sabremos que tal estás de salud- explicó Serena suavizada por la realidad de la situación- Yo te acompañaré… ¿te parece?- La castaña simplemente asintió y abrazó aún más a su amiga.

Gracias Seré…- fue lo único que dijo la joven esposa a una rubia que trataba de sosegarla.

¡No te preocupes, jirafa!- Lita rió con delicadeza como siempre le habían enseñado sus maestros de cortesía y modales haciendo que Serena se encogiera de hombros- Ahora vamos a ver esa película de Nia Vardalos que tanto me gusta- sugirió jalando a la castaña hasta la sala de estar- A comer chatarra y ver a John Corbett, Huy, ¡PAPACITO!- totalizó con picardía al ver al chico salir en pantalla en la película "Mi gran Boda Griega"(1) e hizo reír a la castaña que poco a poco empezó a comer y a aliviarse en compañía de la rubia. Y pensando en la crisis anterior y en la conversación con su amiga, supo que tenía razón.

_**¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?**_

MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Darién suspiró y cerró el expediente, le sonrió a la señora que tenia a su hijo de ocho años en recuperación- Señora Yang, su hijo no ha sufrido lesiones mayores como le dijo "esa" pasante- A la cual, Darién ya tenia fichada le colocaría una gran amonestación eso in contar que saldría de patitas a la calle por falta de ética, por el se graduaría solo con milagros- Le pido disculpas nuevamente por las molestias causadas y el hospital responderá por los gastos, no se reocupe su hijo dentro de dos semanas caminará nuevamente, solo tendrá que cargar con el fastidios yeso- La Señora suspiró y miró con calma al doctor y al final le sonrió.

¡Gracias Doctor!- agradeció la mujer y pronto salió de su consultorio complacida. Darién respiró profundamente y se apoyo en su silla giratoria y cómoda, no pudo evitar pensar en como esa pasante tenia tan mala idea de lo que era el aspecto médico. ¡Qué tarada era! Él también fue un pasante, pero andaba con pie de plomo, porque no trataban con cuentas, ni con diseños de paginas web, que podías borrar y agregarle un cero ó un nuevo color. Aquí se aprendía de la experiencia y luego se probaba que se sabía algo de medicina. No era fácil vivir en este medio, pero amaba este tipo de alquimia vivida.

Escucho el sonido de su celular y al descubrir el número maldijo por lo bajo. Contestó a regañadientes y murmurando con necesidad, estaba seguro de que esa llamada le arruinaría el día.

Dime…- Fue lo que brotó de sus labios, esa persona a pesar de tener un crédito importante en su vida, no podían llevarse bien en absoluto.

¿Cómo estás, Darién?- El aludido hizo una mueca infantil ¡¿PARA QUÉ DIABLOS LE PREGUNTABA?!

¡Respirando!- le contestó irónico y escucho una risa del otro lado del teléfono- Me alegra hacerte reír... - añadió con fastidio burlón.

A mi siempre me ha parecido que tienes un talento escondido para hacerte el bufón- Darién apretó los dientes y se pasó la mano por la cabellera azabache solo para poder calmarse y responder con calma a la directa comunicación con…- En fin querido, solo quería decirte que ya me enteré de tus fechorías y actos caritativos que has venido estando haciendo desde que te dije que no te aguantaría otra niñería más- Explicó la voz masculina al Joven doctor, Darién por su parte solo miró al frente con los ojos entrecerrados y rostro estoico, reflejando una pelea que tenia muy pronto contra esa persona.

Como te encanta espiarme…- replicó con voz necia- Dices no querer apoyarme en mis estupideces que en realidad son mis sueños y necesidades,- Expuso con razón el chico- quitándome tu apoyo económico y además tratando de amedentrarme, solo para poder someterme y hacerme un títere en la empresa que tú manejarías, pues si por eso llamas, déjame informarte que mi respuesta sigue siendo "NO", y es rotundo- aclaró con el fin de terminar esa absurda batalla vocal.

Lo sé, sigues siendo tan absurdo como siempre mi querido- Darién aborreció siempre ese apodo, que ese hombre le profesaba, apretó los puños y siguió escuchando sin ganas la retahíla de ironías de ese individuo- Pero la verdad es, que solo quería reunirme contigo acerca de algo que te interesa, y por como terminaron las cosas hace un año, necesitas concluir en estos momentos…- completó a modo de reflexión el señor, haciendo que Darién se le dispersará por todo el cuerpo un inconfundible escalofrió de advertencia.

¿Sobre qué?- indagó Darién con suspicacia- Si es sobre la herencia créeme que…- El señor que se comunicaba con el rio irónico nuevamente.

Ese asunto está zanjado, solo necesito reunirme contigo y explicarte que este tema aunque tonto es sumamente delicado y… capaz, te resulté hasta beneficioso, ¿entonces…?- Terminó ese hombre con el temple de concertar la cita. Darién se sujetó el puente de la nariz como si con eso el podría detener sus ansias asesinas para con ese señor.

Esta bien…- contestó en un resignado suspiró, a la final no podía ser tan mala persona con él- Tengo un espacio el viernes a las dos de la tarde, no antes y tampoco después, ¡solo a esa hora!- hizo hincapié el muchacho Doctor.

Escucho nuevamente esa sonrisita cínica del otro lado y apretó los dientes nuevamente, odiaba esa risita tan imbécilmente ridícula- Esta bien,- dijo el otro sujeto y añadió con voz burlona- Estoy ansioso querido hijo.- Y con eso espero la respuesta de su primogénito.

Hasta luego, padre- colgó Darién con fuerza y golpeó su escritorio en búsqueda de drenar un poco de su rabia- Y ahora… ¿qué querrá?- se preguntó Darién un poco impaciente y ensimismado.

Mientras que, Mamoru Chiba sonreía con esa sonrisa ladina y un poco retorcida, de la cual era dueño y señor- Así será, hijo- dijo mientras escuchaba los pitiditos de una conversación cerrada y reía con cierta jactancia.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

La rubia se impulsó nuevamente y en el aire espoleó con fuerza el pincel contra el marco de papel que tenia en ese espacio cedido por su padre, ese que era su recinto, donde afloraba su alma atormentada y apasionada en forma de arte.

El caballete resintió la fuerza con la que esa pintura roja se estrelló contra el cuadro. Mimet sonrió con petulancia dejó el pincel y la paleta de pinturas. Para retroceder y mirar su labor hecha en esos ciento veinte minutos.

Ese era su lugar favorito en las últimas semanas, luego del alboroto causado por el "Señor Tsukino", y por supuesto todo causado por la estúpida de su arpía prima, "Rini". Era increíble lo mucho que se podían doblegar las almas de los mortales cuando tenias las ramas necesarias como: el sexo, el dinero y el dolor…

Suspiró de placer al saberse la vencedora y casi tuvo un orgasmo al ver finalizada su obra de arte macabra y sincera, ese era el recuerdo de su más grande venganza… hasta ahora. Sonrió con vanidad cuando agregó ese último comentario y selló su obra con su firma personal…

Mimet miró a esa persona con mucha paciencia. No era delicioso hacer sufrir a alguien masoquista pero le encantó verla pedir y rogar por más; Le gustaba el control, y mucho más cuando se le era entregado con facilidad, en estos casos era sumamente suculento, sobre todo, porque era parte de una misión que su "adorado" primo le había pedido con mucha devoción, ella no le podía negar nada a ese bombón.

Anheló poder verle los pectorales de nueva cuenta y con ese pensamiento, caminó de regreso al cuarto de baño donde vio ciertas manchitas rojas en su rostro. Sonrió complacida y empezó a quitarse la ropa que había utilizado para terminar esa obra maestra. Ropa de diseñador que estaba roja, roja casi vino tintó, porque se había secado en su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que había tomado venganza…

Se sumergió en una tina colocada solo para ella y se sumergió entre conchas de mandarina mientras su cuerpo engarrotado se dejaba acariciar por esas calmas y aromatizadas aguas. Se escuchaba a Mozart de fondo, lo que le era muy relajante y mientras levantaba una pierna y luego la otra escucho como se habría la puerta del ático, pero no se inmuto, pues sabía quien era, de hecho lo esperaba. Se restregó un poco el agua cítrica contra su rostro y el agua comenzó a volverse roja a su alrededor.

Hola…- susurró él con suavidad al llegar al cuarto de baño. Ella rió encantada de escucharlo, pues sus ojos ambarinos estaban cerrados, lo escuchó avanzar hasta donde ella se encontraba y entonces abrió sus ojos, lo encontró a centímetros de ella y su rostro. Con un pequeño impulso lo besó apasionadamente y el chico no se quejó.- ¿Tomando un baño?- indago cínico, y eso la excitaba. Él era tan malo…

Hola, y ven…- dijo ella tomándolo de la camisa y tirándolo a la tina, haciendo que solo quedara un ¼ del agua que había en el principio. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del chico que solo sonreía con picardía mientras la miraba con sus ojos azules picarones.

Siempre de ansiosa...—dijo a modo de bajar la intensidad de la carrera que tenia Mimet para quitarle la ropa, y pasándose una mano por los ojos pues algunas gotas cítricas le irritaban la vista. Ella lo miró con un puchero mientras agitaba una mano al aire que dejará el tema de lado.

Sabes que me encanta rápido- él rio por la respuesta de ella y la arrinconó contra una de las esquinas de la bañera y ella perdió todo rastro de conciencia después de decir- Además no me gusta la desventaja- añadió para morderle una tetilla a su amante que gimió con fuerza para luego ronco responder.

A mi me gusta lo salvaje del asunto- concluyó él, terminando lo que ella había comenzado, se desabotonó los pantalones y pronto estaba igual que ella- que comience la pasión por el arte- expresó con un sonido ronco mientras comenzaba a acariciarla con sus dedos en una zona erógena.

Como diga, profesor Tomoe- gritó ella al sentir la invasión de unos dedos y su boca sobre su pezón.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Mina estaba un poco ansiosa de ir a sus clases de baile y su madre lo notó.

¿Qué te pasa, Mina?- preguntó con una ceja finamente depilada mientras levantaba una taza llena de café. Mina la miró con vergüenza.

Madre he avanzado poco en las últimas clases, pues hay un paso que no puedo dominar, y hoy el profesor Yaten…- Aclaró Mina con un sabor amargo cuando le llamaba de ese modo a su novio- Pues, creo que me hará un examen- todo lo que boca botaba en esos momentos era mentira, pero poco le importaba, tenia que colocarle una excusa muy buena a su nerviosismo.

Su madre roló los ojos despectivamente y bajo la taza hasta el plato que se encontraba en la mesa de esa sala de té y la miró con desilusión mientras botaba un suspiró. Ya mina sabía lo que venia, el sermón de ser una Aino y el orgullo que debe colocar en todo para ser la mejor.

Minako, yo no te crié para que tuvieras esos bajones de menopausia precoz- Le reclamó la mujer a Mina que estaba impactada de que no comenzará con su discurso de: "desde que estabas pequeña te inculcamos que…"- Y además quien te dijo que podías bailar salsa, sé que no pues bailar salsa, pero intentarlo no te costaba nada- suspiró con impotencia al no poder pegarle a esa mocosa que llevaba dieciséis años quitándole fuerzas y arruinándole la existencia. La miró con rabia- No me sorprende que por eso, es que nadie se haya acercado a pedirme tu mano, si andas caminando como una mujer de la calle, hablas igual que una vaquera y también tus notas son tan regulares como la de esa mocosa Tsukino- Mina bajó la cara y tapando sus ojos con su flequillo quiso ocultar las pulsaciones que su revolucionaria personalidad quería defender, defender a sus amigas y a su caminar, su forma de pensar y hablar. Pero entonces fue más inteligente y no contestó más que un…

Tienes razón madre…- Su madre asintió molesta y siguió bebiendo de su café, pero Mina ya estaba de ver a su madre insultándola y callar, siempre, a callar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mina se bajó del auto con delicadeza y sin hacer ruido, se acomodó la camisa ligera que traía e hizo una reverencia a su madre, que ya subía la ventana mientras le vociferaba al chofer que arrancará. Cuando vio al carro cruzar en la esquina se levantó rápidamente y suspiró para caminar y correr al ascensor para llegar con su novio y entregarle ese obsequio que había traído con tanto cariño.

Yaten por su parte, se despedía de la última de las chicas de su clase de Merengue Dominicano, apagó el equipo de sonido y fue a tomar una botella de agua de la nevera que había en la sala de baile y pronto sintió los brazos de una pequeña mujercita, despegó la botella de sus labios y sonrió. Era su novia.

¡Ugh!- dijo ella al sentirlo un poco mojado y pegajoso- ¡Estás sudado!- Él rió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ella podía decir mil y una cosa, pero aún mantenía los brazos a su alrededor, pero a pesar de que él era consciente de eso no le diría nada.

¡Y tú, hueles muy bien!- le ironizó él, mientras empezaba a respirar encima de ella como si fuera un sabueso- ¡guao, guao!- completó con onomatopeyas de perro, Ella rió y le golpeó el hombro para luego cerrar sus brazos en el cuello de él.

¡Feliz aniversario, Profesor Kou!- dijo con una nueva tonalidad y un guiño dulce y pícaro. Él le beso la frente y luego la nariz, las mejillas y por último la boca, con un desenfreno común, conocido y placentero.

Gracias alumna…- respondió el caballeroso y agregó en tono burlón- Mi novia debe ser afortunada, no todos los días tiene un mes de aniversario con un Kou- Mina rodó los ojos y le quitó la botella a su novio bebiendo de ella- ¡hey! ¡Creía que esa botella era mía!- Mina le sacó la lengua y se fue a sentar en unos de los sofás que había en la sala de baile.

Yaten la siguió y secándose un poco el sudor se dirigió al sofá para abrazar a su novia- Feliz aniversario, novia- le dio un beso en la coronilla, pero ella necesitaba cariño así que tomó la barbilla de su novio e impulsó su rostro hacia arriba para comerse los labios de su novio.

Inferior, superior, abrir, cerrar, jalar, aruñar, manos, labios, tacto, vista… Todo se utilizaba en esos momentos en los que ella se montaba sobre él y buscaba con sus manos abarcar toda aquella cabellera platinada que la volvía loca, mientras sus lenguas configuraban una danza erótica y pausada, gloriosa y adictiva.

Las manos de Yaten estaban encerrando el rostro de su novia, sentía una imperiosa necesidad de cuidarla y abrazarla, de decirle que todo estaba bien, no sabia porque pero… sentía que ella lo necesitaba.

De repente, ella lenta pero definidamente se alejó de los labios masculinos y supo que había problemas pues Yaten estaba hermoso, todo despelucado, con sus labios rojos… pero en sus ojos verdes se notaba sus preguntas silenciosas: "¿Qué pasa?; ¿Qué tienes?"

Yaten, tengo miedo- dijo ella sin reserva y comenzando a destapar la caja de pandora y Yaten sonrió.

Es normal, yo también lo tengo- le guiñó un ojo y le volvió a besar lentamente- Pero, ¿Por qué tienes miedo?- Inquirió el chico mientras le quitaba un mechón del rostro y veía lagrimas acumuladas- ¡hey!- dijo a modo de pregunta suavemente.

Yaten, yo…- comenzó ella hipando y él, centró toda su atención en ella.-tengo algo que decirte, es muy importante e… intimo- Yaten la miró confundido pero asintió- Yo…- quiso comenzar ella pero su garganta se cerró y mirando esos ojos preocupados y comedidos de su novio, se clausuró aún más ese órgano. Su lengua se adormeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas como si traidoras mentiras se amontonaran. Yaten se frustró un poco, pues su novia no era de ese estilo de mujer que se calla y se tranca al hablar, parecía una criminal.

¿Mina?- indagó con tranquilidad pero ella se alejó de él y él se levanto a seguirla- Dime que tienes, como puedo ayudarte si tú…- pero ella se volteó a verlo con cara de culpable.

¡No puedo!- exclamó en un reclamo, que no era para él sino para su miedo interno a ser rechazada. Pero Yaten lo sintió diferente, creyó que era para él, el reclamo.

Pues sino puedes, lo comprendo algún día podrás…- ella lo miró incrédulamente y ella camino como animal rabioso y enjaulado.

No sabes como he practicado en casa, como he querido contártelo desde que somos novios pero es que es tan personal que estoy segura que te perderé…- lo miró con dolor pero entonces Yaten comenzó a enojarse por las vueltas que daba su novia.

Yo no te lo estoy exigiendo Mina, me dirás cuando sea el momento- Indicó Yaten tratando de calmarse y manejar la situación, pues él era el adulto y estaba además el hecho de que se conocían de hace poco.- Y, Mina, nadie pierde a nadie por secretos personales, solo se pierde cuando arrastran sentimientos que no se han superado- Entonces Mina lo miró incrédula de su respuesta.

Es que acaso no te molesta que tenga un secreto, tan propio que no pueda contártelo, porque es un paso muy importante para nuestra relación, o que mi madre se entere… ¿NO TE IMPORTA?- Le reclamó ella, colérica aunque en realidad estaba molesta con ella misma por su niñería y su absurdo sentimiento llamado _miedo._

Yaten suspiró y la miró mostrando su molestia.

Mina creí que ya habíamos dejado los secretos de lado- expresó Yaten con rabia en la voz.

Lo siento, Yaten, pero no puedo... tengo miedo- dijo ella en su defensa y él platinado solo negó con la cabeza.

Acepta esta vez que no es miedo a lo que yo diga, ó a lo que tu madre nos pueda hacer- empezó a decir el rubio viendo como palidecía la chica y empezaba a temblar- eres tú, que no me amas realmente y desconfías aún de mí- Mina empezó a negar con la cabeza, susceptible de cómo se había trastornado toda su confesión por culpa de su infantil inseguridad.

No Yaten, por favor no pienses eso…- rogó ella compungida de que su único amor, resultará herido por sus miedos.

Lo siento Mina, ya lo hice- dijo recogiendo su chaqueta y dejando el regalo de su primer y último mes al lado de ella. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero ella corrió y lo abrazo por la espalda. Yaten se zafó y entonces ella le quito la chaqueta. Él no inmutó y siguió caminando.

¡YATEN!- gritó inquieta por salir detrás de él, pero el era rápido y estaba enojado- ¡Espera! ¡Por favor! ¡No te vayas!- pero el continuó su camino a pesar de que sus pies forzadamente se afianzaban al piso más tiempo del adecuado. Entonces escuchó una frase que nunca pensó, ni en sus más remotas pesadillas dar oídos.

"_Mi mejor amigo quiso abusar de mi…"_

Él se detuvo de inmediato y volteó a ver a su novia, que esta casi al borde de un colapso nervioso por aquella frase…

Al menos te detuviste…- apuntó ella con una trémula voz y lágrimas aún rodando por su rostro, sus piernas no la sostuvieron por más tiempo y cayo al piso sin dejar de mirarlo.

Él corrió hacia ella y se colocó enfrente en cuclillas mirándola sorprendido- no tienes que...- salió de sus labios, pues todo el enojo se había esfumado…

Ella le tocó el rostro y asintió- si debo, por ti para que me creas y por mi, porque necesito confiar en ti- el asintió.

Mi amigo Len, era el único de los varones del kínder que era bueno y cariñoso con todas las chicas, era el mejor amigo que cualquiera soñaría tener, en especial yo, porque siempre estaba sola y no tenia hermanos- Yaten asintió- pronto crecimos y estábamos en sexto grado, no recuerdo mucho que hicimos ese día en la mañana pero lo que si recuerdo son…- Ella cerró los ojos y sollozó un poco, Yaten le tomó de la mano y se la apretó, ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró directamente- los olores, algunas singularidades y mis gritos ahogados por mis pantis- Yaten cerró los ojos- Len me dijo que quería estudiar un poco de Biología, y yo le tenia cariño a esa materia así que fui a su casa y allí empezamos a estudiar los primeros quince minutos, entonces sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre mí, comenzó a besarme y a tocarme pero yo le pegué una bofetada y él se alejó adolorido y decepcionado.

Recogí mis cosas y me iba a ir cuando la puerta se abrió, allí estaban los amigos de Len, eran cinco- comentó Mina y sonrió con pesar para luego tragar grueso y seguir con la historia- Ellos me sujetaron y comenzaron a quitarme mis prendas para quedarme sin nada de la cintura para abajo- Yaten se mordió la lengua y siguió escuchando el morbo de esos mocosos- Unos de los chicos quería que me callara, así que me golpeó pero yo grité más fuerte y entonces al ver que no me callaba me calló con mi pantaletas- Yaten no quería escuchar más pero ella quería ser atendida- Pronto Len comenzó a masturbarme y los chicos también, pero yo no veía eso pues solo olía el aire caliente de ese verano-otoño, sentía y escuchaba sus caricias a sus miembros y las maldiciones de Len porque no lubricaba- Yaten la miró y ella se encogió de hombros- Al instante llegó Lita y Serena, acompañados de Richard, Amy y Raye- Ella rió triste- les dieron una paliza a todos ellos y luego me llevaron a fiscalía acompañado de ese grupo, me hicieron todas las pruebas y bueno ellos fueron presos- Yaten la miraba serio y ella le sonrió- No te enojes, eso ya pasó hace cinco años atrás- él negó con la cabeza, ella suspiro- Lo sabia, ya no quieres que sea tu novia verdad- interrogó ella, pero él no contestó.

Dicen que el que calla otorga- se respondió ella y se levantó con dificultad ante los ojos de su "ex", buscó lentamente la salida del salón de baile pero antes de que diera el tercer paso, su brazo fue jalado por el platinado y la arrastró hasta el sofá y la sentó. Mina estaba sorprendida de la agresividad de su novio para con ella.

No puedes esperar que los traté con flores y no me enoje cuando me cuentas que unos desgraciados trataron de abusar de ti cuando tenia 11 años- comenzó a gritar él, Mina pensó que era bueno que por esos momentos la sala de baile ocupaba aquel piso únicamente.- Te amo Mina, no sabes como ni cuanto, pero debes saber que el universo no se equipara a mi amor por ti- Mina lo siguió mirando atónita- Odio decirte esto, pero para que avances lo haré- discutió cuando vio la esperanza de Mina de hablar- Te han re-victimizado mil veces, y cien mil veces más tu inseguridad a crecido y tu autoestima a disminuido- Mina bajo la cabeza- Mírame Mina, porque te diré algo más- ella levantó el rostro y él le sonrió- Mi familia es muy… Mafiosa si se puede decir, si alguien, así sea el Gobernante Supremo, nos hace algo por mínimo que sea, lo pagará con sangre- Mina se asustó pensando que la mataría a ella y Yaten rió- A ti no te haré nada de ese estilo- Mina lo miró recelosa- ¡Te lo juro!- ella asintió y lo siguió escuchando..

** Sin ir muy lejos, mi primo hizo pagar a el padre de su novia por haberle hecho la vida de cuadritos a Serena, ¿cierto?- Mina asintió y supo el camino que estaba tomando la idea de Yaten…

Amor... Yaten... No tienes que...- él se agacho y le cerró los labios con los suyos.

No te estoy pidiendo opinión, así será cariño, yo tomaré venganza y no me importa lo que tengas que decir en defensa de esos malditos perros- Sonrió con perversidad- Está en los genes Chiba cariño, y por ser tú mi novia y en un futuro, mi esposa no puedo dejarte impune, así que no quiero volver a verte victimizada, haciéndote daño a ti misma porque no te aceptes tú misma, porque trataron de abusar de ti hace años- aclaró Yaten y la miró seguro- Porque tú misma debes aceptar que eso está en el pasado y que solo fue un acto, nada más…

** ¡ACEPTATE TAL Y COMO ERES!- siguió y exclamó Yaten- sino comienzas a quererte tú quien lo hará, porque aunque yo te ame y mucho, eso nunca será suficiente para ti porque estaré llenando tu vacio con el mío…- Mina sintió un golpe en su cabeza pero no había recibido ningún, su corazón palpitó con furia y tragó saliva con dificultad, se llevó las manos a la cara y las sintió mojada.

Su novio tenía razón, se sentía indefensa porque sus amigas siempre la defendían sin darle oportunidad a defenderse ella sola. No quería enamorarse y trataba a cualquiera mal porque tenía miedo de que le ocurriera lo mismo que le pasó con Len. Se había destruido ella misma tantas veces que no tenía intención de volver a nacer, ni mucho menos reconstruirse. Miró a Yaten y él le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Pronto ella le abrazo y él contesto el abrazo con suavidad, ella era el "núcleo" de su vida.

"_**Tenia al mejor novio del planeta…"**_

"_**¡CUIDADO MUNDO!"**_

"_**Había llegado la Nueva Minako Aino"**_

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Darién les sonrió a las damas y ellas por inercia suspiraron. Serena se enfurruñó, como podía ser que hasta su mama y su abuela se doblegaran ante el encanto de Darién.

¿Gusta pasar y tomar un tacita de café?- sugirió la abuela Neo con estrellas en la mirada y Darién mostró sus dientes alineados y resplandecientes, mientras se quitaba la boina que traía en conjunto con esa camisa azul marino que hacia resaltar sus ojos y un pantalón deportivo blanco.

Darién respondió con aire inocente y distinguido, como si fuera un niño que pidiera cariño.- ¿No será mucha molestia?- investigó mirando a mi madre y abuela que se encontraban cómodas sentadas en el columpio doble que había en la entrada de la casa, en medio del atardecer de ese viernes.

¡Claro que no!- objetó mi madre, la muy confianzuda bajo como un rayo del columpio y más allá las escaleras- ¡Pase, usted!- agregó para mi sorpresa, **MI** novio hizo una reverencia y luego les guiñó un ojo a las señoras, haciendo que unos de sus cuantos mechones lisos le taparan un ojo, quedando el otro afianzado y coqueto.

Después de ustedes, ladies.- Mi madre empezó a volar en una nube y mi abuela se alisó sin disimulo el vestido rosado que tenia. Mientras a mí, la cuenca de los ojos no me aguantaban lo que veía. Estaba asustada. Lo increíblemente natural del despliegue de encanto de mi novio y sino me avispaba de seguro se convertiría en mi abuelo, o… ¡MI PADRASTRO!

Darién le dio un brazo a mi abuela y otro a mi mamá que comenzaron a regar risitas coquetas y sonrojadas mientras que Él, les llenaba los oídos de puro joviales y seductores elogios que harían que hasta la monja más rescatada y sensata se volviera agua, con ese vocabulario tan candoroso y complaciente.

¡MAMÁ! ¡ABUELA!- exclamó la rubia en la entrada, mientras los tres culpables me miraban un poco azorados- Dejen a **MI **novio en paz, el vino a verme a ¡**MI!**- Aclaró la güera. Darién se alegró internamente reflejando en la mirada cuanto le complacía ver a su novia tan posesiva con él, pero pronto cambio esa ojeada a una presumida.

Pero querida **"Serena"-** comenzó él a decir, mientras que ella esperaba una "esclava" le colocó fue un "Serena", maldito creído, se estaba ganado a su madre y a su abuela, quitándole terreno- Aunque lo que dices es cierto, no puedo dejar de quedarme encadenado y gratamente encantado de ver a dos mujeres que están en la flor de la vida, ¡Cómo estás dos damas!, que además pertenecen a tu familia…- Mi abuela y madre soltaron un suspiros y sus ojos se volvieron corazones- Es imposible no sentirme como un escudero ante radiante belleza de la cual precede mi bella mi novia- Las señoras la miraron fea a la rubia, y ella supo que estaba en problemas por su gran bocata.

¡No seas egoísta, Serena!- amonestó su mamá y su abuela se ajustó más al brazo de Darién, para satisfacción del chico.

Es increíble que aunque pases tanto tiempo con él, nos saques en cara el tiempo que pasemos con él- Reprendió la Abuela Neo, Darién asintió totalmente de acuerdo por las quejas de las patronas hacia él- Ven, cariño de melocotón, que te serviré un poquito de café con bastante tarta de limón- Darién le guiñó un ojo a Serena para que dejará los celos tontos y les asintió a las damas acompañándolas con una sonrisa de Pasta dental.

Será todo un honor, mis encantadoras señora.- Respondió y La abuela Neo, se fue hacia la cocina abanicándose con una mano.

Serena miraba con una ceja alzada a Darién. Ya veríamos quien era **LA** egoísta y Posesiva. ¡Ja!

El chico solo sonrió, pero esa expresión no bajaba la calentura de la rubia. En ello, se sentaron a comer tarta de Limón, de la cual por cierto solo le dieron una mínima parte a Serena, mientras que Darién disfrutaba prácticamente de la mitad del pastel, sonriendo gozoso y siendo todo un caballero en modales y halagos.

Pronto se abrió la puerta y se escucharon unas series de voces, que eran en realidad dos. Sammy entró con su cabello castaño desordenado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Serena también sonrió al ver a su salvador. Su hermano la defendería de ese monstruo llamado "novio" y de "Las Amazonas", que ahora la habían dejado de lado por un niño bonito, sexy, atractivo, fuerte y con una voz deliciosamente atrayente. ¡Qué por cierto! estaba usando con otras _¡MUJERES!_

_**¡Oh! Pero la venganza es dulce.**_

Detrás de Sammy entró un chico, más o menos de la Edad de Darién con un espeso cabello azabache y una altura que no envidiaba para nada la de su novio. Este chico sonreía de un comentario que hacia Sammy, y lo hizo parecer aún más joven. Serena estaba impactada y se hizo una promesa a sí misma.

De ahora en adelante saldría con su mamá a hacer las compras sin quejarse, ni hacerle la vuelta. Si esa clase de espécimen estaban en ese pueblo, ¡por Dios Santo!, que cada fin de semana iría a dar un paseo vespertino.

El chico volvió la vista hacia nosotros, y su mirada se encontró con la mía inmediatamente y por un momento sus ojos azules se prendieron, pero no eran como los de mi chico Inglés, eran más de un color azulado grisáceo, que lo hacían parecer todo un ensueño. Él me sonrió con algo de timidez y yo le devolví el gesto haciéndome la recatada. Y entonces hablo.

Buenas noches, Damas y caballero- Expresó con voz firma y en un tono acorde con su jovialidad. Venia con una chaqueta negra, una camisa roja debajo de esta y un pantalón negro- Disculpen si interrumpo una noche familiar- Aunque el chico en su mente agregó "_aunque parece más un harem."_

Para nada, ¿verdad, abuela?- defendió Sammy y la abuela asintió complacida de la vista, y yo como su hermana mayor lo apoyé.

Claro que no, Sammy, adelante, siéntese como en su casa- Dijo con amabilidad la rubia y el chico se rascó la oreja en señal de vergüenza que le provocó ternura a la rubia y la miró con un ligero sonrojo.

Gracias, mi nombre es Kou, Seiya Kou- Y le tendió una mano a la chica, que rápidamente iba a sujetar, si no se hubiese interpuesto su novio que fue mucho más veloz que ella.

Chiba, Darién Chiba, novio y futuro esposo de esta hermosa señorita- Dijo un Darién con cara amable pero con el corazón estrujado de celos y mirada de perro guardián- Un gusto, Seiya- le agregó con cordialidad recelosa.

Serena estaba molesta, sin embargo apartó ligeramente a su novio- Soy la hermana mayor de Sammy, soy Serena.- se presentó la rubia extendiéndole la mano al chico, que gustosamente se la aceptó.

Un placer, un enorme placer Serena- Expresó mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que Serena se sonrojará y a Darién le dieran unas ganas de empujarlo por donde entró.

Mamá, abuela, él es mi entrenador de Futbol- exteriorizó el niño con una felicidad que con anterioridad no se le había visto. Seiya le despeinó el cabello con afecto y se inclinó ante las damas con educación bien fundada.

Un gusto, señoritas- dijo con galantería el muchacho haciendo sonrojar a las jefas.- Prácticamente las conozco, de las gigantescos e inagotables glorificaciones que me ha dicho este chico de aquí sobre ustedes, si me lo permiten quisiera poder pedirle a Dios que en otra vida, me ayude a formar parte de su familia- señaló y por último miró de reojo a Serena que solo tosió y se hizo la que no entendió mirando a su hermano que sonrió más grande entendiendo la indirecta, directa de su profesor. Sin embargo, Darién estaba como plancha china, Odiaba a ese ser llamado Seiya Kou, quería una Death Note como regalo de navidad...

¡Oh, pero no es así!, ¡como lo siento!- indicó con pesar mal fingido de Darién que abrazó por el cuello a su novia, Ella lo miró mal, pues sabia que estaba marcando territorio.

Si, por eso rezaré aún más todas las noches- agregó con simpatía, haciendo que las damas llorasen por no tener veinte años menos.

¡Oh!, yo soy la madre de Serena y Sammy- dijo Mamá Ikuko sonriente.

Soy la abuela Neo, cariño de melocotón- agregó la abuela Neo dejando a un Darién con la boca abierta, pues hace menos de quince minutos había usado el mismo apodo con él. Sinceramente las mujeres mayores no eran de fiar. ¡Esa abuela era una pícara y una patrañera! Darién entrecerró los ojos… ahora se dedicaría a su novia por entero, claro, cuando la tuviera de nuevo en sus brazos…

Siéntate, kou-sempai- dijo Serena pero Seiya hizo una mueca.

Oh, preferiría, si no es mucho pedir que me llamarás por mi nombre-pidió con un ojo cerrado y juntando las manos en forma de ruego. A lo que Serena asintió y luego se fue a la cocina por más café.

¡Ja!- escuchó Darién a su lado que no podía con las ganas de golpear el bonito "rostro de bebe" del idiota profesorsucho- Mi profesor Seiya, es mucho mejor que ¡TÚ!, Degenerado- El pelinegro sintió subirle la rabia desde la planta del pie a las manos que se volvieron puños. Ese niño se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

¿Me estás tratando de decir que es la guerra, niñato?- Sammy a pesar del "niñato" intento de Darién por molestarlo, sonrió con todo y su falta de dientes, y se encogió de hombros.

¡Piensa lo que quieras, vejete!- Darién abrió la boca para responder pero el niño, perspicazmente corrió a ayudar a su hermana con el café y la bandeja de galletas que traía de nueva cuenta a la sala de estar.

Ya veremos quién es el vejete, niñato…- Y así comenzó el tormento de un Darién que sin pena ni gloria, comenzó a sufrir otro suplicio con otro pretendiente de su rubia... ¡Ja! Pero que se preparará, porque si con el estúpido de Zafiro había sido **"consecuente"** con este imbécil, todo por el rencor que le tenia a su "cuñado" y por las insistentes miradas y sonrisas que le enviaba el "come lápiz" este a su ¡NOVIA! Lo haría pasar por las diez plagas de Egipto... Versión Inglesa.

**¡Como que se llamaba Darién Chiba!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darién y Serena habían salido después de estar una hora entre familia. El joven Seiya se había marchado hace quince minutos dejando a tres chicas suspirando cuando se montó en su moto y les envió un beso al aire, que ellas se repartieron entre tres.

Sammy le enviaba sonrisitas malvadas y de victoria asegurada ha Darién que solo gruñía por lo bajo, seguro de que lo hacia para asustarlo y malograrle la relación con su rubia loca. Serena limpió el desastre que había dejado en la mesa y Sammy se fue a bañar. La abuela Neo y Mamá Ikuko se dispusieron a ver televisión mientras hablaban del chico "fascinante".

Le pidio a Serena salir y ella asintió luego de lavar los platos y tazas utilizadas esa tarde. Pronto se dirigieron a las colinas lejanas de la casa para tener un poco de privacidad.

¿Qué tal te pareció Seiya?- comenzó Serena tratando de hacer conversación.

Darién la observó enojado, "_mal tema de conversación para romper el bonito silencio de esa noche"_, pensó el pelinegro en su mente y contestó sin piedad- Para mi solo es un niñato que comienza a volar, un tarado que te coqueteó mucho tiempo para mi gusto, y un loco por seguirle la corriente al infame de tu hermano- Serena rodó los ojos.

Eres tonto, él solo sintió curiosidad por nuestra familia- defendió ella al chico, dejando a un Darién atónito.- ¿Qué?- replicó ella al ver la mirada de él anonadada. ¡PELIGRO! Advirtió la mente de Darién, ya su novia comenzaba defenderlo.

Nada…- respondió Darién ofuscado por el repentino tono a la defensiva de su novia y su consciencia obscena y retorcida- espero que no salgas A SOLAS con él, ¡porque te lo abierto Serena!, no soy muy partidario de la violencia, pero me gusta aplicarla cuando se me provoca- comentó al aire como si nada el chico moreno, haciendo que ha Serena se le fueran las ganas de seguir provocando celos a su novio.

Ok, no lo haré- señaló y Darién quedo satisfecho- Oye Darién, y ¿cómo ésta la abuela Luna?- Darién resopló y la miró de nuevo severamente.

Mal tema de conversación, querida esclava- explicó el pelinegro. Serena hizo un mohín porque su novio estaba muy arisco.- Molestándome por las veces que sueño contigo y Mimet entra a mi habitación tratando de violarme- Serena se indignó y zapateó el piso.

Y, ¡entonces Darién!- le plantó cara la rubia enfurruñada- Voy a tener que hacer tajada de carne a Mimet para dársela a los perros del vecino- Darién comenzó a reír- ¡Uy! Siempre aprovechándose el cono andante ese, pero es que ya verá, la haré zanahoria hervida, y te aseguro, que ni el conejo de la luna se la querrá comer- apuntó como todo una ley- ¡uy! Darién, eres el hombre hazte valer, o es que además de ser tu alumna, tu novia, esclava y ahora, tendré que ser tu guardaespaldas- Darién sonrió y afirmó orgulloso del lado celoso de su novia… era tan adorable y ardiente, que sus hormonas se ponían a mil solo con verla bufar.- Le daré una buena patada por ese culo refinado, para que aprenda a dejar de profanar lo que no es de ella…- Completó Serena totalmente molesta y cruzándose de brazos siguió caminando, mientras un Darién se sentía con nuevas fuerzas, su novia era todo un caso.

Sabes, hoy despedí a una pasante del hospital- Comenzó está vez Darién la conversación, Serena se volteó a verlo inquieta.- Tranquila, se lo merecía, hizo una mala praxis que podría haber matado a un niño de ocho años- Serena se llevó las manos a los labios y negó con la cabeza molesta por la bajeza de algunas personas- Lo bueno es que se fue sin decir nada, parece que tenia algo en contra de esa familia, según investigué- Serena le vio y sonrió contra todo pronóstico.

¡Eres todo un James Bond!- dijo y se rió de su ocurrencia, pero Darién también carcajeo haciendo antes la pose con una pistola hecha por sus manos. Después se tomaron de la manos y siguieron conversando- Sabes creo que podrías ser tío- Darién miró espantado a Serena.

No me digas que Sammy…- ella le golpeó el hombro con fuerza y lo miró feo.

¡Claro que no! Sammy no es de esos- Defendió ella pero Darién silbo en respuesta mirando a las estrellas haciendo que Serena le pisará un pie para el dolor del joven doctor-¡Como seguía contando!, creo que Lita esta embarazada- Darién mientras se tomaba el pie con sus manos, la miro sorprendido.

Jajajajaja- rio Serena- ¡Quita esa cara!, probablemente sea solo aviso de que necesitan más protección- Le guiñó un ojo ella y Darién asintió sin decir nada mientras se seguía sobando el extremo- ¡ay! No seas llorica, ya ven y dame un abrazo- Darién la miro feo y Serena fue hasta él y lo abrazó- ¡oh! No sabes cuanto necesitaba esto…- Darién la apretó fuerte.

Yo también te extrañé, esclava- ella rió y le beso uno de los abdominales bien formados- ¡hey! ¿Defendiendo territorio?- preguntó con burla y Serena le siguió el chiste.

¡POR SUPUESTO! Mi abuela, mi madre, tu prima, las enfermeras desquiciadas, y vete tu a saber quién más… ¡Dios! Eso me pasa por irme de novia con un Adonis Inglés- Darién hinchó el pecho como si fuera un pavo real.

Lo sé, dos como yo... ¡Seria una blasfemia! ¡el apocalipsis antes de tiempo!- exclamo el chico. Serena rió por lo tímido de su novio.

¡Te amo!- dijo Serena con amor a la vista.

Yo también… ¡me amo!- rió Darién pasándose una mano por su cabellera suelta mientras Serena rodaba los ojos y se alejaba un poco de él- ¡hey! ¡Es juego!, ¡te amo mucho más de lo que tú a mi!- le beso la coronilla y ella se sintió en paz.

Pronto cumpliremos medio año juntos…- le dijo Serena y Darién asintió- quisiera…- comenzó ella y él la observo con toda su atención- quisiera que pudiéramos estar juntos- él asintió entendiendo a lo que ella se refería.- Ya sabes, íntimamente- Darién la siguió observando- tú… ¿quieres también?- Él suspiró y la abrazó más fuerte.

Por supuesto que quiero Serena, pero mejor esperemos a que todo llegue a su tiempo, ¿si?- ella susurro algo que él no entendió pero así lo dejó, paciencia se dijo el moreno y cambió de tema rápidamente a uno que lo tenia pendiente-Entonces, ¿cuándo cumples años?- preguntó el moreno con paciencia y retomaron su andar por aquellos campos llenos de paz.

¿Para qué quieres saber…?- replicó ella con otra pregunta. Darién miró al cielo y trató de no reír pero era difícil.

Es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta, Serena- le regañó él con cara de profesor que hizo que ella detuviera su andar por los campos- sólo dime, ¿cuándo?- pidió con carita de chico malo.

¡Demonios!, Darién podía ser simpático cuando quería, arrogante toda el día, precioso y sexy sin desearlo, pero nunca, nunca seria un chico malo…

_**¿O si?**_

Mmmm… es el 30 de Junio- Darién hizo cuentas y ya había pasado ese mes- Y ¿el tuyo?- pregunto ella de vuelta.

El 03 de agosto, preciosa- Serena hizo cuentas también y supo que había pasado el tiempo, pues ya estaban en noviembre. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea que adelantaría todo lo que podía ocurrir un tiempo después.

Oye Darién, a pesar de que pasó tu cumpleaños y el mío, quiero darte un regalo sorpresa hoy, que también será uno inesperado para mí- Darién alzó una ceja y le sonrió.- ¡Ven!, te llevaré al que será nuestro lugar secreto…- Serena comenzó a correr de la mano de Darién con energía hasta que llegaron a una colina que tenia en la cima un árbol sumamente frondoso.

Ven…- llamó Serena mientras ella se apoyaba en el árbol y él en frente un poco entretenido por la forma de ser de su novia- ¡Ahora cierra los ojos!- Darién quiso hablar pero ella le cayó con un dedo en sus labios- ¡hazlo!- Darién le besó el dedito y cerró los ojos mientras su manos se aferraban a la cintura femenina y se quedaba a la merced de ella.

Darién Chiba, desde ahora serás mío, para siempre, sin importar quién, o que nos separé, siempre serás mío, al igual que yo seré tuya- Proclamó la rubia con toda la entereza y formalidad posible en aquel momento. A pesar de su sonrojo y de que Darién asintió abriendo los ojos por un momento riendo y ella también sonrió, pero se los mano a cerrar de nueva cuenta- Hoy 27 de noviembre, te elijó como mi novio, mi esposo, mi esclavo, mi amigo, mi profesor, mi amante, mi hombre…- Darién quiso abrir los ojos otra vez, pero solo los entreabrió porque ella le regañó, así que sonriendo volvió a cerrarlos- Aquí bajo este árbol, te prometo, ¡no!, te juro, que pasé lo que pasé siempre estaré a tu lado, a pesar de que tú no quieras o dejes de amarme- Darién apretó mucho más fuerte la cintura de su novia, tratándole de señalar que nunca seria capaz de ello- Aquí bajo esta luz de luna y con las estrellas de testigo, te declaro mi amor absoluto y eterno, ese amor que perdurará en mi corazón aún después de la muerte y más allá de otra vida, en la que siempre estaremos juntos, tú y yo- Darién sintió escocérseles los ojos y ella parándose de puntitas le regalo lo único que Darién quería hacer desde que terminó de hablar la rubia…

**¡Un beso!**

Ese era el sello absoluto e irrevocable de su amor perpetúo. Darién la abrazó por completo y Serena abrió su boca para permitir el juego de lenguas. Darién aprovechó el candente baile de lenguas para llevar sus manos al trasero de su novia y subirla a su cintura donde ella enredo sus piernas y él la apoyó en el árbol, donde comenzó un baile apasionado entre los cuerpos.

_**Nosotros éramos extraños,  
A partir en un viaje.  
Sin soñar…  
**__**lo que tendremos que atravesar…**__**  
Ahora estamos aquí,  
Y estoy de pie de repente,  
Al principio contigo…**_

Serena enmarañó sus manos en el cabello espeso de su novio, luego tocó su pecho fornido, y posterior a eso, rasguñó con placentera necesidad su espalda dura y tersa, esa espalda, que la había hecho delirar y sin ser consciente comenzó a frotarse contra él como una desesperada, el contacto era necesario, ¡cómo sí su alma le avisará de algo…! De que era el momento…

Darién rugió con fuerza y llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Serena en un paso de desenfrenado de búsqueda de calor, despegó sus labios de los de ella y comenzó a plantar besos desde la coronilla, frente, nariz, lóbulo de la oreja, oreja, pómulos, mejillas, mentón y labios nuevamente. Todo era dulce, especial, mágico, preciso, verdadero, real, romántico y juvenil…

_**Nadie me dijo  
Yo iba a encontrar,  
¡Inesperado!  
¿Qué le hiciste a mi corazón?,  
Cuando perdí la esperanza…  
Tú estabas ahí para recordarme.  
¡Este es el comienzo!**_

La rubia comenzó a suspirar, pronto a gemir y más allá del limite de anhelar algo que no sabia si vendría ahora, u otro día, pero que por _ahora_ disfrutaba. Pues su novio, era sutil como el ala de una mariposa con sus besos, pero quemaba mientras dejaba su rastro en su cuerpo, como la estela de una cometa en el cielo... Sonreía mientras al mismo tiempo lloraba de la entrega total que en ese momento sufrían estos amantes.

_**¡Y la vida es un camino,  
Y quiero seguir adelante!  
¡El amor es un río,  
Quiero seguir fluyendo!  
¡La vida es un camino!  
Ahora y para siempre…  
¡Maravilloso viaje!**_

El pelinegro rogó a Dios que ese momento jamás acabara no por ella, no por él... Sino por sus esperanzas y su amor. Estaba a reventar, pero eso no importaba, tenia que hacerla sentir bien. De pronto sonrió, sintió unos botones y como sus dedos desabrochaban rápidamente la camisa femenina sin ni siquiera saber quien había mandado la señal de hacerlo. Entonces entendió que era suficiente como regalo, y que debían parar. Por ella, por su honradez y además porque quería amarla como era debido en su, esperaba, primera vez.

_**Voy a estar ahí cuando en mundo deje de girar.  
Voy a estar ahí cuando esté la tormenta.  
Al final quiero estar parado…  
¡En el comienzo contigo!**_

Se separó de ella pesadamente mientras su aliento, su razón y corazón se restablecían, pues estaban girando en un tornado de ternura, enajenación y entusiasmo. La rubia suspiró aún con los ojos cerrados, sujetándose de la chaqueta deportiva de su novio, esa que le estaba dando la estabilidad que necesitaba en esos momentos de dolor. "_Respeto_", era lo que le enviaba la enredada mente de la rubia a su cerebro, y ella entendió que el Darién, ecuánime y perfecto, ese que la amaba y la respetaba había dejado atrás esa pasión para darle paso a su puesto como dama…

_**Sabia que había alguien en algún lugar…  
que hizo el amor en la oscuridad…  
¡ahora sé que mi sueño vivirá!  
estuve esperando tanto…  
¡nada va a separarnos!**_

Te amo- expresó Darién consciente de la creciente tensión entre ellos por el ocurrencia- Te prometo que algún día culminaremos mi regalo y el tuyo, el cual, no sabes como te agradezco, porque yo también te amo, más allá de las estrellas, no importa el final del universo porque allí no culmina mi amor por ti- reintegró él, pero ella tenia acumulado en sus ojos algunas lágrimas, esto, no había salido como su mente lo había planeado. Darién le tomó la barbilla- ¡Qué no te avergüence demostrarme tus sentimientos porque a mi me deleita que lo hagas!, demuestra lo pura y lo humana que eres, además de lo importante que soy para ti, y eso, Bendita sea, lo amo, Serena, Te amo- la besó dulcemente y ella siguió llorando- No llores, me haces sentir mal por no continuar, y lo hago por los dos, créeme, es la llana verdad- susurró mientras chocaba las frente de ambos.

Pero, yo, amor…- él la miro sonriente al ver como ella intentaba responder.

Yo ya hice el amor contigo, es esto, lo que lloras y lo que yo trato de que dejes de llorar- Serena bufó y Darién sonrió con más confianza al saber de que su novia había entendido lo que él había querido decir- Eres la mujer más impresionante, hermosa, espectacular y sinceramente inigualable que pueda conseguir y por ello, esté no es el momento de hacer el "amor" físicamente hablando, porque más allá de lo real, tu y yo ya lo hicimos- completó Darién, soltando lentamente a la rubia que aún seguía llorando.

_**¡Y la vida es un camino,  
Y quiero seguir adelante!  
¡El amor es un río,  
Quiero seguir fluyendo!  
¡La vida es un camino!  
Ahora y para siempre…  
Maravilloso viaje…**_

¿Lo haremos, verdad?- Darién rió por la obstinación de su novia y le asintió sin fuerza para decir que si, pues digamos que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo físico, ya que su alma estaba en calma por esa candidez que recorría lentamente su cuerpo como una lenta anestesia.

Serena al final quedó apoyada, como al comienzo de su regalo para su novio. Lo miró detenida e infinitamente y luego sonrió. Tal vez, Su Súper chico Inglés tenía razón y solo exageraba sobre aquello, pero su alma le indicaba algo… ¡En fin!, esté solo era el comienzo de un inesperado camino junto a su médico preferido…

_**La vida es un camino y quiero seguir yendo…  
el amor es un rio quiero seguir fluyendo…  
al final quiero estar parado…  
¡en el comienzo contigo!**_

…_MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…_

_¡Hola chicas! Bueno aquí tienen un Cap. nuevo, espero lo disfruten al igual que yo haciéndolo y riéndome de las zoqueteras y sentimentalismos que escribo. A veces suelo ser muy creativa en cuanto a los capítulos, por eso se me ha ocurrido que tal vez el próximo Cap. sea chistoso, no sé, ya veremos que se ocurre._

_En este Cap. no hay adelantos, así que disfruten del Cap. hasta nuevo aviso… ¡jajajajaj! Pues comenzaré mis pasantías en una empresa importante y eso me quitará tiempo pues quiero que me dejen fija, luego de presentar tesis. Aunque estoy consciente de que poco a poco debo ir completando los caps. Para no dejarlas en el abandono, así que no se alteren._

_Bueno aparecieron dos personajes, ¡quién creen ustedes que será el insolente que querrá destruir la felicidad de los protas..? ¡Pues ni idea! ¡Jajajajajaja! ;D nahh, si sé pero no les diré…! DESPUES NO QUIEREN LEER!_

_Bueno, ¿Lita estará o no embarazada?; ¿Mina y Yaten quedarán bien?; ¿Serena y Darién tendrán problemas?; ¿Los nuevos personajes serán buenos o malos?..._

_**¡Averígüenlo en los próximos caps! ;D ahora los rws: **_

**yesqui2000****:** Hola bella! Pues si, tienes toda a razón ahora podrá hacer su vida como le place… Aquí tienes el nuevo cap, disfrútalo con ganas. Y me dejas tu comentario! Un abrazo.. Nos leemos pronto!

**criztal****:** Holaaa lindaa! Jajajaja gracias por apoyarme amiga, bueno si lo soy, pero por eso es que me lees, porque la intriga te entretiene, y bueno a quien no… jajajaja! ;D Pues no se si tu hipótesis se comprobó o no con la historia de Mina en mi historia.. Tuvieron similitud? Espero que si! Jajajaja que crees tu? Que este o no embarazada Lita? JAJAJAJA! Me encanta que estés tan al pendiente de los mínimos detalles, y pues que te parecieron los nuevos personajes? Creo que tendrán mucho que ver de aquí en adelante en la vida de nuestros protas… jajajaja! Bueno ahora la intriga nueva será, como avanzara esta historia de aquí en adelante! ;D pues me fascina que estés al pendiente y creo que te gustara este capitulo con todo lo que leerás! ;D espero tu lindo comentario que siempre me da nuevas ideas, y me digas que tal te parece! Un abrazo inmenso, nos leemos pronto! DISFRUTALO!

**VICO-darien****:** Hola hermosa! Jajaja! Yo sé! Yo también quiero un Darién así como en mi fic, es tan posesivo, sexy y juvenil que me dan ganas de comérmelo! Jajajajaja! Bueno que te pareció el cap! Espero que buenísimo para que me dejes tu comentario! ;D Gracias por apoyarme y ser tan chévere conmigo! Muakk! Nos leemos bella!

**gabitamoonbunny****:** Hola Gabita! Pues no te puedes quejar, actualice súper mega rápido. Espero que disfrutes de este cap y me digas que tal! Jajajajaja! ;D muak! Nos leemos pronto, te mando un súper mega abrazo!

**Gisela de chiba:** Hola Chiba, Descanse soldado! JAJAJAJAJA! Es divertido ese humor militar.. :D Pues claro que e visto SMALLVILLE! Es genial, amo a Tom, es tan bello con esa carita de nene inocente que tiene a un chico malo en su interior, con ese cuerpazo de Futbolista! OMG! Hablemos de otra cosa o tendré que buscar un bote porque me ahogare en mi baba o en mis fantasías eróticas! JAJAJAJAJA! Oh, lamento escuchar lo de tus padres, pero créeme a veces es mejor cuando están separados que atados por la costumbre como sucede con los míos, ¡es espantoso! Jajaja, siempre Darién es un Caballero, siempre al cuidado y pensando fríamente. Jajajajaja! Tranquila que yo entiendo lo que dices, yo también haría lo mismo, y no te disculpes es una palabra que es bien usada... Jajajaja! Kenji en mi fic fue un descarado sin igual, y la estúpida de Rini, bueno siempre la odie, desde el manga hasta la serie, así que colocarla de ese modo aquí es un placer para mí… jejejeje! Pues ya veremos si entre los logros de Serena esta la repostería, no me quiero salir mucho de la personalidad de Serena que todos conocemos así que, ya veremos, te dejaré con la intriga. Pero lo cierto es que quiero ver a Sammy como el típico "Touya" de Sakura Card Captor.. jajajaja! Lo hice pensando en su personalidad para con Darién, en cuanto a su hermana, pues la apoyara y será muy dulce… Jajaja, que te parece Mimet la violadora y Sammy el malvado cuñado, una combinación letal y cómica… Jajaja! Si, serena tiene mucha suerte con Darién a su lado. Te comprendo totalmente, a veces los padres hacen unas tonterías que te destruyen lo que tu pensabas de ellos y es difícil perdonarlos, pero esta en ti querer hacerlo y estar contigo en paz por ello. Oh, tranquila, entre gusto y colores aparecen los matices, si te gusta leer solo las partes de Seré y Darién pues bien, que se les hace! Jajajaja! Gracias por apoyarme con mis dos fics en Sailor moon. ;D Jajaja! Bueno aquí tienes el nuevo cap.. Disfrútalo y me dices que tal te pareció.. =) nos leemos pronto! Muakk! Cuídate mucho, y mejórate de tu dolor de muela! ;D Tqm! **P.D: NO SABES LO QUE ME HICISTES REIR CON LO DE CHAYANNE! Jajajajajajaja! Gracias por leer mis loqueteras!**

**AlezziTA'91****:** Hola preciosa! Oye! Me alegra haberte transmitido todo lo que quería plasmar en este cap, quería que se sintiera ser serena o estar en la posición de Darién, y así al menos tu lo sentiste, pues me alegro mucho de haber logrado mi cometido! BIEN POR MI Y MAL POR TUS UÑAS! ;D Jajajajaja! Dan ganas de tener una abuela así de geniales, a que si! Jajajajaja! Si, lo admito, hice trampa bella, pero tenia que ser así, bueno si quieres te puedo pasar algunos adelantos por PM! Tu avísame y yo te responderé! ;D Bueno linda, creo que es hora de que disfrutes de tu cap, y me digas que tal! Espero ansiosa tu rw! Un abrazo! Nos leemos…

**HyeEun****:** Hola chiquita! Pues aquí tienes el nuevo Cap., súper mega pronto, tanto que siento mis dedos sangran.. hahahaha! Es broma! Bueno disfruta el Cap. y me dices que piensas de los nuevos personajes! Un abrazo! Muakk! Nos leemos! ;D Cuídate!

_Gracias por sus COMENTARIOS!_

_Son mi combustible! _

…_MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…_

_**Mi gran boda griega (1):**__ Es una película que es protagonizada por Nia Vardalos y John Corbett, en la cual un chico de religión común se enamora de una chica Griega y debe casarse con ella y cambiar de religión, de gustos en comida y casarse con su FAMILIA! Jajajaja Una de mis Favoritas y creo que tenia que colocarla aquí, o moriría de ganas de hacerlo._

_La canción que utilice al final se llama __**"At The Beginning"**__ y es interpretada por Donna Lewis y Richard Marxs. Es una Favorita de mi repertorio, y también aparece en la película "Anastasia" de Disney como Ending song._

_Bueno chicas, espero sus comentarios con ansias. Ha aquellas que deseen los adelantos del Cap. 17, me envía un mensaje privado y yo se los enviaré con gusto. Pues respeto la política de intercalarlos en los caps. Pero eso lo hago para mis chicas ansiosas, a esas que dejo con una intriga mucho mayor._

**Me despido, ¡con muchas Ganas de leer sus comentarios!**

**¡Y escribiendo el próximo capitulo!**

**Masticando chicle de Fruta y oliendo a tierra mojada por la lluvia…**

**Amary-san****


	17. Una pizca de Incertidumbre

_**N/T: Los personajes no me pertenecen… "si se que es tarde para el disclaimer, pero igual aquí esta"**_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Es un capitulo con contenido fuerte, pues habrá Bondage, palabras hirientes y algo de perversidad… sino quieres leer pasa el momento… Perdón por el vocabulario escandaloso. **_

_**Mi Chico Ingles**_

_Capitulo 17:Una pizca de Incertidumbre_

**Lita POV**

Entraron a la clínica y fueron directamente a la parte de laboratorios, Serena caminaba muy junto a ella y eso la reconfortaba, realmente Serena era muy buen amiga. Sin embargo, los nervios la abrumaron al pensar en la escena de anoche con su esposo, el malcriado de su esposo, recordó con el ceño fruncido.

_FLASH BACK_

Andrew llegó y colocó su portafolio en el mueble al lado del perchero. Y eso le recordó a su esposa, sonrió con amor cuando comenzó a caminar a la cocina, de donde salía el olor de una buena y deliciosa tarta de Frambuesa. Vio a su esposa tarareando una canción movida y moviendo las caderas al son de lo que ella cantaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria al ver esas piernas bronceadas y ese minúsculo short azul que cubría sus intimidades, en conjunto con esa camisa blanca que se amarraba en mitad de su abdomen. Si quería incitarlo, lo logró con creces…

Buenas noches- pronunció con voz ronca y Lita volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo está mi sexy mujer?- Lita se sonrojó por el piropo y eso regocijo a su esposo, eran esos reflejos sinceros lo que mataban cualquier cansancio del día.

Lita caminó hasta la mesa y colocó allí la tarta que había cocinado para hablar con su esposo, mejor que se endulzara un poco antes de entablar conversación. _**"ESA"**_ conversación.

¡Buenas noches amor!- contestó con voz tranquila y sonrió corriendo para ir abrazarlo- pues esta mujer estaba esperando a su candente y hermoso Chef, para consentirlo con una gran tarta de Frambuesa, su preferida- Andrew la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sintió que algo andaba mal, Lita cocinaba, como no, pero los postres eran para ocasiones especiales. Se dieron un profundo beso y cenaron una pasta ahumada con queso rayado y algo de vino. Charlaron se regalaron unos cuantos besos y caricias y pronto vino el postre.

Andrew no soportaba más la espera, y ya que Lita no tomaba la iniciativa, la tomó él…- Y… ¿Qué celebramos?- dijo saboreando el primer trozo de tarta, mientras veía que su esposa estaba a la mitad del minutos antes servido- vaya, ¿así esta de bueno?- rió de buena gana, pues en realidad estaba muy rica.- te quedo deliciosa, vas mejorando cada día amor- le dio un beso y probó más de la dulzura de su esposa.

Drew, no celebramos nada- respondió ella asombrada por lo perceptivo de su novio.

¿Ah, no?- inquirió él sorprendido- pensé que si, ya que siempre haces postres cuando queremos celebrar algo- el hombre se encogió de hombros y devoró la tarta de su mujer- bueno, no necesitamos celebrar nada cuando estamos bien tú y yo, solos, amándonos…- dijo y en su ojos advirtió una incitación sexual que ella quiso aceptar pero primero…

Tal vez, no era algo que celebrar sino, más bien...- comenzó ella a decir con voz intranquila y mirando el plato en vez de a su pareja que empezó a fruncir el ceño, al observar la inseguridad de su esposa.- algo que conversar…- terminó tragando el sabor dulce de su saliva.

Pues... te escucho- dijo Andrew con curiosidad.

Te has dado de cuenta que como doble ración desde hace unas semanas para acá, ¿cierto?- preguntó la castaña y el rubio asintió frunciendo un poco más el ceño.- Además te diste de cuenta de que tenia las caderas más anchas- Andrew bufó sonriendo, creyendo que por fin tenia la respuesta.

Amor, ¿crees que estás gorda? ¿Es eso?- Preguntó el rubio contento- Para nada, a mi me encanta así tal cual eres, si engordas o no, no me importará en lo absoluto, te amo, no por tu apariencia sino por tus sentimientos y forma de ser- terminó de decir, Andrew apoyando a barbilla en su palma.

Gracias, amor, pero no es eso…-negó ella con algo de vergüenza- es una inquietud que tuvo forma hoy- Lita tragó nuevamente pero está vez le supo amargo el trago de saliva.- Creo que podríamos ser tres en siete meses…- dijo con voz trémula y levantando el rostro para mirar la respuesta física de él.

Andrew se levantó inmediatamente y comenzó a caminar por la cocina como un lobo al acecho girando alrededor de su presa. Lita siguió con su mirada verde al hombre de su corazón, pero él estaba tan agitado…

An…- pero el chico levanto una mano y con ella sus ojos atormentados hacia ella.

No puede ser, yo me protejo y tú tomas la píldora o… ¿no?- ella asintió sin conseguir su voz- entonces es imposible que estés embarazada, tal vez es el cambio de niña a mujer- sugirió Andrew desesperado intentando de ubicar respuestas. Y entonces fue cuando Lita explotó.

¿Tanto te molestaría que estuviera embarazada?- indagó en un reclamo mirándolo a los ojos directamente- tanto te incomoda que tu joven esposa salga embarazada. Andrew se detuvo y la enfrentó.

No me molestaría en unos años más, pero en estos momentos es diferente- dijo altivo.

¿Diferente? ¿Por qué?- preguntó molesta- ¿por qué tengo 18 años?- respondió con furia- no seré la primera y créeme que tampoco la última que tenga un bebé a esta edad, soy fuerte y saludable podré cuidarlo muy bien…- Andrew le dio la espalda y camino hacia el baño.

Te perderás muchas cosas, jamás probarás los placeres de tu juventud- Lita lo fulminó con su mirada verde- También tendrás noches y desvelos, que no podrás compaginar con las clases y cuando sea temporada de exámenes no tendrás tiempo ni para dormir- El enfado de Lita poco a poco iba mermando- Estaba pensando en eso, más allá de cualquier otra cosa, pero creo que tú te has encargado de hacerme parecer el monstruo de la relación- dijo y se encerró en el baño, pronto se escucho la regadera. Lita se llevo las manos a los labios y subió corriendo a la habitación que ocupaba con su esposo. Y allí no supo cuando entre sollozos y suspiros rotos, se quedó dormida.

Cuando se levantó no había indicios de Andrew en su habitación, sin embargo tenia una margarita en la mesa y un sándwich en la mesa con una nota. Tomó la nota antes de ver el apetitoso sándwich.

_**¡Que tengas buenos días!**_

_**A.F.**_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

La castaña se sentó luego de preguntar como era el procedimiento, y eran las quintas en la cola para exámenes de sangre, así que tomaron asientos hasta ser llamadas para ir a la toma de sangre. Volvió a revivir en sus pensamientos la nota de su esposo, y sintió un revoltijo en su estomago, su esposo siempre le daba una lección con sus acciones. Él era el viejo en la relación, pero lo que había dicho anoche tenía todo una razón, después de desayunar había tomado en cuenta aquellas frases de su esposo, y por supuesto que tenía un tanto de razón, pero un hijo era una bendición o ¿no?

Lita suspiró, y aunque por fuera pareciera tranquila, por dentro era un manojo de nervios, miraba a cada lado del pasillo con culpa en sus ojos. Debía estar allí con Andrew, no con su mejor amiga. Pero, era difícil después de la conversación, o mejor dicho discusión de anoche. De la cual aún no arreglaban sus diferencias y mucho menos de la cual no se hablaban, como si eso fuera posible, Andrew se había escapado temprano y ella bueno, se había echado a llorar.

La señorita Kino, ¡Kino Lita!- Aclaró la enfermera en turno esa mañana fría de noviembre. Lita suspiró nuevamente, tomando fuerza de la correa de su bolso se levanto. No sin antes sentir la presión en su hombro de una mano amiga. Serena estaba allí con ella.

Sea lo que sea... Era ahora o nunca...

Se levantaron y fueron al laboratorio para que la enfermera tuviera la muestra. Se relajo y apretó la mano de serena un instante para pasar al cuarto de muestras. Unos segundos después salía camino a la sala de espera, dentro de unos 30 minutos saldría los resultados. Serena fue a comprar té, y Lita salió al estacionamiento ubicado al frente del hospital, al lado del Aparcado había un parque floral, y con eso en mente salió del hospital, pero no fue muy lejos después de eso, porque allí en su mustang amarillo se encontraba el dueño de su corazón, con la cabellera revuelta, los ojos preocupados y unas ojeras negras, eso sin contar la barba apenas nacida.

Lita sonrió con pena, y su esposo avanzó hacia ella en zancadas, y apenas estuvo a su alcance Lita se lanzó a sus brazos y Andrew la protegió en ellos. Y así envueltos caminaron hacia el parque, encontraron un banco alejado y allí se sentaron, y aunque Lita se quería sentar lejos, él no se lo permitió, y la sentó en sus muslos.

Perdóname, mi amor- susurro Andrew con una voz entrecortada- me comporté como un burro- Lita sonrió por la comparación- No existen palabras para decirte lo preocupado que estaba y lo estúpido que fui al ponerme como una fiera anoche- ella asintió- Perdóname preciosa, lamento haberte hecho llorar anoche…- Lita suspiró.

¿Cómo sabes que lloré anoche?- preguntó tímida ella

después de terminar de bañarme, fui a nuestra habitación- Andrew junto su frente con la de ella- y estabas dormida, pero tenia las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios rotos, lágrimas en las pestañas e hipabas cada tanto…- Lita se sonrojo- y Hoy no estás feliz, se nota que estás preocupada- Andrew le besó los parpados y luego la beso suavemente en los labios- Te extrañe enormemente anoche, me sentía tan culpable de hacerte llorar, que cuando fueron las seis de la mañana realicé el desayuno y salí a correr, fue allí cuando me conseguí con Darién- Lita lo miró extrañada- si, me lo conseguí, no me acordaba que corre todas las mañanas, allí fue cuando conversé con él acerca de mis problemas con respecto a la paternidad- Lita esperó ansiosa por saber.

*** Le platique acerca de no querer hijos ahora, y entendí que es porque no te quería quitar todas tus libertades, mi….- tomó aire y prosiguió viéndola tiernamente- mi egoísmo hizo que te casaras conmigo muy pronto y te cortará varias experiencias que ni en tus sueños te lo imaginarias, los más locos hechos y momentos de los cuales te alegrarías en tu vejez, los momentos en la universidad que te harían enloquecer y luego disfrutar de un buen sueño- Rió Andrew al ver la confusión en los ojos de su novia- Era eso lo que te quería hacer vivir a pesar de estar casada conmigo, lo cual me hace feliz, pero un niño, era una responsabilidad para toda la vida, seria una constante que mantener, cuidar y proteger, y aunque sea un sueño maravilloso, yo aún tengo planes y tú aún estás comenzado tu vida, pues antes estabas en una jaula de oro y quería que volarás libre y fueras feliz…- concluyó besándole las manos con devoción.

Amor, pero ya soy feliz- dijo Lita con lágrimas en los ojos y besándole el cabello a su novio.

Lo sé hermosa, y fue allí cuando caí en cuenta de que sí estabas en estado, sería un paso formal en nuestra vida que llegaría para regocijarnos más del regalo que nos dio la Dios, nuestro amor- Suspiró Andrew y la vio con ojos enigmáticos- te quiero Lita, no sabes cuanto, y ese niño que es resultado de nosotros, a pesar de que llega pronto- Rió y le dio beso en el vientre- lo amaré también, porque viene de ti, de mi razón de vivir y porque tiene una parte de mi, ¡que espero que no sea mi tozudez!- Ella rió encantada y le dio un beso largo y profundo.

Será hermoso e inteligente como su papá- Andrew se ruborizó un poco- también alto y fornido como mi esposo- le dio otro beso en los labios- Y súper cariñoso con su novia como lo es su papá con su mamá en el dormitorio- Andrew sonrió pícaro.

Eres una mimada, dejaré de darte abrazos en pleno apogeo sexual- dijo y le pellizcó una nalga haciendo que Lita brincará con alegría- ¡te amo!- dijo besándola nuevamente.

Yo también…- respondió Lita y miró el reloj del parque- ¡wau! Ha pasado el tiempo de espera por los resultados, ¿los buscamos?- Andrew pestañeó y sonrió, le dio un beso más y la levantó de sus piernas.

Juntos, hasta el fin del mundo…- Lita se montó sobre su novio y le besó rotundamente y como si no hubiera mañana.- ¡Vamos, preciosa!- y así juntos fueron a buscar los resultados…

_Serena se había ido…_

_Juntos se habían tomado de manos cuando retiraron el sobre lleno de información…_

_Abrazados abrieron con delicadeza el sobre..._

_Y ENCONTRARON…._

_Un rojo negativo…_

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Era la primera semana de diciembre, y con ella llegaba una cita pautada. Viernes, dos de diciembre, eran las 1.55 p.m., y Darién entró en el restaurante Francés que quedaba cerca de su apartamento, a las tres, tenia que ir a buscar a su bella Serena para llevarla a su casa, con su hermano y el profersucho de cuarta, Seiya Kou…

Suspiró y se sentó en la primera mesa cerca de la salida, en cualquier caso podía dejar a su padre allí con la palabra en la boca. Suspiro otra vez, mientras sus ojos brillaban con orgullo, sus pensamientos eran tan malignos como puros. Hacerle eso a su padre seria suicido…

Pensó en su infancia, y recordó las veces que encontraba a su madre llorando en el balcón, fumando cigarros para tratar de acallar el silencio abrumador a su alrededor. Su padre siempre estaba en Inglaterra y aunque unos años llevó los negocios desde Japón un día se obstinó y se fue con mi madre para Inglaterra, dejándome a mí, como un objeto, con mi Abuela Luna hasta que cumplí los diez... Y allí comenzaron los conflictos.

Mamá ya no soportaba los desplantes de papá, tampoco sus infidelidades. Yo con diez ya sabía a lo que se referían con esos datos "orgasmos" "clandestina" "estoy en reunión"; era información triple "X". Mamá pidió el divorcio pero papá se negó, así que solo hicieron división de bienes y Mamá regreso a Japón, viví con ella, compartiendo momentos felices, fueron dos años maravillosos, en los cuales éramos una familia pequeña y hermosa. Pero se acabó al ver el regreso de "Padre". Entonces, se terminó el pan dulce, y comenzó el periodo de invierno, en Inglaterra.

Sonó la campana de entrada y llegó un señor de cincuenta y tantos, vestido de gris, con cabello entrecano y negro, que tenia unos lentes de sol, que se veían costosos y elegantes. Darién hizo un mohín, allí estaba su padre. Esperaba por una vez en su vida tener una conversación apacible con él.

El hombre vio a su hijo y sintió un golpe en su corazón, era una copia suya de joven, solo que sus ojos azules eran más claros, como los de su abuelo Artemis. Sonrió con ironía, no se podía negar que era medio Japonés, pero mantenía sus rasgos positivamente Ingleses…

Comenzó a caminar hasta la mesa y saludó con petulancia, Darién asintió en respuesta. Se acercó la mesera y Darién pidió un té de menta con una ración de galletas saladas. El señor Chiba se sorprendió al ver que su hijo tenía gusto parecido a los de él, entonces pidió café y otra ración de galletas. Su hijo no compartiría su ración con él.

Y… ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el hombre viejo con cierto tono en su voz que lo hacia incómodo.

Vivo…- respondió sin ánimo y a la defensiva Darién. Pronto trajeron su pedido y después de tragar unas galletas Darién indagó- ¿A qué viene la reunión fraternal?- indagó con repugnancia.

¡No preguntarás como estoy!- reclamó el hombre con burla en la voz teñido de inocencia fingida.

Te veo muy bien, no necesito preguntar- fue la respuesta directa y molesta de Darién- Además sino lo estuvieras, los médicos de la empresa estarían detrás de ti, y no eres tan viejo para morir pronto, para mi desgracia.- terminó de decir el joven doctor mientras veía a su padre tomarse su café como si lo que hubiese dicho era un simple "ja".

Vaya, al parecer ha aumentado tu rencor por mí- comentó al aire Mamoru, y Darién sonrió felinamente.

Aprendí del mejor, y siempre fui buen alumno…- Mamoru sintió un tirón en su estómago, vaya que su hijo no era el mismo muchacho que podía manejar y chantajear con herir a su madre si no hacia caso. Era palpable el odio de su hijo hacia él….

Que bueno, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi buen papel como maestro- Replicó con tranquilidad el hombre que le había enseñado sus años en la gerencia de empresas- quiero hablar de un tema importante, de lo cual rechazaste hace tiempo y ya no puedes darles largas.-pronuncio misterioso el señor Mamoru.

Darién frunció el ceño, la discusión de hace dos años había dejado los términos entre sus padre y él…. No se cruzarían en el camino del otro. Simple y llano como eso…- Habla claro, padre...- pidió con molestia.

¿Te acuerdas de las Corporaciones Sailors?- Darién asintió fastidiado.

Si, el Señor Dokuto era una persona agradable y directa no como otros- dijo mirando con ironía a su padre- aunque su hija era un incordio- completó con asco.

Oh, la adorable Setsuna- dijo el hombre quitándose por fin sus lentes elegantes y mostrando unos felinos ojos grises. Darién entrecerró los ojos.

Al parecer ya tienes un perfil de la adorable muchacha- Su padre sonrió a la voz repelente de su hijo.

¡Oh que más quisiera ser lo que sugieres!, pero ella dejó muy en claro que no me quería- Comentó el hombre con desgano y Darién rió con fascinación.

Vaya, ya no parece tan incordio- comentó Darién y su padre lo miró desinteresado, aunque su comentario si le había atormentado- en fin, y que tiene que ver la pestaña con el culo- aclaró sin decoro.

Vaya, no preguntaré de donde has aprendido tal léxico- Precisó el Sr. Chiba con incordio al escucharlo tan relajado

Si, es mejor que no lo hagas…- respondió Darién con una nueva sonrisa llena de misterio.

Mamoru no se esperaba que su hijo fuera tan arisco pero ya encontraría un modo de sonsacarlo y que hiciera lo que pedía.-Pues he concertado una cita entre tú y la joven- Darién lo miró con rabia, Mamoru se sintió un poco intimidado pero continuó con voz y pose relajada- es hermosa, toda una mujer educada y refinada, con prestigio y sangre azul, su tátara-abuela, fue Condesa de Gales- Darién bostezó.

Si es tan bueno porque no la chantajeas y te casa tú con ella- Respondió a los intentos de su padre- Ya no deseo ningún acto que tú puedas hacerme para ejercer de padre- Mamoru se mordió la lengua y sonrió tenebrosamente.

Ya te lo dije, ella no me desea- respondió el señor con voz gastada.

Y desde cuando te detienes tú ante un no, que yo recuerde poco te valió el "NO" de mi madre al volver ser tú esposa- replicó Darién y Mamoru lo miró con ojos carniceros.

Era una pelea entre panteras, pero por algo "Sabia más diablo por viejo que por diablo".

-Desde… que deseo comprar el terreno donde está la franquicia "Delicias de Mamá"- Darién que empezaba a llevar la taza de té a sus labios subió de un solo movimiento la mirada hacia su progenitor, para encontrarse con la reacción desinteresada de su padre y bajo la taza con la misma rapidez- Es un buen terreno para construir un hermoso y grande centro comercial, pues como sabrás todos tienen un precio- Mamoru miró a Darién y este tenia una mirada radical, sus ojos grises brillaron al anticipar el triunfo- Entonces tú decides…

Deja a Serena y a su Familia fuera de esto- susurró con voz tenebrosa y mortalmente venenosa- No respondo de lo que podría llegar hacerte si te metes con ella- Por primera vez Mamoru supo que su hijo hablaba en serio, y recordó la única vez que él también había dicho algo parecido.

"_**Jamás te harán daño, yo te protegeré de todos…"**_

Al principio era fácil decirlo, pero luego no era tan posible cumplirlo, venían responsabilidades- Lo haré si asistes a la cita del próximo domingo al parque de diversiones que viene en navidad- Darién lo vio fijamente y Mamoru supo que sentiría el frio cuchillo de la venganza de parte de su único hijo.

Supongo que no hay opción…- dijo Darién arrimando el té al centro y recogiendo sus cosas- ¿A qué hora?

1.30p.m del sábado nueve de Diciembre- Contestó complacido, había ganado la primera batalla- ¿Ya te vas tan pronto?- averiguó mientras sacaba unos cigarrillos costosos.

No soporto respirar ni un minuto más el olor de azufre a tu alrededor- Mamoru sonrió por el apodo subliminal, Darién lo llamaba así cada vez que lo arrinconaba en una jugada.

Dejo una pequeña cantidad de dinero y se levantó- Iré vestido como me dé la gana, hablaré como me dé la gana y también seré yo mismo sin pretensiones- aseveró Darién mirándolo a los ojos. Pero Mamoru negó…

Me gustaría que fingieras, un poco, así ella…- pero Darién no quiso escuchar el resto.

No me interesa…- dijo y se quito la mano que su padre colocó en su brazo.

Saludos a la nuera y a tu madre- dijo a modo de despedida.

En tus pesadillas, viejo…- fue la respuesta desposta de Darién que le reventó el hígado a Mamoru Chiba. Caló hondo el cigarro y luego lanzó la mitad dentro de la taza de té de su hijo.

Veremos quién…- dijo y puso un poco más de dinero en la mesa, se levantó y camino a la salida, que estaba el mercedes negro que lo protegía- tiene pesadillas…

Y entonces recordó lo que acotó al final de esa frase que solo había dicho una vez en su vida:

"_**Jamás te harán daño, yo te protegeré de todos…**_

_**Menos de mí…"**_

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Ya habían acabado las clases de ese día y tenia la imperiosa necesidad de pintar. Disfrutaba de poder estar desnuda sintiendo el sudor en su piel, mientras el pincel se deslizaba suavemente sobre la tela del cuadro que siempre finalizaba con la imagen central de una de sus fechorías criminales, y la última que le pasaba por la mente era la de Rini Tsukino… Mmm, aún saboreaba sus jugos…

Recordó sin censura, como la había masturbado con un pote de shampoo de su mediocre departamento para luego violarla con mayonesa por el ano. Rió de sus crueles hábitos de venganza. Oh, Dios, esperaba una larga sentencia en el cielo… Porque simplemente defendía sus ideales… vengativos, pero ideales al fin…

_FLASH BACK_

Llegó al largo edificio y sonrió por lo que haría. Ese día tomaría venganza por su próxima prima Serena.

Estaban a finales de septiembre así que empezaba a hacer frio menos mal que se había comprado aquel abrigo medianamente menos llamativo de color verde hoja. Vestida por dentro solo con una tanga pequeña negra y una camiseta súper sexy del mismo color. Comenzó a avanzar al complejo de apartamentos apartados del centro. El edificio era viejo y tenía mal gusto.

El ascensor no servía así que subió con calma los tres pisos hasta llegar a la puerta que tenia la inscripción "3D", sonrió con ironía mientras tocaba el podrido timbre. Se fijó en que las paredes eran lo suficientemente gruesas para que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera. Se regocijó y empezó a moverse inquieta. Se escuchó un "Ya voy", y pronto se abrió la puerta, y una Rini con el pelo semi-recogido, una camiseta blanca grande y larga que llegaba hasta medio muslo y un short que completaba el traje hasta las rodillas.

"Patético"- pensó Mimet. Entró al apartamento como quien no quiere la cosa y ella empezó a proliferar…

¡Hey! ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi casa? ¡Llamaré a la policía!- Mimet rió con maldad y sacó una navaja de su abrigo de mendigo, aunque lo había comprado en Zara, así que tenia clase…

Ocultó el arma y se acercó a la joven que iba al pasillo a gritar, se avecinó despacio y le presionó la punta del arma en toda la yugular, sin alterarse, le encantaba hacer de criminal, sicario….

¡Te callas, Puta!- declaró Mimet con suavidad tenebrosa- entraremos como nada a tu mugroso apartamento para concretar la tarea que yo vine a hacer, tu decides si es por las buenas o por las malas…- Mimet sabia que así ella cooperará seria por la mala- así que camina putilla de barrio- Rini comenzó a tragar grueso y con las piernas temblorosas entró al apartamento con Mimet a su espalda.

Rini comenzaba a respirar algo alterado y ya Mimet estaba consciente de que era una de sus alteraciones respiratorias…- Te calmas, zorra, te calmas y relajas ese cuerpo resbaloso y fácil tuyo, o es que ya estás tan mojada que no puedes aguantar la presión…- Rini levantó la mirada al rostro esculpido de la joven Chiba, que tenia una sonrisa maligna- vamos, putilla, gozarás un rato…- Rini comenzó a caminar con menos tranquilidad y más agitación respiratoria.

Mimet apartó una silla de la mesa para dos que estaba en la cocina, y la sentó allí. Rini estaba alterada pero Mimet le sonrió con calidez que no sentía, y le susurro palabras calmadas mientras iba al refrigerador y buscaba agua, se la entregó y poco a poco se relajó la joven.

Bien, así me gusta….- comento una Mimet excitada con la venganza- ahora comenzaremos la tarea…- Rini la miró asustada, y Mimet tomó la navaja y se acercó a la joven Tsukino, comenzó a pasear el arma desde la frente, por las cejas, ojos, pómulos, nariz, mejillas y cuando llegó a la boca le indicó- Chupa…- Rini la miro perpleja y Mimet empezó a turbarse más- ¡Qué abras la maldita boca de cañería que tienes y chupes la maldita navaja, perra!- Rini abrió la boca para botar un gemido de pánico y allí Mimet le metió la navaja- ahora bordéala con la lengua, siente el peligro estúpida- Rini comenzó a realizar movimientos circulares con su musculo sintiéndose prisionera de u vértigo sombrío- Mmm, se nota que lo has hecho antes no, putilla-Rini asintió nerviosa, sin saber que hacer. Mimet se canso rápido de aquel movimiento y comenzó bruscamente a rasgarle la ropa con la navaja.

Entonces la joven comenzó a forcejear con la criminal.- ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas daño! ¡No haré nada! ¡Pero no me hagas daño!- lloriqueaba la pelirosada haciendo reír estridentemente a Mimet que le regalo una bofetada, y una siguiente en la otra mejilla.

¿Quién dijo que yo quería saber tu opinión?, putilla mediocre- Apuntó Mimet que para controlarla la comenzó a golpear dejándola un poco maniatada y con hematomas en el cuerpo. Le destrozó la camiseta y el short era jirones, no tenia sostén y sus braguitas eran de algodón…- ¡oh! Pero mira… ¡qué infantil!- dijo tocándole el sexo con dos dedos haciendo que la chica se levantará asustada, Mimet le mostró la navaja que se llevo a la altura del vientre y la chiquilla tragó grueso- vuelve a sentarte- dijo con voz ronca, Rini asustada y un poco desorientada lo hizo- Mimet se sacó unas cuerdas del bolsillo del abrigo que aún mantenía puesto.

Y empezó a amarrarla a la silla, las manos al espaldar de está y los tobillos encima del banco los amarró a las patas delanteras.- Mmm, ahora sí estás como yo deseo putilla.- Dijo Mimet con morbo verdadero y comenzó a arrastrarla hasta el centro de la sala. Cerró la puerta principal con llave. Cerró las ventanas para que no saliera sonido alguno y luego bajo las persianas. Encendió todas las luces y miró a su victima…

Ella tenia los ojos rojo pero no lloraba, y eso le produjo incordio a Mimet, la quería ver rogando clemencia... _"Pronto"_ se dijo internamente.

Bueno, lo primero es lo primero, mira que si andas sucia- dijo con voz ronca, tendremos que darte un baño, putilla, como eres perra…- dijo y camino por el apartamento segura de que la mocosa estaría sin poder moverse mucho. Fue al baño y buscó implementos necesarios para la venganza que comenzaría. Vio el champú y la forma de pene que poseía. Lo tomó con una idea malvada en mente y se lo llevó a la sala… donde Rini se trata de soltar las manos y de la posición embarazosa en que estaban sus pies…

¿Incómoda?- curioseó con perversidad, ella asintió inocente- es la posición que deben tener las traidoras…- respondió y fue a la nevera tomó dos jarras de agua y varias cosas más… y las colocó en la mesa de la salita- bien perra, comencemos por cortar de raíz este feo encaje- y así se acercó con ella con la navaja.

¿Por qué me haces esto?- preguntó la pelirosada- ¿Qué te hice? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!- le reclamo con voz ahogada a Mimet que sonrió sagaz. No se podía negar que la estúpida perra de callejón tenia agallas, eran familia, pero Serena era pura y ella una rata de alcantarilla que no pensaba en dejar atrás a su familia solo para tener su propio placer…

Mmm lo hago por venganza de mi prima, aunque ella ni siquiera sabe lo que ocurre aquí…- Rini se quedó en las mismas y empezó a rogar piedad y clemencia, de que por favor la dejara- no, no mi pequeña perra en celo- comentó con vileza Mimet.

Aquí comienza el juego- Continuó y le pasó la lengua por la mejilla salina por las lágrimas- mmm estás sabrosa, singular sin embargo, pues a mi me gusta carne de mejor clase...- ella la miró espantada y ofendida, Mimet sonrió con maldad- mmm mira esa yugular palpitante, son ojos saltones y rojos, ese pecho que sube y baja con rapidez haciendo que esos pechos de placer reboten o… ¿será que estás excitada o… asustada?

Ella respondió sin meditarlo- ¡asustada!- Mimet rió y llevo sus dedos a la vagina de ella que gritó del susto.

¡Cállate perra!- vociferó y le pegó otras dos bofetadas. Y sintió la vagina un poco lubricada, aunque no mucho, sonrió por lo sucia que era esa mujer que aun asustada sentía placer y comenzó a masturbarla sin miramientos- esto me dice otra cosa, maldita folladora, estás caliente de que una mujer te toquetee… mmmm… estás emocionada porque sabes que vienen cosas agradables para mí, y…- pasó la lengua por un pezón y lo mordió con fuerza, ella chilló de placer y así comenzó la tarea de tortura. Pronto Rini era una marea de excitación en su vagina y cuando pronto iba a llegar al clímax, Mimet sacó sus dedos y tomo la primera jarra de agua fría y la baño entera. Rini aulló pasmada y asustada mientras Mimet reía encantada de la maldad hecha.

Pronto comenzó el ataque, no habría tregua con aquella mujer del mal. Otra vez pero esta vez fue con una botella de champú. Mientras unos ganchos de ropa iban a parar a sus pezones y comenzaba a penetrarla con fuerza…- ¿Te gusta, perra?- Inquirió con animadversión reflejada.

¡Para! ¡Duele! ¡Por favor!- gritaba ella con dolor pero y el dolor de Serena…

No puedo parar, tú no lo hiciste con Serena- Rini la miró asustada con una inquietud evidente en sus ojos.

Ella…- expresó pero no completo nada pues Mimet le metió hasta la fondo la botella y la giro con agresividad.

No la nombres, maldita puta, ella es inocente…- Comenzó a explicar Mimet mientras se alejaba a la mesa donde tenia otros implementos- Yo solo soy un Ángel de la venganza apuntándote para que sepas lo que es dolor- y entonces le jaló los pezones con los ganchos y ella gritó de dolor, ronco. Como comenzaría por otro lado, tomo lo que quedaba de pantaletas y se la metió en la boca para acallar sus gritos fastidiosos…

Bien... Me canse de darte placer- se quito el abrigo y mostro sus atributos la pequeña Chiba quería tener control absoluto de las sensaciones en el cuerpo de esa asquerosa- ahora vamos a ultrajarte por aquí- señaló y metió dos dedos por el ano, haciendo llorar de dolor a la joven- mmm, parece que te gusta bien…. Preparemos a este hueco entonces, mira que bien, tendrás espectadores- Rini levantó la mirada un poco enturbiada de miedo y placer- Si, tendrás compañía puta…- tomó el frasco de mayonesa y unos guantes, y comenzó a dilatar el área con rudeza- bien… me parece que está bien..- expresó sintiendo resistencia por parte de Rini- bueno parece que el champú esta limpiando tu vagina, Rini lloró afanosa y Mimet tiró de los pezones nuevamente viendo sangre en las puntas, paso su lengua malvada por allí- mmm, puro hierro.

Busco una barra de hierro y la metió sin contemplaciones por su orificio- bueno creo que estás completa. Rini murmuraba disculpas y por favores a través del paño que mantenía su clemencias acalladas pero, Mimet era inmune… No había piedad para quien no la merecía, se sentó en una silla a observar a su obra, decididamente terminaría pintando esta figura en una visión abstracta de Dolor, Placer, Venganza y Política…

Pronto tocaron la puerta, La rubia abrió y los hombres se la comieron con la mirada pero ella los miró aburrida. Ellos entraron, Rini observo a tres hombres de grandes estaturas… Y más pronto que "Ya" comenzaron la segunda parte del plan…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos horas después, y unos tres hombres satisfechos se fueron dándole un pago a Mimet por los servicios prestados… Ella sonrió por la plata ganada... unos 300.000 mil yenes. Bien la última parte del plan era pura y netamente mortífera... Su parte favorita.

¿Sabes?- Comenzó a comentar Mimet a una Rini que se encontraba tirada en el suelo llena de semen y maniatada, magullada, repleta de rasguños y cardenales, se encontraba boca arriba y la mirada pérdida- Serena lloró mares, por cada uno de los desplantes de su padre, mientras tú te revolcabas con él- Rini comenzó a llorar silenciosamente trato de cerrar las piernas pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, Mimet tomó la segunda jarra de agua tibia y se la tiró encima sin contemplaciones, odiaba cuando las criadas no respondían- Su madre sufría por no poder decirle algo a el señor Kenji, pero tú gozaste de plata y placeres…- Rini no dijo nada, aunque pudiera haberlo hecho, estaba aterrorizada por todo lo ocurrido, las quemaduras de cigarrillos y cera por la velas en sus partes intimas le ardían…- Y te burlabas de Serena que lo único que quería era ser feliz, bien…- Mimet rió feliz y sacó un tarro blanco con polvo y un plumero pequeño- esto te servirá de lección Rini Tsukino, que de ahora en adelante te pensarás dos veces el tratar mal a alguien por menor que sea, incluyendo a Serena Tsukino que jamás, volverás a tratar, no le dirás nada de lo ocurrido aquí y tampoco denunciarás algo de esto…- Advirtió con voz endemoniadamente dulce Mimet- Pues esos, hombres que tanto placer te dieron son agentes de la CIA- Rini lloró con más intensidad- bien claro esto, te regalaré un último placer….- amenazó la rubia.

Mimet tomó el plumero lleno de polvo de tiza y lo empezó a sacudir cerca del rostro de su victima. Si sabía que era asmática. ¿Quién decidía lo que estaba bien o mal? ¿Ella? ¿Dios? ¿Los jueces? No se pondría con metáforas en ese momento, en que Rini Tsukino, era brutalmente victimizada y además sufría de una buena combustión asmática. Risas, eso era lo que la llenaba en ese momento. Risas de regocijo absoluto al saber a la chica enferma, abusada y totalmente maniatada...

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Rió de buena gana al llegar a su ático privado y conseguirse a su Profesor Tomoe leyendo el Periódico, ese hombre por el que sentía un amor totalmente perverso y verdadero. Pero él no estaba interesado, bueno, ¿por qué lo estaría? Tenía una buena mujer y unos preciosos gemelos.

-Hoy comenzaremos con los desnudos de la época victoriana- indicó con ética y voz dulcemente misteriosa. Ella advirtió un rasguño en su pómulo izquierdo, de seguro su esposa descubrió ese bella marca de una de sus mordidas en uno de sus encuentros, esa que solo fue un reflejo del inmenso placer que le provocaba ese hombre.

Bien, solo déjame bañarme y comer- comentó Mimet sin ánimos de repente, pronto estaría escuchando las quejas sobre su esposa, que era una magnifica bailarina de ballet. Su vida era un remolino de placer, dinero y venganza. Pero al final del día solo quedaban era ella, sus ganas de llorar y sus cuadros… lleno de imágenes de sus demonios…

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

**¡No! ¡NO PODIA SER!**

¡Pero Darién, no es justo!- se quejó la rubia tenia semanas planeando ir a ese parque de diversiones ese estúpido sábado.- me lo habías prometido, ¡este fin de semana era de los dos!- explicó en un susurro quejumbroso la rubia.

_Querida esclava, no puedo hacer nada- Dijo Darién molesto consigo mismo por mentirle a la rubia, pero no había otra opción, decirle la verdad era igual a que ella viniera lo drogará, lo amordazará y lo encadenará a su cama, mientras lo seguía dopando hasta el domingo siguiente._

¡Si, si puedes! Cambia horarios con Motomiya, él es bueno y puede hacer doble turno- le sugirió por teléfono mientras caminaba en círculos por su habitación.

_¡No lo haré Serena, debes aceptar la situación y ya!- Replicó Darién con aire cansado en la voz mientras se tiraba en el sofá mientras agarraba de un bol un puño de doritos.- iremos el domingo si quieres, pero el sábado tengo turnos mañana y tarde, hasta tal vez me agreguen al nocturno- explicó Darién con voz extrañamente tranquila, y eso removió algo en Serena._

Mmm…- fue la respuesta de la rubia, quien se sintió traicionada y desplazada.

_¿Estás molesta?- preguntó radien y la respuesta fue un "mmmm" más largo.- ¡Hey! Respóndeme algo, o te volviste muda.- expresó con burla un moreno algo alterado por la mudez de su novia, se esperaba más gritos y reclamos en cambio solo escucho un monosílabo de ella. ¿Tal vez ella presentía algo o no? ¿Serian paranoias suyas? O, ¿solo estaba molesta por el desplante?_

¡Suerte mañana, Chiba!- dijo Serena molesta pero tranquila. Sonrió triste y agregó- Cuídate, te quiero. Buenas noches- entonces sin esperar respuestas colgó. Y se recostó en la cama sin prestarle atención al repique de su celular que se volvió insistente por la media hora siguiente. Lo colocó en vibrador y lo tiró debajo de la almohada, y se dirigió a la ventana de su cuarto. Entonces escuchó el teléfono de su casa. Entonces corrió a su cama y se tapó con el cobertor y cerro los ojos. Luego recordó que la ventana estaba cerrada y ella dormía con aquella abierta, se paro de puntillas y la abrió con cuidado mientras escuchaba los pasos rasgados por el piso de su abuela. Dejó la luz encendida como siempre y saco uno de sus pies mientras restregaba sus manos por el cabello para hacer más creíble el "estar dormida".

Y cerró los ojos suavemente mientras empezaba a actuar. Pronto escuchó dos toques en su puerta y luego el rechinar de los pasos de su abuela mientras abría la misma.

¿Cariño?- susurro la abuela con el teléfono pegado al pecho mientras veía a su bella nieta dormitar desperdigada en la cama- ¡vaya, está rendida!- sonrió al ver los útiles en la cama y negó con la cabeza- lo siento bombón de melocotón mi nieta esta dormida- dijo y cerró la puerta.

_¿Cómo está? ¿Está… llorando?- preguntó angustiado porque le colgara sin que le diera tiempo a despedirse, además le había llamado varias veces y no le agarró. Entonces optó por llamar a casa a ver si, así se podía comunicar con ella y despedirse con un "te quiero y buenas noches" también. Pero parecía imposible al menos por esa noche._

No, cariño… ¿debería estar triste?- respondió con algo de duda e indago con la misma inquietud.

No mi bella Dama, solo que peleamos y estaba preocupado, aparentemente no fue nada- suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello- Disculpe nuevamente la hora y saludos a la Sra. Ikuko, también al enan... ¡a Sammy!- la abuela sonrió y Darién se despidió y colgó.

Ay, que bella es la juventud….- expresó la abuela y se retiro a la sala donde estaba su hija con bollos y té negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena se levantó y golpeó la cama- tarado, imbécil y podrido medicucho de cuarta- dijo una alterada rubia con lágrimas en los ojos- algo me dice que mientes y averiguaré si es cierto o si solo son paranoias mías…- Juró una rubia segura. Que se volvía a arremangar debajo del cobertor y apagaba la luz- ¡Conocerás a Serena Tsukino!- dijo en un bostezo y se abrazó a la almohada.

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Se sintió en una habitación blanca. Abrió los ojos y se sintió un poco tensionado quiso relajarse pero no pudo, entonces empezó a buscar la causa, y era que estaba amarrado a los postes de la cama. Sintió miedo por sentirse indefenso y trató de recordar cuando había sucedido eso. No pudo. Entonces se escuchó una risa angelicalmente malvada. La reconocía.

**¡Era su esclava Serena!**

Bueno cariño, comencemos con el castigo- expresó una Serena especialmente emocionada y con traje negro de cuero, una antifaz plateado y el cabello suelto. Tragó grueso al ver a tal Ángel de la perversión, ¡demonios!, ahora no se sentía indefenso, o ¿tal vez si?, o rayos… no sabia nada de lo que pasaba.

Ella le recorrió con la palma de la mano el torso y él sintió cosquillas por todo su cuerpo. Sintió reír y al mismo tiempo suspirar, era delicioso sentir sus caricias…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Abuelaa!- pedía una Mimet que era jalada por el cuello de su bata fuera de la habitación del pelinegro- es una oportunidad de oro, mira como suspira…- respondió quejumbrosa la chica tratando de zafarse mientras la Abuela Luna la tiraba en el sofá.

¡Tú! Amárrate esas manos resbalosas- Regaño la Anciana con cansancio, todas las noches era lo mismo. Mimet la miró haciendo un mohín-Él tiene novia y está soñando con ella, respeta su intimidad ¡deja de tocarle de noche!- le Prohibió la abuela con un poco de chiste en la voz, que la joven notó. Mimet no dijo nada pero una sonrisa le nació del alma.

¡JAMÁS!- exclamó riendo y salió corriendo a su habitación como la cobarde que era y gritando _"Al infinito y más allá"._ La abuela Luna rió por lo extraño de sus nietos y fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua de regreso, un rato después, pasó por la habitación de su nieta escandalosa y está se encontraba en su cama riendo de algún chiste que en su sueño le contaban. La arropó y le dio un beso en la frente mientras la joven suspiraba.

Salió de allí y se dirigió a la siguiente, donde estaba su nieto favorito. Lo vio suspirar y sonreír con ternura.

¡Serena, yo también!- declaró en un susurro tierno. La abuela rió con calidez suavemente y también lo arropó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Duerme chiquillo soñador- susurró y salió de la habitación. Sus nietos eran personas singulares, pero tenían corazones gigantes… Respiró y se dirigió a su cómoda, donde tenia un mensaje de su esposo… lo leyó y sonrió. Colocó el teléfono en la mesita de noche y se acomodó en su cama. Abrazó la almohada con una camisa de su hombre favorito y rozando la mejilla con él, se durmió soñando con esas palabras.

_**Mi amor…**_

_**Espero que nuestros nietos estén bien…**_

_**¿Cuando piensas regresar, eh?**_

_**¿Me piensas seguir torturando sin tu presencia?**_

_**¡Te amo! ¡Mi conejito de la Luna!**_

_**Se despide…**_

_**Tu Artemis, mirando a tu gemela…**_

_**P.D: La luna no te iguala en belleza (TxT)**_

…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

_Holaaaaa! Ya llego por quien lloraba...- gritó una Amary contenta de subir su cap 17._

_Entonces, Amary ve a una horda de mujeres asesinas con hachas, cuchillos, bolígrafos puntiagudos y varios instrumentos filosos... Tragó grueso mientras empezaba a estirarse para salir corriendo con zapatos deportivos. Luego de un rato las lectoras se cansaron y ella pudo explicarse._

_Pronto seré profesional y, bueno empecé a trabajar en una empresa importante que absorbía mi aliento, energía y demás- negó con la cabeza mientras cogía aire- y bueno en estos momentos ya no estoy allí y por eso pude retomar mi camino escritor- concreto viendo que aún había lectoras descontentas- pero ya el cap 18 está a la mitad y si reúno unos buenos rw, lo publicó antes de dos semanas…- La horda la miró desconfiada…- _

_¡LO JURO!- pidió clemencia con ojos de gatitos con botas y la horda se reunió mientras habían personas con estrellas ninjas y Amary se preguntaba de donde las habían sacado…_

_¡Bien!- gritó la horda- ¡PERDONADA!- Exclamó la Horda y Amary sintió un plazo más de vida- pero si en dos semanas no tienes nada… (¬¬)#- Amary rezó un "Padre Nuestro" por que esperaba tenerlo listo…_

**¡Fin!**

_Uff! Espero que no me maten luego… jejeje! Bueno este cap sinceramente me costo un poco, porque quería dejarlo con intriga de que haría Serena con su novio por mentirle, su sexto sentido esta muy desarrollado... Mi serena es muy pilas… ¡VIVA SERENA Y SU SEXTO SENTIDO!_

_Bueno quería hacer un recuadro de lo que pasó entre Andrew y Lita, y fue por eso que desarrollé parte del cap en ellos, espero que no le moleste a las Fans de S&D, porque serán recompensadas en el siguiente cap…. ¡Que será solo de Darién y Serena!.. ¡En parte!_

_También pido un poco de disculpas por el vocabulario utilizado con el FLASH BACK de Mimet, que como verán fue fuerte, perverso y totalmente malvado... Tenía mucha saña y eso era una de las cosas que quería plasmar. ¡DISCULPAS! Para todas aquellas lectoras que no disfrutan de ese tipo de lectura pero creo que era necesario para que no quedaran flotando con __**"y que le paso a Rini"…**__ Pronto aunque unos capítulos distantes vendrá la historia de Yaten y los "ex amigos de Mina"._

_Y bueno nuestra parejita tuvo su primer desplante y tuvo que venir por parte de nuestro "Suegro", ¡sinceramente este fic esta plagado de malos padres eh! Menos mal que los de la autora son fuertes pero buenos… ufff!. En fin…_

_Awwwww! Darién todo preocupado por la rubia… Mmm…. Y Serena que hará para vengarse… jajajajajaja ya se enteraran en el siguiente cap… ;D_

_Y bueno, me parece que de cierta manera Mimet se ha ganado un puesto importante en este fic… Y me agrada... Porque siempre son las chicas, es decir, (Raye, Amy, etc…). Y yo quería hacer mi fic, totalmente diferente a "PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO"._

_Y CREO QUE LO ESTOY LOGRANDO… que opinan ustedes…?_

_Bueno a lo que me encantaa! Sus comentarios o rws! Let´s go! _

**barby-chan**: HOLA BARBY! BIENVENIDA A MI FIC! QUEEEE? EN TRES HORAS? WAO! Gracias! No sabia que era tan impactante mi historia, te lo agradezco de verdad, me das muchos ánimos para continuarla hasta que se me acaben los dedos… esta pendiente porque pronto subiré mi próximo cap. Gracias por leerme y por volverlo hacer pronto! Un abrazo.. Espero tus comentarios para saber si te gusto o no el fic.

**yesqui2000:** Hola linda! Jajajajaja! Darién es un muñeco que solo esta en esta historia y no lo puedo prestar... JAJAJAJA! PUES Darién celoso es un caso, acuérdate del cap 8, arruinando toda la cita de Serena y Zafiro… jajajajaja! Y bueno, Lita no lo estaba… que piensas de ello? Espero que te guste este nuevo cap! Y me digas que tal… te mando un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.

**Guest:** Holaaaaaa! De no subir cap, lo peor fue no escribirte! TE EXTRAÑEEE! Mi soldado lector! (TxT) me alegro que tu dolor de muela este inexistente… jajajajajaja me reí mucho con tu historia, mi película favorita es también la Sirenita! Que casualidad! Jajajaja 17 es una buena edad es joven y también adulta! ;D Los padres hacen cosas que al principio no tienen razón pero luego es mejor de esa manera (^^). Ahora contestaré a todas tus apuntes: embarazo fue solo un susto, tenias razón amiga, eres muy perceptiva… 2. La suegra y la abuela son unas cuchituras pero con Darién dándole miraditas hasta yo me vuelvo estrellita, jajajaja, ;D. 3. Eso pillina! Te caché! Quieres ver lemmons entre Darién y Seré… pues ABSTINENCIAAA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! 3.5. Los fic de sakura card captor son muy buenos… jajajaja aunque yo no fui muy amante de ese anime ;P 4. Jajajajajaja! Creo que te cae mal Seiya, pero ¿por queeeee..? Si es tan bueno en mi fic.. Te gustara... ¡Ya veras! 5. Jajajajaja deja a las Abu y mama Ikuko tranquilas! Jajajajaja Seiya en mi fic es un bello galán… 6. Sinceramente tu animosidad hacia Seiya me deja impresionada… (O.o). … me encanta cuando te sales del tema! Es bueno así que, hazlo, a menudo ok! Jajajaja lindo cuando te celan, pero créeme, yo he vivido el extremo y es asfixiante! Así que dejémoslo que como lo hace Darién es genial… 9. Jajajaja Mimet se ha ganado ese puesto de violadora con creces eh! Jajajajaja! Y lo que Darién sueña algún día no será tan secreto. 10. Hahahahaha! Asco con el sexy y malo PROFESOR Tomoe, ¿por que? Bueno ya leíste que esta casado O.o así que es peligroso… pero con respecto a Michiru, Haruka y Hotaru, pues… espero que aparezcan en escena también. Aunque Setsuna aparecerá como envida del diablo, ya entenderás porque diré que así como tú odias a Seiya yo desprecio a la enana esa, aunque realmente tienes razón en que la enana esa no tiene mal ojo, pues si le gusto Darién… 12. Si! Mina será genial de ahora en adelante! 13. Pues si, Darién es rico y tiene problemas con el papá. La abuela Luna lo cuido... Esperemos que no haya problemas entre Sere y Darién por este ser… 14. Bueno la cita" era lo que Sr Chiba quería plantear. 15. Jajajaja Gracias amiga, el 27 de Noviembre no fue una fecha importante pero creí que todo noviembre tiene un día especial, y porque no el 27 eh?... 16. Jajajaja lo sé, estas enamorada de Darién… (3) sigo riendo, de lo de Chayanne.. Creo que jamás lo superare! 18. GRACIAS BELLA AMIGOCHA! Pues Salí muy bien en mi tesis, hice pasantías en una empresa reconocida y ya las termine con méritos importantes. Desde luego ya trabajo en un taller y por supuesto que hay que esforzarse.. TE DESEO EL MAYOR DE LOS EXITOS EN TUS ESTUDIOS! Continúalos porque son los que te harán brillar! ;D preciosa te extrañe, muchisimoooo! Te quiero bastante! Muakk! Nos leemos pronto, espero que te guste este cap y me digas que tal te pareció como siempre… PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! MUAKK!

**gisella de chiba:** jajajajajajajaja! Hola! Buenooo! Igual tú! Muakk!

**karly15****:** jajajaja! Gracias Karly! Un abrazo! Espero que te guste este cap y me digas que tal! Muakk! Nos leemos pronto.

**Gigichiba:** hola linda! Jajajajaja pues ya sabes lo que sucedió con Darién y su padre, espero que te guste el cap y e digas que tal! ;D jajajajaja! Sip, pobre Darién se siente ultrajado entre tanta mirada… jajajajaja! Cuídate bella! Espero nos leamos pronto! Muak!

**Araale:** hola preciosa! Jajajajaja! Gracias por tus lindo halagos… Gracias por apoyarme con los protagonistas! Eres muy buena conmigo! Jejejeje. Darién es muy creativo e infantil cuando quiere! Y bueno ya era hora de un poco de celos. Jajajaja me mataste tú a mí con eso del Harem! Jajajajajaja! No es mala idea! Jajajaja veremos cuando harán aparición de los celos nuevamente… jejejeje! Pues lo siento bella, si era una chica.! Mina es fuerte y podrá superar eso… ya lo veras! Yaten por otro lado se vengara re-feo! Y bueno siiii! Fue una falsa alarma, que te parece? Jajajaja Raye y Amy aparecerán de relleno pero esperemos que mejoren su situación… jajajajajaj! Gracias por todo tu apoyo, tus buenos deseos y demás! Te aseguro que todo salió mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba… Gracias por seguirme a pesar del tiempo…. P.D: mi dirección de correo la posees! Jajjajajaja y como recompensa te bailara y se quitara la camisa… ME PARECE BUENA COMPESACION O NO! Jajajaja cuídate mucho! Nos leemos pronto! Muakkk!

**criztal:** hola bellaa! Como no iban a encantarme tus comentarios! Son geniales! Hazlos cuando quieras… jajajaj no me dejaron fija pero me dicen que los visite a menudo! ;D fueron unas buenas pasantías… Bueno, linda hipótesis sobre Yaten esperemos que realmente suceda así, que lleguen a casarse y todo (*3*) jajajaja me encanta la intriga. Jajajaja te pelaste amiga, Lita no estaba embarazada, pero espero que me digas que tal te pareció su pelea y reconciliación… jajaja los celos de Darién siempre son espectaculares, es una combinación infantil y de enojo. Hahahahaha! Si, Mimet se ha ganado su puesto en el fic, aunque el Profe Tomoe tiene aun que hacer varias cosas… jajjaja a Mimet siempre le ha gustado Darién pero él no le para así que lo acosa… jijijiji! Bueno los sueños de Darién son privados… (*3*) Y bueno no te mentiré, si llegaran personajes nuevos pero no te diré de que forma.. Además allí tienes lo que paso con Rini, que te pareció? Muy fuerte? Jajajaja el suegro tiene una forma de pensar malvada y cohesionarte, esperemos que no perjudique la relación. Jajajaja Gracias preciosa, por apoyarme siempre en todo, y estar muy pendiente de la historia, aquí estoy con el nuevo cap que espero y te guste! Te mando muchos abrazos amiga, y que estés bien… muakkk! Nos leemos pronto!

**gabitamoonbunny:** hola pequeña! Gracias por tus buenos deseos para el fic… Gracias por leerme! Espero te guste este cap y me digas que tal! Un abrazo! Nos leemos pronto!

**Solromi:** Hola Linda! BIENVENIDA Y GRACIAS POR ESTAR SIEMPRE AL PENDIENTE DE MI FIC! Jajajajaja! Bueno pues aquí tienes un cap de esta historia y de mi otro fic, el cual el "reclamo" no me lo tomé a mal bella para nada ya subí hace uno hace poco y espero te haya gustado. Buen la venganza de Yaten vendrá en unos capítulos así que no desesperes… SEGUIRÉ mis dos historias hasta que no tenga dedos, así que no te preocupes bella, tendrás tus finales pronto… Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo aquerida Solromi. Un abrazo, espero seguir leyendo en los comentarios! Un besote! Nos leemos pronto!

**Malua**** CAP 15:** SEÑORITAAA! Donde andaba? Jump! Me habías abandonado (sniff, sniff) Lo bueno fue que regresaste…. (^^)… jajajaja! Pues si hay veces en que las madres aceptan sus errores en los momentos mas inesperados.. jejeje! Gracias por acordarte de mi historia y por apoyarme! Un abrazo! Muakk!

**Malua**** CAP 16:** jajajajajaja! Bueno Seiya es Seiya!jajajaja! Esperemos que no haga nada indebido! ;D jajajajaja si, fue una locura mía poner al profesor con Mimet, pero creo que saldrá bien… jajajaja! Bueno bella aquí tienes el nuevo cap! Espero que me digas que te pareció! Nos leemos pronto! Un abrazo!

**Unniestar****:** Hola bella! Pues amiga Lita estaba pasando una falsa alarma, jeje, y bueno te prometo que el siguiente si será chistoso… bueno linda, ellos estarán juntos cuando sea el momento esperemos que sea pronto, jeje… Pronto lo leerás… así que espero te guste este cap y me digas que tal… te mando un abrazo! Cuídate!

**selene 333:** Hola linda! Gracias por comentar! Pero tranquila que no las dejare colgadas con esta historia, tarde pero subiré.. jejeje! Gracias por tu apoyo espero que me sigas apoyando! Un abrazo, espero te guste este cap! Muakk! Nos leemos pronto!

**princessqueen****:** Hola Princess! BIENVENIDA! Gracias por leer mi fic! Me agrada mucho mas que otras lectoras se este uniendo a mi fic! Jejeje! Esperemos que estos hombres que nombraste ni se inmiscuyan.. Aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te guste y me digas que tal! Un abrazo!

**karymooon****:** Hola linda! Gracias y Bienvenida! Jajajaja! Gracias por apoyarme y m agrada que te guste mi historia! Un abrazo! Espero te guste este cap y sigamos leyéndonos por medio de los rw…! Muakk! Nos leems pronto!

**Guest:** Hola belllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jajaja aquí tienes tu nuevo cap! Disfrútalo! Un beso y un abrazo! Me dices que tal como siempre! Muakk!

**Ana:** Holaaa! BIENVENIDA! Te diré que me avergüenza decir que hasta yo me sorprendí de la ultima actualización, soy muy mala escritora! (-.-) espero no volver hacerlo, en serio lo intentaré! Y bueno aquí tienes tu nuevo cap y espero que lo disfrutes! Gracias por apoyarme con mi historia y espero que lo sigas haciendo! Y bueno tranquila que así me quede sin dedos lo hare! ;D terminare esta historia! ;D

**Barbielove****: **Hola lindaaa! BIENVENIDAA! Jajajajaj! LA TERMINAREE! Siempre termino lo que comienzo! Así que no te preocupes! ;D espero nos leamos pronto a través de los rw! Cuídate mucho y comenta sobre este nuevo cap! Un abrazo!

_**Muchas Gracias Chicas! Ustedes son el motor de mi fic! **_

_**Bueno, este cap amerita adelantos pero solo escribiré una parte porque quiero que lo demás sea SORPRESA! Así que espérenlo con ansias! Aquí les va: **_

_Serena miró la escena incrédula. ¡QUE HACIA su DARIEN CON ESA MUJER POMPOSA Y ESCULTURAL! ¡Oh! Si era un plan de la Zanahoria hervida con complejo de cono de carretera, se la pagaría muy caro..._

Lo siguió con sigilo y los vio entrar en esa casa... ¡oh no! ¡Eso si que no! Pensó la rubia mordiéndose una uña. Primero asesina, que cuernuda.  
  
…MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

**Me despido, ¡con muchas Ganas de leer sus comentarios!**

**¡Y escribiendo el próximo capitulo!**

**Despertándose temprano y escribiendo el cap. 18 con ánimos…**

**Se despide**

**Amary-san****


	18. ¡Primero Muerta, Qué Cuernuda!

_**N/T: Los personajes no me pertenecen… "si se que es tarde para el disclaimer, pero igual aquí esta"**_

_**Mi Chico Ingles**_

_Capitulo 18: ¡Primero Muerta, Qué Cuernuda! _

Serena se levanto sin muchos ánimos esa mañana. Mirando a su alrededor lo encontró desalentador…

Su tareas, por asombroso que suene, ya estaban hechas, principalmente la historia que debía entregar para finalizar el año y pasar ingles. Amy, a pesar de ser sábado estaba en un maratón de química en otra región. Raye le había gritado por teléfono que estaba ocupada esa mañana con su novio "invisible". Lita estaba en una luna de miel de reconciliación con Andrew y Mina, bueno ella no le había contestado…

Su novio estaba trabajando. Sammy estaba entrenando desde muy temprano con el papacito de Seiya. Su madre y Abuela habían ido al banco por una notificación extraña de la cual no le quisieron comentar nada. Y ella... Tenía la casa para ella sola… ¡y estaba ABURRIDA!

Entonces, su mente brillante le dio una idea. ¡Visitar a su novio para almorzar con él!

Ella, era sencillamente genial…

MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

**SERENA POV**

Darién, ¿no tenia guardia hoy?- Pregunté asombrada. Para-Para rió y negó con la cabeza apretando la carpeta que tenía en sus manos y haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran más aún. A sus 18 años, la muchacha era muy linda, aunque cuando yo cumpliera esa edad seria más linda, porque Darién y ella habrían intimado.

No, el Doctor Chiba, pidió este sábado y el domingo con antelación hace unas semanas atrás.- ¿Cómo? Darién Chiba, petulante y arrogante mentiroso- de todos modos déjame confirmar con la Jefa de enfermeras. – acotó la muchacha sin ver como se me revolvía el estómago del enojo.

¡Por favor!- pedí con una amable sonrisa a la peliazulada que rió con encanto infantil. Ese maldito novio mentiroso, lo haría que lo colgaran de las.. "***" y luego se las trituraría con un cascanueces para que aprendiera a no volver a mentirle. Como se atrevía, sin embargo, su corazón se lo había advertido. Ella lo había sentido. Y vino a verificar si su instinto se había confundido y dado la idea equivocada. Pero vaya que su sexto sentido femenino estaba en forma. Ya se vengaría de ese cruel farsante.

Si, efectivamente Srta. Tsukino, el Doctor Chiba está fuera del hospital.- Sonreí con felicidad y molestia velada.

Muchas Gracias, Para-Para- dije con dulzura y ella volvió a reír con infantiles gestos. – ¿Te puedo pedir un favor más?- ella rió encantada de servir y asintió, entonces yo vi mi oportunidad- no le digas que yo vine, es que es una sorpresa... Tampoco le preguntes porque estamos planeándosela desde hace tiempo y eso le incomodaría un poco, sabes como son los hombres, ¿no?- Para-Para me miró un poco confundida pero al momento en que le mostré una sonrisa coqueta, sus ojos se volvieron con complicidad a ver los míos.

¡Claro que si, Srta. Tsukino!- rió y yo le seguí. – entonces, nos vemos para que me cuente ¡si!- yo asentí porque ya no podría callar mis palabras de violencia. Se inclinó y luego se fue con un caminar saltarín.

Bien.. ¡Ahora a averiguar en donde está!- dije con mirada asesina y destruyendo las teclas de mi celular marcando el número del cono ambulante.

MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

¡Increíble! Sinceramente petrificada me encontraba. Miré la escena incrédula. ¡QUE HACIA _**su**_ DARIEN CON ESA MUJER POMPOSA Y ESCULTURAL! ¡Oh! Si era un plan de la Zanahoria hervida con complejo de cono de carretera, se la pagaría muy caro...

Pero Darién no me mentiría por su prima incestuosa… aunque, aun así me había mentido...

Mi chico Ingles, estaba en el parque de diversiones…

Con esa camisa blanca de cuello en "v", y esos pantalones negros que resaltaban sus exuberantes muslos. Además esos zapaticos negros que siempre utilizaba para atraer chicas. Su cabello eran hilos utilizados por el viento y sus ojos estaban centrados en el folleto que entregaban en la entrada….

Pero eso no era lo increíble. Su mezquino príncipe estaba con una hermosa princesa. Era una mujer alta, con el cabello largo a la altura de sus caderas y de un tono negro casi verduzco. Sus ojos resplandecían al mirar a _**MI **_Darién… ¡maldita jirafa!

Su cuerpo estaba bordeado de muchas curvas y muchas dotes frontales y traseras. Sus labios eran cual carmín de rosas. Sus manos eran tan delgadas y sus uñas eran un ensueño de manicura. Y yo.. Serena Tsukino…

**¡ERA LA CUERNUDA!**

¡AH! ¡Eso sí que no! Primero le armaba el escándalo de su vida, luego lo golpeaba por patrañero, luego la ahogaba a ella en la fuente que había allí, no sin antes darle unos golpes bajos a la muy fursia. Y luego se llevaba a su Chico a la casa donde le daría una retahíla sobre "_si lo haces otra vez…"._

Pero entonces, su diablilla apareció y le susurro a su oído. Y ella empezó a reírse con mucha maldad.. Y, los siguió con sigilo y los vio entrar en esa casa... ¡oh no! ¡Eso sí que no! Pensé mordiéndose una uña. Primero asesina, que cuernuda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Compré una franela de **"The Simpsoms"**, la uní a una falda al estilo gitano. Me quité mi dos colitas y me hice una trenza mal tejida. Me deje mis zapatillas deportivas y además me regalaron una gorra de "Fresita". Siempre odie esta caricatura. Pero para mi "Plan" funcionaba.

Entonces los ubiqué. Allí se encontraba ese hombre apuesto y judas. Y la bruja encantadora con ojos de Gárgola. La muy desgraciada roba novios… ahora comenzaría el plan titulado:

"**!VUELVE! ARRASTRANDOTE A MIS PIES"**

**POR SERENA TSUKINO**

MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

_**Fase I: Un Poquito de aceite. **_

Serena comenzó a caminar a veinte pasos de la pareja. Mientras se reía de lo que pasaría a continuación. Se montaron en los carros de carrera donde accidentalmente cuando paso la tonta "jirafa" se rego una sombra de aceite súper resbalante que a la velocidad del vehículo la hizo girar y girar en una curva hasta caer en el pequeño césped que se encontraba a los laterales de la pista.

Todos comenzaron a preguntarse que había pasado y corrieron a ayudar a la chica menos mi chico ingles que reía a carcajada limpia de como había quedado el vestido de su cita ese día. Lleno de manchas negruzcas y con latigazos de rabia en sus ojos lo miró como si fuera la peor basura en el planeta. Por eso, Darién solo tosió pero no disimulo la sonrisa de su rostro mientras sonaba los encharques de aceite mientras caminaba la muchacha, y los demás comenzaba a murmurar y reír a carcajadas limpias.

_**Fase II: Tú verdadera esencia.**_

El plan anterior había funcionado a medias, el traicionero de mi novio se había divertido con la broma. Suspiré y sonreí cuando se deslizo por mi mente los nuevos recuadros de la siguiente fase del plan. Mi Darién y su gárgola caminaban cerca del cuarto de espejos. Y yo, "sin querer" los empuje a la entrada en donde un montón de adolescentes se aglomeraban con indecisión arrastrándolos hacia adentro. _¡PER-FEC-TO! _

La descarada mujer comenzó a pasearse por diferentes espejos en los que ella posaba y se reía de sus poses mientras que mi novio la veía con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ¿coqueta? No, seguramente estaba delirando... Seguramente era compungida. ¡Si! Claro.. ¡Pero te lo merecías!

Y entonces, comenzó a desfigurarse la imagen de la mujerzuela para mostrar algunos fantasmas de películas… Samara*, inició a mostrarse…

Darién empezó a mostrarse pálido cuando observo el cambio que daba la imagen en el espejo que segundos antes estaba la tipa esa pero sin haber ningún cambio en la real, en donde la chica posaba vanidosa.

La chica volteó a ver a Darién dándole la espalda al espejo- ¿Qué pasa, Da?- preguntó ella asombrada y confundida de la cara de espanto de mi hombre médico. Él levanto la mano y empezó a tartamudear cosas incoherentes señalando la imagen del espejo que lo miraba a través de su espesa mata de pelo negra y que comenzaba a sonreír tenebrosamente.

¿Ah?- curioseó la chica realmente preocupada de lo pálido que se encontraba su cita volteó hacia el espejo y se encontró con su reflejo mejorado. Ese espejo debía de ser de visiones normales, pues se mostraba tal cual era. Volvió su mirada hacia su pareja y vio que tragaba grueso- oye, en serio, ¿qué te pasa?- indagó ya entre enfadada y agitada.

Sa.. sa… sa-sa..- _"Samara"_ quiso pronunciar el joven médico al volver a ver a la joven ahogada de esa película de suspenso proyectada en el espejo. Pero el espectro sonrió más grande mostrando los dientes podridos y verdes inclinó la cabeza lentamente hacia la izquierda y comenzó a rotarla completamente sobre su eje hasta dar la vuelta completa.

Darién dejó escapar un jadeo y retrocedió cuatro pasos y luego salió corriendo de ese pasillo, lejos del espejo y de esa cita impuesta por su padre.- ¡MAMÁ!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió gritar. Y Serena, solo pudo reír más que a carcajadas mientras emprendía a llorar de la risa y seguía escuchando los ecos del grito de su novio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darién salió del lugar agradecido de ver a otras personas, sin embargo no recuperaba el color del rostro, ni el calor en el cuerpo. No entendía a que venia esa visión. No lo habían llamado, no había visto películas de suspenso, ni mucho menos el video de Samara. Entonces un anciano se le acerco a paso lento por su bastón y temblando, supuso a costa de algún mal producida por la artritis.

Seguramente vio algo realmente feo, muchacho- pronunció el anciano y Darién lo confirmó como un niño asustado necesitando consuelo- pobre, también vio la verdadera esencia de su mujer...- acotó negando con la cabeza el viejito mientras se alejaba haciéndose la cruz con el índice y el pulgar sobre su frente y pecho.- Dios lo guarde, mijo- agrego en su lejanía. Y el pelinegro, lo recorrió una eléctrica y ruin línea escalofriante a lo largo del cuerpo.

¡Darién!- escuchó la voz de esa mujer macabra y lo volvió a envolver un estremecimiento que desfiló por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar desde su más pequeño cabello hasta la uña de su meñique inferior. Tragó grueso y antes de voltearse, imito la señal que había hecho el anciano.

_**Pobre yo…-**_ fue lo que susurro un asustado Chiba.

¡Y una rubia gitana que pasaba a su espalda no pudo evitar escupir la soda que estaba bebiendo para comenzar a reírse de su maldad!

_¡Te lo mereces!-_ dijo con la vocecita de Inuyasha en el anime, cada vez que Kagome prefería la protección de otro.

MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

_**Fase III: Goma de mascar.**_

Serena aun se reirá de la fase anterior, y es que las muecas de Darién al caminar al lado de la tonta esa llamada "Setsuna". Si, por fin había descubierto el nombre de la furcia. ¡Ja! Con esta fase se renovaría un poco su orgullo femenino. Como podía ser una chica tan bonita, esa mujer debía tener alrededor de los veintitantos.. ¡y tenia curvas muy indecentes!

¡Maldita fuera la vida! Ella era pequeña, la furcia era alta. Ella tenia poquitantos y la otra era adulta y tenia muchitantos. A ella Darién la plantó, y la otra (gárgola) tenía a su hombre, asustado, ¡pero con ella! Si, maldita fuera la suerte de la vida… pero eso cambiaria hoy… ¡ohh, claro que si!

Darién señaló la montaña rusa mientras con cuidado se la quitaba de encima de su brazo, y ella hacia un mohín comenzaron a hacer la cola y yo, los seguí... disfrutaría de esta atracción. Mientras masticaba un chicle de menta, ya saben por la higiene… _**Y las ansias asesinas de dejar calva a cierta gárgola.**_ Pero esperaría tranquila, todo a su tiempo como los psicópatas. _Muajaja_. Me monte en un tercer carril detrás de ellos.

Mi novio (Judas) se mostraba aprehensivo y ella muy risueña. Sentía que Darién luchaba con las ganas de bajarse de allí, pero nada podía con su orgullo inglés así que suspiró y se sumió en un aura negra de fastidio y tristeza. ¡Ja! ¡Bien hecho! Eso le pasaba por infiel.

La atracción comenzó a moverse y con ella los gritos ansiosos por la anticipación de la velocidad y las maripositas en el estómago de la adrenalina. Pero yo seguí masticado con fuerza, cuando todo el mundo gritó pues venia la curva y alzaron las manos, grité con potencia y mientras las adolescentes se tapaban los ojos o los cerraban para sentir con mayor fuerza la adrenalina y el vértigo. Yo me impulsé hacia adelante y con un gruñido de venganza le di un manotazo en los últimos cuatros dedos del cabello de la furcia. Reí con ganas y me senté con rapidez mientras cerraba los ojos también y gritaba con entusiasmo en la segunda vuelta de la atracción.

¡Fue genial!- exclamó Darién emocionado- aunque no era igual a la de Disneyworld!- Escucho una risa tímida de su acompañante y entonces recordó la sonrisa tenebrosa de Samara. ¡Demonios!- ehh… voy por soda, ya te traigo una- y salió pitado lejos de la joven rica por un rato.

Setsuna, "la Furcia" se dirigió a los baños pues sabia que estaba despelucada. Rió por lo espantado que había salido Darién hace poco. Y con ese pensamiento llego al desolado baño, era una sorpresa pues era sábado y estaba atestado de adolescentes. Bueno se encogió y camino al cubículo. Al rato se dirigió a lavarse las manos y desenredarse un poco la cabellera. Era su mejor elemento… y tenia goma de mascar en las puntas… entonces solo atino a…

¡Ah!- pájaros salieron volando, pues Samara había salido. Y entonces el anciano con el bastón suspiro.

Ya encontró su karma- dijo y se persigno de nuevo. Mientras una rubia guardaba la foto con la cara desfigurada por la rabia, confusión y preocupación de la gárgola.

¡Ja! ¡Toma tu tomate… hay tienes suerte!- rió con maldad y puso de fondo de pantalla la foto. Rió nuevamente y se sintió descarada, y mala fémina. Pues el cabello de una mujer era sagrado.. Pero, ella no era un ángel... y las féminas respetan lo ajeno. Por lo tanto, a su favor diría… ¡ELLA EMPEZÓ!

MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

_**Fase IV: ¡Y que la bañen, por favor!**_

Darién trataba de aguantar la risa por lo que había sucedido en la montaña rusa. El cabello de Setsuna tenia goma de mascar en toda la parte baja de la espalda. Parecía obra del destino hacer que esta cita le resultara tan divertida y al mismo tiempo tenebrosa, pues a pesar de haber querido sentir pena por Setsuna solo había sentido.. desconfianza. Ella era la reencarnación de Samara, y si tenia complejo de huérfana*, así como la enana vieja de esa película. ¡DEMONIOS! Su padre estaba desquiciado y lo odiaba a morir si lo había enviado con ella. Tragó grueso las lágrimas que habían subido a sus ojos por las ganas de vivir y pedir disculpas a los dioses por haber traicionado a su rubia y venir con otra, haya sido por lo que haya sido.

Suspiró y volvió a atragantarse de risa al ver las pataletas nada agraciadas y escandalosas que hacia la niña rica al embarrarse más de chicle su cabello al intentar quitárselo. Miró al cielo en busca de sosiego para su humor. Rayos, parecía obra de Serena. Pero su rubia era inocente. Ella tenía una personalidad malvada, pero maquinaciones de esa magnitud. ¡Jamás! Ella era un Ángel caído, y daba gracias por que estuviese con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Quiero ir allí!- gritó emocionada Setsuna. Y Serena sonrió por la nueva idea que albergaba su imaginación y su diablilla incentivaba con olores y colores llamativos. Carcajeó mientras le salía cola y cachitos. Y corría a comprar los elementos necesarios para concluir su plan.

La gárgola quería ir a un concurso animado bastante asiduo en Japón, sobre todo en las ferias. Darién suspiró y se encogió de hombros- Pero será el último, tengo turno nocturno- aclaró y a pesar de que la joven hizo un puchero encantador, el pelinegro solo lo desvió de su visión, para pucheros, los de su rubia. Ella era una _**máster **_en eso.

Se inscribieron y les fueron dados unas etiquetas con marcadores para que escribieran sus nombres. Una chica rubia le asignó los asientos para el concurso. Darién se sentó y se pegó su etiqueta del lado derecho como los demás concursantes. La gárgola se removió en su asiento y cruzó sus piernas tratando de ser sofisticada. Reí por el inicio del plan.

_**FASE IV; PARTE A: ¡TRASERO PEGADO!**_

Veremos que hacia para levantarse. Por lo menos les había recomendado quedarse sentados hasta el comienzo del concurso de preguntas. Se acercó a los jueces y vio las preguntas que anotaban en las tarjetas, y más allá vio otras tres tarjetas sueltas que podía utilizar… su colita de diabla se movió y de puntitas tomo las tarjetas para escribir con saña unas cuantas preguntas. Pagarías, Darién Chiba, por farsante e infiel. Médico lujurioso. ¡Monstruo fantoche!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El concurso comenzó. Era fácil, era una ronda de preguntas y el que se equivocará tenia un castigo que iba desde pasteles en cara o cantar en pleno auditorio. Serena tomó sus lentes de sol en forma de corazón y anaranjados, "prestados" del cono andante. Vio a su Darién tranquilo y con pose sexy ocupando su espacio del escenario. Era increíble como su aura de todopoderoso lo llenaba sin intención y cuando le preguntaban algo, lo respondía con una sonrisa amigable y sus ojos azules cordiales. Pero era diferente al Darién que era conmigo. Divertido, enojado, burlón, manipulador, autosuficiente, educado y hermoso. Amaba a mi chico Inglés, pero quería sangre... y sabia que era lo que más le molestaba a mi traicionero novio… _**¡LA VERGÜENZA!**_

**¡ASÍ QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW!**

El locutor un hombre con un copete enrulado y negro, unos ojos burlones y una hilera de dientes sobresaliente comenzó el espectáculo. Yo sonreí y tiré las bolsas vacías de tinte verde moco, y polvos pica, pica. ¡Oh! Y se me olvidaba lo importante del asunto, el grandioso olor flatulento de la tienda de bromas pesadas…

Bueno comencemos con el joven de aquí, ¿Darién, verdad?- el pelinegro asintió- bien, primera pregunta, díganos a cuanto equivale Pi, elemento matemático y aritmético- Darién sonrió petulante y respondió con voz sexy.

3, 1416- el público aplaudió sorprendido por la respuesta inteligente. ¡Maldito cerebrito! ¡Jum! Deja que llegue mi pregunta.

Bien, ahora ¿señorita Oruga?- curioseo el locutor haciendo reír al público y enrojecer a la joven- ¡ohhh! ¡Es Setsuna! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Bueno, la pregunta es la siguiente: ¿Cuantas veces a la semana se masturba?- dijo el conductor riéndose y luego asombrado leyó la pregunta escandalizado- ¿CUANTAS VECES A LA SEMANA SE MASTURBA?- inquirió asustado por los niños y el público.

¡Ehhh!- respondió la chica y Serena le hizo una seña al chico que estaba arriba de los concursantes por que se equivocaban lanzarles su penitencia, así que el joven lanzó agua congelada- ¡pero!...- mientras Serena se ahogaba de la risa mientras se mordía los labios..

Bueno, primera respuesta equivocada, ¡Señorita oruga!- el publico rió entretenido y siguieron las preguntas a las personas, así siguieron hasta que después de tres equivocaciones se retiraban el único librado había sido Darién, hasta ahora.

Bien, la pregunta de ahora se trata de la farándula- Darién abrió los ojos y rio nervioso- ¿Quién es la cantante que canta la siguiente canción- por los parlantes resonó la canción de Demi Lovato "Heart Attack" durante unos instantes- ¿y… bien?

Puede ser… ¿Katy Perry?- respondió indeciso el inglés, y todos los adolescentes lo abuchearon y así le cayó un balde de pegajosa y refrescante soda. Darién gruñó todo tipo de maldiciones. Odiaba perder. Serena aplaudió riéndose de ver los ojos azules de su novio ardiendo por haber perdido.

Bueno, ¡ya solo quedan ustedes dos! ¡Felicidades por llegar a las rondas finales!- aclaro el locutor al despedir al antepenúltimo participante- bien, joven oruga- dijo el locutor y Setsuna lo mató con la mirada.- La pregunta es la siguiente:- dijo al tragar grueso por las agujas que le enviaba la mujer esa- ¿Cómo se denominó a la Era Japonesa que abarca los años 1185 – 1392?- Setsuna se mordió los labios y miró a Darién que suspiró al ver la mirada vacilante de esa mujer. Era peor que Serena.

¿Edo?- respondió asustada.

¡NO! ¡Es incorrecto! ¡Se llamó Kamakura! Estudien jóvenes, para que no avergüencen al País- dijo el divertido locutor en broma mientras la Gárgola se enfurruñaba por decirle bruta indirectamente.

Bien Darién, ¿estás asustado?- el pelinegro negó y suspiro, quería que acabase aquello rápido.- ok, esta pregunta dice: "¿tienes novia?, y si la pregunta es afirmativa tienes que decirnos su nombre y enviarle un saludo cariñoso desde aquí, por la cámara 3?"- Darién levantó una ceja, se encontraba molesto y atónito.

¡No!- respondió y todas las féminas soltaron un suspiro de alivio mientras que algunos travestis empezaban a reír y a querer subir al escenario para morder a aquel bombón. Darién abrió los ojos asustados al ver a un negro fisicoculturista lamerse sus labios y sacar la lengua con morbosidad.

¡INCORRECTO!- exclamó el locutor- como penitencia tienes que bailar **"GANGNAM STYLE" **de Psy- Darién mató con la mirada al pobre locutor.

¡Me niego!- dijo y se levantó metiendo las manos en sus pantalones, pero el locutor lo volvió a sentar y Darién lo volvió a exterminar con sus ojos azules fríos.

¡Era broma!- y las féminas más los travestis aullaron de decepción. Serena rompió en sus manos los papeles que tenia que entregar al locutor y le hizo señas al chico de las penitencias. Entonces, le lanzaron frijoles rancios.

¡Wacala!- dijo una Setsuna asqueada y el locutor rió bajito. Darién estaba obstinado de ese concurso, de esa muchacha incompetente, fastidiosa, mimada y realmente tenebrosa. ¡Quería IRSE!

Bien, la última pregunta, Setsuna- dijo el hombre con cierto sentimiento de maldad en el aire- tiene que ver con el anime- Setsuna murmuro algo y el locutor solo sonrió habría penitencia segura- ¿Cómo se llamó el tercer amor de Candy, en la serie de Candy, Candy?- Setsuna abrió los ojos desconcertada y Darién soltó una risita por lo imbécil de la pregunta. Serena saboreaba el pica, pica lleno de olores flatulentos y de un color verde moco.

¿¡Ehh!?- gritó ella escandalizada con ser una otaku.

¡IN-CO-RREC-TO!- Deletreo el público y todos en el escenario incluyendo Darién, contento de saber que había sido "Terry" gracias a su loca rubia sirvienta. En serio, extrañaba sus rarezas y animes…

De pronto empezó a caer una cascada verde con un olor nauseabundo, parece que el estiércol lo habían procesado para volverlo esa asquerosidad verde, de color fluorescente. Setsuna abrió la boca y alzo la cabeza para recibir su penitencia con un grito que fue ahogado con abundante liquido verde. La gente empezó a reírse del "monstruo de gelatina de limón rancio".

Serena no podía creer lo mala que había llegado a ser, pero sus cachitos brillaban al momento de hacer una segunda señal al chico de las penitencias cayéndole un balde del mismo material a su chico inglés. Verlo así todo lleno de mocos, oloroso y saber que gente que antes lo aclamaba ahora se alejaba de ellos como la peste, era para Serena Tsukino la mejor venganza que podría concretar. Rió y carcajeó, se despidió de todos que habían necesitado una colaboradora sin paga y ella con gusto se había dado por puesta. En el jardín de espejos, los maniquíes sueltos detrás de cada espejo habían servido con un poco de imaginación y maquillaje. Sonrió de buena gana por el desastre que había hecho.

Pero quería ver la parte final del espectáculo. El precioso "bebé" de Darién lleno de un verde moco. MuajajajaJajaja…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darién ladró una maldición y volteó a ver a su compañía de hoy. Estaba seguro que esta seria un karma, por haber dejado plantada a su rubia preciosa y venir con la puñetera niña malcriada que caminaba con las piernas tan abiertas como si hubiera concebido. La imagen dio risa y todos a su alrededor no aguantaban las ganas de reír y de taparse la nariz mientras corrían asustados por el pegajoso y denso color verde.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡MALDICIÓN!

¡Aléjate de mi maldita loca y bruta!- gritó el joven doctor al ver que ella tenia intenciones de que la llevara. Si de broma permitía montarse en su "bebé". Como era posible que montara a la causantes de sus problemas. ¡sobre su cadaver!

Y si su padre insistía en algo con esa tipa que el infierno se congelara, pero el huiría hacia África. A vivir con leones de verdad.

¡Darién! ¡Espérame!- _Y una mierda_, pensó Darién, se monto con rapidez en su auto al mismo tiempo que lloraba por ensuciar su deportivo arranco con velocidad del congestionado estacionamiento.

¡Buaaaaa!- comenzó a llorar Setsuna y los niños a su alrededor también.

¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Es una bruja!- gritó una niña de coletas- y además huele como animal muerto.- exclamó con los pucheros en sus labios.

Doris, no la mires a los ojos, puede contagiarte la rabia- regañó una señora regordeta a su hija.

Mamá, es la hermana perdida de Fiona- Todos soltaron una buena carcajada y se alejaron de esa joven de color verde y llena de mal olor. Pero el locutor se apiado y le regalo un periódico.

Toma- dijo con voz neutra. Setsuna le dirigió una trémula sonrisa- para qué madurez... ¡JAJAJAJA!- concluyó y todos rieron de la broma. Serena veía la escena desde lejos. Fue al baño y se cambio la ropa. Abandono todo en el cesto de basura cercano, nada de pruebas en su contra y empezó a caminar hacia la parada de autobús… tenia su coartada muy bien montada. Seiya era todo un amor. Y jamás le mentía.

MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Llegó a casa después de cenar y disfrutar de los bolos con Seiya. En su casa todo era tranquilidad, su madre estaba tirada en un sofá individual y su hermano estaba sentado en el piso. Mientras su abuela dormitaba en el sofá grande.

¡Buenas noches!- dijo feliz y beso a todos en la cabeza mientras subía las escaleras tarareando con alegría. Cuando me faltaba un escalón para llegar al segundo piso Sammy le grita.

El anciano te ha llamado un par de veces, te dejo dicho que lo llames de vuelta cuando llegarás…- Serena sonrió encantada y le agradeció a su hermano. Cosa que dejó perpleja a su mamá, al mismísimo Sammy, y despertando a su abuela que lo único que dijo fue:

Esa niña hizo una maldad.- todos asintieron y mamá Ikuko agregó.

Vi hasta la colita de diabla- y todos volvieron a asentir.

Yo creo que mi hermana es venenosa- agregó Sammy, haciendo reír a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena se bañó, luego cepilló su largo y frondoso cabello. Volvió a reír al recordar lo pestilente que había sido el concurso y lo buena que había sido su venganza. Había tenido risas, preguntas, miedo y mucho más… y por sobretodo aún faltaba la parte más emocionante y por eso había necesitado un celular desechable. Era una genio.. jajajaja, Pavlov y Freud debieron congeniarse allá en el cielo, pues yo había caído de el con todos sus conocimientos, muajajajaja.

Carcajeó encantada y entonces escucho su celular. Allí estaba. Llamando su novio inglés. Bueno, así como la había negado delante de muchas damas y travestis. Ella podía hacerlo en la soledad de su cuarto. Así que dejo que repicará y cuando se acabaron... apago su cel. Encendió la alarma de su celular, a las 3.00am y sonrió abrazando la almohada. Esa madruga seria _**LA**_ madrugada. Muajajaja.

MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

Darién estaba dormido pero escucho el tono de su celular a lo lejos. Pensando en una emergencia del hospital se empezó a despertar con algo de dificultad, contesto sin mirar el remitente.

¿Diga?- respondió con voz pastosa.

_**SEVEN DAY…-**_ Dijo una voz lúgubre y femeninamente ahogada. Darién que estaba entumecido, despertó al conectar a Samara con la voz que lo había llamado. Como si quemara soltó el celular y dio un gritó mientras corría despavorido hacia donde la abuela Luna que estaba haciendo su ronda nocturna para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

Serena que había estado del otro lado reía escandalosamente mientras colgaba el celular y lo botaba en el basurero de la iglesia del pueblo. A las tres y media venia el aseo y se llevaría su única prueba.

**Fase V: ¡Llamada a las 3.00AM!**

**¡COMPLETADA!**

**SERENA: 4; GARGOLA: 1; SAMARA: 2 **

MI-*-*- CHICO-*-*-INGLES…

_Holaaaa! Si ya seee! Estaba mas que perdida, pero bueno… me enferme, empecé a trabajar de siete a una de la madrugada. Y es muy durooo! Pero aquí estamos y espero que les guste el capitulo. Me costo hacerlo pero cuando lo termine me gusto mucho la venganza macabra de Serena. Jajjajajajaja! ;D _

_Bueno en el próximo capitulo comenzamos con los verdaderos problemas mis niñas, pero tendrán que esperar porque apenas llevo dos hojas del cap 19! Pero estará de RE-LECTURA! Espero que me dejen sus comentarios acerca de que le parece este cap y de lo que creen que vendrá en el siguiente! _

_Bueno, ahora comenzamos con los rw!: _

**Serena chiba:** Hola bella! Bienvenida! Jajajaja! El escarmiento fue dado. Que te pareció el cap? Jajaja! Y claro que si, lo seguiré hasta final.. Así me quede sin dedos! Jajaja! Bueno espero leerte muy pronto de nuevo! Muakk! Espero tu rw. Cuídate!

**Pili**: Holaaa! Gracias por siempre estar al pendiente de mi fic! Pues entre tantas cosas no me ha dado chance de terminarlo, pero tengo la esperanza de hacerlo este año! Jajajaja! ;D espero que te guste este capitulo y me digas que tal te pareció! Te mando un abrazoo! Muaak!

**Cleo de Luna**: Holaaaa bella! Waoooo! Al fin te dignastes a aparecer! Ah? A que se debe el milagroso regalo? Esooooooooo! Felicidades colegaa! Pues al ser psicólogos tenemos una mente abierta, me halaga que te guste la escena de Mimet y Rini (a la cual odio), pero bueno… Por supuesto que habrán sufrimientos, veremos como avanza la historia desde aquí ;D jajajajajaja Mimet es genial, todos tenemos una prima llena de "gracias" jajajajaja; oh, pues a mi me encantan las parejas de mi fic, bueno, Raye y Amy tendrán su protagonismo mas adelante, así que no te enrolles por eso ahora. Tranquila bella, lo bueno fue que te reportaste, y que estas al día actualmente! Te quiero muchote! Y gracias siempre por apoyarme! Espero me dejes tu rw con este cap! Muak! P.D: FELICITACIONES PICARONAA! DISFRUTA DE TOMMY! ;3

**Eva:** bienvenida! Gracias por tus palabras! Jajajaja espero que este capitulo te guste y me dejes uno de tus lindos comentarios. Cuídate muchísimo, y muchas gracias por el apoyo! Muakk!

**Milenia Angels: **BIENVENIDA! Hahahaha! Gracias por apoyarme, me agrada que mi fic te guste y te haga reír un rato en los momentos menos inesperados! Jajajaja! Gracias por leerlo, y dejar el comentario! Muchísimas Gracias por tus felicitaciones y buenísimo! Esperare tu comentario para cuando termines de llegar al cap 17!

**Milenia Angels:** hola! Jajajaja! Ocurrieron una serie de cosas que no permitieron el actualizar! Pero aquí tienes el cap! Disfrútalo y me dices que te parece! La faceta vengativa de Serena Tsukino en contra de la "Gárgola" jajaja! Espero con ansias tu comentario! Un abrazo!

**Diana:** Hola Diana! Gracias por tus buenos incentivos! Aquí tienes el nuevo cap! Espero que te guste! Jajajajajajaja! Bueno, es que Rini se merecía un castigo, y Darién se estrello, eso le pasa por malo y mentiroso! Si, Lita y Andrew son una hermosura de pareja! Jajajaja! Este cap no tendrá adelanto pero prepara los pañuelos! Jasjajajaja ;D bueno espero tu comentario sobre el cap! Te mando un abrazo inmenso! Muaak!

**Johana:** Hola bella! Jajajajajaaja! Gracias por tu espera y por las felicitaciones, escribo con orgullo para ustedes y para el entretenimiento mutuo! Jajajaj! Gracias por tus hermoso saludos! Te reenvió unos grandes abrazos desde tu País Hermano Venezuela! ;D jajajajajaja! No me linches, después no te enteras del final ;D jejeje! Espero que te guste este cap y me digas que te pareció! Esperare tu rw con ansias! P.d: BIENVENIDA!

**Barbielove:** Hola Barbie! Gracias por tus ánimos! Espero que te guste este cap y me digas que tal te pareció! Igualmente bella, cuídate muchísimo! Un abrazo! Muakk!

**Unniestar: **Hola preciosa! Uy! Pido disculpas por no darte el cap en dos semanas pero sucedieron muchas cosas y bueno… aquí lo tienes! NO ME LINCHESSS! Después no tienes el final esperado! Jajajajaja! ;D gracias por esperar el cap y espero que me digas que tal te pareció! Te mando un abrazo inmenso! Muakk!

**Karly15:** Hola Karly! Jajajajaja! Pues si, pobre Darién! Que te pareció el cap? Espero que me digas en un rw, si te gusto! Gracias por tus buenos deseos! Te mando un abrazo inmenso y espero de todos corazón leernos pronto! Muakk!

**yesqui2000: **Holaaaa linduraaa! Como has estado! Jajajajajaja tenias razón salió a relucir toda la vena vengativa de nuestra chica marinera, que te pareció? Y bueno los secretos son el comienzo de las catástrofes! Esperemos que este no sea el caso! ;D Y Lita y Andrew son la cuchitura de este fic, pues Drew solo quiere que Lita viva una vida adolescente normal a pesar de las responsabilidades que tiene por su matrimonio… espero pronto me envíes que te pareció, este capitulo! Te envió un abrazo inmenso! Muakk! Nos leemos pronto!

**Princessqueen:** Hola linda! Pues que te pareció la acción de Serena con respecto a Setsuna (la gárgola)? Espero me dejes tu comentario sobre ello! Te mando un abrazo inmenso! Muakk! Nos leemos pronto!

_**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS BUENOS COMENTARIOS, **_

_**SON LA GASOLINA DE MI HISTORIAA!**_

_Bueno chicas en este cap, no habrá adelantos sin embargo, esperen el próximo cap con ansias porque lo que viene es GUERRA! Jajajaja! No diré nada más! Por allí preguntaron sobre Mamoru, y su relevancia en la historia… Mmmm… es IMPORTANTISIMA! Así que mantengan los ojos súper abierto! Me despido con muchísimo cariño! Por aquí les dejo unas anotaciones con asteriscos…_

_***SAMARA: Es la protagonista de la película de Terror-Suspenso llamada "el Aro". **_

_****Te lo mereces: Es una frase dicha por Inuyasha, Protagonista del manga-anime creado por Rumiko Takahashi con el mismo nombre. En el capitulo dieciséis **_

_*****La huérfana: **__**El filme narra la historia de una pareja que, después de perder a la hija que esperaban, adoptan a una niña que esconde un oscuro secreto detrás de su dulce apariencia.**__**es una película de suspenso y misterio, que trata sobre una mujer que se disfraza de niña, pero que esconde una personalidad psicopática. **_

_Me despido, ¡con muchas Ganas de leer sus comentarios!_

_Y… con un dolor corporal nada normal después de pasar su cumpleaños el día anterior en el parque de diversiones!_

_Se despide con mucho cariño, y comiéndose una hamburguesa…_

_**Amary-san****_


End file.
